Eight Ways from Sunday
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: Buffy and a select few journey to Bayvile to stop the raise of an evil demon. They team up with the XMen and Brotherhood, but a war is coming and the demon is stronger than Buffy could've imagined... [complete]
1. GhostTalker

Of Slayers and Mutants 

By: Lizzy Rebel

                                    AN: Hello, hello! And welcome to my first ever X-Men: Evolution fanfic. Alright I'd like to give you some warnings. 1) I've only recently started watching X-Men: Evolution and, thought am I a huge fan of the older series, I want this to be based entirely on the new series, so I've done some studying of the seasons, but I'm still a little new so don't be do harsh on your criticism 2) since I've only just started watching X-Men: Evolution I'm not sure if I've got this personalities down pack, but I'll do my best. And that's it. 3) I really have no idea what episodes this takes place after, but I have Gambit, Pyro and Colossus have joined the Brotherhood, so it may already be an AU fic, which I didn't intend, but I guess I'm making it up as I go. 4) This is also a Buffy: The Vampire Slayer crossover (in case ya'all haven't figured that out) and I will likely be pairing up some Buffy/X-Men together to make it interesting. Wanna know who, well read and find out!!!

                                    DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution in anyway. I do however own Aurora and Sidney as well as all the other characters not recognizable from the series. The idea was mine as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One- The Ghost-Talker 

                        _Ashes to ashes…_

            The sounds of weeping, soft and young, could be heard feet away from where she sat, but she did not go to investigate the soft cries of anguish and pain. Instead she simply sat and listened. Eventually she knew she'd have to help, it was her job after all, but sometimes she was exhausted she had to mentally charge herself before starting the mission.

            _I can't ignore her forever, she thought wearily, allowing her head to loll back on her shoulders. She inhaled the night and a fleeting smile tugged her lips. What she wouldn't give to just go home and sleep in her big, soft bed back in Maine._

            But she wasn't in Maine, hadn't been for months, she was in Los Angeles, the city of angels as she fondly came to know it by.

            The chill of the night made her bare arms shiver. She felt the Goosebumps rise and knew it was almost time to collect her client and get back to her hotel. Then maybe, just maybe, she could sleep.

            The thought of sleep, even in that lumpy mattress at the hotel, had her pushing herself to her feet and walking over to the sobs.

            She bent down her knees and pushed away the bushes the blocked her from the owner of the cries. The dim light of a streetlight above them shined down upon the figure curled on the grass, crying pearl tears.

            _She could be no more then five, she thought wearily. The child weeping before her had light brown hair and baby blue eyes. Her skin was pale, but not abnormally so, and nothing about the child looked unique or out-of-the-ordinary._

            Expect that no one else could see the child.

            _Another lost soul, she thought a little sympathetically, _poor dear. Well, I'll have her on her way soon enough_._

            "Hello there." She said, fighting to keep her voice light, "What are you doing out there all alone? Shouldn't you be at your home?"

            The child lifted her head and said in surprise, "You can see me? I tried to get people to see me all day. They won't listen to me. I… I think I'm dead." Though the child was no more the five, her voice held the wisdom that only a soul that has Passed had.

            She nodded solemnly, "You are dead, but you haven't gone to Haven yet. You linger here, on Earth. I'm going to help you get into Haven. Everything will be better, I promise." Her voice was so calm, so soothing, that the child was reassured.

            The child wiped away the big tear drops on her cheeks and said in a soft voice, "Who are you? Why can you see me when no one else can?"

            "That because I'm a…" she paused, not sure how to answer that. She couldn't say she was medium because she wasn't. She had certain powers that other mediums did not. So, because of that fact, she decided to tell the child the truth, "I'm a mutant."

            Nothing changed in the child's earnest expression as she half-expected it too. Mutants were currently not looked upon with friendship, but with a frown. She counted herself lucky that her clients, the lost souls, mostly came to her, unless they were young like the child so no one find out about her powers.

            "My mommy talked about mutants sometimes." The child said, "I never understood why everyone hated your kind so much."

            She smiled softly, touched by the words despite herself, "Sometimes people hate what they cannot understand. One day they will and everything will be okay. Now, come with me, I'll help you get to where you belong."

            The child reached her hand and she took it carefully. It was solid and warm in her own, but at the same time it felt unreal. It was always odd helping out ghost, not matter how many times she did it.

            "I'm Ann." The child said with a smile, "What's your name?"  
            As they began walking, she answered, "I'm Sidney. Sidney Donhoe."

                        Sidney and Ann made their way to Sidney's hotel room. Not for the first time, she was happy that no one working in the hotel bothered to look at her closely enough or they would've seen Sidney holding the air with her right hand.

            Directing Ann to the elevators, Sidney made sure no one else would be joining them to the top floor. Alone and in an elevator would be the best place for her to explain to Ann why she was here instead of Haven.

            "Ann," Sidney began in a soothing voice, "Do you remember something really important that you felt you had to do before you died? Like, see a best friend or complete a project of some sort?" If that was the case, then all Sidney had to do was help Ann complete whatever is she didn't get to do and then Ann could get on with her afterlife.

            The tiny ghost girl frowned, thinking very hard, "No, I don't think so. I was so happy, because I had a very good day at kindergartener when the building collapsed. There was nothing I wanted to do expect eat some of mommy's chocolate cake."

            "For some reason, Ann, your soul won't let you Pass On to your afterlife. Now, would there be any really important reason for you to stay here on Earth?" Sidney placed to fingers beneath her chin, considering.

            Ann shook her head, her mink curls bouncing, "No, not really. I was just so happy. There really wasn't anything I felt I had to do."

            Sidney sighed, "We'll figure it out. And then you can go to you afterlife."

            Wearily the dead child said, "Is the afterlife scary? I mean, what's it like? Do you know? I never really thought about if before, but…"  
            "I don't know." Sidney answered truthfully, "Everyone goes to a different place when they die. But I know if you go to Haven, you will have only pleasure. If you go to hell… well not so much pleasure."

            Ann nodded, "I know. It's weird but somehow I know. It was like I was given special powers to understand."

            "When you die you get the ability to see the big picture, the important wisdom and all that." Sidney explained, "And for me, I kinda get some of that wisdom because I'm surrounded by gho- souls all the time."

            The tiny ghost-child sighed, long and deep. They lapsed into silence for Sidney had nothing more to say. Sidney had also considered herself a little "anti-social" but she also chalked that up to her mutant abilities. Ever since Father Tucker found her to help her train her powers she'd felt different, an outsider to everyone she met. Well, almost everyone…

            Sidney smiled, thinking of the two people who understood her and whom she loved. The one like a sister, the other like a… well, she wasn't going into that.

            The elevator doors opened with a ding and Sidney stepped out, Ann on her heels. Her hotel room, which she had been living in for almost a week, was at the end of the hall. It was important to have the end room so no one heard her exorcisms or chants. The last thing she needed was someone to walk in on her while she was trying to get a spirit to where they belong.

            "You live here?" Ann questioned in awe.

            Sidney felt that smile again and said, "For now. Let's go in." She pulled out her card-key and opened it. At the same time, Ann walked through the door. Sidney wished that was one ghostly power _she _had and pulled open her door. By the time Sidney had entered, Ann was one of the two beds in the room and giggling wildly. Sidney, ever serious, raised an eyebrow at the child.

            "I'm sorry." Ann said through giggles, "I saw movie where ghosts could walk through walls and I just wanted to try it."

            Sidney shook her head, "Why is it I always get stuck with the immature ones?" she wondered out loud.

            "It's just your lot in life, Sid." Said a new voice and Ann and Sidney turned to see who the owner of it was. A woman, a few years older then Sidney, walked out of the bathroom clinging to her a short towel. She had long legs and a curvy body that made most women ashamed of their own. She had chin length honey blonde hair that was normally pointed outwards at the ends. Her eyes were liquid gold and her skin was bronze. She swept a hand through her hair and her gold nail polish and silvers rings glittered.

            "Oriana." Sidney said.

            Oriana "Ori" shifted her gaze to Ann who was staring at the woman in wonder. She offered the child a grin and Ann was blinking in surprise.

            "Hello dear." She said in a silvery voice, "You must be the little Lost One that had Sid here running through hoops. Gotta say, I didn't think anyone could make her nervous. My hat's off to you, if I had one that is."

            Ann looked over at Sidney, "She can see me?"

            "She's a mutant, too." Sidney explained, "And her powers allow her to see souls, though she refuses to use that to help me help the lost souls."

            Ori laughed, "That ain't my bag, baby." she drawled. 

            Sidney shook her head and turned to her vanity. As she did she allowed her shoulders to slump and exhaustion settled heavily on her. Ann didn't notice her new handler's weariness, but Ori did. She had been friends with Sidney Donhoe since they were both five. She knew when her friend was weary or upset. Today, Sidney was both.

            Ori studied her friend with a sadness in her heart. What she saw was a young woman, age 20, with the lightest of blonde hair that skimmed her waist and long legs. She had an average amount of curves in _every_ department. She wore tight low-rise jeans, which after ten years of convincing Sidney finally agreed to wear, and a big, bulky sweater. Her eyes were a haunted gray that made you want to soothe the girl for no apparent reason at all. And at the same time, you were moved by the strength she gave off from her body and you were almost afraid of her.

            "Father Tucker called." Ori said, sitting besides Ann who had turned on the Powerpuff Girls and was humming along with the theme song that had started playing.

            Sidney turned then, losing the weariness because she felt another job coming and said, "Yes, what did he want?"

            "To say that when you're ready he wants you to check some place in New York called Bayville." And then Ori added just to see her friend squirm, "And I also talked to Jack."

            Sidney hated the fact that the thought missing Jack's call bothered her so much, but she kept her emotions in check as she said in monotone, "What did he wish to say to me?"

            "That he's taking care of your cat and there's another ghost, one who's angry to be dead, but and I quote this 'you shouldn't worry, _mi amor_', even though you will because your Sidney. He says he can take care of ghost girl." Ori said, grinning, "Your Jack, Sid, what a guy… or should I say ghost?"

            Sidney sighed, low and deep, "He's not my Jack, Ori, and you know it. He can't be. One day he'll go to where he belongs."

            "Sidney…" Whatever Ori was going to say she didn't because Ann had turned her wise ghost-eyes from the TV to look at them and Ori knew Sidney did not like to share her personal feelings with a 'client' as she called them.

            "Did Jack get any information from the ghost girl?" Sidney asked, pretending the conversation they had just had hadn't happened.

            "Ah, yeah, he did. The ghost called herself something." Ori paused, trying to remember the name, "She called herself a Slayer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        That's it for chapter one. So what do ya think so far? Review and tell me what you think! Then stay tuned for the next chapter where Buffy the Vampire Slayer is introduced to the plot. Until then R&R!!!!

                                    _"If it's the Psychic Network why do they need a phone number?" –Robin Williams_

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	2. The Slayer Abroad

                        AN: I'm back with chapter two! I hope you who are reading this enjoy it and continue to reviewing.

            To _The Watcher: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the being. I hope to continue to earn your respect and support in this fic. Keep reviewing!_

            To _Red Fox7: I'm glad you liki. And I was thinking about making Rogue and Sidney friends, too! Great minds think alike, no?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two- The Slayer Abroad 

                        Madonna's gritty new song, _American Life_, pumped through the headphones and into her ears. The blonde woman lowered her head into her chest and tried to get comfortable on the small Greyhound buss.

            _It's useless, Buffy Summers thought, raising her head, _I'm not getting any sleep tonight. Especially on this buss.__

            So she concentrated on the song pumping from the headphones. She glanced around the buss and saw everyone else was asleep, including her three companions.

            The person sitting next to Buffy, who bore the name Faith, was curled into a ball, trying to find comfort in sleep. Glossy, dark locks covered her face as she said in her sleep, "Robin." Buffy smirked.

            Across from Faith and Buffy sleep a red-haired woman and dark-haired man. Willow Rosenberg had an old textbook spread out on her lap and her head bobbed in her sleep. Besides her Xander Harris snored, looking quite comfortable squished up in the cotton seat, but then Xander used to spend every Christmas camped out in his backyard so he was probably used to uncomfortable sleeping.

            Buffy felt a genuine smile bloom on her lips as she looked at her three friends. Though she would never admit this, she was glad they had forced her to let them come to Bayville with her. The thought of being alone was not a happy one.

            Her only regret was that her former Watcher, Giles, and her sister, Dawn, couldn't join her on the journey, but they needed to stay in LA and train the new Slayers. She always didn't want them to get involved in another fight when they didn't have to. After all they had been through a lot and deserved a break.

            _"Buffy, you can't go it alone." Giles had said in his annoyingly British accent. Buffy rolled her eyes, ignored her former Watcher, and continued to pack her cloths for her quest to __Bayville__, __New York__._

_            "Buffy…"_

_            The Slayer, the One Who Changed Everything, turned to her former Watcher then and said calmly, "I won't be going alone. In case you don't remember Xander, __Willow__ and Faith bullied me into letting them come. See, not alone?"_

_            "I should be with you." Giles counted._

_            "You aren't my Watcher anymore." Buffy shot at him and instantly regretted her words when that hurt look came over Giles's face. Sighing, she said, "Listen I need you here to help the new Slayers, okay? I know they've got Vi and Rona and Kennedy, but they need a Watcher."_

_            "I wish I could go with you." Giles still persisted._

_            "I'll be fine. If the Vamps there are too much for Faith and me, then I'll call for backup. K? You'll be the first to know if the world is doomed." Buffy snapped shut her suitcase, "And don't train the girls to hard, okay? It's only be a month since the First. They need rest."_

_            "I know, but Buffy-"_

_            "Oh and tell Robin thanks for getting me that job at Bayville High for me. I haven't seen him lately or I'd do it myself." Buffy said._

_            "He's with Faith." Giles said, a fleeting smile tugging his lips, "I think he and Kennedy were planning your murder for not letting them come with you, but Faith and __Willow__ intervened."_

_            Buffy grinned, "That's me, mean Mother Slayer, making lovers split up because I can't have my own affair. Ain't I horrible?"_

_            Giles shook his head, "Be careful, okay? Watch your back."_

_            Buffy raised her eyebrow, "Ah, hello? I am the Slayer."_

_            "I'm not talking about the vampires, Buffy. You know all about the weird stuff going on in Bayville. It's been all over the news." Giles said worriedly._

_            Buffy rolled her eyes once more, "Oh, yeah. Attack of the 'mutants'." She said, raised two fingers from each hand and quoting the word mutant, "You know, someone should break it to those senators that they're reenacting World War 2 with the Jews. I'm not worried about them. Basically, don't bother me, I won't bother you."_

_            Giles shook his head, "Be careful." He said again, sounding more like a father then a teacher._

_            Buffy laughed, "Giles are you forgetting who's coming with me? I got a very powerful Slayer and a Witch slash Wicca. Oh, and a guy with an eye-patch. Sure, I wouldn't trust Xander with a sword or a bow and arrow, but he can pull his weight."_

_            "Alright…"_

_            "Don't let Kennedy and the other Slayers destroy this dingy apartment, okay? It's all we can afford." Buffy said and stepped out of the room she shared with Faith and Rona._

            Buffy smiled as she remembered the conversation. He worried too much. Like a father.

            Buffy hoped that once she reported everything was okay in Bayville and the vampires were all dusted he'd relax. Giles was still exhausted from his battle with the First and worrying didn't help him rest.

            At the thought of the First, Buffy frowned. It been a month since its defeat and the destruction of Sunnydale but the costs of the battle still lay heavily with her. She had lost so many new Slayers… so many cut down in their prime.

            Diana… who died at the hands of the evil priest Caleb.

            Molly… who suffered the same fate as Diana.

            Amanda… who died in the final battle with the First.

            Those Slayers, who had trusted Buffy with their life, had lost it. And thinking of them made Buffy think of all the others who had died.

            Anya… the demon Xander had loved and lost.

            Xander… though he hadn't died he had lost the use of his right eye forever.

            And Spike… a vampire reformed who had destroyed Sunnydale and proved himself to be a champion.

            At the thought of Spike, Buffy felt her gut tighten. True enough she hadn't loved the bleach-haired man, but he had been an alley, a friend and he had fought bravely, had died for everyone when everyone had shown him at one point nothing but contempt. She knew none of the Slayers that had survived that fight with the First would forget what Spike had done and how brave he had been.

            Buffy turned her head to the window and blinked. She was had seen something move besides her window. Though she would never admit it her first thought was: _mutant?_

            And the driver of the buss gave a small scream and slammed on his breaks. Buffy lunged forward and braced her hands against the seat in front of her. Besides her, Faith was jarred awake. She looked over at Buffy with a frown.

            "What happened?" She asked.

            "Dunno." Buffy answered, watching as the buss driver, panicking, ran off the buss to see what he had hit. Buffy felt her hand instantly reached for the stake tucked in her waist belt. She mentally cursed herself for packing her scythe in her suitcase.

            At that exact moment, the buss driver screamed and Buffy watched as his bloodied body was thrown against the front window of the buss. Everyone within the buss screamed and moved to the back, like a panicked group cows.

             Buffy and Faith's eyes met and they nodded, time to go to work.

            Buffy and Faith stood up, stakes in their hands. As they headed to the front of the buss, Buffy watched as Xander and Willow, jarred from sleep as well, reach for the stakes under their seats. Buffy shook her head.

            "Stay on the buss." She ordered, "In case they come on." With that, she and Faith hopped off the buss.

            Buffy didn't notice the two humans that didn't panic. One seemed to be holding the air in her arms and the other had a golden light in her eyes. The one with honey blonde hair pushed open the window and hopped out of it, planning on help the two Slayers. The other cooed the air, or what seemed to be the air.

            Nor did they notice the man that sat in the back of the buss, a video camera clutched to his eyes. He too jumped out of his window, but not to help, but to watch, to record the events of the Slayers' battle.

            Seven vampires, there faces twisted into predator-form, were feasting on the buss drive when the two Slayers made it outside the buss. Buffy motioned to Faith to move behind them. So caught up in feeding they were that the vampires didn't notice Faith or Buffy move.

            Then without warning, Buffy lunged forward, howling a battle cry. She caught one vamp off guard ad plunged her stake deep into his back. The vampire howled and became dust. Faith lunged forward, taking a vampire by the heart. The vampires reacted quickly. They lunged to their feet, forgetting the dead buss driver, and attacked.

            Three attacked Buffy while Faith took two. Buffy round-house kicked one vampire and sent him flying into the ground. From behind her a vampire grabbed her shoulders and hauled into the air. Buffy struggled to find freedom as her other vampire enemy moved in for the kill. Buffy raised her feet and pushed her black boots into the vampire face. She then jerked her body free, wheeled around and slammed her stake into his heart. The twisted face disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

            Faith was having just as hard as time as Buffy. The two leeches lunged at her and Faith ducked. Their faces crashed together, but they recovered quickly by grabbing Faith legs and sending her back crashing to the ground. One vampire loomed over her, ready to take her blood, when Faith rammed her heels into the vampire's groin. The vampire may have been dead, but that didn't he was immune to that pain. He fell forward on top of Faith and right into her awaiting stake. With that vampire down, she turned to face the next one.

            Buffy had her vampire pinned up by the front of the buss. She grabbed her stake and embedded it deep into the vampire's chest. Just as the vampire was dusted, the one Buffy had kicked earlier rose from the shadows.

            "Buffy!" Faith shouted in warning, struggling with her own enemy. The vampire threw all his weight on top of the Dark Slayer and they crashed onto the ground. Faith gritted her teeth and rolled over on the vampire, trying to raise her stake. The two enemies disappeared into darkness.

            Now it was Buffy's turn to be pinned against a wall. She gritted her teeth and tried to move her stake, but it sat immobile in her hand that was crushed against her chest. She crushed herself, thinking: _after all the evil I've brought down this is how I'm going to die?_ She felt the fangs of the undead brush her neck and she knew any moment the fang would draw blood. But then suddenly, the vampire no longer held her.

            Buffy pushed herself away from the buss and wheeled around, thinking she'd find Faith had come to her rescue. But she didn't see Faith. Instead, she saw the vampire hovering a foot above the ground, a golden fire surrounding him. The vampire howled in pain. Buffy's eyes then were drawn to the causer of this gold fire. A young woman, a few years younger then Buffy herself, held her hands out in front of her with a gold fire consuming them. A beam of the golden fire came from her hand and was what had caught the vampire. Her teeth were gritted and she struggled to maintain focus.

            "Hurry!" She cried to Buffy, "I can't hold him." She lowered the beam of her light until the vampire was only two inches off the ground.

            Buffy rushed forward, raised her stake and plunged it deep into the vampire's chest. Buffy drew in deep breathes and managed to smile at the blonde woman. The gold light had left her hands and she looked exhausted, but she smiled.

            "Hey, thanks. Cool moves." Buffy gasped and she thought the girl looked surprised at what Buffy had said, but then a more pressing matter came to her mind, "Faith? Faith!"

            Franticly she searching the dark, but couldn't see. The blonde woman raised one hand and the light wrapped around her fingers, illuminating the area. They saw, just in time, Faith raising a stake and dusting her vampire enemy. Looking a little tired, Faith stood and gave Buffy a lazy grin.

            "Worried about me?" she asked, "I'm touched, B."

            Buffy rolled her eyes, "You think I want to fight those things alone?" she asked as if it was obvious.

            Faith frowned, "Didn't those guys seem… I dunno… stronger?"

            Buffy nodded, "Yeah. I've never fought a vampire so… actually I have… ah, let's put it this way. I've never fought a normal vampire so strong. They also seemed confused. Like they didn't know why they were here."

            Faith shrugged, "Well, we took down seven of them at one time. Can't be that hard can it?"

            "I helped." The blonde pointed out.

            Faith turned and grinned, "Ya sure did. Thanks a lot… ah, insert name here."

            "Oh, I'm Oriana McNeil." The blonde said, "Friends called me Ori."

            "So, Ori, what exactly are you?" Faith paused, "You a mutant?"

            Ori hesitated for a moment before sighing and saying, "Yeah, I am."

            Faith's grin widened, "Cool."

            Ori looked at Faith like she had suddenly grown two heads, "You mean you're not afraid of me? Like all those other people."

            "Honey, I'm a Slayer." Faith said.

            "And we don't judge people because they have powers." Buffy added, "I know not all of you are bad."

            Ori grinned, "That is so cool. I've never met normal humans that haven't been afraid of me when they learned what I was."

            "Well, we aren't exactly normal." Faith pointed out, stuffing her stake back into her waist belt. Buffy did the same while Ori watched one.

            "Oh, right, you're Slayers. Ah, what are Slayers?"

            "Basically, you know the vampires and demons in all the scary movies?" When Ori nodded Buffy went on, "Well, we fight them with magickly given super-strength. We save the world on a regular basis and don't get credit for it because then we'd be hauled of to a loony bin."

            "Oh."

            "Ya know, I always wanted to meet a mutant. Never did though 'cause you don't get many mutants in jail even though the world seems to hate you guys." Faith said.

            "You were in jail?" Ori asked in disbelief.

            "Yeah. Murder. Oh, don't worry, I'm totally reformed. Right, B?" Faith drawled.

            "And if you aren't, I'm here to keep you in line and remind you way you aren't in jail any more." Buffy said, half joking half serious.

            Ori looked between the two of them, shrugged and said, "So, where are you two guys going?"

            "Bayville." The two Slayers said union.

            "Really us, too." When the Slayers just stared, Ori explained, "Me and my friend, Sidney. Sidney's a mutant, too. She can talk to ghosts and turn herself invisible. She kinda like a medium."

            "Cool. Why are you two guys going to Bayville?"

            "See, Sidney works for this priest called Father Tucker and-" Ori blinked at the look of hatred on the girls face, "What? What I'd say?"

            "Nothing." Buffy said, "We just aren't too fond of priests since the 'good' reverend Caleb, tried to destroy the world and kill off the Slayers."

            "Oh, well, Father Tucker is a very good man. He's not a mutant, but a medium and he tells Sidney where to go, who to help, who to help, that kinda thing."

            "Like a Watcher." Buffy said.

            "To much like a Watcher." Faith said rolling her eyes, "And I thought we were the only ones to suffer the fate of being surrounded by British men telling us what to do."

            "Father Tucker's not British." Ori murmured and then said, "So why are going to Bayville?"

            "For the obvious reasons." Buffy explained, "My Watcher, Rupert Giles, got word from an old contact that some strange forces are raising in Bayville and it's not the mutants. Faith, my other friends, and I are checking it out."

            "Your mission is a lot more interesting then ours. We got some dead ghost floating around Bayville and Father Tucker sent us to check it out." Ori said and then she frowned, "Wait. I remember now! I know a Slayer!"

            Buffy and Faith blinked, "Really?"

            "Yeah, well not personally, but there is this guy who helps ghosts too, even though he's one himself, and there was this new ghost and she wouldn't talk about her death, but she said she's a Slayer." Ori explained.

            "A dead Slayer? She may be one we lost in the battle with the First, or maybe a Potential killed by Caleb's men." Buffy thought for a moment, "Next time you talk to your Father Tucker ask him to send that dead Slayer down, maybe she'd be willing to talk to me. And until then, howa 'bout joining forces? That nifty power of yours will come in handy will fighting vamps."

            Ori grinned, "That'd be great. Always wanted to be a hero. Can't wait to tell Sid!"

            "Let's get on the buss, yo." Faith said, stepping onto the buss, "This'll be got counseling practice for you. These people are scared shitless."

            Buffy rolled her eyes and stepped onto the buss. Everyone within it turned their heads and eyes to Buffy. Calmly Buffy said, "Bad guys are gone. Let's get out of here."

            And that was that.

            "So, ah, does anyone know who to drive a buss?" As she saw Xander raise his head, Buffy said, "Sorry, I mean does anyone with _two_ eyes know who to drive a buss? Now offense, Xander."

            A burly man stepped forward and took the seat. As he did so he asked of Buffy, "What happened to the driver."

            "You don't wanna know, pal." Faith answered. The man took the words to heart and started to drive.

            Ori moved to a pale girl that was holding the air and cooing. Buffy raised her eyebrow at Faith who made a circle with her finger on the side of her head.

            "Is your friend insane?" Buffy asked and got a glare from the cooing girl.

            "No she's not, Buffy." Willow chirped, sitting one seat in front of the crazy girl, "She's soothing a ghost-child named Ann."

            "You can see her?" Ori, Faith and Buffy asked together.

            Willow nodded and said, "I'm Wicca. Since I have a strong connection to magick I can see things that would be normally be invisible to the human eye."

            "Glad I took you along, Will." Buffy drawled.

            "Hey what about me? Secret Agent Harris?" Faith laughed at that and Xander glared, "Hey, I've got an eye-patch give me break."

            "You're milking this for all its work." Willow muttered and Xander grinned.

            "Yeah." he answered.

            "So are working together?" Sidney questioned softly, her voice husky and deep, "Willow and Xander filled me in on the whole Slayer-thing."

            Buffy sighed, "No one goes along with the whole secrecy-thing anymore. So," She grinned at Ori, "you like Madonna?"

            Ori grinned and said, "You mean the goddess of everything wonderful?"

            Buffy grinned, patted Ori's shoulder, and said, "I can tell this is going to be the start of a very beautiful relationship."

            And that was that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        All done! I know, kinda fast right? Well this is a fast story! So get with it and please, please REVIEW! And stay tuned for _Chapter Three: Bayville High_ where we actually meet the X-Men! Whoa! Until then REVIEW!

                        _"So I'm just supposed to help you out of the evilness of my heart?" Spike_

                                                            -Lizzy Rebel


	3. Bayville High

                        AN: Yes I'm back with any short chapter, though this one may be a little longer. Are we ready? Okay, read, review and enjoy!  
            To _The Watcher: It's great you think all my characters are cool. Keep reviewing._

            To _Red Fox7: Thanks for your review, I was thinking about making Rogue and Sidney friends. O.o_

            To _Fantasy Chic: I'm glad you like my story so far. I love your support!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three- Bayville High 

                        Kitty Pryde steeled herself for another day at Bayville High as she took a seat in Scott Summers's red sports car.

            It wasn't that she didn't like school, in fact she rather enjoyed it, but no one enjoyed her. Once they reached the doors of Bayville High School Kitty and her friends would be shunned and glared at. Not something she liked.

            You see, Kitty and her friends were mutants.

            The five teens in the car drove to their High School in silence. Kitty glanced at everyone of her friends. Scott Summers, their fearless leader with the power to shoot optic blasts from his eyes, Jean Gray, a telekinetic, Kurt Wagner, a teleporter with blue skin which was hidden by a clocking device on his watch, Rogue, a girl who could absorb energy by merely touching, and Evan Daniels, a mutant that could shoot spikes from his body. Kitty herself had powers to phase through things.

            Kitty sighed and said to Kurt, "Don't you wish that the professor would like home school us or something."

            The German young-man nodded, "Ya, I'm afraid that Duncan might really beat me up this time."

            "You won't get beat up." Scott said in his I'm-the-boss voice, "Because no one will be walking alone in the halls today. Remember the plan."

            "Man, no one has any of my classes." Evan complained.

            Jean looked over at the young man, red hair whipping around her face, "All my classes are near yours. I'll walk you."

            Rogue frowned, her skin pale from make-up and outfit dark as her demeanor, "Ah wish Ah could teach them a lesson." she said angrily in her Southern drawl, "And Ah don't need anyone to walk with meh."

            Content with that, Evan leaned back in his seat and they lapsed into silence. Kitty lowered her head, hating it. The two strands of hair that framed her cheeks fell in from of her eyes. Trying to calm herself, Kitty made sure her ponytail was secure. It was of course, but it made her feel a little better, but not much.

            Deciding to break the silence with anything, Kitty said the first thing that popped into her mind, "So today's when we like meet our new councilor, right?"

            "Yeah." Jean said with a sad look on her face, "It's really too bad about Mr. Moore being killed. He was the only teacher even remotely nice to me after everyone found out I was a mutant."

            Rogue said nothing and tried to look like she didn't care about whatever conversation they were having when in truth her ears were perked.

            "What do you think happened to him?" Kurt questioned and Evan went to answer with some cockamamie idea about cults.

            Kitty thought about Mr. Moore. He had been her favourite teacher at Bayville High and Jean was right when she had said he was the only teacher even remotely nice when their identities as mutants were exposed. Now he was dead.

            No one was really sure what had happened to Mr. Moore. The newspapers said the elderly teacher was walking home one night when he was attacked and killed. It was believed to be robbery gone wrong. Scott was convinced that somehow the Brotherhood, enemies of the X-Men, was behind her.

            "I didn't know they could do something so low!" Scott thundered on cue.

            At the thought of the Brotherhood Kitty's mind formed a picture of their leader. Lance…

            Kitty shook her head. She would not think of Lance Alvers. He had dug his grave now he could lay in it. But even though she told herself not to think of it she couldn't stop the ache in her heart.

            He had been important to her.

            They pulled up in front of the school and Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and Evan hopped out while Jean and Scott when to park the car. They walked up the stone path to the school doors, aware of the whispers that followed them. Everywhere they went people stared and pointed, though they dare not come close to them when they were together.

            "Ah'm outta here." Rogue said, moving down the hall to her locker and first class. Rogue, having never been friendly with many people even before her powers were exposed, didn't worry about people bothering her. They were too afraid to approach the gothic beauty and Rogue was content to ignore them when they were far away from her.

            Kitty was unfortunate enough to have her locker far away from her friends and thus had to travel alone. And, unlike Rogue, people were not afraid to approach her and give her verbal abuse.

            _Get your books and hurry to first period, Kitty told herself. She fumbled with her locker and managed to get books in order in record time. But that still wasn't enough to avoid confrontation._

            "Hey, Pyrde." Came a muscular voice Kitty recognized to be Jean's ex-boyfriend Duncan Matthews, "What's a little kitty like you doing all alone? Where are your freak friends?"

            Kitty turned and glared at the blonde jock, "Back of, Duncan." she said testily.

            "Whatdya gonna do about it?" Duncan mocked, "Can't use your powers or you'd be kicked out of school. You know the rules."

            Kitty glowered at him, but knew he was right. Principal Kelly had made it very clear that if they were to use their powers they were as good as expelled. But why did Duncan Matthews have use that to his advantage?

            "You know, you may be a freak but you're still really pretty." Duncan pinned her against the lockers.

            Glaring at him, Kitty decided if it would cause Duncan serious pain then it would be worth being expelled.

            Just as Kitty was about to use her powers, a new voice yelled, "Hey!"

            Duncan turned and found himself flipped over and pinned against the lockers besides the young woman he had been verbally abusing. Kitty turned and found herself looking at a man she had never seen before. He had dark, unruly hair and had a very lanky body. Not a powerful-looking man, but the eye-patch he wore helped a bit.

            "Who the hell are you?" Duncan asked, trying to break free but the man held him firm.

            "Substitute teacher for shop class. Now a cop." He said, "Now what do you think you were doing to this young woman?"

            "She a mutant!" Duncan screeched.

            "So?"

            Duncan stared at the man in horror before growling, "Let me go."

            "I'm going to do that." The man agreed, "But next time I see you putting hands on a woman, mutant or no, I'll have your ass hauled off to jail. Got it?"

            Duncan nodded tersely and the man let him go. Duncan shot Kitty a glare, as if she had somehow summoned the man to her rescue, and stormed off. The dark-haired man shook his head, watching him go.

            "Thank you, Mr…?"

            "Harris." The man said, "You okay?"

            "I'm fine." She answered, "But why did you help me out? I mean, not many people would be willing to help us because-"

            Mr. Harris held up a hand and cut Kitty off, "Because even though you have powers, that doesn't mean you aren't human. You should be given a chance. Learned that first hand." The teacher grinned, "Besides, I never liked jocks. Got beaten up by a few them when I was in High School. I consider this payback for those years of humiliation."

            Kitty felt herself smiling at Mr. Harris's humor. It was nice to meet someone so kind, "Thanks again, Mr. Harris."

            "See you in class, Miss Pryde." Mr. Harris said walking away.

            Kitty moved to walked down the hall to first period when she stopped suddenly. How did Mr. Harris know her name? She hadn't given it to him nor had Duncan said her last name. So how did the mysterious shop teacher now of her surname?

            _Principal Kelly, Kitty thought angrily, __he probably thought all new teachers should be aware of us. But how did Mr. Harris now which one I was?_

            It was odd indeed, Kitty thought, perhaps she'd ask Mr. Harris about when she had him two periods from now.

            Then the class bell rung and Kitty realized she was late. With a strangled cry, she began running down the hall. She didn't want to be late; she'd probably get a detention because her Math teacher disliked mutants.

            _I wish everyone was more like Mr. Harris, Kitty thought as she reached first period and pushed open the door. She was in her seat right as the bell to start first period rang. She exhaled a breath when she realized she had made it on time._

            The teacher and students were glaring at her, hoping she would've gotten a detention. Kitty felt a little smug at having disappointed them. She was tempted to stick her tongue out at the class, but that would've resolute in a detention.

            So she just smiled. Smugly…

            "Today class, we'll be going to an assemble to meet our new councilor. So we will only be here for ten minutes." The teacher said.

            Kitty bit back a groan. She'd forgotten about the new councilor. _Yet another teacher to give us a hard time, she thought unhappily._

            _This is not going to be a good school year._

                        "This is not going to be a good school year." Principal Kelly said, pacing the floor in front of the chair where Buffy sat, "We have dangerous mutants in our school and they are a threat to my students."

            Buffy fought back the urge to roll her eyes and tell the annoying principal to shut his big mouth and stop being a prejudice bastard. She'd like to see the look on his when he found out she was voting for mutant freedom.

            Sure the mutants were dangerous, but so was every man, woman and child given the right motivation. The mutants may have powers regular criminals didn't posses, but there was always a way to beat the unbeatable. Hadn't she proved that when she had killed the un-killable First?

            "If I had my way, mutants everywhere would be under lock and key." Kelly went on and Buffy groaned silently.

            God, what was with this guy? He was blaming those people for something they had no power over? God what did Kelly have up his ass?

            Faith would've had an easy answer to Buffy's question: _he's obviously not gettin' any from the missus, B._

            At the thought of that Buffy smirked. Kelly caught the smirk and wheeled away from the window to glare at Buffy.

            "You think this is amusing, Miss Summers?" He said angrily.

            Buffy shook her head, "No, sir, I'm just thinking about something my friend said." _Or would've said had she met you, she silently added._

            "Well, pay attention. I'm trying to warn you about the dangerous mutants." Kelly said, "Now the Brotherhood-"

            "The Brotherhood, sir?" Buffy questioned, thinking it sounded like a cult name and she would have Willow check into it.

            "A group of mutants." Kelly explained, "But thankfully I was able to expel them. Now the X-Men, however, they were much cleverer and managed to convince the school board not expel them. You'll need to watch out for them. Their names are Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey, Evan Daniels, a girl calling herself Rogue, Kurt Wagner, and Scott Summers…" Kelly broke of and glared at Buffy, "Are you by anyway related to the mutant? Robin Wood assured me you had no special powers."

            _How could Robin possibly know this man? Buffy wondered and then remembered that Robin had said something about Kelly being the most detestable man he knew._

            "No, sir, I'm not related to any mutant." _And if I was I wouldn't tell you, you mean, mean person_, "Summers is just a very common name. I know a girl from Nebraska who's surname name is Kelly."

            "Alright." Kelly said and let it slide, "Now, Miss Summers, I don't want you to be kind to them. They are mutants and must feel that they are unwelcome because they are. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

            Buffy Summers, Bayville High's new councilor, thought to its principal: _bite me_. There was one man she wouldn't be in a hurry to save had he been attacked by vampires.

            But she answered with a forced smile, "Of course, sir." _Blow it up your ass, sir._

            Kelly nodded, not even suspecting Buffy's thoughts and said, "Good then, we'll go down to the assembly and show you the students of Bayville High."

            Buffy nodded and stood, feeling as if she sat in that leather chair for another minute she might break the cardinal rule of the Slayer: don't kill humans. Maybe she'd talk to Giles and see if she could a loophole in that rule.

            "Let's go, sir. I'm ready to meet by public." Buffy said, striding to the doors behind Kelly.

            "I believe you are going to like it here, Miss Summers." Kelly said, pushing open the doors to his officer. Buffy forced the grin to stay on her face.

            _I doubt it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Can you tell I don't like Principal Kelly? That's it for now! REVIEW ME!!! And then stay tuned for the next chapter _Miss Summers_ were the X-Men meet their new counselor who is more then she seems. Until then review and continue to support me!

                                    "_My mother buried three husbands, and two of them were just napping" – Rita Rudner_


	4. Miss Summers

                        AN: Hello again! I'm up with another chapter. That was quick, yes? Well, these chapters are rather short (from four pages to six) so it's pretty easy for me to have them typed, beta-ed, and posted. So this is a good thing, right?

            To _Mika: I'm glad someone shares my Duncan and Kelly hatred. Maybe I'll have them killed off… hmmm?_

            To _Brutal2003: I'm glad you like my plot. After all, it's all about the plot, baby!_

            To _A Watcher: Have Kelly become the next Mayor Snake-Man? Not a bad idea, but I rather like the idea of Buffy beating him to a pulp and then feeding him to vampires. You like? :)_

            To _Julz: Yes, I rather like the Kitty/Xander friendship. They just seem to have a lot in common, don't they?_

            To ?: Not to sure of your name, but yes it won't be long before Buffy loses her calm with Kelly. Let's hope he takes the hint and is long gone by then!

            To _WhiteWolf3: Thanks for your review!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four- Miss Summers 

                        The school was assembling into the gym. Though the room was small and could hardly fit the number of students within its wall, there was a large area of empty bleachers where the X-Men sat.

            No normal student sat even remotely near the X-Men, save Amanda Sefton, Kurt's girlfriend, who started dating Kurt after she found out he was a mutant. She hung out with the X-Men as if they were her family. She clutched Kurt's hand possessively, the same as Kurt did to hers, and glared at the other students.

            Then Principal Kelly stepped up to the microphone and applause went through the air. Principal Kelly nodded and started speaking, "As you know we have been hit by a tragic death, the brutal murder of our councilor, Mr. Moore. He was dear to us all and he helped everyone one of us out of a jam at one point. Our thoughts and prayers are with him. Please bow your heads in silence as we say goodbye to a dear friend."

            The heads lowered and the silence swept through. Everyone thought of the councilor whose life was caught short for unknown reasons. Then Principal Kelly raised he head and the business had begun.

            "And now we must welcome a new member to the Bayville team, who has graciously agreed to take over in Mr. Moore's wake despite the goings-on of our town." At this point, Principal Kelly look meaningfully at the X-Men's group, "Please join me in welcoming Miss Buffy Summers."

            "Is she related to Scott?" Amanda asked the obvious question and then Miss Summers walked onto the stage and her question was answered, "Nope."

            A gasp and some cat-calls rose from the student body as Buffy Summers strode onto stage. A male student whistled and a murmur of an agreement swept through the gym. Buffy Summers, the new councilor was a hottie. She had blonde hair that framed a heart-shaped face added with high-cheek bones and baby blue eyes. She was short to be sure, but that didn't stop Miss Summers from having long legs that stuck out of her black skirt and curves to die for. Yes-in-didi, Buffy Summers was not hard on the eyes.

            Miss Summers stepped up to the podium to speak and more cat-calls rose. Miss Summers ignored them and coughed, preparing herself for her speech.

            "Good day, class." She said in a husky voice that even had Scott's, who was saving his flame for Jean, mouth lowering, "I'm Buffy Summers, your new councilor here at Bayville High. About two months ago I used to be a part-time councilor at Sunnydale High in Sunnydale, California. Now, I'm sure you all know what happened to it about a month ago and the fact that Sunnydale was known for some weird things. I've had kids come to me with news about joining the occult so I can assure you none of your problem will surprise me or make me judge. I am here to help you and I want you to be completely honest with me. I'd like us to be friends. Thank you." With that Miss Summers turned and strode from the stage.

            A cry rose from the crowd and everyone was clapping, wishing Miss Summers would show off some more of her legs. Even Scott had that dazed look in his eyes. Jean, Amanda, Kitty and even Rogue were glaring at the place Miss Summers had stood.

            "She is ah," Rogue said angrily, "Ah don't what to call her. Ah don't like her." She wasn't jealous, okay maybe she was but she'd never admit that. Miss Summers had everything she didn't.

            "She should be a cheerleader not a councilor." Jean growled.

            "And since when was like black in?" Kitty muttered.

            "Can that skirt be any shorter?" Amanda joined in with the Miss Summers bashing, even though the skirt was just above Miss Summers's knees.

            "Come guys," Kurt said leaping to Miss Summers's defense, "she doesn't sound bad."

            "That's because you were to busy staring at her legs to hear her voice." Amanda snapped, glaring at her boyfriend.

            "No, really, she seems like a nice person." Scott protested.

            "Nice enough to date." Jean said.

            "Man…" was all Evan said.

            "Ya'all are pathetic." Rogue thundered, "Ya lettin' some long legs and pretty features ruin ya judgment? Ah'm outta here."

            Kitty, Jean and Amanda glared at the boys a moment longer before following Rogue out. Scott, Evan and Kurt looked at one another.

            "What's their problem, anyway?" Evan wondered.

            "Yeah, Miss Summers does seem like a nice person." Scott agreed.

            "With nice long legs." Kurt said on a sigh.

            "Yeah…" The other two agreed. Half in a daze they walked out of the auditorium.

                        Buffy Summers stepped into Principal Kelly's secretary's office with papers tucked under her arm. If there was thing she learned over her years as a Slayer it was to connect with people. Therefore, she would be spending the next few days getting to know all the students she would helping and she knew where to start.

            And it was going to piss Kelly off…

            _That in itself is a reward, Buffy thought with a grin. As she strode into the room, the secretary raised her head and smiled at Buffy and she smiled back._

            "Ms. Monroe?" The secretary nodded and Buffy continued, "I'll need this notes passed on to the teachers. These are the students I will be seeing first." Buffy casually handed the papers to the secretary.

            Ms. Monroe read the names for a moment and then eyes widened. In fear she said to Buffy, "These are… well, they're the…"

            "Mutants. I know. I'd just figured I'd get them out of the way first. My mom always said never put the detestable things off when you can do it now and get it over with." Buffy said almost lazily.

            "I guess that makes senses. I'll have your requests forwarded. Who is the first student you'll be meeting?" Ms. Monroe question.

            "A girl named Kitty Pryde."

                        Kitty walked down the hallways to where Mr. Moore's office used to be and where Miss Summers was currently working.

            _I don't like Miss Summers, Kitty thought, _there is no way she can be a councilor. She's way to pretty. Like councilors are supposed to be old and ugly. Not pretty with legs and curves other women kill for.__

            Kitty knocked on Miss Summers's door and upon hearing the words 'come in' pushed open the door and stepped in.

            Miss Summers sat behind her desk, her hands folded and her blonde hair pulled into an elaborate twist. She smiled at Kitty and despite herself, Kitty smiled back.

            "Miss Pryde, sit down. I have a lot to talk to you about." Miss Summers said motioning to the chair in front of her desk. Kitty moved over to it and sat down.

            "I here you've got a unique quality, Miss Pryde." At this Kitty lowered her head, "Well, good for you."

            Kitty's head shut up like a rocket and she stared Buffy in disbelief, "Wha… what!?"

            Miss Summer smiled, "Listen, Miss Pryde, I don't believe mutants are evil just because they have gifts. In truth, everyone has the possibility of becoming murders. It's not just mutants. I think, in fact, mutants are good for this society."

            "Excuse me?"

            "For years we have been talking about how prejudice is wrong and what Hitler did to the Jews was a crime, but isn't that what we're doing now. I'm hoping that someday soon, we'll realize that. Until then, I've a job to do." Miss Summers said.

            "Which is?" Kitty pressed.

            Miss Summers hesitated for a moment before answering, "Help you and the fellow students. I want to help you, Kitty. I want you to walk down the halls without fear. I know very well what it feels like to walk through life afraid." Kitty watched as a sadness came over Miss Summers eyes.

            "So you want to like help me?"

            Miss Summers sighed, "I can't. As much I like to, I can't. There are rules I must follow. Rules you wouldn't understand. But I'll always treat you fairly, that I promise." Miss Summers frowned.

            "So you want help me and my friends because you think we might not be so bad. What happens if you're wrong? What we turn out to be like evil?" Kitty asked.

            Miss Summers smiled as if she was part of an insider's joke, "Miss Pryde, I have been around many evil creatures in my life and I can assure you, you do not fit the bill as it were. You don't have evil in you."

            Kitty crossed her arms over her chest and said testily, "Sure of that, are you?" she glared at the blonde woman before her.

            Miss Summers sighed and stood up, "Miss Pryde, things are about to change. Drastically. It would be wise to know which side it is you fight on."

            Kitty stared at Miss Summers in a mixture of shock and curiosity, "What are you talking about? What's like going to happen?"

            "Things." Miss Summers answered, "You're growing up Kitty so things will change. You'll fall in love, if that hasn't happened already, you're powers will grow and you'll change. You will be thrown into something soon, something about your life, and you will have to choose a side. Your side or the side of your friends."

            Miss Summers then looked at her clock and her face turned to that of shock, "Oh, look at the time. I will see you again Miss Pryde. Until then, think about what I've said. It might not hurt you."

            Then Miss Summers ushered Kitty to the door with a strength the young high-schooler didn't normally see in a petite blonde like the councilor. Kitty allowed herself to be pushed to the door and when she was out she turned to Miss Summers.

            "See you again, Miss Pryde." Miss Summers said and shut the door.

                        Kitty walked over to Evan, Scott, Kurt, Jean and Rogue who stood besides Scott's sporty red car. She offered them cheery smiles. Scott turned his shaded eyes towards the other students who were glaring at them.

            "Let's go." he said.

            "Kurt!" Amanda called, rushing up to them. She grinned at the young man who started blushing, "We still on for tomorrow night?"

            "Ah, ya sure." Kurt said and Amanda smiled with glee. She planted a small but firm kiss on his lips and skipped away. Kurt smiled goofily.

            "Aw, I see you two like got over your argument from this morning." Kitty said, hopping into the back seat of the car.

            Kurt smiled, "Once Amanda met Miss Summers she found out that she took her job as a councilor very seriously and wouldn't have a relationship with a student. She was very embarrassed that she overreacted." At this point Jean blushed a looked away, very embarrassed herself.

            "So you all met Miss Summers?" Kitty questioned as they drove away from the school.

            "Yeah," Scott said, "she seems like a decent person and she certainly doesn't mind the fact we're mutants."

            "She's nice enough." Evan said, "She told me she had a friend who could help me with my math homework."

            "She got real heavy on me, though." Kitty said, "She seems like she has a secret and she talked to me about taking sides. My like side or my friends' side. She say something like that to any of you guys?"

            Everyone shook their head, expect for Rogue.

            "Yeah, she said something like that to meh. Said Ah was hanging in limbo and that Ah'll have to choose a side soon. Ah can't hide in the shadows forever or somethin' like that." Rogue said, annoyed.

            "Maybe there is more to Miss Summers then we think." Jean murmured and Scott shook his head in agreement.

            "You think she's a mutant?" Evan asked.

            "She did talk about having a job to do here." Kitty said, "And she seemed sad about it. She looked like really tired. Could she be like a mutant running from the law?"

            "I don't know." Scott answered, "But we'll have to tell Professor Xavier about her and keep an eye on Miss Summers. She could be a potential enemy. Or she could be a spy for Magneto or Mystique. Either way we need to watch her."

            "Ya, she did seem like she was hiding something." Kurt said, "And like Kitty said she looked sad. Like she had a heavy burden on her shoulders."

            Jean sighed, "I did sense sadness coming from her mind when I was talking to her. But maybe that's because she's from Sunnydale. That place was always weird, wasn't it?"

            "Had a high death rate, too." Scott agreed.

            "Whatever like happened to it? I heard the whole exploded or something." Kitty said, thinking about to the news.

            "No one really knows." Scott pointed, "A mystery they probably won't ever solve. And one that probably has a strong connection to Miss Summers."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        The X-Men are starting to suspect something? Na, I wouldn't let that happen yet. All righty then, who's ready for some action? Stay tuned for _Chapter Five: Dirty Power where we get to meet a main enemy you're going to love to hate! Ode to Joy! Until then, review!_

                                    "_Love is grand; divorce is a hundred grand." –Unknown_

                                                            -Lizzy Rebel


	5. Dirty Power

                        AN: Alright are you ready for another chapter? Great! Just one note, for those of you who recognize the second scene from somewhere, yes I got it (and the title) from the _Buffy_ episode "Dirty Girls" but I swear to you my evil villain (the antagonist) is totally different from Caleb! Honestly!

            To _Cyber Angel One: Oh yeah, ya know the X-Men world is going to change? Can't you just see the humor? Keep reviewing!_

            To _Jason Barnett: Yeah, I know that was more of a Giles line, but he's like my favourite character and since he's not a major character in my story, I gotta have his lines, don't I? Support me more!_

            To _manticore-gurl071134: Who knows what goes on in the mind of a Slayer? Oh yeah, I do since I'm the writer… ah, lost my trail of thoughts. Anyway continue to review!_

            To _mika: Yes, darling, I do mean someone other than Duncan and Kelly. Hard to picture anyone worse, yes? Well, I've made a villain you're gonna love to hate! He's gonna give Kelly and Duncan a run for their evil-stupid-ass money!_

            To _A Watcher: Rogue and Kitty potential Slayers hmm…? Who knows? I very much appreciate your support. We are like my most faithful reviewer! Your support continues to humble me! Thanks a ton!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five- Dirty Power 

                        Buffy and Xander, exhausted from a hard days work at school, walked into the apartment where they were currently staying. Inside, Faith was propped up on the one couch, flipping through channels, while Willow sat next to her typing rapidly on her laptop. In the kitchen, Ori was eating pizza and next to her sat Sidney, reading a book.

            "So how was work, B?" Faith asked as Buffy and Xander stepped into the apartment, "Those hooligans give you a rough time?"

            "Rough time?" Xander snorted, "Please, those hooligans gave me a really rough time. One look at Buffy's legs and those teenage hormones I'm so familiar with were raging. As for me on the other hand, I'm having second childhood. And, may I remind you, I'm too young to have a second childhood."

            Buffy glared at Xander and said, "I met the mutants." she said and at that point Sidney and Ori raised their heads.

            "What did they say?" Ori questioned.

            "Nothing much. They don't trust easily but that can be expected after what they've gone through. Sometimes I wish I could help them but I have a mission…" Buffy paused and then said, "I got some information on Philip Moore's death."

            "Vampire?" Faith asked.

            Buffy nodded, "No doubt about it, Faith, but at the same time it had this kinda… I dunno… cultic feeling to it."

            "So are you saying these vampires might be working for some crazy-worshipping-gods person?" Faith asked, pushing herself to her feet.

            "Yeah, but Principal Kelly seems to believe the mutants are behind this. Oh no, not the ones that go to Bayville. There is this band of mutants called the Brotherhood. Kelly seems certain that they're behind this." Buffy explained.

            "So what do you want us to do about, B?" Faith asked.

            "And want you and Ori to try out for a membership." Buffy said, smiling at their surprised looks, "Since Ori's a mutant let her do the talking, Faith. Make up some lie about wanting to join. Say you want to get rid of the humans or something. Just get in and report back here. Meanwhile, I'm going hunting. See if I can big up any clues about the vampires here."

            "When do you want us to join?" Ori asked, looking forward to the action.

            "Tomorrow morning." Buffy said and looked over at Sidney, "Have you found your ghost yet?" she inquired.

            Sidney shook her head, "No, but Ann and I have been out looking for it all day." She motioned to an empty seat that Buffy knew held the ghost girl.

            Willow finally looked up from her laptop, "I may have found some usual information. Years before this town was built there was said to be a temple that worshipped a demon called _Deltoramina_. But it was destroyed when a young woman appeared with strong strength. Sound familiar?"

            "What you're saying is that these murders could really be connected to that demon and the Brotherhood is not to blame. I like that scenario, I like it a lot, but to be on the safe said, I'm having Ori and Faith join it anyway." Buffy said.

            "Got ya, B." Faith said, turning back to her shows. She hooted in town as _Jerry Springer came back onto the tube. Sure, she really didn't like the show, but 'Jerry' was easy to get addicted to. What American wouldn't be interested in a title like: __I'm a lesbian and I need to tell my boyfriend?_

            Buffy then turned to Sidney and said, "When is your ghost boy showing up with the dead Slayer?"

            Sidney sighed and decided not correct Buffy's sentence and instead answered, "Sometime tomorrow night. It's easiest for Jack to travel during the night. Less a chance of hitting into someone."

            Buffy nodded and said to herself, "Principal Kelly tells me that the mutants at Bayville live at a place called the Xavier Institute. That name sounds familiar, doesn't it, Will? I think Giles mentioned sometime ago."

            Willow nodded, "He said he helped a man named Xavier once. Something about some big idea he had right after his 'Ripper' days."

            "Find out as much information on him as you can, Will." Buffy said, "And then get some sleep, you look exhausted."

            With that Buffy turned and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Noticing her retreat, Ori called, "Where are you going, Buffy?"

            From inside the bathroom, Buffy called, "I'm taking a bath! If the demons don't get to me first, these kids are going to be the death of me."

                        Blood, heavy and thick, filled her nostrils as she raced through the woods surrounding Bayville. Her feet ached from running so hard and her lungs were burning, but she did not stop because if she did they would get her.

            From behind her, she heard the movement. She closed her eyes, wheeled around a kicked. Her heavily padded boot connected with a stomach and for a moment she was free. Her heart pounding in her ears, she rushed forward.

            _I'm almost there! The newly made Slayer named Whitney thought to herself, _I'll just have to get to Buffy, tell her what's going on and then I'll be safe. I'll be safe…__

            But the vampires, who called them selves the Tora-Kone, were gaining on her. Any minute, Whitney knew they would have and then it would be over. For herself and the world. She couldn't let them get her!

            And then the Tora-Kone were on top of her, all five of them, and were barring her to the ground. Their faces twisting into vampire form. Whitney crashed into the ground, her stomach aching, her muscles burning. Her heart embraced the defeat and the welcomed the cold death, safety in its own way…

            And then the New Slayer saw the street.

            Somehow she had to manage to run to the street of Bayville. Streets meant cars, cars went fast, and cars took her to Buffy Summers. All at once, new power slammed into her veins and it had wheeling around and kicking the Tora-Kone in their ugly, pale, slimy faces. Then she pushed herself to her feet and rushed to the road.

            The Tora-Kone were on her heels as Whitney raced into the street. Some ways back, she saw two headlights glowing in the distance. A beckon of hope. Glancing over her shoulder and seeing the Tora-Kone gaining on her, gave her a burst of speed and she moved towards the car, franticly swinging her arms.

            "Stop! Stop!" She shouted at the top of her burning lungs. The headlights flashed in her eyes and she heard the car screeched to a halt. She could hear the Tora-Kone's growls and without thinking, she lunged forward the car.

            She hoped into the passenger seat and the driver, a young man, looked at her as if she was a demon herself, which of course she wasn't.

            "Drive!" Whitney commanded as the Tora-Kone lunged at the car.

            The young man took one look at the Tora-Kone with their twisted faces and slammed the gas on. They plowed into a Tora-Kone as they zipped by the vampire demons. As they did so, the Tora-Kone snarled and moved back into the woods.

            Whitney drew in long breathes once she was sure she was safe. As she did so, she glanced over at the young man driving. He was handsome enough, high cheek bones, full mouth, dark hair with a red sheen, and dark jade eyes. He wore cloths of the normal type, baggy black pants and a red shirt. Had Whitney not been concerned with the world's safety she would've been very interested.

            "What the hell were those things?" He asked, looking over at Whitney.

            Whitney took in a deep breath and remembered she wasn't supposed to reveal her identity, "Really, really bad men."

            "Where they part of a cult?"

            "Kinda like that." Whitney answered.

            "Where they… mutants?"

            "No."

            The man released a sigh of relief, "Good. So where are ya headed?"

            "Bayville. The town right up ahead." Whitney answered, motioning to the sign that proclaimed Bayville only a few miles away, "Thanks for saving me, Mr…?"

            "Call me Jake." the young man answered, "I'm only a few years older you."

            Whitney nodded, closed her eyes and leaned against her seat, trying to get her muscles to relax.

            "So what's your name?" Jake asked, smiling.

            "Ah…" Whitney hesitated at giving her name. Her Watcher had taught her to be discreet and not to give out her name. _Until the Tora-Kone had gotten to her_, Whitney thought wearily. The death of her first Watcher still laid heavily with her. And she hadn't forgotten her Watcher's last request: _find the Slayer, warn her about what is to come_. She managed to track the Slayer to Bayville and now it looked like she was home free. And it was all thanks to Jake. She owed him her name.

            "Whitney." The Slayer answered.

            Jake smiled, "That's a very pretty name, Slayer." he drawled.

            All of a sudden Whitney's gut tightened and she pushed herself against the door next to her seat. Hastily she reached for the door latch and found none. Panic clogged her throat as she realized she was trapped like a mouse.

            "Now, now." Jake chided, "Why do ya need to be running when all I said was that I know ya're the Slayer? If ya're the Slayer don't you have some super-strength ya can pull on me if I try something?"

            Whitney was scared shitless now. There was something about Jake that her senses tingling. There was more to this handsome man then she had first suspected. There was a power to him. An evil power and it had Whitney trembling.

            "Ya got Power don't ya?" Jake pressed, "Dirty Power?"

            "Please let me go." Whitney whispered, "I wanna… wanna walk from here, okay? Thanks for all your help."

            Jake chuckled, "That's what I like about ya Slayers. Ya always get that edgy look in ya eyes. Like a spider-sense, or something. Spider-man was my favourite hero, ya know?"

            "Please." Whitney begged her voice barely above a whisper.

            "Now, Miss Slayer, ya think I'm gonna let ya go when all ya gonna do is tell Miss Summers about ma arrival? You'd ruin the surprise." Jake grinned evilly and Whitney saw the hideousness that hid behind Jake's good-looks.

            "Why do you want to hurt us?" Whitney whispered.

            "Why, isn't it obvious?" Jake said, allowing his true Southern accent to slid into his voice, "Power, a'course. I want ya power, darlin'. It may be Dirty Power, it comin' from the good side an'all, but I'ma always willing to clean something if it'll help ma interests."

            "Who are you?" She whispered.

            "Not that it's ya business, but Ah happen to work for Lord Deltoramina. Right hand man actually. We-a gonna take this world over and rule it. All we need is more power. Guess where we gonna get it from." Jake said.

            Whitney stared at him in horror. The car seemed cold all of sudden. Like the Grim Reaper himself had joined them in the car and was now wrapping his cold fingers around Whitney's neck. Then her Slayer instincts kicked in. She lunged forward and grabbed Jake's wheel and tried to turn the truck around. Jake growled and elbowed her in the face, causing Whitney to retreat. 

            "Now, now, sugah. None o' that." Jake drawled. He saw the sign that said they were now entering Bayville, "This is were ya get off, darlin'. Ya know, no matter how many times Ah do this, Ah never get tired of it. See ya, sugah."

            Then with a movement that caught Whitney off guard, Jake ripped a long dagger from his waist belt and slashed her across the belly. Whitney gasped and pressed her hands at the deadly wound. At the same time, Jake flicked a button on his steering wheel and Whitney's door slid open and she was falling out of the car.

            But then Jake reached out and grabbed her by the collar of her and hauled her half way up back into the car. Whitney closed her eyes and fought the pain that coursed through her body.

            "Now, darlin', there is a car behind ya and since Ah don't think ya'll survive long enough to tell the Slayer about ma arrival, tell the people behind ya that I'ma in town and once Ah get the Slayers' Dirty Power and make them clean again, Ah'll be comin' after the mutants and then the world. Got that, sugah?" Jake asked.

            Whitney raised her hands and gripped the side of the truck and tried to pull herself back in, her survival instances taking over, but Jake casually held her out of the truck.

            "Ah said: got me, sugah?" Jake asked, smirking his deadly, but very handsome, smirk that had Whitney groaning in pain. The blood from her stomach wound splashed onto the ground and whizzed by Whitney's head. She was starting to get dizzy, but she managed to understand Jake's work. She glared at him with every bit of her Slayer hatred.

            "Bite me." She hissed.

            "Sorry, darlin', not a vampire. Demon." Jake said, "Now this is where Ah let ya off. See ya, pretty Slayer." And as Jake released Whitney's collar and she was sent hurtling into the ground, he called, "And remember, it's a about power. Yar Dirty Power."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Okay, I'll admit Jake's a little like Caleb, what with that Southern accent, but don't you think an evil Southern dude is cool!? Caleb was like my favourite evil person! He was even better then Glory the Helldog! How many times do you see that? Anyways, look out for _Chapter Five: The Good, the Bad, and the Dead_ where we finally meet the Brotherhood (can you say: joy?). Oh yay! Until then REVIEW!!!

                        _"My second favorite household chore is ironing. My first being hitting my head on the top bunk bed until I faint." -Erma Bombeck_

                                    -Lizzy Rebel


	6. The Good, The Bad and The Dead

                        AN: Yay! I'm back with another chapter for ya'all! Howda enjoy my evil villain? Isn't he so Southern Twang? Anyway, just a small side note, in this chapter you're gonna see the hints at a major couple involved in this fic. Sorry if you don't like the pairing, but I can assure you there will be a couple everyone likes! Now, on with the story!

                        To _A Watcher_: You have got to see Caleb! He is so kick-ass! The Seventh Season was the best _Buffy ever!_

                        To _Luis_: Acolytes… hmmm? They're Magneto's boys, yes? Then they will be in this story! Not just yet (they are mentioned) but they're there!

                        To _Beenieweenie_: Caleb and Jake are alike aren't they? Maybe that means _something_! *hint, hint* *wink, wink*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six- The Good, The Bad and The Dead 

Lance Alvers drove down the darkened road leading to the town of Bayville. He had spent most of the day setting up on the cliff, trying to sort things out and failing miserably. All he seemed to get were more questions.

            But he had managed to get things sorted out in his brain, that why at least his questions had categories he could file them under in his head. 1) Both Magneto and Mystique had disappeared from the Brotherhood's lives 2) but of course they aren't really gone 3) the evidence to that being that Magneto's henchmen, Pyro, Colossus and Gambit, were currently living at the boarding house 4) Wanda and Toad were off chasing down Magneto and wouldn't find him and 5) the X-Men were still stopping the Brotherhood's attempts to disruptor the peace even though Lance hadn't been involved in any of those activities lately. Ever since that night…

            At the thought of that night when the X-Men were voted back into Bayville High, Lance's traitorous mind conjured up the picture of a pretty, brunette freshman with piercing blue eyes and who just happened to be a member of the X-Men. Lance sighed and allowed himself to enjoy the picture Kitty Pryde.

            Then he shook his head, soft brown locks falling across chocolate eyes, and forced his mind away from the phaser of the X-Men. Like he had said that night, he'd never be good enough for the likes of Kitty, though he wished desperately he was. But Kitty had practically rammed a stake through his chest when she said he was nothing but a hood. In all his years, after all the names he'd been called, that hurt the most.

            And the worst part was he couldn't understand why it hurt so much…

            But Lance's trail of thoughts were broken when he saw a shadowed body rolling down the road, right in front of his jeep.

            "Shit." He cursed and slammed on the break, praying he didn't hit who ever lay still on the floor. He turned a 90 degree angle and slid to a halt. Cursing every word he knew, the mutant of earthquakes hopped out of the car.

            His boots slapped against the asphalt as he moved to the body in front of his car. Missing the tires by inches.

            "You okay?" Lance called and frowned when he received no answer. He moved towards the front of the car and bit back a gasp at what he saw.

            Obviously something had happened to this girl before Lance had almost run over her. She wore a white shirt which gave him a very good view a long gash across her belly and most of the shirt had turned dark red.

            "Are you alright?" Lance asked, bending down and picked the girl up in his arms. When she still didn't respond he shook her lightly, "Hey, can you hear me?"

            Finally the girl's eyes fluttered open and she looked around her. In a fearful voice she whispered, "Is he gone?"

            "Who did this to you?" Lance demanded, trying to make his voice soothing and almost failing. All he could think was that Kitty was the same age as this girl and how easily it could've been her in this position. His anger made the earth shake, as was his mutant ability, and he feared it would scare the girl her held in his arms.

            But the girl was too weak to notice, "Dirty Power." she mumbled, "He said I have dirty power and that he was going to take it. He was right, he did take my Power, and I can't feel it anymore. It's gone."

            "Hey, I'm going to get you to the hospital, okay? We'll get you some help and everything will be okay." Lance assured her, knowing full well that the wound was fatal.

            Suddenly the girl focused on Lance hard. She reached out his hand and squeezed it, "Find the Slayer for me, please. Tell her to watch out for him because he can kill us. And… and tell the mutants to watch out, too… because their Dirty Power will be next."

            The girl went slack against Lance, her breathing shallow and uneven, and blood poured into Lance's hand, but he didn't take notice. He thought about the girl's words. The mutants were next after the Slayers? Then he remembered that this girl needed medical attention and fast.

            So Lance gathered the girl up in his arms and placed her into the jeep. With gritted teeth, he floored the gas and zoomed into Bayville.

            The whole time the girl kept on muttering, "Dirty Powers. Dirty Powers."

            Lance arrived at the hospital in two minutes flat. He picked the dying girl up and carried her into the hospital. He threw himself into the room and very one turned to look at him, wondering what was going on.

            "HELP!" Lance called and a nurse rushed forward. She took one look at the girl in the mutant's arm and her eyes widened.

            "We got a bleeder here!" The nurse shouted and doctors rushed forward, removing the girl from Lance's arms and placing her on a stretcher. She was then wheeled into a pair of swinging doors and disappeared from Lance's view. From behind the doors, Lanced heard someone shout, "We're going to need over a 100 cc's of blood here, stat!"

            "What happened?" A nurse demanded to know of Lance.

            "I don't know." he answered, "I was driving into town when I almost ran over her body. I don't know what happened before that."

            The nurse frowned, "Another girl attacked."

                        When Professor Xavier's, of Xavier's Institute for the Gifted, emergency call was released most of the mutants were sleeping.

            Only Kitty, Scott, Jean and Rogue were up. Kitty was currently spaced out, thinking about Lance Alvers despite her better judgment. Rogue was watching her favourite late night television and Scott and Jean were finishing up their homework.

            Then Professor Xavier and Ororo, aka Storm, walked into the room where they sat. Everyone, expect Kitty, turned their heads to the professor, surprised to see him up so late.

            "What's up, Professor?" Scott asked.

            "It seems that a young girl was just brought into the hospital, bleeding from a terrible stomach wound. From what I've heard this girl was attacked because of what she says is 'dirty power'. I want you and the others to check it out." Professor Xavier said, "See if you can read her mind, Jean."

            "Will do, Professor." Jean complied.

            "Ah, Professor won't they like not let us in since we're mutants an'all." Rogue asked and Xavier shook his head.

            "They've already let the mutant who brought the young girl in stay, so the four of you will be as well." Xavier said.

            "A mutant found the girl?" Scott questioned and then he glowered, "The Brotherhood."

            "Yes, Lance Alvers brought the girl in." Xavier said

            "Alvers." Scott growled and Kitty's hand snapped up. Rogue raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Blushing a bit, Kitty lowered her head hating the fact that her good friend could always see her emotions.

            "Why would Alvers bring the girl in?" Jean questioned.

            Xavier shook his head again, "From what I heard he almost ran over her in the road just outside of town."

            "I bet they did this." Scott said angrily, "They probably just let it get out of hand again and Alvers brought her in. The Brotherhood is no good."

            "Why are you always like saying that!?" Kitty demanded, jumping from her seat, "The Brotherhood would never physically harm someone on purpose!"

            "They would, too." Scott shot back.

            "Would not!"

            "Would to!"

            "Kitty's right, Scott. Until we have the proper evidence we can't blame the Brotherhood. That's why I have just decided that only Kitty and Rogue will go." Xavier said.

            "What!? They can't go with Alvers there. He might attack them!" Scott thundered in horror.

            "The last thing the mutants need right now is for a confrontation when people are just starting to trust us again. If you and Alvers start a fight, we will lose that trust again. I'm asking you and Jean to stay behind. Kitty and Rogue can take care of themselves." Professor Xavier said.

            "I won't let them go alone!" Scott shouted.

            "Scott, Professor Xavier's right!" Jean shot back, surprising Scott, "The less people that go the better. You will start a fight with Alvers if he's still there. We can't take that risk." Scott stared at her as if she had just physically stabbed him in the back and Jean looked regretful, but she stood firm.

            Scott growled again and moved to go to the stairs to his room. As he passed Kitty, he said harshly, "Sometimes I wonder whose side you're on."

            Kitty said nothing, she just glared. Rogue shook her head and moved to get her coat. Kitty, wearing long sleeves and pants, felt no need to retrieve her jacket. Instead, she just stood and went to Scott's car, which Rogue would drive.

            Rogue and Kitty drove in silence as they made their way to the hospital. Kitty leaned against the front passenger seat and looked out the window. She found her thought were filled with Lance…

            Rogue saw her friend's wistful face and she didn't need to have Jean's power to know what the young woman was thinking about.

            "Ya really do care about Alvers, don't ya?" She asked casually. She knew that if Kitty wanted to talk about it, she'd tell Rogue. Kitty and Rogue had come to a sort of silent pact. They would not judge each other and they could tell each other about the problems in their life.

            Kitty looked over at Rogue and saw her eyes were void of emotion. She sighed and looked back to the window, "I like don't know." she answered, "The fact is that Lance's is like our enemy, which Scott happily points out to me every day. Something inside me just tells me like Lance is not evil even though he's working for the side, ya know?"

            Rogue nodded and Kitty fell back into silence. As the drove, Rogue realized Kitty may just be in love with the enemy. She wondered if Lance shared Kitty's feelings, or if Kitty even knew. She doubted it since Kitty seemed so confused about how she was always defending Lance.

            Of course, Rogue would say nothing of her realization. She didn't want to push Kitty into something she wasn't ready for. She would find out on her own and if she didn't… well, maybe that would be for the best. Kitty's love story sounded too much like Romeo and Juliet for her taste. And since the story by William Shakespeare had ended with tragedy it didn't make Rogue feel too happy.

            They finally pulled up and the hospital and hopped out of the car. The automatic doors slid open. Rogue and Kitty stepped in and the nurse behind the sign-on desk looked up at them in surprise. But she didn't say anything as Kitty and Rogue walked down the corridor.

            "Ah think she's gonna have a heart-attack." Rogue said smirking.

            Kitty laughed, feeling better, "Yeah."

            "Now, what room are we lookin' for?" Rogue questioned.

            "The professor like said the girl was in ICU in room 203." Kitty said, remembering what their professor had said, "He said we just see if the girl is awake and if she's not then to come back later. He also said to get Alvers to leave if he's still with the girl." Kitty saw a sign on the wall the point them to the ICU.

            They turned and Rogue said, "Ah doubt Alvers is there. He is a Brotherhood member, Kitty. They're not known for their morals."

            Kitty lowered her head and said nothing. Even though some part of her wanted to defend Lance, Rogue was right. _He's the enemy_, her mind shouted, _and here I am ready to like leap to his defense. God, I'm pathetic. No wonder why Scott's angry with me_. But then Kitty shook her head fiercely. No, Scott had no right to be angry with her. He always was so judgmental when it came to the Brotherhood. If he hadn't been so much like that, then Lance would've stayed on the X-Men team. Instead, he left because he couldn't handle the X-Men and Scott's false accusations. _I'd like probably leave as well,_ Kitty thought but it didn't dull the ache in her heart. She had asked Lance to stay for her, but he had said no.

            Rogue stopped at the door marked 203 and peeked into the window. Her eyes were wide when she turned back to Kitty.

            "This is the room, but someone else is in there." Rogue said.

            _Lance? Kitty thought and looked in the glass on the door as well. She didn't see Lance, but that was because a body was blocking her view. The person standing in front of the door was small to be sure, but tall enough to cover the glass on the door. Kitty wondered why Rogue was so surprised._

            Then the person standing in front of the door, moved away and turned to the side so Kitty could see a face. Her eyes widened as she pushed open the door. The person inside the room turned to face Rogue and Kitty.

            Kitty and Rogue moved in the room to stare at the person in wonder. This person was the last person they would expect to see in the hospital visiting a girl no one knew or knew why she was here.

            So Kitty said in a strangled voice that had Lance Alvers looking up from his spot in the chair in the corner, "Miss Summers?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        So, that's the end of Chapter Six. What did you think? I bet you can tell what the first pairing of the story is going to be. *grins* Who wants to take a guess at who I'm putting together? You'll be surprised who it'll turn out to be! Stay tuned for _Chapter Seven: The Slayed_ where we see the Kitty/Lance relationship unfold more. Until then review!

                                    _"Some say the glass is half empty, some say the glass is half full, I say, are you going to drink that?" --Lisa Claymen_

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	7. The Slayed

                        AN: I'm back! This chapter is actually being posted later then I had hoped but I got so caught up in my new video game, _Jak2_, that I never got around to editing this! If anyone has a PS2 you have to try _Jak2! It's like the best game ever! Sure, it's really hard but once you get the hang it's not bad at all! Ah… I'm rambling aren't I? This isn't about a game! Duh! Anyone, leaving that subject thanks for all the reviews! This is working out better then I thought! Keep at it!_

                        To _Everyone who Review me_: Sorry I can't get your names typed up separately but I want this posted RIGHT NOW and I don't have time to search your names. I promise next chapter I'll thank you separately!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven- The Slayed 

                        Buffy Summers smiled and Kitty found herself wondering what her school councilor was doing in a room with a girl she probably didn't know.

            "Miss… Miss Summers, like what are you doing…?" Kitty trailed off when she made eye contact with Lance, "Lance… I didn't think you'd be here."

            Lance shrugged, trying to keep his cool around the woman who managed to drive him crazy every time she snapped her fingers, "I found the girl. They asked me to stay in case she awoke and panicked."

            "What are ya doin' here?" Rogue questioned Miss Summers.

            Miss Summers looked over at the girl laying in the bed with tubes pumping blood into her veins, "To try to talk to the girl if she woke up. I have a way with children." the young woman explained.

            "Alright, then, but who's that?" Rogue asked, motioning towards the red-haired woman sitting in a chair next to Lance and was watching the staring contest he and Kitty were having.

            "A friend. Willow." Miss Summers explained, "I was driving with Willow to get some food when I got the call. I didn't bother to drop Willow off and came right here." she looked sadly down at the young woman in the white bed, "As it is, this girl probably won't make it through the night."

            Kitty broke her gaze away from Lance and looked at Buffy with shock on her face, "Who did this to her? Why did they do this?"

            "No one knows. We're not even sure if she was walking when she was attack or if she was dumped or if she was in a car. All we know is that before she passed out she said a man was after power. Dirty Power, as Mr. Alvers tells us." Miss Summers explained.

            Kitty turned her eyes back to Lance, who met her blues eyes without hesitation, "You talked to her?" she asked in shock.

            "She said a lot of stuff." Lance explained, "About losing her power and how some guy said it was dirty. Then she passed out. Now she's in a coma."

            "She probably won't wake up from it." Miss Summers pointed out, "But just in case she does, I'm here to try to find out what happened to her. Find out who hurt her and then give my information over to the police."

            Suddenly Willow stood up and said to the two girls, "Now you know what we're doing here. What are you doing here?"

            "Ah…" Rogue said, "Ah heard about the attack and came to see what happened. Since this hasn't been the first attack on young girl in the area, Kitty and Ah were worried."

            Miss Summers and Willow exchanged a glance and the councilor murmured, "I wasn't aware there had been earlier attacks."

            Willow took charge, "Buffy and I thank you for your concern and it's good to know you care, but if the girl wakes and sees you all here she'll panic. So I suggest… ah… leaving?"

            Lance stood, glanced at Kitty and then glared at Rogue, before saying, "I'm gone. Don't wanna stay around here anyway." With that he grabbed the jacket from behind his seat and walked from the room.

            "Lance wait!" For reasons unknown to her, Kitty felt she had to chase after Lance. She wasn't sure what she would say to the young man, but she knew she had to talk to him.

            "Well…?" Willow said, looking at Rogue.

            "If the girl shouldn't be surrounded, how come you're here?" Rogue asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

            "Okay. Okay. I'm doing the verb called leaving, k? Buffy, I'll walk home. See ya later." Willow said and she and Rogue exited.

            Buffy smiled softly at Willow as she heard her and Rogue's voice fill the hall outside the room. Then, with a frown marring her features, she turned back to the girl lying still on the bed.

            Feeling utterly helpless, Buffy pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and took the girl's hand. Buffy could tell instantly that this girl was a Slayer. As a Slayer herself, she had the special ability to be able to tell a Slayer from a normal human. And it burned her to know that this young Slayer would die.

            Her mind was drawn back to the beginning of the battle with the First. When the 'good' reverend Caleb had come to Sunnydale. He had made it his mission to kill the 'dirty whores' known as Slayers and therefore had been the right-hand man of the First. Then Buffy had split him in half, literally. And from what Lance had told Buffy, it seemed whoever had attacked the young Slayer had been just like Caleb. Only he was after the Slayers' powers, not life.

            Buffy looked at the young girl and deep inside her she knew the Slayer would not survive the night. She would not live to tell Buffy of the new enemy.

            Buffy bowed her head and fought back a wave of pain that threatened to consume her. She could have only been a year older then Buffy herself when she had first started slaying. It didn't seem fair that one so young had to die.

            As Buffy sat there thinking about her life as the Chosen One, she thought about a prayer Willow said to a Slayer she thought was going to die.

_Goddess, bless this young one_

_Daughter of womb_

_Help her survive the trails of the afterlife_

_And give her peace in death_

_Wrap your cloak of protection around_

_The young one_

_And ease her into death quickly_

_Take pain away from her and allow her to have peace_

_May your magick shine down upon us_

_And may we forever be in your graces_

_-Blessed Be_

            And as soon as the chant was done in Buffy's head the young Slayer took in a deep breath and the heart monitor besides her started beeping franticly, alerting Buffy that the Slayer was dying. But the original Chosen One did not move to revive the young girl. Wherever she was going now, it was better then here.

            "Blessed be." Buffy found herself whispering and she leaned forward to brush her lips across the girl's forehead. The heart monitor stopped beeping and all was silent.

            Because another Slayer was dead.

                        "Lance!" Kitty shouted as she chased after the tall young man. Lance did not stop, he didn't even look behind him, he just kept on walking. It forced Kitty to run up to him and grab his arm in order to get him to stop.

            Lance jerked his arm away from Kitty, as if she had somehow burned him, and turned his head to glare at her, "What do you want?" he asked viciously.

            Kitty blushed despite herself and at the same time a look of confusion crossed her face. She couldn't understand why he was so angry with her. She hadn't spoken more then one word to him over the past three weeks.

            "I just like wanted to tell you that I'm glad you stayed behind to make sure that the girl was okay. It was very decent of you." Kitty said, smiling at him attentively. She still wasn't sure how to act around him, but she was always more open with him when they were alone. She was aware that if Scott or even Rogue had been standing next to her she wouldn't have managed to speak more then two words to him, because she was afraid one of her friends would find out about her feelings towards the leader of the Brotherhood, which she wasn't so sure of herself.

            Then Miss Summers's words came back to her like a whispered warning. _You will be thrown into something soon, something about your life, and you will have to choose a side. Your side or the side of your friends- the counselor had told Kitty. Was this what she was talking about? Finding out what she really wanted, what she really cared about? She decided to think about it for another day._

            Lance kept his glare in place, refusing to be touched by her words, even though they came close. He knew, deep down, that she would always choose her friend over him, because she felt he wasn't reliable. He wasn't good enough. And maybe her thinking like that was for the best, this way he wouldn't hurt her. But it sure as hell didn't ease the pain any.

            So, purposely wanting to hurt her, he snapped, "Why? Surprised that a low-life Brotherhood member would bother to stick around to help someone else?" he shot the words at her, aiming for a direct hit.

            And the hurt look that crossed her face told him he had hit room. And he found himself loathing his very being because of it. His father may not have taught him much growing up, but he had always been told to treat the opposite sex with respect.

            Kitty felt hurt well up deep in her gut and she said in a soft voice, "That's not what I meant. I don't think you're like that."

            "I know very well what you think of me. A 'hood, right?" At her wince, Lance continued, "You made your point very clear weeks ago."

            "I didn't mean it. I was angry and you… you were like hurting people. I… I…" Kitty trailed off, helpless.

            "Was on your friends' side." Lance pinned her with a cold stare, "That's it isn't it, Kitty-cat? In the end you're always on your friends' side. Listen here, I'm a selfish person. I want you on mine, but I can't have it so I just want. You'll have to choose a side eventually, Kitty. And it won't be mine."

            "Lance…" Still confused about the emotions boiling within her, she reached for his arm again, trying to find meaning.

            And once again he pulled away, "I don't want to talk to you ever again. I'd rather never see you, either, but since we live in such a small town it's impossible. So," because it hurt to look into those beautiful blues, he looked away, "I'm just never going to talk you again. What's done is done, we're enemies now. Got it?"

            And he just left her there, turned his back on her and didn't look back. And it had her mouth falling open. Once the shock was gone, it was replaced by anger and it had her hands curling into fists she suddenly felt like using on him.

            "You arrogant jerk!" she shouted, "I came to like apologize and you won't even listen to it!? You're right, we are enemies! I never want to see you again, Alvers!" Though her heart denied every word she spoke, her anger won this match of love and war and the hatred of the movement spewed out of her.

            Lance broke his stride and he felt the sudden urge to turn, gather Kitty into his arms, and kiss that pouty mouth of her as he'd been longing to do since he first met her. Instead, he continued walking without looking back, his heart breaking. He didn't know why his heart ached and he didn't want to explore it, lest he find something he didn't want to know. He would forget her, as he had done with tons of other women, all of whom were prettier then Kitty.

            Kitty stood, trembling from rage and grief, as Lance walked out of the hospital door. Her heart snapped it two and she finally allowed herself to cry. She was glad Lance was out of ear shot then because she didn't like to use tears to get what she wanted. And something inside her knew that if she had cried, Lance would have broken down.

            So now, she just stood staring at the hospital door wishing Lance would walk back through and hug her, all the while wondering why. And the whole time, she cried silently. Missing Lance and wishing the ache in her chest would leave.

            "Kitty?" Rogue asked, stepping towards her friend, besides her was Willow who felt sad for the crying girl. Though Rogue had missed their conversation, she had seen Lance walk out on Kitty and she had a pretty good guess as to what had happened.

            Kitty turned her big blue eyes to Rogue and said in a hoarse whispered, "Why does it like hurt so much, Rogue? Why?"

            Rogue reminded herself that she had said she wasn't going to tell Kitty she was in love. But that couldn't stop her from soothing the Shadowcat. Rogue walked over and placed her gloved hands around Kitty's shoulders, glad she had worn the sweater to cover her skin. The young woman leaned her head against the gothic teen's shoulder and sobbed, long, hard and deep.

            Willow stood off to the side, watching this, her heart going out for the girl named Kitty. She knew that Kitty and Buffy would become friends through this mutual understanding of pain through love. Buffy's lost love, Angel, had hurt just like this hadn't it? And at least Kitty had Rogue, who offered sympathy without strings, where as no one had been willing to sooth Buffy over Angel. Her mistake, her problem. Willow was still plagued over that. When she had refused to take into account her friend's feelings.

            So Willow was once again awed by her friend's strength as she was by Kitty's. Within a few minutes of crying, the young woman pulled away from her friends shoulder and said with a forced smile that she wanted to go home. Without stay anything, Rogue took Kitty's arm and lead her out of the hospital.

            Willow moved to follow them, keeping her Witch's eyes on them. She studied them, contemplated them, and wondered about them. The mutants would prove useful in their fight against evil. Though it was cruel, soldiers were always needed in war.

            _They'll be useful allies, the Witch/Wicca thought._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            That it, Chapter Seven done! What did ya think? What's going on here? What does Jake had planned, who is Lord Deltoramina? When will Buffy's team join the X-Men and Brotherhood? Who is getting with who? Why am I asking you these questions? We may never know… anyone stay tuned for _Chapter Eight- Joinings_ where Faith and Ori recruit themselves for the Brotherhood team! It's also the introduction of the Acolytes! Until then REVIEW!

                        _"__USA__ Today has come out with a new survey: Apparently three out of four people make up 75 percent of the population."  -David Letterman_

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	8. Joinings

                        AN: I'm back and on time! ***grins*** no evil game to stop me from writing this time! Anyway, thanks for all of you who reviewed! This is going great! Keep at it!

                        To Catlimere: Thank you! Your reviews make me flush. Didn't Xander, Willow and Giles bother you during the Angel season? They did so not understand! I almost made a hate-club, but then I remembered how much I love them! Thankx!

                        To Kalystia: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're liking it! Keep at it!

                        To A Watcher: As always, thank you for your continuing support. I hope this fic lives up to your expectations. I know that Willow wasn't being herself, but who knows how much she changed after her use of that really powerful magick? Don't worry, I promise to have her be more like the Witch we know and love today. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eight- Joinings 

                        Buffy Summers absently ran her hand across the tombstones and thought about those who had 'Passed' as Sidney called it. She wondered which one of these people would raise from their graves to become the living dead.

            _Probably a lot of them, Buffy thought with a twist of her lips. Though the Bayville police kept it quiet, a lot of strange deaths have been happening. All of them involving some kind of neck wound. For Buffy that spelled vampires._

            Buffy had always found graveyards odd. After all, why did they always seem to have creepy crypts that lead to under ground places? Couldn't they just bury people in the ground and be done with it?

            _Guess not, Buffy thought when she heard the noise. The Slayer turned and watched as a shadowy figure slinked across the ground, not noticing Buffy. The blonde young woman hoisted her scythe onto her shoulder and moved towards it._

            Buffy carefully crept in time with the vampire. She wanted to find out what this creature of the night wanted before she killed it. If she could find out what they wanted she could eliminate it and get one with her life.

            The vampire moved to one of the largest tombs in the Bayville Crematory. The door was made of a black stone and sealed tight, but the Slayer knew very well that that would not keep a vampire out. Like the Slayers, the living dead were gifted with supernatural strength. Proving Buffy to be right, the blood-sucking creature ripped the door off its hinges and threw it to the floor.

            As the vampire disappeared into the darkness, Buffy followed. She was led down a long flight of stairs to a darkened room. A candle, lit by the vampire, burned in the corner and offered little light.

            The vamp was threw things, rocks, vases, pottery, everywhere. Buffy could tell he was searching for something. What that was she didn't know… but then the vampire gave a triumphant growl and she saw something gleam gold in the dark light. Whatever the leech held, her Slayer instincts were telling she was not to allow to leave with that piece of metal. With that in mind, she stepped out from her hiding place on the stairs.

            "You know," Buffy drawled, swinging her scythe around. It was nothing more then a red blur and the whooshing sounds soothed her, "I was thinking: how about we try this whole good-verse-evil thing at a different pace, hmm? How about you give up now and save us some time?"

            The vampire wheeled around and, seeing the scythe, he growled angrily, "Slayer."

            "Usually." Buffy answered as the vampire lunged. She could tell it was a new vampire from the way it smacked her against the wall. But then, there was only one of them and she had the scythe. Odds were in her favour.

            Leaping into the air, Buffy swung her deadly weapon and then brought it down on the shoulder of the vampire. Luckily for the vampire he was fast or Buffy would've gotten him right through the skull.

            As it was, the vampire howled in pain and dropped whatever he had come to get. Buffy grinned as the vamp lunged at her, enraged. Because the dead creature was so blinded, she easily dodged him and sent him rolling into the ground.

            In his blind rage, the vampire just lunged, giving Buffy a perfect opportunity to bring her scythe down on his neck. The vamp, though dead, was still made of flesh and bone and Buffy winced as her scythe embedded itself in the leech's skin. Then that tearing noise filled her ears and the vampire turned in dust.

            "See?" Buffy said calmly, "Should have just surrendered. Now look at my cloths. This dust will never come out."

            Then Buffy bent down to retrieve the golden metal that vampire had fought her for. She inspected the flat surfaces, pondered over the symbols and recognized the German words.

            "_Am heiligen Tag führt es zu_? _Acht Wege vom Sonntag_?" Buffy translated and even to her ears it sounded horrible. That was probably something Giles or Willow would have to look into.

            She pocketed the metal and allowed her scythe to relax against her side. With a half smile on her face, she walked from the room. Score one for the Slayer.

            But as Buffy left she didn't see the figure crouched in the corner of the crypt with a video camera in its hand. Once the figure was sure the Slayer had left, it stood and exited the room. It gave a laugh, enjoying the fact that he had some of the Slayer's best moves taped on his video camera.

                        Buffy arrived home ten minutes to midnight. Her hair was a mess and her cloths were torn. Adding to that was the weight of the medallion in her pocket. One the way home, Buffy had decided not to involve the Wicca in searching for the meanings on the amulet. She was already doing too much; Buffy didn't want to overwork her friend.

            So, as Buffy walked in she made sure that no one was awake. She could hear Xander's snores from his room, Faith and Willow's breathing from the room they and Buffy shared. She heard Ori's heavy snoring as well as Sidney's soft gentle murmurs of sleep. Then she moved to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

            And she called Giles.

            Calling her former Watcher was the only reasonable answer she could think of. Giles had to know this crap so she had her best bet with him. If he didn't, then she'd have to bug Willow about it, but she'd make sure she'd checked all her other opinions first.

            As the phone on the other line started to ring, she dragged the medallion out of her pocket to stare at it. Was it just her or was it glowing? _Must be the lighting, she thought and threw the necklace on the table._

            Finally the phone to the other side picked up. Buffy wasn't surprised when she got the answering machine. It was late over in California too and Buffy's Slayers were exhausted from their gruesome battle with the First.

            _"You've reached the answering machine of Rupert Giles. I am unable to take your call so please leave a message for me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. And if this is Buffy Summers, you better leave me a bloody phone number or I shall hunt you down." Came Giles's quaint English tone that had Buffy smirking._

            "Hi Giles, it's me Buffy. I just called to tell you I think I got a clue. So 'ginkizes' and all that. Anyway, there's some weird writing on this medallion I found. I think it's German and since you're the wiz, I was wondering what this meant." Buffy said the German words, carefully trying her best to pronounce them, "And as far as my number, not going to give it to you. The last thing I need is that Andrew stalking me. Gotta go now," just for fun she decided to make him gasp, "Faith's trying to convince me to have a sex orgy with some guys she pick up at a bar. They're kinda hot; I think I might let myself be convinced. See ya."

            Feeling a little better, Buffy hung up and smiled. She could just picture Giles now, turning his nose up at the idea then contemplating tracking her down and then deciding against it. Good fun all around.

            Buffy yawned and moved away from the counter. She stuffed the medallion in her purse and walked to her room with Willow and Faith. She was exhausted and the thought of any bed was appeasing in the best way.

            Half-asleep, Buffy dragged herself to her bed and feel into a deep, dead sleep.

                        Lance Alvers, after spending the night camping out in his jeep, finally managed to convince himself to come back to the hell-hole he called a home. The Bayville Boarding House, formally run by Mystique.

            With annoyance and last night's anger burning in his veins he threw open the door. Inside the living room Fred, the blob boy, paged through a comic while Pietro, the boy with super speed, did laps around the room. Wanda, who had witch-like powers, and Toad, who had the abilities of a frog, were currently elsewhere tracking down Magneto. Also in the room were Magneto's former cronies, who still probably where. Gambit, a man with the ability to blow things up with his hands and cards, played poker with Colossus, a very tall man who could turn his exoskeleton into metal, and Pyro, a man with a unique tie to fire.

            Only Pietro and Fred sparred him a glance as he walk in the room and for that Lance was glad. He didn't feel like being noticed right now. Over the past few weeks since the joining of the three new members the Brotherhood had learned to let each other do their own thing and not ask questions. It was better that way and people, namely fellow teammates, where less likely to get hurt.

            Lance moved past everyone in the room and threw himself onto the couch. His whole body was sore and not just because he had spent the night sleeping in his jeep, thought that didn't help, but it was mostly because what he had said to Kitty. He hadn't meant a word of it and the baffled hurt in her eyes almost had him on his knees. He wanted to make everything okay between them, but it was better this way. He wasn't likely to get hurt like this… with them being enemies now. He needed to keep Kitty Pryde at a safe distance or risk losing his very guarded heart.

            _Like that hasn't already happened, something inside his head whispered, but Lance shook it off. He didn't want to think about Kitty or what she meant to him. It was too painful, too tedious and he was too tired. Maybe when everything around here settled down he'd think about her, consider what might have been. But for now his heart hurt too much, though he'd never admit it._

            Fred looked over at the reluctant leader of the Brotherhood, for no matter what Lance said he would always be the leader, and saw the sadness in his eyes. He also knew Lance had been moping around the boarding house for days. Now, Fred wasn't your smartest person… hell, you wouldn't even call him average, but he could put two and two together and get four.

            Well he put two and two together and got Kitty Pryde.

            Smirking slightly, Fred said in an easy voice, "What's a matter? Kitty finally dump you?"

            Lance snapped his head towards Fred and glared at the big man. The earth beneath the boarding house trembling as Lance began to lose hold on his anger.

            "Back off." he said testily and the earth shook a little harder, "I'm not in the damn mood for your shit today, Freddy."

            Pietro quickly rushed over to Lance's side and gripped his shoulder, "Whoa there big guy." he said.

            "Dat may not be such a good idea, _mon ami_." Gambit, real name Remy LeBeau, said in his thick Deep South accent.

            "The X-Men are watching our every move." Peter Rapsutin, better known as Colossus, said in his Russian voice.

            Lance glared at them because he knew they were right. Pyro snickered and the "Avalanche" was reminded at how much he did not like the fire-powered young man.

            Pietro opened his mouth to add something when suddenly there was a bang from the front door of the house. Every Brotherhood member stood up, Gambit had his card ready and burning, Pyro's fingers turned fiery red due to the fire container strapped to his back, Colossus had turned gun-metal, Fred stretched his muscle and Pietro moved to the front door. Lance stood calmly, not feeling like fighting, and followed his teammates to the door.

            What they saw there surprised even Lance.

            A pretty blonde haired woman stood inside the front of the house, her hands eloped in a golden fire, and a cocky grin was on her face. Behind her stood a woman with glossy dark locks who looked bored and annoyed, all the while staying very hot. She was leaning against the doorframe and was scanning the room with dark eyes.

            "Who are you?" Colossus asked.

            The blonde woman grinned and looked the Russian man over, "Getta load of this, Faith. The Soviet Union's secret weapon." Colossus glared at her.

            Faith, the woman behind the blonde, lifted one shoulder and shrugged, saying she didn't care what the blonde woman had to say.

            "Get on with it, Ori." she muttered.

            "What do you want?" Pietro demanded.

            The blonde shrugged and said, "Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe we should just kill them, Faith. It'd be easier."

            Faith removed herself from the doorframe and said lazily, "Whatever. Either way works for me."

            At that moment, Gambit threw his cards. The blonde, Ori, smirked and raised her golden fire fingers. The cards stopped in mid air burst into flames.

            "Now, now." Ori chided, "We'll have none of that."

            Colossus and Fred charged at the two woman, but yet again all Ori had to do was raise her other hand and they were pinned against the wall.

            Pietro jolted into action. With lighting quick moves, he sped around the two girls. Grinning to himself, the silver-haired man forgot to watch Faith as she jerked her arm out. Pietro's chest crashed into it and he slumped to the ground, winded. Faith pressed her boot to his chest to hold him still. She whipped out a dagger and threw it at Pyro just as he was about to use his fire. The dagger caught his cuff and had pinned to the wall as well.

            Lance stepped forward and looked at the two girls who had taken down the Brotherhood and Magneto's cronies. They were powerful to be sure. 

            "What do you want?" Lance asked the two women, speaking out his thoughts. He was calm and cool, but that was probably because, emotionally he was so drained.

            Ori grinned and lowered her power, releasing those she held prisoner, "To join of course." She answered to which Faith nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Wow. So some of the X-Men and some of the Scoodies finally join a team together! All I have to say is: let the games begin! But the real question is will the Brotherhood let Faith and Ori join their team? If so, what chain of events will they set in place? How knows? Not you because you aren't writing it! Stay tuned for _Chapter Nine- Newcomers where Faith and Ori's place in the Brotherhood is decided and the mysterious ghost-boy Jack and the unknown dead Slayer finally arrive in Bayville! What changes do they bring? Find out in the next chapter. Until then review!_

                        "_Drawing on my fine command of the language, I said nothing." -Robert Benchley_

                                                            -Lizzy Rebel


	9. Newcomers

                        AN: Hello again my faithful reviewers. As always I'd like to thank you for your continued support. Keep reviewing me and enjoy this chapter! Oh and a little side warning, there is a lot of cursing in this fic. ***glares at new Slayer***. It's because of the Slayer. After all, she's a hardened warrior, right? Doesn't that mean you curse? Anyway, look away if you don't want to see the curse words, but they are there! Bad Slayer!

                        To _A Watcher_: Yeah, I don't really see the Brotherhood stopping Faith and Ori, do you? And maybe Buffy was _supposed to read that medallion out loud. But then again, maybe she was just being silly…_

                        To _dogspikelover11_: oh, goody a New Comer! I named the chapter after you! Don't you feel special?

                        To _Catlimere_: Glad you're finding this humoring! And that mysterious person in the shadows, who knows? And as for that medallion… who really knows (except me that is)?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Nine- Newcomers 

                        Lance stared at them, "You want to join?" he asked in shock.

            Ori nodded, "I just felt like it. It was like, hey you know what? Screw the world, I want revenge."

            "Well with dat power you're sure to get it, _cherie_." Gambit pointed out, looking annoyed that a child had defeated him.

            Pietro rose from the ground and glared at the newcomer Faith, "What's your special power?" he asked angrily.

            Faith grinned, flashing pearly whites, "You really don't wanna know, kid." she drawled. Lance thought she resembled that of a black widow. Pretty, desirable, but would devour the men who dared get close to her.

            Ori looked over at Faith and she nodded, "So," the blonde woman began, "what do we have to do to join? Kill something? What?"

            Fred looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you kidding? You're so powerful, we'll kill the X-Men. You're in."

            "X-Men?" Ori said innocently.

            "I don't know." Colossus said, "I don't think we can trust them. There's something about them I don't like."

            "Probably aren't one that trusts at all, are ya?" When Colossus was silent, Faith took it as a yes. Then absently she said, "You have big hands. Hmm, you know what they say about men with big hands." She grinned when all the men in the room, expect Colossus, blushed. Boy, she loved being a woman.

            "I don't trust them either." Lance said.

            "Dat's dat. Sorry, _cherie_, you ain't in." Gambit said, flicking his hand towards the door, happy to have them gone.

            "I think we should reconsider, mates." Pyro put in, "These girls are strong. Perfect new recruits for Magneto's army. I say they're in."

            "Me, too." Piped Fred.

            "Though I hate to admit it, we may need them." Pietro added.

            "I say we through them out on their _joli anes_." Gambit said adding his vote.

            "I agree." Colossus said.

            Everyone then turned to Lance and he realized that he now decided whether or not the girls were allowed into the Brotherhood. Once again, Avalanche was the leader when he hadn't been so for so long. It was odd.

            And he decided he didn't like it, "Whatever." he said and walked up the stairs to his room to get some sleep.

            "Looks like someone has some needs to get some anti-depressant drugs." Faith murmured.

            "Leave him alone." Gambit snapped to which Faith shrugged carelessly.

            "Since Lance's vote doesn't count," Fred said, "looks like you're in. Welcome to the Brotherhood."

            Ori's golden eyes lit up in triumphant and Faith rolled her own dark ones and muttered, "Yippee."

            "_Noun allons payer ceci." Gambit muttered in French and walked into the living room, shaking his head._

            Colossus glanced over at the girls once more before following the card-playing young man.

            Pietro watched them leave before saying, "Well, just because you're in the club doesn't mean you get to stay here. We're kinda out of room."

            Faith scanned the room and decided that was a plus, "That's okay. Me and Ori got ourselves a small apartment around here. It'll work."

            "So why are you again our little club?" Pyro asked of Faith with a lazy grin on his face, "Revenge, too?"

            "Nah." Ori drawled, doing her best to put a little Faith into it, "Faith's in it for the action. And the men."

            "Ori," Faith said with a dramatic roll of the eyes, "how many times do I have to tell you? I'm here because I can sense a change. Something's coming… it might be best to be on a side. You being the 'bad mutants' and all might not be targeted by whatever's coming up the pipes. Safety in numbers in all that. Though the action and the men do he;[ sway to the dark side. Chicks did black capes."

            "Something's coming?" Fred wondered, ignoring Faith's last few words after that.

            Faith shrugged, "Just a feeling, no guarantee, but it wouldn't hurt to have powerful friends. Now offense to Oriana."

            "We'll what do we do first? We're evil right? Okay, so what evilly deeds are we doing tonight?" Ori asked.

            "Well, I was planning on watching a special edition of _Oprah later tonight." Fred said with a shrug._

            "Evil." Faith whispered and crossed herself.

            "So you got nothing planned tonight?" Ori asked and when Fred nodded she said, "Faith can we go see _Freddy vs. Jason_ then? I've been dying to see it… ah, not literally of course."

            Faith grinned and looped her arm around Ori's shoulders, "Sure, let's goes. It is the end of the world, after all."

                        Sidney felt useless and she was bored on top of it. All day long, everyone had something to do that would help them find out what the vampires were doing here. Faith and Ori were joining the Brotherhood to keep an eye on them, Buffy was trying to get information about the odd going-ons from Principal Kelly and the students of Bayville High, while Willow trying to locate information the vampires because they differed from the other ones usually Buffy fought.

            And what did Sidney do all day? Play cards with Ann and watched the others work their butts off.

            Well, it was finally time for Sidney to join in with the helping. Because tonight she going to meet Jack and with him would be the dead Slayer…

            At ten o'clock sharp, Sidney and Ann walked down to the buss stop where Jack and the Slayer would arrive. It was dark and deserted and Sidney felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. She suddenly wished she had accepted Faith's offer to come with her.

            Then Sidney's back when rigid. No, she wanted to do this alone. To prove she was useful to them this time. She was really the only one who could talk to ghosts and get them to talk about their past lives. That had to count for something, didn't it?

            But then why did she feel so useless?

            To soothe herself, she held Ann's hand. The child had insisted on coming with her protector, because she still wasn't used to Willow and besides the Wicca was busy on her laptop, doing whatever she was doing.

            "So Jack's a ghost like me, only older?" Ann questioned, eyes scanning for the buss.

            Sidney nodded and closed her eyes, picturing him, "Yes. He's been dead for about a hundred years. Died working in a coal mine when he was twenty-two. It collapsed on top of him." Even the thought of it made her shudder.

            "He's been dead for a hundred years?" Ann asked with wide eyes, "I am I going to be here for a hundred years?"

            Sidney shook her head, "No it normally takes only a month or so for a ghost to Pass on. But in Jack's case, something's always held him back."

            "Oh."

            At that same time, a lone buss pulled up in front of Ann and Sidney. The watched as the tired looking people stepped off the buss and filed into the stop. Sidney didn't even bother to look at them, instead she waited for the last person to file off.

            And then Jack came down the steps.

            She could pick him out of a crowd anywhere. He had dark, dark hair and those dark, almost black, eyes. He was tall, even for this day in age, and lean. He wore a shirt styled loosely as was the fashion during time he had died with brown, leather breaches. Over top of that he wore a black duster coat. His skin was still bronze from the Spanish sun of his homeland and when he saw Sidney; his handsome, rugged features broke out into an easy grin. Ann's grip on Sidney's own tightened as the little girl stared in awe.

            "_Bella." Jack said, moving to give Sidney a hug._

            Sidney's body went stiff and she dodged the hug. Jack frowned, wondering where her coldness had come from.

            "Where's the Slayer?" Sidney asked, wishing she had allowed Jack to give her the hug, but inside she knew she couldn't allow it. The months away from him had reminded her of how different they really are and her crush on the ghost couldn't go on.

            Jack, frown still in place, said, "She's getting off the buss now." he motioned to behind him.

            Sidney and Ann watched as a young woman, maybe eighteen, made her way off the buss. Just as she reached the last time the buss door slid closed. With a scowl on her face, the Slayer walked through it.

            The Slayer had fierce features. Fiery-red hair, boy short, frizzed around her face. Her body was lean and lanky and she wore a red halter top with black leather pants. She had a jagged scar going across her face. The scar started at the side of her nose and moved across her cheek bone to her ear. She could've been considered cute in her life but her destiny to fight made her eyes, her posture, her body seemed too mean, too hard. She looked dangerous and very, very angry.

            "Are you the Slayer?" Sidney asked politely.

            The Slayer glared at her with hard brown eyes, "Screw you."

            Then the ghost-woman howled in pain as Jack gripped her by the ear, his eyes dark. Sidney realized that this girl didn't have any Slayer powers.

            "You will not speak to Sidney like that. Do you understand?" Jack said tersely and when the Slayer just glared he twisted her ear harder. Then he released her and said to Sidney, "She has no manners, _bella_. She told Father Tucker to fuck off."

            "And I'll tell it your girlfriend. Ya think just I'm goddamn dead that I'll follow you around like a friggin' puppy dog? Like shit. I'm leaving this hellhole and you will not tell me otherwise." The Slayer turned to march away and Jack grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her back.

            "You will be polite to Sidney, understand? If I catch you saying one foul word from your dirty mouth, I will make you regret it. Are we at an understanding?" Jack said eyes boring into the Slayer's.

            The Slayer tried to keep her bravo up as well as her ego, "Son of a bitch." she said fiercely.

            Jack shrugged casually, "That may be so, but you can't ignore that fact that I am stronger then you. Are you going to be nice, _amigo?"_

            "Whatever." Was the Slayer's answer.

            Sidney, not really used to Jack's roughness, certainly not at her expense, said, "Well, Miss Chosen One, it seems that the battle field has really hardened you, but do you remember your name?"

            The Slayer opened her mouth to say something very rude to Sidney when she caught the dark look in Jack eyes. She shut her mouth for a moment before answering through gritted teeth, "Eve."

            "Well, Eve, welcome to Bayville. Let's go to my car and head home, okay? I'm sure you're ready to meet Buffy Summers. She was the reason you were the Slayer and all." Sidney said and moved towards the car.

            Eve's eyes widened slightly, "So the bastard over here wasn't jerking my chain when he said the goddamn destroyer of Sunnydale was here? Jesus Christ. I want to fucking meet her."

            Sidney glared at the Slayer so intensely that it had the battle-hardened warrior wincing, "I was willing to ignore your foul language to an extent, you being a fighter and all. But you must remember who you are walking with." She motioned to Ann, "You will watch your tongue with Ann. To the car."

            Sidney moved and Jack was on her heels, trying to get her into conversation. Ann, however, kept her pace with the dead Slayer's slow deliberate one. The child instantly felt a connection to the young woman since they were both dead and both still stuck on Earth. Without, thinking Ann slipped her hand through Eve's. Eve's face looked shocked for a moment before it relaxed.

            Ann cast her wide eyes up at Eve and said, "What's it like? I mean, what's it like to fight all those evils?"

            "I didn't get to fight much of anything, kid. Attacked a month after I got my powers and my Watcher. Got the scar a two weeks before I was killed." Eve didn't mention that it still hurt to think of her Watcher Jane Portermain and how she had died. Instead she said, "All I know I wanna meet this Summers because she is the symbol of Power and change."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Isn't Eve a potty mouth? Bad Eve! ***glomps Eve anyway***. But isn't she cool all the same? She's a hard-ass Slayer (huh-oh! Eve's mouth is warring off on me!). Anywho, what is going on between Jack and Sidney? What exactly happened to them back up in Maine? Find out in the next chapter, _Chapter Ten: Jack and Eve_. Until then REVIEW! And in honour of Eve, I sign out with this:

                        "_Will you friggin' people stop it with the goddamn profanity!?" –me_

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	10. Jack and Eve

                        AN: Alright, no real side note about this chapter. Just my regular thank yous to reviewers.

            To _Catlimere: Thanks for the review. I thought that since some of the Brotherhood was older that they would have a little more control over their hormones. And as for Eve, well she happens to have a special place in my heart._

            To _ladyofthedragons1: hmm, it will be amusing to watch everyone of the Scooby again deal with the professor… then Logan… ohhhhh_

            To _A Watcher: Eve is definitely going to make things more interesting. The question is in a good or bad way._

            To _beenieweenie: Eve's deal? Hmmm, read and find out!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Ten- Jack and Eve 

                        Sidney drove the car in silence for fifteen minutes. At the beginning of those fifteen minutes, Ann had made attempts to get Eve into a conversation but the dead Slayer told to the child to 'shove it' after five minutes. Sidney and Jack glanced at each other like weary tomcats fighting over a mouse.

            In truth, Sidney had a lot to say to Jack but she wasn't quite sure how to. When she had left Maine those months ago, she had not said a word to Jack because they had come to an awkward situation in their home life. A week before Sidney had left her and Jack's relationship had taken a drastic unwanted change and now Sidney wasn't sure how to get it back to the way it had been.

                        _Sidney__ smiled at the beautiful white dress she had laid out on her bed. It looked like something out of a fairy tale, Cinderella's dress perhaps and she had the perfect Prince Charming to take her to the ball. Ori had said it was the most romantic thing she had ever seen._

_            Marshall Pike wasn't the kind of boy that would've noticed Sidney during high school, but he seemed to notice her just fine now and that was what mattered._

_            At the same time Jack, __Sidney__'s charge, walked in with a glower upon his handsome face. He took one look at __Sidney__'s dress, the stars in her eyes and snarled viciously, wishing he could pummel Pike's face in._

_            Instead he said, "Bella, I know how important this date is to you, but Pike is someone not to be trusted. He'll use you."_

_            Sidney wheeled around, glaring. Jack had been like this ever since she had told him about her date, "What's your problem? Can't believe that __Marshall__ likes me?"_

_            "No, I didn't mean that-"_

_            "Well I got news for you, Jack, I'm going out tonight and nothing you do is going to stop me. Understood?" __Sidney__ said tersely._

_            Jack glared right back at her, "You're making a mistake."_

_            "No, I'm not."_

_            Four hours later, __Sidney__ walked up to her room trying to hold back tears. She pushed herself into her room and fell onto the bed, crying. Her whole body shook with them. __Marshall__ had doped her, the pig._

_            Then __Sidney__ felt two hands rub her back and she stilled. But Jack no took notice of her stiffness he just kept on rubbing in that soothing way until __Sidney_'s body had relaxed into hot wax. The tears still streamed down her face, but they were silent.__

_            "I'm sorry, bella." Jack said softly._

_            Sidney raised a hand and whipped the tears off of her cheeks, "I can't believe __Marshall__ did that to __me.__" she whispered helplessly._

_            "What did he do?" Jack soothed._

_            "He was horrible." __Sidney__ said, "The whole time we were at the restaurant he didn't dance with me. Oh, but he danced, don't get me wrong. He danced with whatever beautiful blonde he found. And if that wasn't enough he made me pay for the dinner. And then we got back to my house, which was the worst thing of all. You know how my parents were out of town?"_

_            Jack's hands stilled on her back, "Yes," he said slowly, "I know."_

_            "He wanted to come up to my room!" Sidney shouted in horror, "He expected me to fall into his arms just by smiling. He tried to kiss me, he said nasty things about hearing I was wild in bed and he pushed me against me door." She was so enraged she didn't sense Jack's teeth pull away from his lips in a silent snarl, "But he got something he didn't expect. I kneed him in the groin."_

_            Jack said nothing for to he was too busy trying to think of ways to torture Pike when he felt __Sidney__ shift underneath him. He moved away from her so she could sit up. __Sidney_ looked over at him with clouded eyes.__

_            "Aren't you going to say 'I told you so'?" She wondered, "I mean you did warn me that __Marshall__ was no good."_

_            "I should've been nicer about it." Jack said as he inched closer to __Sidney_. There was a pretty pink blush on her cheeks a she leaned an inch closer.__

_            "Yeah, but you were still right." Her face moved just a little closer and her lips pouted, "If I had just listened to-" Then he finished the distance._

_            Immediately, __Sidney__ reached up and tangled her hands in his hair. For the past year she had had a crush on him. The '__Florence__ Nightingale' syndrome as Ori called. Their lips met with the passion and fire of youth and yearning. Driven by needs he was almost ashamed of Jack pushed her back against her bed. Unlike with __Marshall__, __Sidney__ made no move to stop him. She moaned against his mouth and angled her head to give him more access. Her breath caught in her throat turned into a moan and she gripped him tighter._

_            Then they were breaking apart, realizing they had made a mistake. Jack was a ghost and __Sidney__ was human. It couldn't be done._

_            "Jack…" __Sidney__ said softly._

_            "Don't." Jack snapped, stood from the bed and walked through the door. Sidney watched him leave, baffled, hurt and suddenly very weary._

_Sidney__ placed herself on her bed and began to sob again. Just great, now she had ruined her friendship with Jack as well? She wanted to call Ori and have her friend console her, but she was afraid of what her friend might think. Ori knew as well as __Sidney__ that ghosts and humans do not have affairs with one another._

_            "I ruined it." Sidney said helplessly, "He'll never want to speak with me again." And wasn't that for the best? After all, __Sidney__ had a huge school-girl crush on Jack and it could turn into something she didn't want, "It's for the best." __Sidney__ told herself and tried to believe. For a week she didn't speak, or even see, Jack. She suspected he went to hide out at the church with Father Tucker._

_            Then she had gone to LA…_

                        Sidney had not spoken to Jack about what happened that night and from the look on the ghost's face Jack was not going to talk about. He just started out the window as they made their way to Buffy's apartment.

            A frown marred her lips as the ride stretched into silence. So he wasn't going to say anything now? Well, that was fine with her. She was glad he didn't want to speak with her. Relieved. Why would she want to speak with him anyway?

            Then Jack looked over at her with his oh-so dark eyes and Sidney remembered quite well why she wanted to speak to Jack. Scowling, she looked away from him, trying not to look him, into his eyes.

            "I am sorry, _bella_." Jack said, reaching out to take her hand, which Sidney quickly averted.

            "There is nothing to apologize for, Jack. I'm over it and I'd thought you'd be, too." The words were meant to purposely sting and from the look that came into Jack's eyes they had made their mark.

            "Oh, look! We're here!" Ann said, oblivious to the tension in the front seat. She smiled in her child-like way and hopped out of the car. Eve growled with annoyance and went to follow the girl.

            "This better damn better well be worth it." She muttered as she made her way up into the apartment. Sidney didn't even look at Jack as she got out of the car, though she heard him slam the door and follow her. She held her head high and walked into the apartment.

                        Buffy, Willow, Faith and Xander sat on the couch watching TV, waiting for Sidney to arrive. Ori was in the kitchen making a snack. Willow and Xander were exchanging words over a football team, but Faith and Buffy were silent. They all were nervous about what was to come. A new, dead Slayer would be brought into their midst and with her came very important information on their enemies.

            _What's taking them so long? They should've been here by now. Buffy thought in almost a panic. She glanced over at Faith and saw that the dark Slayer seemed to feel the same way as Buffy did._

            If she hadn't been so anxious, Buffy would've smiled. It was odd how easily she and Faith slid into the role of parents. They both doted on Sidney because she seemed to have such a fragility about her and the same could be said to Ori, though without the fragileness.

            _We're getting sentimental in our old age, she thought and leaned back against the couch and reviewed her day._

            _It had gone swimmingly, and she thought that with a sarcastic tone. She had spent a good half-an-hour listening to Principal Kelly rant about mutants, had been hit on by every senior on the football team including Duncan Matthews, and to top it all off another dead girl had been reported in New York._

            The Slayer had realized that someone was killing off all the Slayers again. She was reminded painfully of Caleb the 'good' reverend for the First. She could barely keep in check the rage that rushed through her veins at the mere thought of that horrid young man who thought all women were nothing but whores.

            At that moment the door opened and Buffy was positive that the ghost called Ann had walked in because both Willow and Ori looked towards the door and smiled. Then Sidney walked and a chill ran down Buffy's spine. She looked over at Faith once more and the Dark One was shivering as well.

            A Slayer had entered the room.

            Besides her Willow's eye widened and she gave a small gasp, "Wow." she said.

            "What is it? The Slayer?" Xander asked, his interest piped.

            Willow shook her head, dark red locks whipping around her face, as she said, "No, the boy with Sidney. He's… he's… oh my goddess."

            "That good looking, eh?" Faith asked.

            "I wish I could give you my eyes." Willow sighed, "I'm sure you'd appreciate him more then me, though I appreciate him enough. He's so rugged… Spanish, I think. He looked… like a conquistador."

            Xander turned away frowning, "Great now I have a real live not-see-able Dead Boy and he's still better looking them me? Not boosting the self-esteem here."

            Buffy grinned and looked off to the side of Sidney where she hoped the Slayer stood, "Ah, Slayer? Can you here me?" At Sidney's nod she continued, "I'm Buffy Summers. I'm sure you've heard of."

            Besides Sidney, Eve was staring at Buffy in awe and for once she looked speechless, "By God it really is her. Buffy Summers. The Buffy Summers."

            Sidney looked over at Buffy, "She says she pleased to meet you."

            Buffy nodded, "I'd like to welcome you to the team and all but seeing as how you're… well, dead and I can't see you exactly… I, ah, won't. I know what you must be going through, but I need to tell me what happened. Why are you dead?"

            Eve said in a low voice, "I grew up in Chicago and when I was nine my Watcher, Harriet Goodall, came and trained me to be a Slayer though I was only a Potential then. Then, when I was sixteen, you started your battle with First. I wanted to join you but my Watcher made me lay low until the battle was done. Then I felt myself be given the powers to be a Slayer and I knew you had won. Miss Goodall and I were planning to go to LA to find you when we were attacked. They killed Miss Goodall… tortured her to death is more like it. And then I was brought to _him_." At this point Eve snarled, "He called himself Jake and he has powers that rival that of the Slayer. I managed to hold him back for a few hours but then he managed to gut me. Normally, I would've healed my wounds but Jake has this knife that takes power and I died. Then I woke up in Maine and I was a ghost."

            Sidney relayed this information to Buffy, her eyes wide. Buffy and Faith's faces paled just a little but their eyes did not portray their emotions.

            "That must be why," Buffy muttered, "that that girl said Slayers and mutants are in danger. Mutants have power this Jake person can take. That's why they're here."

            Willow's face paled, "So all those girls that have died, their powers are being given to whatever demon he serves?"

            Eve nodded, surprised that she and Willow were making eye contact, "That's what he said to me right before I died. He said: 'with you power, he shall rise and the world will be as it was meant to be.'" Eve quoted, having memorized what Jake had said to her after she heard it every night when she tried to fall asleep.

            As Sidney told Buffy what Faith had said, she frowned, "Willow, found out about this Jake guy. Check the cults and stuff. Faith and Ori keep a close eye on the Brotherhood, they may not have caused those murders but their powers could make them targets of Jake's. Xander, keep your ears open at Bayville, kids get in to the freakiest stuff, we both know that. Sidney, work on getting Ann… ah, exorcised or whatever… and keep an eye on Eve and Jack."

            "This guy sounds like a wannabe Caleb." Faith muttered, speaking Buffy's thoughts, "Killing Slayers and stuff."

            Eve, unnoticed by those who could even see her, bared her teeth and said angrily, "I know that guy. Heard if him anyway."

            "We also start nightly patrols." Buffy said, unaware Eve had spoken, "We'll take shifts starting tomorrow. I'll go first, Faith will go second, and we'll interchange."

            Buffy frowned as her brows drew together. She had a bad feeling about this.

            This was not going to be a quick save-the-world job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


            All done! I love Xander and his whole Dead Boy thing. Does anyone remember Dead Boy? (aka Angel?) I thought it'd be amusing to seem him meet a real live dead boy who's hot. Anywho, stay tuned for chapter eleven _Choices_. Another evil villain is introduced and she makes an attack on the Brotherhood and gives them a very generous offer. Will the BH members choose the dark side or will Ori and Faith convince them otherwise? Find out! Until then (you know the drill) REVIEW!

                        _"Heroes die bravely in battle. Cowards run home. Hmm, death or the wife? Tough choice."_

-Lizzy Rebel


	11. Choices

                        AN: Hi ya'all! I'm back with the latest chapter. No really important notes expect this introduces another evil (woman evil!) and thus the plot really begins.

                        To _Clatimere_: It will be amusing to see how Logan and Buffy fight along side one another. They're both leaders (older leaders, anyway) and that means a clash.

                        To _A Watcher_: Ori and Faith could kick the villain's ass but since that would ruin the plot she's getting more power. Pazza! ***coughs*** sorry 'bout that.

Chapter Eleven- Choices 

                        Power was in her veins, as it should be. Power was everything. It was what everyone craved. Slayer, demon, vampire or human. It was what made the world go around.

            And since she had been alive for about two hundred thousand years, she knew that very well. She had watched humans kill one another over power. From ancient Egypt to World War 2. Everything was about power. And she knew how to get it.

            There had been a whisper moving around in the demon world. A whisper of an evil forgotten by most and thought of as a myth by the others. But since this Jake demon had shown up, slaughtering the Slayers, the rumors had flown.

            At the thought of the Slayers she frowned. She hated Buffy Summers for changing the way the world works. Before they had only had to worry about the one Slayer, but now they were everywhere. Ever since the fall of the prime evil, the First, the demons had hid in their underground crypts, afraid they would be the next to die.

            But now they were rising again because Jake had shown up. He promised that he would bring back the old days and pain and angst to those who wanted it. He asked for demons for his army, but no one dared to. She was different; she loved power and took whenever she could. She would join this Jake and his lord if it meant power.

            Jake was believed to be working for a person called Lord Deltoramina. A very ancient demon that had once ruled around the same time of the First's biggest power play. He had disappeared, believed to have been killed off by the Slayer of the time, and was rarely spoke of. Turns out he's alive and he's looking for some revenge.

            So here she was.

            Her boots thudded across the ground of the hidden crypt. It was dark, wet, and gloomy. Perfect for a demon hell-bent on destroying the world. She really didn't care what happened to the world, all she cared about was power, of course.

            As she moved towards the center of the tomb, a vampire called the Tora-Kone, approached her. She had heard about them. They were a supreme type of vampire, but they didn't have the power to think for themselves. But it didn't hurt to have an army of Tora-Kone backing you.

            "Listen now," she drawled, "I ain't got no bone to pick with you. I'm a demon, see. Name's Furia, the demon of female rage. I'm here to see your boss and join his cause, got it?"

            The Tora-Kone stared at her blankly and then when it was about to attacked, a hand reached up and gripped its shoulder. Furia blinked.

            "Now, now." Jake the demon of something said, "She's on our side, boya. We don't want to send away our support. Would'ant be nice of us."

            The Tora-Kone looked at his master then turned and walked away. Jake turned back to Furia and grinned his boyish grin.

            All of a sudden, Furia wished she had taken more time on her appearance because Jake was brutally hot. Furia herself was beautiful, as her demon gift made her. She had dark red hair that was pulled into an elaborate twist on top her head and her eyes were black. She was short, had been before she was turned to a demon, and was proud to say her breasts were large without surgery and she was very pretty.

            But nothing compared to Jake.

            "Lord Deltoramina told me to expect ya. Said ya'd come because ya wanted the power." Jake grinned, "Can't say I blame ya."

            Furia smirked, "So you really work for Lord Deltoramina? And all this time I believed him to be a myth. So tell me, why does your Lord wish to destroy Earth?"

            Jake laughed, "Who says he wants to destroy Earth? Lord Deltoramina simply wants to return Earth to the way it was when demons ruled." He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, "Ya have a plan on how to make this work."

            "How do you know that?"

            "Lord Deltoramina is everywhere. He speaks to ma. He can read minds. Ah know what ya think. Tell me what yar plan is?" Jake demanded.

            Furia cocked an eyebrow, "You must first agree to my prices first."

            "Name them."

            "When we wipe out the Slayers and humans, I want the half-breeds to go with them." Furia said, "Everyone in the demon world knows of my hatred towards those half-demons. They are inferior, weak. They do not deserve the demon blood the flows in their veins. I want them gone."

            "How did Ah know that was going to be it?" Jake shook his head, "Oh, right Ah can talk to Lord Deltoramina. Very well then, we shall wipe out yar enemies. As well as the vampires, the lowest of low in the demon world. Now, what is ya plan?"

            Furia turned her head to look at Jake's home and then she said, "The mutants shall be a wild card in this battle. They shall make us or break us. We will need them to be on our side. And since the humans have been treating them like filth it shan't be to hard to convince them to fight for are side. We offer them the hand of friendship and they shall fight alone side of the Tora-Kone."

            "Are ya mad? Ya know very well that Lord Deltoramina needs all the mutants' powers in order to be fully resurrected!" Jake pointed out.

            "Don't be daft, Jake. Of course we'll kill them and take their powers after we win the battle, but we have to act as their friends if we are to win. You do want to win Jake, do you?" Furia asked, fluttering her eyelashes. Jake wasn't surprised that his loins burst with heat; she was a very pretty demon.

            "Very well, it'll be done. Tora-Kone, come to me. Ah want you send up word to find out where the mutants live." Then seeing Furia frown he also added, "Also, take yar numbers tonight and hunt down the half-demons and kill them."

            The Tora-Kone nodded and moved away. Once they were alone, Furia placed her hand on Jake's shoulder.

            "What is the first part of your plan?" He asked her and Furia smiled.

            "We must rid ourselves of the Slayers, other then the ones with Buffy, near here and…" At this point she laughed, feeling wicked and powerful, "We rid ourselves of the one other weakness we have."

            Jake nodded knowing very well what Furia was talking about. It may not be their weakness, but it was the one other thing that held their armies back.

            "The sun."

                        Four days past since the arrival of Eve. Faith and Ori made regular check-ups with the Brotherhood and Buffy tried to get information about the X-Men's mysterious leader, though that seemed like a lost cause.

            The whole Jake and his Lord thing had been slow. No real activates, not counting the grave robberies; Jake's vampires seem to be doing. Most of the robberies Buffy or Faith managed to stop, but there were sometimes when they got away. What the two Slayers didn't know, that that was bringing Jake closer to Phase One.

            Meanwhile, Faith was beginning to enjoy being around the Brotherhood. They were like Peter Pan's lost boys. They needed a mother to guide them and she was happily filling in the role as segregate mother to the younger ones like Fred, Lance and Pietro. Colossus was a year older then she was and Gambit and Pyro were a year younger.

            Oh and it wasn't like the boys were too happy about her taking the part of the mother. Lance glared at her daily, swearing he didn't like her when he did and Fred and Pietro liked to think themselves as tough guys and thought their warmness towards Faith was because of attraction.

            But Faith knew better. She was the queen of one-night stands after all. They weren't attracted to her. She was older, wiser, and experienced. They would eventually, with time, come to her with problems, but for now she just continued to cluck around them like a mother hen.

            Faith blew air through her teeth, "God, I must be getting old."

            "Hmmm?" Ori said, not really interested. She was to busy thinking about that Aussie fire-tamer. Pyro, real name John, wasn't what you'd call a 'conventional' hottie but he had something about him that made him handsome in his own way. Maybe it was the way his fiery red hair spiked out of that hat or the hidden green eyes. His body was lean and athletic, something to drool about. And she had to admit, during the past four days she'd been at the Brotherhood, she'd enjoyed him the most and it wasn't just because he was 'cute'. He was funny and energetic; something most of TB (Team Buffy) didn't have.

            "Never mind." Faith said as she saw her blonde friend was to busy daydreaming about what she was dreaming about to really listen to her.

            They walked down to the BBH, Bayville Boarding House, in silence but it was not an awkward silence. Each was to busy caught up in her own thoughts to start a conversation. Faith was worrying over another world crisis while Ori was thinking about men and their advantages and disadvantages

            They made it to the BBH in record time but that was because Ori had not insisted on stopping in town so she could look at all the 'nifty little shops' as Willow called them. And unfortunately there was a reason they were early, and it made Faith sigh.

            Ori realized how close they were getting to BBH and sighed as well. They weren't going to be happy when they found out they had been deceived for they had been tricked all their young lives, but it was her duty as Buffy's team member to do as their leader asked. She hoped Pyro would understand that.

            "How are going to go about telling them that we're actually working for a woman trying to keep the world from being destroyed by demons?" Ori asked as they made their way onto the porch of the BBH.

            Faith said, "We tell them that the real reason we came here was because we thought something bad was going down. So we could keep a better eye on what was going on in the mutant world we joined them. Then it turns out we're right and a demon is trying to destroy the world and we're now offering them a chance to join our team for the time being and help prevent that destruction of our world."

            Ori rolled her eyes, feeling a little better though she'd never admit to that, "You have such a way with words." she said sarcastically.

            Faith shrugged, "I get it from B. You should've heard the speeches she gave during our battle with the First. Normally I would've said: 'yo, the world's about to be destroyed. Get the hell on my team or get the hell out of my way'."

            "Your approach might be better then Buffy's." Ori pointed out, "They are the Brotherhood, after all. A certain _roughness_ must be involved."

            "There you go again with your double meanings again." Faith muttered and pushed open the door. Together, Slayer and mutant walked in.

            The Brotherhood was, as usual, sitting in the living room doing whatever. Fred and Pietro watching TV, Lance mopping in the back corner over that Kitty Pryde Buffy had mentioned before, Gambit, Colossus and Pyro playing cards with the Cajun winning. Faith gave Ori a pat on the shoulder.

            "Hey guys," Faith said ever-so-casually and everyone looked up at her, "how about a change in pace? Wanna hear a surprise?"

            _Okay… where's the whole Buffy approach? Ori wondered, looking surprised._

            "Sure." Fred said while Lance, Colossus, Pietro, Gambit and even Pyro looked a little weary. There was something about the way Faith was acting that wasn't natural. Something was amiss.

            "Well-" Faith began and cut of by the back wall of the living room being ripped away. A beautiful older woman stepped into the part where she had ripped the wall, looking amused. Weakly Faith said, "Surprise."

            "Friend of yours, luv?" Pyro asked of Ori.

            "Hell, no. She's way to pretty." Ori said and Faith raised an eyebrow.

            "Who are you, _cherie_?" Gambit stepping forward as the whole Brotherhood, new and old members, tensed.

            "The demons call me Furia, the demon of female rage. I like just Furia." She smiled, "I come here to offer you a once in a life time offer. To become something more powerful then you can ever imagine. To crush your enemies."

            "You got my attention." Pietro said.

            Furia nodded, "This may sound very sudden, but time is of the essence. Things are changing quickly. You are either with us or against us. I don't have time for you to choose." She held out her hand, "Take my hand and I'll show you a power you've barely begun to dream of."

            Fred said, "What do you think, guys?"

            "Well, what choice do we have?" Colossus wondered, "She had made it very clear enemies will be destroyed. We have no choice."

            Every male member of the Brotherhood nodded. Faith and Ori exchanged glances and stepped forward.

            "Stop guys!" Faith said and everyone turned to look at her, "I know this may sound weird but don't accept what she has to offer. Whatever power she has you don't want. She's a demon, remember? I know her kind."

            Furia frowned at Faith and then said, "You are no mutant. Your companion may be but you are not." Suddenly she bared her teeth, "You're a Slayer."

            Faith nodded as everyone, excluding Ori's, eyes widened, "Yeah. Listen, I fight people like her. She wants to use her powers to destroy the world. You don't want that, do you? To be the cause of so much pain?"

            Fred looked at Faith like a lost child, "But she'll kill us if we don't. We have to join."

            "No, she won't. I'm here and she's just a low-life demon. She'll leave once you don't accept her offer, or she'll have to fight me." Faith pointed out calmly.

            "I don't care." Pietro said, "I'm going. What has this world ever done for me? She's offering us power. No strings attached."

            "Not yet." Faith muttered.

            "I'm going, too. Sorry." Fred said quickly to Faith.

            Ori looked over at Pyro and with pleading eyes shook her head. Pyro let out a hiss of air and backed away, "Bollocks." he muttered. But he felt better when Ori looked up at him and beamed.

            "Already got a boss." Gambit said moving away from Furia.

            Colossus gave Furia a steely glare, "I do not fight for evil. I like the world whole."

            And only Lance was left.

            Deadly calm, Lance said, "You're the reason why that girl died?" he said remembering that night on the road. Furia just stared at him and the Earth-shaker took that as a yes, "No way."

            Furia let out a growl of frustration, "You'll pay for this, Slayer. You and your Summers girl. A war is coming, a war to end all wars, and you Slayers and mutants shall be the first to fall." With that she, Fred and Pietro disappeared.

            "What's going to happen to them?" Colossus asked of the two girls.

            "I have no idea." Faith said, "Nothing good, I can tell you that much. She'll probably end up destroying them once she doesn't need them anymore. My friend Willow did some research on this Jake fellow who happens to be the big baddie here and he has a tendency to kill Slayers and mutants. And he's not the kind of person to keep something alive when it isn't necessary."

            "Are you saying that they're our enemies now?" Lance asked.

            Faith shook her head, "I'm saying you might have to fight Pietro and Fred. They're working for the bad guy now. Like Furia said, a war is coming and a really big one at that."

            "You better go get your stuff and come over to out apartment. The demon knows where you leave. It's not safe here anymore." Ori pointed out.

            "What is the exact job of a Slayer, _cherie_?" Gambit asked of Faith as everyone moved to go get their stuff.

            A ghost of a smile touched Faith lips, "Go get your stuff and I'll give you the whole history of Slayerdom on the way to the apartment. It's very long, very bloody… you'll love it. Now get your stuff."

            As everyone did so Ori and Faith looked at one another.

            "Now what?" Ori asked.

            Faith sighed, "I didn't expect them to move so soon. Now they have two mutants on their side and who knows how many of those strong vampires they got?"

            "All-in-all, Buffy is not going to be happy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ohhhhh ***wide eyes*** evil good looking demon. She's not my friend either, Ori! Anyway, all done with this chap. Did you like it? Obviously the pace of the story is now going to be increased. The evil people have got plans! Alright, watch out for chapter twelve _Bait_ where Furia starts Phase One of 'Plan to Take Over World'! But who is she kidnapping? Find out and REVIEW!

                        _Victoria__'s Secret is coming out with a new Barely Bra. It's sizes will be Barely A, A, Barely B, B, Barely C, C, Barely D, D and OH MY GOD._

                                    -Lizzy Rebel


	12. Bait

                        AN: Lizzy's back! Aren't you happy ***hears crickets in background*** I knew you were! Anyway, we're getting far aren't we? WRONG. If this thing had parts then… well pain. Let's leave that subject and get on to my thanks and then the chapter! YAY!

            To _A Watcher: You're confused? Welcome to my world 24/7! As always, your support is allows welcomed._

             To _Mika_: Did I spell you're name right? Sorry, if I didn't. ***giggles*** I've never had someone bow to me before… kinda weird… kinda AWESOME!

Chapter Twelve- Bait 

                        "So," Buffy said as the Brotherhood, Ori and Faith filed into the apartment, "you're the Brotherhood?"

            Lance nodded, "And you must be the Slayer… or one of them anyway."

            Buffy turned and raised her eyebrow at Faith who answered, "We had no choice but to explain it to them. Some of their teammates of have pulled an Anakin on us and joined the dark side."

            "Fine whatever." Buffy murmured and stood, "Okay listen. Over on the couch is Xander and on the laptop is Willow. Over there is Sidney and somewhere there are three ghosts better known as Ann, Jack and Eve."

            "Faith filled us in on that." Colossus said in his deep voice and it had Buffy blinking at him. Since Buffy was easily the shortest one in the room, she had to cock her head to look into Colossus's eyes.

            "You're a big one, aren't you?" She said out loud, "Okay. Roll call."

            "I'm Gambit." Said the leader of the older Brotherhood.

            "Colossus."

            "Pyro."

            "Lance."

            Buffy nodded and looked over each member of the Brotherhood, "So, you guys are going to be working with me for a while aren't you? Well, there are a few rules that will need to be followed.

            Lance rolled his eyes and said, "Great."

            Buffy ignored him, "One, you will not do anything evil. That includes fighting with the X-Men. You plan on having a brawl or have a brawl you're outta here, got it? Two, you will be up before dawn so I can give you some basic training in hand-to-hand combat since just shooting vampires with your powers won't usually kill them. Three, you will not bother Sidney or Willow as they are both very busy with doing what they're doing. And finally, you will help us fight demons and risk your life, got it?"  
            "Isn't that a little harsh, mate?" Pyro asked and Buffy pinned him down with a glare.

            "It's hard world. Something dangerous coming, I can feel it in my warrior's blood. A very strong bad guy, possibly as bad as the First. You have to be ready. As it was proved earlier you aren't."

            "Now," Buff glanced at her watch, "I have to get going. School and such, but I'm warning you now, one step out of line and you're through, got it? I'm tough and I'm a bitch, but I can kick your ass and don't forget it."

            With that Buffy turned, brushed past Colossus with her head reaching only his shoulder, and walked out the door. The Brotherhood stared at their new 'leader'.

            "Is she always so tough?" Gambit wondered out loud.

            Faith shrugged, "Well, considering what she's been through… you know death, world-destruction, evil blood-sucking boyfriends, she's actually a softy. See, now I'm mean but in a very female way. Same as Ori here."

            "I'm not mean." Ori protested.

            "And I'm Mary- Queen of Scots, pleased to meet you." Sidney said sarcastically from the table and the boys smirked.

            Ori turned her crocodile tears to Pyro, "You don't think I'm mean do you? Hmm?"

            "Ah…" Helplessly Pyro looked at the boys, who all looked away, "No?"

            Ori smiled, tears gone, "I knew it! That's one for me!"

            "Hey doom and gloom," Xander called to Lance who had yet to look amused, "You like football?"

            Lance tried his best not to look at Xander's eye-patch, "Enough." he answered.

            Xander saw where Lance's eyes were going and touched his eye-patch, "Hey, don't look so uncomfortable. This is a battle-scar. Got it while saving the world from the First."

            "Oh, is that what you were doing?" Willow wondered out loud.

            "Why must thou constantly putith me down?" Xander said dramatically placing a hand on his heart, "Had you not been gay we would've been married by now."

            Willow rolled her eyes, "Please, Xander, I would've grown out of you. Besides, if I didn't put you down who would stop your ego from consuming the world?"

            Xander nodded, "Point taken." Looking back over at Lance he said, "Wanna watch football? I've spent the past six days bringing surrounded by women not attracted to me so I'm kinda bored."

            "What game is on?" Lance asked plopping next to Willow. Gambit and the other soon followed.

            Xander blinked and tried to remember, "I think it's the Giants verses the Eagles."

            "Go Eagles." Willow said happily, flipping open her laptop.

            "Evil!" Xander hissed, "How can I stand you? Why are we friends!? You're cheering for the enemy!!!"  
            Willow shrugged, "I always cheer for the underdog! Why do you think I've always been on your side over the years?"

            Xander glared at his best friend, "That was way harsh, Will."

            "Life's harsh." Willow answered and they smiled a best friend smile at one another.

            And that was true enough, Lance knew.

                        "It like really sucks that Mr. Harris isn't teaching anymore." Kitty told Rogue as they walked into Bayville High School.

            "Ah don't care." Rogue muttered. Though she had gotten to like Mr. Harris over the couple over days she'd never admit that to Kitty. It was like a sign of weakness.

            But Rogue did allow herself to look over at Kitty. Though the Shadowcat hid it well, Rogue could see she was unhappy. There were shadows, expertly hidden by make-up, under her eyes and it had a sad look in them. Rogue wasn't exactly the most 'relationship- suave' person but she knew when someone was suffering heartbreak? Hadn't she been there whenever Scott and Jean had a fight?

            "What's wrong, Kitty." Rogue asked, knowing very well what was wrong. _And Lance Alvers was his name-o, she thought._

            "Nothing." Kitty said bravely, "Nothing's wrong. Why do you like care?"

            Rogue was hurt by Kitty's harsh tone but she kept it concealed, "Fine! Don't want myah help? Fine with meh. Didn't want to listen to yar sob story anyway. Ah'm outta here." With that Rogue walk stiffly away.

            "Rogue wait!" Kitty cried, regretting the harsh words that had fallen from her tongue, but the gothic teen had already entered the high school building and could not hear Kitty's calls.

            _Great. Just great. I like push away the one person who might understand. Scott can't because he like hates the Brotherhood same as Jean, and how can I tell Kurt or Evan? They would like say I'm better off without Lance!_

            "But I'm not." Kitty muttered in frustration and kicked at the dirt. She didn't know how to explain it, but she felt complete, whole when she was around Lance and wasn't fighting him. When she was alone, even when was she was mostly happy, a piece of her was missing. She was incomplete.

            Was Lance the missing piece?

            "Kitty?" Miss Summers said walking over to Kitty. She had a worried look on her heart-shaped face and Kitty felt reassured, "What's wrong?"

            "Oh, Miss Summers!" Kitty cried in angst, throwing herself in Miss Summers's awaiting arms. She didn't know why or how, but she just felt like Miss Buffy Summers could understand her in a way no one else could.

            "What's wrong, hell-kitten?" Miss Summers asked, using the nickname she had given to Kitty when the Shadowcat and threatened to tan some boys hides when they had teased Rogue.

            "Everything!" Kitty said, beginning to sob.

            "Do you want to talk about it?" Miss Summers asked, stroking Kitty's hair in a motherly fashion.

            Though she had said 'no' to Rogue just a minute ago, she found herself drawn to Miss Summers and she was compelled to get her story out there, "Yes. Yes, I like need someone to talk to." With that, Miss Summers guided Kitty to a bench to sit.

            And so Kitty told her everything, no holds. She told him about Lance and her odd relationship with him. And how none of the X-Men felt he was good enough for her even though Kitty was happiest around the Brotherhood leader. And she told Miss Summers of the harsh words she had called Lance and how she'd never really get to see how deep her feelings ran for the 'bad boy'.

            _She loves him and he loves her, Buffy thought as Kitty burst into a new bout of tears, __and the only thing standing in there way is their differences._

            Didn't that sound familiar?

            "What should I do?" Kitty asked, "I'm torn. On the one hand I like really want to be with Lance and on the other I know he's the enemy. What should I do?"

            Buffy sighed and said, "I can't tell you what to do. You have to decide yourself, but Kitty this Lance guy doesn't sound really bad." _Not to mention I know him from personal acquaintances, "And if you ruin a possible good relationship because your friends don't like him or there are obstacles in the way then you're being silly. At least there is a possibly of being with your Lance. Some people aren't that lucky."_

            Kitty noticed that Miss Summers's eyes had gotten a far off look to them and she said in shock, "You like speak from personal experience, Miss Summers?"

            Buffy sighed and leaned away, "Yes, I did, but we were not meant to be for reasons of our differences. But I'm over him. I've moved on." _And I don't love Angel anymore, Buffy silently realized. Oh yes, she would always love Angel— her first love, her lost love— but she wasn't __in love with him. Her heart was free; she wasn't tied to any man. Angel had left her heart and she could give it to anyone she wanted. It was a shocking revelation. One she'd have to think about tonight since it wasn't her patrol shift._

            Shaking her head, Buffy returned to the problem at hand, "Kitty, you can't let your friends decide things for you. That's your job. And even if they aren't happy with your decision they'll come around or they aren't your true friends." _Like Xander and __Willow__, they came to understand Angel and Spike, though Spike wasn't what you'd call a 'boyfriend'._

            "You're right Miss Summers, but how do I know if Lance like feels the same way? After all, the only time he's talked to me recently is to snap at me. I don't think he cares for me very much." Kitty pointed out.

            "You never know until you try." Buffy said and then caught look at her watch, "Oh by the goddess, we're going to be late! Run along, hell-kitten, I've work to be had and you've studies to study."

            "Thank you, Miss Summers." Kitty said softly as Buffy hurried away, pretty pink skirt flapping in the wind.

            Kitty sighed and sat alone for a moment before standing. This time there was half-smile on her face. Buffy was right, she had to make her own decisions about Lance and her life or she'd go crazy. She couldn't be dragged around by a leash all her life.

            But what was her decision about Lance?

            She knew she'd felt something strong for the Brotherhood leader, but she was afraid he didn't feel anything for her. He'd proven that over the past weeks hadn't he? And at the same time, a part of her believed her shared her strong feelings. When she saw him, she'd decide if she wanted to try out Miss Summers's advice. Once she looked into those mahogany eyes of Lance, she'd know. She always found her answers in his deep eyes. Always his eyes.

            Almost breaking out into a full smile, Kitty stopped suddenly and backtracked. She turned her head and stared, wondering if she was imagining it.

            But she wasn't it. She had really seen it out of the corner of her eye. A body lying on the floor. Without thinking, Kitty raced towards it/he/she. She was at the body in record time. She panted as she knelt besides it.

            "Ma'am?" Kitty said, shaking the body she recognized as female, "Ma'am, are you like alright?"

            The woman groaned and moved slightly before stilling. The movement gave Kitty motivation and she began shaking ever harder. The woman groaned again, opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

            "Where am I?" The woman asked.

            "At my high school." Kitty answered, "Stay here, I'm going to get you like help."

            The woman reached out and gripped Kitty's wrists in a hand of steel, "Oh I'm not going to be the one needing help, dearie. You are." With that she poked Kitty's arm with a razor tip weapon in embedded in her skin.

            Kitty screamed and struggled as pain swamped through her, but it was useless. Whatever her penetrated into her blood made her paralyzed. Helplessly, Kitty slid to the floor and lay there unmoving.

            Above her, the woman was looming in front of her vision and there was an evil smirk of her face.

            "Yes, you'll make perfect bait, dearie." The woman said and Kitty knew no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            O.o… Kitty's been kidnapped by the evil demon Furia. Bad-ass Furia ***shrugs and glomps Furia*** she's ever woman's inner bitch! Especially mine! Anywho, that's it for this chapie! I bet you can't wait for the next one! In chapter thirteen _T-R-A-P both the X-Men and Buffy's team come up with a daring rescue for the Shadowcat, but will they reach her in time. Until then REVIEW!_

                        _"Honest criticism is hard to take, particularly from a relative, a friend, an acquaintance, or a stranger." –Franklin P. Jones_

                                                -Lizzy Rebel__


	13. TRAP

                        A/N: Hello everyone, guess who's back! No, not Eminem in case that's what you were thinking ***blink*** none of you were thinking that. Ohhhh… ***long pause*** ignore me then… Oh yes thank yous!

            To _A Watcher: Hey, wait a minute! Are you reading my script? ***eyes narrow*** I'm watching you!_

            To _Kalystia_: ***grin*** Thankie! Keep reviewing!

            To _Caltimere_: You are forgiven for missing last chapter. I'm a very forgiving person. And yes, what are TB and the X-Men planning?

            To _Mika: More fuel to the fire ----------- there I said it! What's my prize? ***blink, blink***_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Thirteen- T-R-A-P 

                        "Scott?" Kurt said, appearing in the living room of the X-Men home with his mutant powers, "Have you seen Kitty?'

            Scott looked up from his text book, "Not since yesterday. Why?"

            "Well… no one has. It's like Kitty has disappeared from ze Earth!" Franticly, Kurt waved his arms, "What could've happened to her?"

            "I'll tell you what could've happened! Alvers is what! She's been mopey about him over the past weeks and now he's got her in his clutches! Suit up, Kurt, we're going to the boarding house." Scott shouted, taking on the let's-go-get-the-big-bad-people leader personality only he had.

            "Now, Scott," Jean chided walking into the room, calculus books pushed under her arm, "why do you always have to jump to conclusions? Wouldn't it be easier if you just went Professor Xavier and asked him where Kitty was?"

            "Jean…" Scott groaned. _Why is she never on my side?_ He wondered and frowned. A very good question indeed.

            "I think Jean is right. We should go ask ze professor." With that Kurt disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

            "Not without me!" Scott shouted and grabbed Jean's wrist as he rushed past her, "Come on! This was your idea!" Jean growled as her books clattered to the ground, but she didn't pull away.

            By the time Scott and Jean managed to get to the underground base of the X-Men, Kurt was sitting by the door to Cerebra, where Professor Xavier kept a close watch on all of the mutants in the world. Kurt was fiddling with his cloaking-device which doubled as a nice watch.

            "You…" Scott panted, having reached the base in a record time of fifteen seconds, "you… you… you…" he couldn't get out the last two words.

            "Are… dead…" Jean answered, taking deep breaths and sliding next to Kurt, a hand on her bosom, "As… soon… as I… find… feeling… in… legs."

            "Ze professor is in zere." Kurt said, motioning to the closed metal doors, "He looked worried when I told him that Kitty had not returned home."

            "I hope she's alright." Jean said, "It isn't like Kitty not to tell us where she is. How did you find out she was missing?'

            "Rogue was asking for her. Something about her underwear being turned pink." Kurt said, looking towards the door once more.

            As if on cue, the doors slid open and Professor Xavier wheeled out, looking concerned and anxious. Everyone near him felt their heart start to pound.

            "Professor, did you find out about Kitty?" Jean asked and the professor sighed.

            "No, I couldn't trace her. It's almost as if she has disappeared from the Earth. I can't find any sign of her, anywhere." Professor Xavier said.

            "Can I go beat- I mean 'interrogate' that Brotherhood now?" Scott asked, "If you had let me earlier this wouldn't be a problem."

            "Fine." Jean said throwing up her hands, "But I'm coming with you to make sure you don't do something stupid."

            "I'm going, too." Kurt said, changing into his hidden form, "If the Brotherhood does have Kitty, I want to be backup."

            "Fine. Let's go." Scott said, walking away with Kurt at his heels. Jean rolled her eyes and turned to the professor.

            "I'll keep them in line, Professor." She promised and hurried after Scott and Kurt, shaking her head as she did so.

            Professor Xavier watched them leave and suddenly frown, "I think perhaps I should call Logan and Storm back from training with the New Mutants up in the mountains, we might need them."

                        Scott's sporty red car screeched to a halt in front of the run-down Bayville Boarding House. Scott grimaced and looked at it with disgust.

            He couldn't really explain why he hated the Brotherhood so much, other then the fact they were the enemy and all. There was just something about them he didn't like. Rogue would've called him snobby while Kitty would have called him arrogant. Either way something had always held Scott back from even remotely liking the Brotherhood.

            And looking at the destroyed windows, the dented walls, the disheveled sidewalks, he never would. No matter how hard he tried, though he'd never tried really, he'd never been able to look them as equals. Just because they abuse their power and try to kill off humans, the real enemy of the mutants, he felt he had every reason to hate them with a passion.

            "You alright?" Jean asked, laying a hand upon Scott's shoulder, looking more then a little concerned, "You look anxious."

            "Just a little worried about Kitty." Scott answered, brutally aware of the heat coming from Jean's hands. How easy would it be just to snag it and hold it? He didn't think Jean would pull away from him, though he doubted she shared the same feelings as he did.

            "Hey guys? Aren't we going in?" Kurt asked from the back, ruining the spell. Quickly, Jean removed her hand and Scott released a sign.

            "Let's go." Scott said and they hopped out of the car. They walked side-by-side, a marching line, equals and teammates. Complete opposites of the Brotherhood. Scott for a moment felt guilty that the enemy team didn't have that sense of belonging to one another, but then he pushed it away and concentrated on Kitty.

            When they pushed open the rickety doors of the boarding house, it seemed to be deserted. There were no new members Gambit, Pyro or Colossus or annoying old members Lance, Pietro, Fred, Todd or Wanda. Where were they?

            To answer the X-Men's unspoken question, they heard movement upstairs. The X-Men, Cyclops (Scott), Jean and Nightcrawler (Kurt), braced themselves for a fight.

            But only Lance, with a bag slung over his shoulder, walked down the stairs. His fingerless gloves were pushed into his pockets. He wore his usual outfit of baggy jeans, black shirt and a brown sleeveless jacket to go over it.

            At first, Lance didn't notice the X-Men until his was midway down the stairs. He stopped, did a double take, and his dark brown eyes narrowed. Beneath them, the X-Men felt the ground tremor slightly.

            "What do you want, Summers?" Lance snapped, walking down the rest of the steps and halting right in front of Scott.

            "Where is Kitty?" Kurt demanded before Scott could even answer Lance's question. Lance whipped his head around to glare at the blue-skinned man.

            "Why the hell should I know? I don't hang out with you X-Geeks." Lance said testily.

            "Because, you loser," Scott said dangerously, "she's gone! And we can't track her with Cerebra so that means your boss is behind this. He's the only thing that can mess with Cerebra's tracking systems."

            Lance grabbed Scott by the collar of his uniform and said just as powerfully, "First off, Summers, Magneto ain't my boss. And second off… what the hell do you mean Kitty's missing!?"

            "Since yesterday." Jean said, "Now let Scott go or I'll make you."

            Lance did so, but kept his glare in place, "So you idiots didn't start worrying about her until now? You guys aren't the goddamn police and you are constantly being threatened! When one of your team goes missing, even for two hours, you find out where she is. Who knows where she is now? She could be…" Lance trailed off.

            "We came here to see what you've done with her." Scott bit off.

            "Well, I didn't do anything to her." Lance snapped, his heart pounding for the brunette freshman. Growling, he turned and walked away.

            "Where are you going?" Scott snapped.

            "To do what you should've done. Find Kitty." Lance and walked out the door. Once he was sure no one could see him, he allowed the panic to take over him as he rushed to Buffy's house at breakneck speed. All he could think was Kitty and the possible danger she could be in.

            "Come on, Scott." Jean urged back at the house, "Let's go ask the professor to try again. We need to find Kitty."

            Still glaring at the spot where Lance had once stood, Scott allowed himself to be pulled away.

            Lance's sprinted to his new home under five minutes, which was very fast since Buffy's apartment was over fifteen minutes away and he was exhausted from the basic-combat training the Slayers had put the Brotherhood through starting at three o'clock that morning.

            He made his way all the way up the three fleets of stairs. Along the way he cursed Buffy for making his so exhausted and Faith from always going for his legs. His lungs were burning and his hands that gripped the railing were the only thing keeping him from collapsing into a heap. And the only thing that kept him walking when all he wanted to do was sit down and sleep was the thought of Kitty being hurt.

            "Kitty!" Lance rasped and pushed himself up to the top floor and raced down the hall to the door of the apartment. Banging on it, Lance leaned his weight against the door and attempted to bring in deep long breaths.

            The door opened and Lance saw Ori's face for a fleeting second before he collapsed to the ground. Before his could make contact, a golden fire wrapped around him but instead of hurting him like it would an enemy, the fire was soothing and relaxed his muscles. His released a deep sigh.

            "Lance?" Ori asked as Pyro moved besides her, from the couch to their right everyone, Willow, Faith, Gambit, and Colossus, looked over at him. Ori flicked her wrists and Lance found himself standing on his feet.

            "No," Lance rasped drawing in deep breaths, "Kitty… Kitty… danger…"

            "Ah, what?" Ori asked.

            Just as Lance opened his mouth to repeat his words Buffy burst in, Xander hot on her heels, and sent Lance crashing into the floor. This time, he made no move to get up. He just laid there.

            "Guys!" Buffy cried in horror, not even offering Lance an apology, "Kitty's been kidnapped by this Jake guy!"

            "Are you sure?" Willow asked, removing herself from the couch.

            Buffy waved a letter in her hand, "Yeah, the darling man sent me a note saying: I have you precious 'kitten' and if you want to see her alive come to the graveyard tonight at ten. If you don't, I will personally chop the 'pretty kitty' in tiny pieces and send them to you in a box." Baring her teeth Buffy snarled out, "The bastard the gull to sign 'with all my best wishes, Jake'!"

            Faith stalked over to Buffy, grabbed the letter from the Slayer's hand and read it. She raised one eyebrow as she did so and said, "That spells T-R-A-P to me, B. If that isn't I trap then I don't enjoy sex."

            "We have to go get her!" Lance said, "He'll kill her."

            "Okay. Okay. Let me think." Buffy frowned and her brows drew together in concentration.

            "Perhaps it would best if only half of la team goes, _mon__ ami." Gambit pointed out calmly, flicking his wrist to his cards flipped onto the table._

            Buffy blinked and then said, "That would be a good idea. Okay, Lance… ah, Colossus, Ori and… I will go to the graveyard. The rest of you will stay put." She wasn't surprised when everyone, expect those who were going, protested.

            "What about me, Buffy?" Xander asked, "I'm the goofy, yet loveable sidekick and comic relief! Don't I get to come with?"

            "Xander, I… ah… I need you here to offer the girls… ah, moral support. That's it, moral support." Buffy said to which Xander huffed.

            "What about me?" Willow asked, "I'm a very powerful Wicca. Ya know get it on with the magick girl? I can help!"

            "I need you to find out all you can about this Jake guy, Willow."

            "Slayer," Drawled Gambit, "what I said we should split into teams I meant of course dat I should be on the A team."

            "Me, too! I could be some useful backup." Pyro said, not mentioning the fact that he was worried that Ori might get hurt. He liked the girl, she was sweet and funny. A rare combination.

            "Listen," Everyone shushed as Buffy raised her voice, "I know you all want to help save the world and all that jazz, but if this is a trap and we can't get out, I need some of you strong ones left here to prepare the next front. Okay." Everyone looked at one another and then burst into arguments.

            "Let her go." Came a quite voice and everyone turned to look at Sidney who had just entered the room, "This is her choice. Whether we like it our not right now Buffy is the leader and thus she makes the choices."

            Besides her was Eve. Jack and Ann were exploring Bayville despite Sidney's protests. Eve looked annoyed at Buffy's decision but at the same time Sidney saw admiration shining in them as well.

            "That Slayer is weak." Eve said, "Risking everything to save the life of a girl not worth our time? She's going to die."

            "Eve has the utmost faith in you." Sidney lied, deciding to keep Eve's real comment unknown. Eve glared at her handler.

            "You lie to make them feel good about going to their death! You are a goddamn idiot." She said viciously, baring her teeth.

            Sidney sighed and rubbed her temples, "Why couldn't you have gone with Jack and Ann? Why couldn't you leave me alone?" Everyone was feeling a little uncomfortable as the watched Sidney talk to a person they couldn't see.

            "Fuck you." Was Eve's only answer. Since Jack would've caused her pain, Eve tried to get most of her cursing out whenever he wasn't around and she liked to take it out on the only people who could see her and that was either Willow or Sidney.

            Willow turned her head to glare at Eve. She could see ghosts, though not very well. She really couldn't see their whole body, but whenever she squinted her eyes she could make them out. It was easier during dawn and dusk. But she could hear them just fine.

            "That wasn't very nice." Willow murmured and Eve snarled.

            "Like I give a damn." She shot back.

            Buffy and the other were oblivious of this exchange, but since Buffy was a Slayer and the others were mutants they could feel the tension. But Xander, who had no special abilities or unique traits save his eye-patch, was oblivious to everything that went on. And he knew it too. Trying to look disinterested, he concentrated on the TV show _Survivor_.

            No one in the room noticed expect Buffy who, for the sake of saving Xander much embarrassment, did not say anything.

            "Alright guys ready to go?" Buffy asked and they all nodded, "We might want to get there early, set up and be ready." Faith, with a sexual grin only Faith could have, walked over to Buffy.

            "Gonna fight evil in that?" The Dark One said, motioning to Buffy's skirt and blazer, "Cool. Gonna be the first Slayer to save the world in pantyhose?"

            Buffy glanced down at herself, saw Faith was right, and said, "Give me a few minutes guys so I can change into something more world-saving-suave clothing." Then she turned and walked into the room all the girls shared.

            Buffy raced into her closet and hastily grabbed leather pants and a red tank top. She was nervous for Kitty; she had no doubt 'Jake' was serious when he said he'd kill her. Her motherly instincts would not allow her to look the other way when Kitty was in danger. And she knew Lance would probably kill her if she did.

            But at the same time, Buffy knew this was a trap. Nothing could be more obvious then that and a part of her warned her not to go. That it would be smarted to forget the girl and save the world. A part almost made her stay.

            But then Buffy remembered that look in Kitty's eyes when she spoke of Lance or the way she smiled, innocent and sweet. This child had too much to live for, too much to do when she was older. Buffy couldn't, wouldn't, watch all that potential for greatness be killed because one son of a bitch wanted to destroy the world.

            "Hold on, Kitty." Buffy whispered, grabbing her scythe from the bottom of her closet. It glittered in the dim light of the lamp in the room.

            Power pulsed through her as Buffy grabbed more stakes for the fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Done and done! Ohhhhh, can you see the conflict? Two sides working for a common goal and yet a bunch of them are enemies. . What are they gonna do when they meet? Well find out in chapter fourteen _Identities_. I bet you're all looking forward to it. Until next time REVIEW!

                                    _"I want to die in my sleep like my grandfather ... not screaming and yelling like the passengers in his car." _

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	14. Identites

                        AN: Yay! Chapter Fourteen. The plot both thickens and quickens! And the X-Men and TB _finally_ met one another. Are you ready? I am!

            To _Caltimere: ***giggle*** I love funny quotes! I found that on Google! Thank you beloved Google! ***kiss Google screen then freaks out because it tastes like a computer***_

            To _A Watcher: ***eyes narrow*** grrrr. Okay that's IT! I am so watching YOU! Reading my script… wait a minute. How did you get my script? Didn't I send that to For Knox fort safe keeping?_

            To _Mika: Yes, Scott does have some problems. But him we love him and his I'm-the-leader-so-get-out-of-my-way attitude, don't we?_

            To _Unicorn: ***sigh*** Yes, we all treat Xander badly don't we? But hey, he's am easy target. But he my favourite character because he's so easy to make fun of. That makes him COOL!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Fourteen- Identities 

                        "See," Scott said as he watched Lance walk out of the apartment he currently lived in, "I told you if we followed him home we'd find out where Kitty is. He's probably going to her right now."

            "Or he could be going out for something to eat." Jean pointed out and yawned, "I'm tired." She glanced behind her and saw the Kurt was snoring away. They had been in this car for two hours, ever since Scott had the notion in his head to watch Lance's new residence. Jean was very envious of Kurt, who was smart enough to have picked the back seat to set in.

            "Look at him. The careless idiot. He doesn't even notice my-" Scott stopped abruptly and then shouted in a shocked voice, "MISS SUMMERS!?"

            That caught Jean's attention and jarred Kurt from sleep. Their faces, excluding Scott because he was on the opposite side, were pressed against the cool glass of the car in astonishment as they watched Buffy Summers, Bayville High Counselor, walk out of the apartment building to catch up with Lance and walk at his side. Following her was a girl they did not recognize and a man they knew to be one of Magneto's men.

            "What do you think zhe is doing?" Kurt asked, "You don't think zhe is working with the Brotherhood, do you?"

            "Certainly looks like it." Jean said, stricken. She had liked Miss Summers and now it seemed that she was working for their enemy all along.

            Scott's hands clenched into fists, "The whole time." he hissed, "The whole time she was being nice and pretending to care she was just trying to get one up on us for her team!? She'll pay. Oh, she'll pay."

            "Scott?" Jean said in concern, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. Scott shrugged it off and she held her hand against her chest, hurt.

            Scott chose to ignore the look on Jean's face and turned on the engine of his car, "We're following them. And when they stop, we attack. You ready, X-Men?"

            Kurt nodded, "I am ready to get Kitty back."

            Jean nodded silently and looked away. For a moment Scott felt guilty, but then he shook his head, put his car into fourth gear, and followed Miss Summers and the Brotherhood to wherever it was they were going.

            "Zey seem like they are heading for the graveyard." Kurt pointed out, "Do you think zey are keeping Kitty zere?"

            "I hope not." Scott said, grinding his teeth. He hated the through of innocent Kitty Pryde locked in a tomb with dead bodies. Kitty was like a younger sister and he felt reasonability to take care of her. And the same went for every member on the X-Men team. 'Father' as Kurt would've called him.

            _So what if I act like a father? Scott thought, _they certainly need the discipline.__

As Scott pulled into Bayville's Darker Skies Graveyard, he shuddered, thinking about Kitty being locked up in some dark tomb. Lost, confused, sobbing was what he imagined her. She'd be so relieved to be rescued.

            "Let's go corner them." Scott said, stepping out of the car. As he did so he caught sight of Buffy, Lance, the other girl and Colossus opening the gates to the graveyard and stepping in, "They've already gone in."

            Jean looked up at the sky and frowned. Didn't it just seem to suddenly get a lot darker then it had been minutes ago? She opened her mouth to tell Scott so, but he and Kurt were already walking away. Jean glowered, her red-hair swaying just slightly in a non-existent wind.

            "Arrogant men." She murmured heatedly and moved to catch up with the men she decided wasn't worth her time.

                        Kitty was bouncing. Well, her head was anyway. Everything else was just in a lot of pain. Her abdomen was being poked with something sharp and strong, and her legs were asleep. Not to mention she had a terrible headache.

            Groaning, Kitty opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. She was upside down and the blood was rushing to her head. Trying to not concentrate on the fact that she could've sworn she could feel her brain press against her skull, she tried to find out where she was.

            All she saw was the ground, a black cape swishing against her limp arms and stone walls off to the side. The object poking her abdomen must have been a shoulder.

            Some feeling of dread twisted her gut. She had a very bad feeling about what was to come. Kitty closed her eyes and tried to phase through whatever held her captive. All that happened was for her capture to stop walking.

            _I've like lost my powers? Kitty thought in horror moments before a hand grabbed her ponytail and yanked. Kitty howled out in pain and clawed her capture like her namesake. Next thing she knew, she was laying on the floor on her back._

            "Now, now." Drawled a Southern-lit voice that reminded Kitty of Rogue, "There'll be none o' that, sugah."

            Kitty found herself looking into the jade eyes of a handsome young man. Her first thought was that he had been taken prisoner as well, but then she saw the evil light in his eyes and knew it wasn't true. He was the reason she was here.

            "Who… who are you?" Kitty asked as she sat up, her voice cracking from the dryness in her throat.

            The young man smiled and pushed a glass of water into her hand, "Drink up, darlin', wouldn't want ya getting sick." he said as Kitty took a sip of water.

            Kitty wouldn't take being prisoner lightly. To prove she meant business she yanked her wrist back and chucked her glass at the Southern man. The man in turn smiled and moved his head slightly to the left, making the glass shatter on the wall instead of his face as Kitty planned.

            "Ya're quite a pretty kitty. A hellfire, too" The man practically purred, "Ah like 'em like that." He laughed when Kitty stared at him in shock.

            He leaned down, grabbed Kitty by the face and, as she screamed, pressed his mouth against hers. Kitty's nails ran down his face, drawing blood. The man smirked against her lips and pulled away. He whipped away the blood on his cheek with hand and then licked it. Kitty recoiled and backed away from him.

            "Sorry, couldn't resist." The man said without a trace of sincerity in his voice, "Now, Ah'm gonna leave ya for a moment or two, gots a Slayer to take of. Now don't ya go tryin to escape or ya'll wind up like ya friends over thar."

            Kitty jerked her head to t he left and gasped. She saw the limp, motionless bodies of Pietro and Freddy of the Brotherhood. What had happened to them?

            "Are they like… dead?" Kitty asked in a whisper. They may have been her enemies but they hadn't deserved to die. They had been young, different, frightened.

            "Na." Answered the Southern man, "Just unconscious. My partner, a demon, got annoyed with ya friends annoying chatter and put them in a deep, and Ah mean deep, sleep."

            "You're horrible." Kitty said in a shocked voice.

            "A little, yes." The man answered, "But then working with one of the most dangerous villains ever can have that effect. And ya know what? Ah don't care. I'm a very power boy, pretty kitty, thanks to Lord Deltoramina. It was worth all the blood 'n carnage. Basides, after a while ya start to like the blood. Go ask Furia."

            "Get away from me!" Kitty shouted, "I'm part of a very powerful team! They'll make you pay!"

            "The X-Men right?" When Kitty looked at him in horror, the man laughed, "Sugah, Ah'm Jake, the right hand man of Lord Deltoramina. Ah know everything thing about ya and your friends. Ah'm kinda hopin to meet them."

            "Wha… what!?"

            Jake reached behind him and drew a knife that had Kitty's back stiffening, "See this knife, sugah?  It has the power to take away the power of anyone with supernatural abilities. This is where yar friends and the Slayers come in. Ah plan on cutting up yar friends and Slayers inta little pieces and then feed their power to Lord Deltoramina"

            "MONSTER!"

            "Ya bet ya." Jake agreed, "It'll be fun to make the Slayers bleed. They're the cause of all ma problems. Stoppin the First that Summers did. We'll make her pay by makin her watch her friend die one by one."

            "Summers… Buffy Summers?" Kitty repeated in disbelief.

            "The broad didn't tell ya, did she? Not surprised, not something ya wanna talk about. Yar Buffy Summers is a Slayer. A very powerful Slayer. She destroyed the First, Glory the helldog, the Mayor, the soulless vampire Angelus, and the Master. She's got quite a rep down under. Thought Ah'd show her what power really is."

            Kitty shook her head in shock. Miss Summers, the petite Bayville High consoler was this man's enemy? She couldn't imagine the small Miss Summers fighting someone like Jake. It was impossible.

            "You're… you're lying!" Kitty rasped her voice hoarse.

            "Why would Ah lie?" Jake asked her and to that she had no answer. Jake closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and said, "Yar friends are here and the Slayer. Ah'd love to stay and chat but it's rude ta leave guest hangin. Till later, sugah."

            In once blinding motion, Jake reached out and locked Kitty's wrists and ankles together with a metal chain. Kitty struggled but she couldn't get free.

            "Now, darlin', Ah wouldn't try to get free if Ah was ya. Don't want ta end up like yar friends, do ya?" Jake questioned, motioning to Fred and Pietro.

            "You won't like get away with this!" Kitty proclaimed, rattling her chains.

            "But Ah think Ah will." Jake smiled one last time and said, "Must be going."

                        Buffy knew someone was behind her, could feel it. Problem was whoever was following them wasn't vampires. They didn't move like vampires did. They were slow, a little clumsy, and heavier.

            Human.

            She normally would've turned her head and looked for the source of the noise, but the sun had set over an hour ago and Buffy didn't want to risk being ambushed. So she kept her back rigid and made sure she knew exactly where the noise was coming from.

            She looked over at Colossus, Lance and Ori. Ori and Lance were both looking ahead, waiting for the battle to begin. But Colossus seemed to be listening to something. Probably hearing whatever Buffy was hearing.

            _Now there's a man. Buffy thought and blushed at her own thoughts. She had to keep her head on the mission. The muscular man crouched next to her. She cocked her head to one side so she could get a better look at his rough, yet handsome, features._

            "Are you hearing what I'm hearing?" Buffy asked very quietly, making sure the creatures behind them did not hear them.

            Colossus looked surprised Buffy had heard as well but he nodded after a moment's pause, "I was not sure if anyone else had heard."

            "Heard what?" Ori asked, blinking her golden cat eyes.

            "They should be about three feet behind us." Buffy said, ignoring Ori's comment, "Do you think you can reach them and bring them down without looking?"

            "If you can then I can." Colossus answered.

            Buffy nodded and then without warning, wheeled around and reached into the darkness behind her. Her hands wrapped around a slender shoulder and as a female scream ripped through the night, Buffy jerked the body forward. The first thing she saw was flaming red hair and then a uniform of black and green with x's on the sides of the shoulders. Besides her, Colossus dragged out a young man with brown/red hair and a uniform of yellow and black with a large 'x' across the chest and on the sides of the shoulders. Ori screamed and wheeled around just as something puffed next to her. Instinctively, she wrapped her gold fire around it and was staring at a man with blue skin, a dark red and navy blue uniform and blue hair.

            Buffy released Jean Gray in shock, "Jean? What the name of the nine holy hells are you doing here?"

            "I could ask you the same thing, Miss Summers!" Jean snarled angrily.

            "Summers." Lance growled and grabbed Scott by the collar of his shirt and jerked the X-Men leader out of Colossus's iron grip, "What are you doing?"  
            "I can't believe you betrayed us, Miss Summers." Scott shouted, ignoring Lance, "I trusted you and you go and work for the Brotherhood!?"

            "Could you please let me down?" Kurt begged Ori.

            "Let them go." Buffy said with a sigh and rubbed her temples, "Listen, I'm not working with the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood isn't working at all, anymore. I'm a Slayer. I fight all the evil things you see in the horror movies. I came here on a hunch and now I have to stop this psycho from taking over the world and at the same time save Kitty."

            "I think you better tell us your whole story." Jean Gray said, sitting up. Her eyes were clear, maybe a little suspicious, but overall trusting. Scott's were unreadable under his crimson shades and Kurt looked willing to trust as well.

            Sighing once more Buffy said, "Okay. Once upon a time there were these old guys who decided that one woman should fight the supernatural evils of the world. They would fight until they were killed and then another girl would be called to take off where the other girl left off. That went on for years and years and years until one day a LA valley girl was chosen. She had no previous training, knew nothing of her destiny, and hated it for a long time. She defeated her vampire foes, but after a school incident had to move Sunnydale, California aka the Hellmouth. There she met Willow, who would later become a witch, and Xander, who became her best friend and anchor to the real world. She also met a man named Angel and she fell in love with him, though she doesn't anymore. For eight years she fought many, many evils, the strongest being the Master (the father of all vampires), the soulless Angelus, the man the Slayer once loved, Glory the Helldog, who forced the Slayer to throw herself into Hell, and the First. The First was the prime evil, the darkest of dark. In order defeat the First, the Slayer had to make changes to the world. She and her witch, Willow, made it so every girl on the face of the Earth who had Potential to be a Slayer was a Slayer and the LA Slayer was no longer alone. The Slayer defeated the First and she thought everything would be peaceful from then on, but she was wrong. Her former Watcher named Giles found out about dark powers rising here and it was necessary for the Slayer to check it out with another Slayer and her friends. She found out that there was a lot more then vampires going on in the town of Bayville. She found out the world may be in danger once more because all the Slayers are being attacked all over the world. And a young girl the Slayer liked was kidnapped and held for ransom."

            Buffy paused and drew in a deep breath as the other stared at her. Then she smiled weakly and said, "So here I am."

            "That's all true?" Jean asked in a shocked whisper.

            Buffy nodded, "Yeah. I wouldn't lie to you. The Brotherhood's on the good side. Well, must of them anyway."

            "How do we know you're telling the truth? You could be lying for all we know." Scott pointed out, ever suspicious.

            "You live at the Xavier Institute?" Buffy questioned and they nodded she said, "Giles, my former Watcher, knows your professor. He'll vouch for me once we're done here. Once the fight's over I'll be happy to answer any of the questions you have. But first we find Kitty."

            "I know who all you are." Kurt said suddenly, looking at Colossus and Lance, "But you are you?" Ori smiled.

            "I'm Oriana McNeil. Aurora-beam user. I joined Buffy's team on the way down to Bayville. Also helped the Brotherhood see the light." She winked at Lance and Colossus and allowed her hands to light up with their gold fire, "See it guys?"

            Buffy rolled her eyes, "She has a personality to much like Xander for anyone's sanity, though Pyro doesn't seem to mind. But then, I don't think he's quite right in the head either."

            "I take offense to that!" Ori said.

            "Fine with me." Buffy said and then her ears perked. She heard movement and this time it was graceful, unreal, demon, "They're here. You ready?"

            Lance scowled, "Yeah I'm ready."

            "Keep your cool, rock-head." Buffy said, "Don't use your powers until we have Kitty out of the underground. Don't want to crush her."

            "Don't worry, I won't." Lance and Slayer and mutants stood. Ready to face whatever came towards them.

            From across the way Furia the demon and Jake the right-hand man smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Cliff-hanger! Don't you hate those? I know I do and yet… I wrote one. Now, I'm confusing myself. Anyway, how'd you guys like this chapter? We've finally got the teams together! Pazza! Now all they have to do is rescue Kitty. But WILL they? Find out in chapter fifteen _Darkness Everlasting_ where our heroes not only fight for Kitty's life but we also find out more of the evil plan to resurrect Lord Deltoramina. Until then, you know what to do. REVIEW!

                        _"God grant me patience. And I want it NOW!"_

-Lizzy Rebel


	15. Darkness Everlasting

                        A/N: Hello again all! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying my fic so very much! Keep on reviewing and supporting!

            To _Chibi-ami: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think my fic is 'spiffy'_

            To _A Watcher: Cliff-hangers are very fun to write. Sometimes I love to do that to my friends but it never works out well because they try to strangle me. O.o_

            To _Caltimere: Glory the helldog was no typo. My sister and I tend to give people from shows or games nicknames. EX: If you've played Final Fantasy X-2 you meet this really kick-ass awesome guy named Gippal but he did this weird thing with his leg the first time we met him so now my sister and me called him 'Flamingo-boy.'_

            To _White Wolf: okay, here's the chapter you asked for._

            To _mika: You know that line? I was thinking about it and that's pretty much saying that Buffy knows absolutely NOTHING about the world since Scott is sooo totally clueless where Jean's affections come in to play. ;)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Fifteen- Darkness Everlasting 

                        "You must be Furia." Buffy drawled, swinging her scythe over her shoulder. She bared her teeth, "Boys over here told me all about you."

            "Glad I left an impression." Furia purred and from behind her and Jake, the vampires appeared, "You know what Slayer? I've always wanted to meet you. I'll enjoy ripping out your heart and feasting on it."

            "Now, now, sugah." Drawled the right-hand man of Lord Deltoramina, "Ah thought we agreed that Ah'd get to kill the Slayer. Hmm?"

            Buffy raised an eyebrow at Jake and said in a lazy voice, "What are you? A Caleb wannabe? Couldn't get the gig as the First's vessel?"

            Jake laughed at that, "Caleb. Don't insult me, darlin'. Ah'm much better then Caleb ever was. See, he hated women. I fully enjoy them." With that he smirked.

            "Where's Kitty!?" Lance demanded in a snarl.

            "Oh, you mean the pretty kitty? Enjoying my hospitality in the gate to Hell." Jake waved his arms to the sky, "Take a long look at your precious sky, Slayer. You'll never see it again."

            "Can we get on with it?" Ori asked, her hands glowing from behind Buffy.

            "GO!" Furia ordered and lunged forward. Scott was hit hard in the chest by two vampires and was sent onto the floor. Luckily he managed to drag them with him. Kurt teleported immediately and begin to kick his enemies but they were fast enough to dodge him. Ori raised her hands and her vampires were caught in her gold fire but she didn't see the one come charging her from behind. Colossus was dog-piled by ten vampires and even then the big man almost stayed up. His strong muscular arms threw vampire after vampire against the ground and trees. Lance was very careful not to allow the Earth to sake, lest he crush Kitty. Instead he used every basic defense move—and some of his own—Buffy had taught him. And Buffy swung her scythe 'round and 'round, lopping off vampire heads, but they kept on coming; they were an endless supply.

            Scott's chest was being crushed by his vampire foes. He tried to drag in air as the vampires clawed at his throat. With a battle cry he pushed them away and lunged to his feet. _How do I kill them?_ Scott wondered in horror as he shut his optic beams in the vampire's stomach. The vampire didn't even flinch as he started to charge Scott again. Scott rolled away from the two vampires. Then Scott remembered. They were vampires! Taking careful aim, Scott shot his red beams directly at the vampires' chests. Their soulless eyes widened instances before they burst into dust. Feeling more confident, Scott moved to take down more.

            Kurt was teleporting in lighting speed that would've given Pietro a run for his money. But what frustrated Kurt the most was the fact that no matter how fast he disappeared and reappeared, the vampires were able to dodge him. He couldn't land a hit. Then as Kurt teleported again, he saw Buffy's backpack on the ground next to him. Out of it stuck a stake. Kurt teleported to it, grabbed the stage and shifted himself to the sturdy branch of the tree. One his vampire foes moved under him, he jumped down and plunged the stake in one of the vampire's chest. He teleported before the other one knew what was happening. Then he reappeared behind him and nailed the vamp in the back. Once the vampires were dust, Kurt moved onto the next.

            Ori grinded her teeth so hard that she almost feared she would break them. Her hands were as hot as fire as she forced herself to hold the vampires in the air. Their bodies twisted in the flames but they would not die. _Time for a different approach, she thought and released the vampires. At the same time she summoned her aurora power in a glowing ball and shot it from her hand. The vampires jumped away and a smoldering hole replaced them. Ori wheeled around and lunged, but the vampires both kicked her in the stomach and sent her sprawling in the ground. Ori jumped to her feet and fired her beams just as the two vampires moved in for the kill. As they turned back to dust, Ori hurried to help whoever needed it._

            Colossus had always prided himself on being very strong, but these vampires were overpowering him. Sure there were ten of them and one of him, but it was still shameful. He turned his skin into metal just as a vampire went to sink his teeth into Colossus's jugular vein. Off to the side he heard Buffy cry out in pain and for some reason that had his rage burning. He hated the thought of the Slayer being hurt and it had him pushing all ten of the vampires off of him. At the same time, Kurt threw Colossus a stake and the metal-man caught it. Not even bothering to think about how odd it was that the X-Men and the Brotherhood were helping one another, he begin to kill. When he was done, he turned to see if Buffy was alright and was relieved to see she was unharmed.

            Jean stood off to the side off the battle. She felt useless as soon as the battle had started. The vampires hadn't seemed to notice her and for some reason she couldn't make herself move to help anyone, though she desperately wanted to. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she fighting?

            From behind her, a hand grabbed her throat and she screamed as she was dragged against Jake's chest. She tried to twist to punch him, but Jake caught her fist and messaged it.

            "Ah like yar hair. Hell fire, it reminds meh off. Howa 'bout ya drop the one-eyed freak and join ma cause?" Jake offered. Jean's eyes narrowed and next thing he knew, Jake was floating in the air.

            "Ya're very powerful for one so young, but ya ain't powerful enough." With that Jake raised his hand and Jean was forced back. Inside her mind, Jean dug deeper into her power and forced herself to stay put and keep Jake in the air.

            Jake frowned at her, "Let go, sugah. Or Ah'll hurt ya." He warned and snarled when Jean didn't release him, "Fine. Have it ya way." he raised his hands once more and something painful hit Jean in the head and she was falling backwards. Jake lowered gently to the ground as Jean crashed into the Earth.

            "JEAN!" Scott shouted and blasted Jake with his optic blast but an invisible force field stopped a direct hit. The fearless leader lunged forward and brought Jean into his arms, "Jean? Jean, can you here me? Open your eyes."

            Jean's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Scott in a daze. Dreamily she put a hand on his cheek and said, "My knight in shining armor."

            "Jean." Scott said softly and shook her, though he suddenly wanted to do something very different. But this was neither the time nor the place.

            Jean snapped out of her daze and she looked over at Jake, who was shooting glares at Scott.

            "So the boyfriend rides to the rescue? Alright ya two lovebirds," Jake said and flexed him muscles, "let's get this show on the road." And Jean and Scott started to fight with Jake.

             Lance was having major problems. The vampires were faster then him, stronger then him and very, very evil. Normally, he would've been able to crush the vampires with one stomp of his foot but he remembered Buffy's words about crushing Kitty. The very thought had Lance panicking. So he used every fighting technique he knew, Buffy's training and his own personal experience. The vampires dodged each move easily and pushed him against the ground. They bared their fangs and Lance thought with dread that he was going to dead. His only thought was a pray that Buffy managed to save Kitty. Just as he felt the fangs press against his throat, he felt their dust settle on his skin. Blinking, Lance surged to his feet and faced his savoir.

            Buffy's hair was wild and thrown about. Her eyes were glossy from adrenaline and breath hissed through her parted lips. Her red scythe was held high above her head and Lance was struck with the image of a beautiful war goddess, standing over her pray. She was Diana, the goddess of the hunt.

            "You… you… ready… to… get… get… the hell-kitten?" Buffy asked between gasps for breath. She felt a smile tug at her lips but she forced it down. She would never tell anyone of the rush she got from fighting vampires, expect maybe Faith because she felt it every time she entered a battle.

            When Lance nodded Buffy said, "We go in through the crypt. I saw Furia go in there just a few moments ago. She's up to something."

            They moved towards the door when Buffy was sidetracked by Colossus's small cry of pain. Without thinking, she turned and moved towards the big man. She brought her scythe down upon every head she could find and soon she had freed Colossus from his enemies.

            Buffy reached down and tugged the big man to his feet, "Come on ya big lug. We'll need you down there. Let's get going."

            "What about the others?" Colossus asked as they moved down the crypt.

            "If things get rough, Ori will make everyone retreat. This way, follow the light." Buffy said, motioning to the dim glow at the end of the stairway.

            "I hope we're going the right way. Who knows what Jake's down to Kitty." Lance said, moving ahead of the group.

            Buffy looked into Colossus's big, dark eyes and a silent thought passed through them. They hoped so, too.

                        Furia sat in a darkened roomed lit only with candles as light. In front of her sat a dark brown-leather book and an out-of-place wind ruffled the fire of the candles. Furia lowered her head into her chest and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply.

            Her head jerked upward and her eyes went black. The wind grew stronger until it had blown out all the candles in the room. An odd glow came from the book.

            _"Light in darkness." Furia chanted in a deep voice, _"Devour the holy light and let darkness insure. Goddess Hecatie, mistress of magick, hear your servant's spell. Cast the sun away from this place and bring the darkness. As I will it, so mote it be."__

Furia's head lowered once more and the candles flickered back on and the wind disappeared. As Furia raised her head slowly, as smile twisted her lips.

            "It is done." She whispered as her eyes closed. She collapsed to the floor with a thump and fell into a deep sleep.

            And above Bayville, the skies turned black and the Earth began to shake.

                        "I'm getting out of here." Kitty whispered to her herself and raised her wrists. Sweat worked down her forehead as the Shadowcat used all her energy to make her hands slid through the chains. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she managed to slip through and free herself.

            Kitty jumped to her feet and instantly regretted it. Her legs were aching, as were her wrists. Those cuffs had been tight. But who knew when Jake was coming back. She had to get out of here while she still could.

            So Kitty ran down the twisting pathways of the crypt where she was prisoner. She dunked behind pillars and stones whenever she heard vampires coming, or forced herself to go through wall if there was no where to hid.

            By the time Kitty had made it to the middle of the crypt she was exhausted. To weak to move anymore, she slid to the floor. Her body was trembling from the extortion it had taken when Kitty had forced herself to phase.

            _When I get home, I'm taking a long, hot bath, Kitty told herself. She shook her head suddenly, she wasn't going to get that bath here. Groaning, she pushed herself to her feet, looked at the two pathways she could choose from and ran to the right one._

            Kitty managed to make it ten feet before her legs gave way. Trying to stay upright, she leaned herself against a wall. She pressed a hand her pounding heart and drew in deep long breath.

            She looked down at her feet and glowered at her sandals. They would slow her down once she got really tired because they were platforms. Deciding it was for the best, Kitty kicked off the shoes and bit her lip when her sensitive under skin was cut with sharp rocks from the ground.

            "I… I… have to keep… moving…" Kitty said to herself, "I'm as good as dead is Jake like finds me here." She released her deep breath and began to run again, ignoring the pain coming from her feet as she ran across the rocks.

            This time she must have ran for fifteen minutes before she stopped abruptly. But this time it wasn't from exhaustion, but from panic. Kitty was sure she heard footsteps coming towards her! Pain clogged her throat.

            Kitty backed away and prepared herself to fight. She was too tired to go through a wall and there was nothing to hide behind. She would have to stay and fight. She'd die fighting. She swore to herself she would not become Jake's prisoner again, no matter what. Death was better.

            The footsteps were getting closer and helpless tears formed in Kitty's eyes. She didn't want to die! There were so many things she wanted to do. She was turning seventeen in a month, she had a prom, she was an X-Men, she had friends and…

            Lance… she wanted to fix things with Lance. She wanted the friendship she had with him and maybe a little more. She wanted to live and find out her feelings for him._ Oh God, help me, Kitty thought._

            And then the footsteps reached where Kitty stood and with battle cry she lunged. What she got was big, strong arms and a hand through her hair. In shock, she pressed herself against him and began to sob. She was too happy for words.

            "Lance!" Kitty said as Lance Alvers crushed her to him.

            "God, Kitty!" Lance said holding onto her as tight as he could, afraid she'd slip away, "I was so scared! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"  
            "No, Lance, I'm fine. I-" Kitty was cut off when Lance crushed his mouth on hers. One a moan, her hands reached up to tangle in his hair.

            It wasn't a gentle kiss like the ones she had had before, but a furious kiss of emotions. The heat and firmness on his lips had Kitty melting against Lance as if she was boneless. Lance's arms tightened around her as a sound of pure male satisfaction was made deep in his throat. His tongue gentle probed the entrance of her mouth and Kitty opened to him willingly when—

            A cough had them breaking apart. Buffy and Colossus stood a few feet away from the embracing teens. Buffy had a half-smirk on her lips while Colossus had a polished unreadable face.

            "Sorry to brake up this loving reunion, but we might want to get out of here." As if to prove the Slayer's point, the Earth began to shake.

            "Good idea." Lance agreed, grabbing Kitty's hand and pulling her forward. Kitty was too exhausted to even move and she collapsed to her knees, "Kitty, I thought you said you weren't hurt!" Lance shouted in horror.

            "I'm not. I'm just like so tired." Kitty said and with a growl Lance hauled her into his arms. Then they caught up to Buffy and Colossus. Together they rushed to the exit of the crypt.

             All the while the walls and ceiling were crashing down on them. Lance hunched his back and did his best to protect Kitty.

            Finally, they came to the exit door and as relief swelled in the all, a pile of rocks crashed down on the opening. Buffy lunged, as did Colossus, and they tried to push the rocks away. Lance knew he couldn't use his powers or he would make all the rocks fall on top of him. He felt useless for the first time.

            "We can't move them." Buffy said, confirming Lance's fears.

            Lance set Kitty gently on the floor and said, "Can't you phase us through these rocks, Kitty?"

            Kitty looked away, "For some reason, this place takes away my power. I don't think I can get us all through them. I might be able to get one or two people throw."

            "You and Lance go." Buffy said, "Colossus and I will find another way out. You better get going. I'm not sure how long these walls around going to hold."

            Kitty opened her mouth to argue, but Buffy silenced her with a look. Lance glanced back at the Slayer and the mutant as Kitty took his hand. Concentrating every part of her being, she managed to get herself and Lance through the rocks.

            Once the two young teens had disappeared, Colossus said to Buffy, "We're going to be crushed and die here, aren't we?"

            Buffy turned away from the rocks and said, "Yeah. You have a problem with that?" she raised an eyebrow to prove her point.

            "No, I was just wondering." Colossus said and the Earth gave another violent shake. Buffy could fell the ground begin to creak and open. They were going to fall into hell, she realized.

            Buffy turned towards Colossus and said in a distant voice, "Good." Then the Earth gave one more violent shake and the ground began to tear open.

            Buffy closed her eyes, said a prayer and threw herself against Colossus. Colossus caught her and held her as they slid into the very depths of hell. Buffy didn't scream, Colossus didn't scream. They just accepted.

            That was the life of a Slayer and a mutant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Another cliffhanger! But some good to did come out of it. Romance! Kitty and Lance kiss, but am I going to let them get together now? No, of course not. Trust me something will get in the way! And now Buffy and Colossus are… well, are they dead or in hell? You won't find out in the next chapter. In chapter sixteen _Takeover Xander's get his turn to tell a tale. With the Slayer… er… gone the Tora-Kone have full control over the city and poor Tabitha Smith is caught in the middle! Can Xander save her in time? This is going to be fun._

                                    _ "I still miss my Ex ... but my aim is improving."_

-Lizzy Rebel


	16. Takeover

                        DISCLAIMER: Guess what I don't own? Go ahead guess.

                        A/N: Hello, all you wonderful people you! Thanks for reviewing! You made my day! Really! I am just _soooooo_ happy. Hmmm, must be Christmas. I get into the spirit so very much. Anyway, here's chapter sixteen. Sorry 'bout the leaving-hanging-with-Buffy-and-Colossus-in-Hell-thing.

            To _Caltimere_: Hmmm ***puts fingers on chin*** could be. You'll just have to wait to see who I put together ;)

            To _Prophetess Of Hearts_: Lookie! I continued! Happy?

            To _Holli_: Goodie! I like to be different! ***picture me in a crowd of black-suit wearing lawyers with my hot pink blazer singing 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves'***

            To _A Watcher_: Tabitha Smith is Boom-Boom (Meltdown). In X-Men: Evo they really don't give her a last name so we all just call her Tabitha Smith. She's crazy… but cool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Sixteen- Takeover 

                        Xander left to walk around Bayville a ten o'clock. He knew Buffy had started her battle and it irked him to no end that he couldn't be there to help her. He was her sidekick, after all.

            But he did see the logic in Buffy's plan. They didn't know how strong this Jake was. If he was stronger then Buffy could handle then they would need a cavalry. That cavalry should be lead by a Slayer and have powerful people in it, thus Faith and the mutants.

            And Xander was no fool. He knew that if he had gone with Buffy he'd probably be more of a nuisance then help. The Slayer wanted to get in, get Kitty and get out. She didn't need one-eye-man slowing her down.

            But that didn't make him feel any better.

            Xander absently touched his eye-patch and sighed deeply. He hated Caleb for taking his eye. He felt useless now, just someone who hung around the Slayer, trying to cling to his glory days. Buffy had made it clear in the battle with the First that she didn't rely on him to fight the good fight. He asked her to take Dawn away, but thankfully Dawn had forced Xander to go back to Sunnydale. But deep down, he knew Buffy saw him no as a civilian, not a fighter.

            Oh, and of course Xander put a brave front up about it. Laughed off his wound, but deep down inside he was crushed. He wanted to be Xander, the old one, again. Throughout his years with the Slayer, he had always felt that he could help. He may not have the super-strength like Buffy and her boyfriends or the magick like Willow or even the knowledge like Giles, but he had always been willing to fight. He had always felt he had been able to fight for Buffy and her cause, but now…

            Now he truly was useless. That was why Xander had to leave the apartment. All the people sitting around in the room, Willow, Gambit, Sidney, Pyro and Faith, they all had something to give to Buffy. Powers, information or a fighting spirit. Xander had nothing, not even that fighting spirit. He had lost it.

            That he blamed on Anya.

            Not that he blamed it on her in a mean way, but when Anya had died he realized just how dangerous life was. He had seen people die before, the worst when he best friend Jesse died the first day he had met Buffy, but he had loved Anya and that had made it different. Maybe his loved had dimmed for her towards the battle with the First, but she had been the first woman he had truly loved and that was something.

            As Xander walked aimlessly down the streets of Bayville, which had suddenly darkened quickly, he thought about what would've become of his and Anya's dimming love. They would not have ended up together again, he knew that and Anya knew that. She had even said their breakup was for the best, but he wondered if she would have gone her separate way.

            Xander shook his head and suddenly snapped back into reality. _Why has the sky gotten so dark? He wondered. Something feeling like panic slithered up his spine and he reached into his waist band. Slowly, he withdrew his stake and made sure he was standing in the protective glow of the lamplight._

            He hurried along the street and stopped when he reached the mall. Though some lights within mall were on there seemed to be no one in it. That was weird to Xander since the mall was supposed to be open until midnight today.

            "Odd." Xander said moments before a scream broke the air and inside the mall shattered. Without thinking Xander lunged forward, stake gripped tightly in his hand.

            He felt a small smile tug at his lips, "Xander's back." he said.

                        Tabitha Smith, former member of he Brotherhood current member of the New Mutants at the Xavier Institute, had to go to the mall. Thanks to a certain ice-powered boy, who she would not name, almost all her cloths had shattered into tiny ice-crystals and now she needed a new wardrobe.

            "Thank God the mall is open until midnight today." Tabitha said out loud as she parked her jeep… er, Lance's jeep really but he didn't know she had it. As she hopped out of the car, she wondered how many stares she would get this time.

            Tabitha walked towards the entrance to the mall. She was thankful she was now nineteen and didn't have to deal with the hassle of high school life like the other mutants. The thought of being forced to spend most of the day surrounded by people who hated you for what you were made her shudder.

            As she entered the mall, she did a quick check of her hair was thankful to see the strong wind hadn't destroyed the two tiny spiked pigtails low on her head. When she was sure her hair was secure she headed for the cloths store.

            And was immediately surprised.

            There was no one in the mall! That was very odd since every girl who shopped, and that was the entire female population excluding Jean Gray, had been talking about this sale. It was an overnight sale and no one was here!? Tabitha felt her back stiffen.

            Something was not right.

            Tabitha sneaked through the mall, making sure she made no noise lest there be a Brotherhood member in the there as she suspected. She moved to the cloths store and entered. She found it as empty as the mall.

            "Hello?" Tabitha called into the store. She backed away in shock when a woman rose to face her from behind the casher's desk in the back of the room.

            "Hello dear. What can I do you for?" She asked politely with smile.

            Tabitha moved carefully closer to the woman and made sure to keep her in eyesight, "Where are all the people that are supposed to be here? It is a midnight sales bash, after all."

            "People, darling?" The woman said and gave her a sympathetic look, "What are you talking about? There are no people here."

            "I know, but there are supposed to be." Tabitha explained, edging closer, "I want to know why there are no people. There should be people here."

            "Maybe they all left." The woman suggested watching Tabitha move closer and closer with her cat eyes. She smirked when Tabitha reached her desk and leaned forward. It pleased her to watch Tabitha's eyes widen at what she saw on the floor.

            "Jesus Christ!" Tabitha shouted in horror. One the floor in front of the woman was the real casher and she was dead. Blood dribbled down from twin fang marks on her neck. Her eyes were blank and dead and her skin was deathly pale.

            "Guess the people didn't leave." The woman laughed and her face twisted. Screaming, Tabitha pulled away. The woman's face was horrid! The skin was twisted and large, white fangs glowed against her red lips.

            "You look like a tasty morsel." the woman said, "I could use some dessert." And with that she lunged at Tabitha.

            Automatically, Tabitha used her mutant power. She placed her hands together and formed the bomb in her hand. She threw it at the woman, who caught it. It exploded in her face and Tabitha smirked, thinking she had won.

            Then to her utter horror, out from the smoke came the woman. She was smiling, though with her twisted face on it looked like a grimace. Clucking at her, the woman wiggled one figure.

            "Now, now, dearie. You can't kill someone who's already dead. Even with the very nice power of yours. Hmm, maybe I'll turn you. Stay young and live forever. Howa bout it, dear?" The woman offered.

            Tabitha sent another boom to the woman in an answer. As the woman recovered from it, she turned and ran from the store.

            "You can't get away!" The twisted-woman shouted.

            Tabitha ignored her and rushed towards the door. She skidded to a halt when she saw in horror that where the door had once been a brick wall had replaced it. _What the hell? Tabitha thought as she moved towards it. Just as she went to place hand on the wall, she heard the footsteps against the marble floor._

            She wheeled around and saw that the woman was now joined by her twisted-faced buddies. She turned away from the wall and moved towards the stairs.

            The twisted-woman, "You've been naughty. Time to teach you a listen. GET HER!" At her order, the other twisted people lunged.

            Tabitha screamed as loud as she could, summoned ten power booms in her hands and whipped them at the creatures rushing towards her. As the exploding, the creatures were thrown about. Some into the fountain in the center of the mall and some into windows. As the shattering glass rang in her ears, Tabitha made a break for the stairs to the top level of the mall.

            "After her!" The woman shouted and the creatures rose to obey her. As they rushed at Tabitha, they failed to notice the dark haired man enter the mall, walking through the stone wall as if he was Kitty.

            Xander Harris looked up and saw a pretty blonde girl running away from vampires and lunged into action. Deciding to head them off, Xander turned and moved to the stairs that would bring him right in front of the vampires.

            Tabitha's lungs were on fire as she raced across the top of the mall. She'd never get away. They'd catch her and use her for their freaky rituals.

            And just as the twisted-people almost had her, a young man moved in to pull her behind him. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked like he was five or six years older then Tabitha. Gripped in his hand was a pointed piece of wood. Tabitha blinked when she saw he wore an eye-patch. But the shock that she now had help dimmed when the man slammed a stake in one of the vampire's chest, turning it into dust.

            But Tabitha saw they were outnumbered. Trying to offer a helping hand, she summoned her power bombs and sent the bombs flying. A few feet away from where Tabitha and the man stood, the floor burst into smoke and flames.

            The man turned to Tabitha and grinned like a child in a candy store, making her realize that he was actually handsome despite the eye-patch, "That was so _cool. Do it again." The man said and Tabitha felt herself smile as she complied._

            "Let's blow this Popsicle stand. And that was a pun." With that said, the man took Tabitha's hand and they began to run. As soon as they reached the bottom of the mall, the lights blinked out. Tabitha gave a small screeched and pushed herself against the man. The emergency light flickered on and the mall was cast in an eerie green light.

            "Don't worry." The man assured her, though Tabitha felt him tremble a little, "I know how to get to the exit, even in this light. I have a very good sense of direction in the mall, scout's honor."

            "We can't get out that way." Tabitha explained, "There's a wall blocking it. I saw it just a few minutes go."

            "But there wasn't one when I came…" The man trailed off the then he chuckled, "Duh! I live with a witch. Think that would be obvious."

            "What?"

            "That's not a real wall. It's an illusion. There's a spell that will make the human eye see something that's not really there. We can run right through it!" The man shouted and took Tabitha's hand once more and began to hurry to the door, "If you've ever seen the _Harry Potter_ movie then you know what I'm talking about."

            "If you say so." Tabitha said, allowing herself to be pulled away.

            They made it to the door when the vampires caught sit of them. The man didn't give Tabitha time to think. He just moved behind her and shoved her through the brick wall blocking the mall exit. Tabitha closed her eyes and expected her face to be crushed against hard cold stone.

            But what she felt was air.

            Blinking in surprise, Tabitha turned and looked over at the young man. He was glancing back at the mall. Decided it was best to move, he place a hand on Tabitha's shoulder and they began to walk.

            "I'm Xander." The man said after they were a safe distance away.

            "Tabitha." She answered and looked back over her shoulder, "Do you… what were… what was… wrong… their faces?"

            "I was exactly like that when I first saw them. They're called vampires. Yes, just like the movies. I work with a woman called a Slayer and she fights all these evil people. Like right now, she's fighting a very nasty man." Xander looked away, "And, judging by that thing you did back in the mall, I'd say you were a mutant. X-Men?"

            "Yeah."

            "Why aren't you in school?" Xander asked and Tabitha shrugged.

            "I'm nineteen. I don't have to go to school anymore."

            "No collage?"

            "No. Collage wasn't for me. I felt like I didn't belong there. I wanted to free, do a trade." Tabitha said and expected Xander to rag on her about being immature.

            All Xander did was nod, "I didn't go to collage either. I did carpentry. Sometimes, some people aren't meant for collage." Tabitha smiled.

            "Where are we going?" She wondered.

            "Back to my place. Since the vamp are in full-out attack mode that means something's happened. Buffy should know about." Xander explained.

            "Buffy the Vampire Slayer, huh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Yayness! All done. My own writing depresses me. Why am I so mean to the Xander? It's okay Xander! I love you and your eye-patch! ***cuddles Xander*** Isn't he the cutest? How can you not love him? Even with the whole one-eyed thing! So the first member of the X-Men is being recruited and by Xander no less! Go Xander it's yo birthday. ***laughs sheepishly*** okay, I'll stop now. Stay tuned for the next chapter _Keys to War_ where we (unfortunately) won't find out what happens to Buffy and Colossus, but we do find out what's being going on with the backup crew of Team Buffy. So until then REVIEW! Whoot!

                        _"We used to play spin the bottle when I was a kid. A girl would spin the bottle and if it pointed to you when it stopped, the girl could either kiss you or give you a dime. By the time I was 14, I owned my own home."_

-Lizzy Rebel


	17. Keys to War

                        A/N: Hello all! ***waves to readers*** how are things? I like totally forgot to wise you all a merry (insert you holiday here) ***pout*** So… um… I guess, happy belated (insert your holiday here). Anyway, to make for my absent mindedness I added a little something extra for all you wonderful people! An opening with Giles! Our favourite Watcher! Yay! Just a funny little chapter opening about what's been going on with the G-Man whilst our Slayer kicks some king-demon ass. Enjoy!

            To _Caltimere: Thanks for the Happy Holiday note. It made me remember I forgot to wise you one! I think it's safe to say you've become my loyalist reviewer. Here ya go! ***hands plaque with 'Most Loyal Reviewer' on it._

            To _A Watcher: I always thought Xander was kick-ass awesome (favourite word) and even though he's not a Slayer or Witch or Wicca, he just kicks ass. He's Xander! Duh!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seventeen- Keys to War 

                        Rupert Giles the former Watcher of Buffy the Vampire Slayer realized, while reading a big leather book on ancient demons, that he hadn't checked his messages in over a week. Normally, the British-born man would've checked his phone messages everyday but he had been so exhausted that he hadn't been able to.

            The Watcher had just been so busy. What with convincing Dawn, the sister of the Slayer, to start High School again and training the New Slayers, he'd hardly had time to think. And on top of that, his body hadn't fully recovered from the battle with the First.

            And during all that, Giles had been worrying over Buffy. It bothered him that he was no longer able to control Buffy. He wasn't her Watcher anymore; she would no longer come to him with her problems. To add to that, during the battle with the First, Giles and Buffy had ended their friendly relationship all together. She had made sure he knew that she no longer needed him. Giles supposed he deserved it, after what he did to Spike, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

            Giles suspected that was one of the reasons the Slayer hadn't let him go to Bayville with her. He was 'disposable' now. Not necessary. Unimportant.

            Robin Wood, former principal of Sunnydale High School as well as a son of Nikki the Vampire Slayer, rushed up to Giles with an unpleased look upon his dark face. But then Giles wasn't surprised. Robin had been unpleased all week, ever since his lover Faith had left. The Watcher wasn't sure what had brought those two together, but he supposed it had mellowed Faith out. A little, anyway.

            "What can I do you for, Robin?" Giles asked, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. He had a headache and would probably need to go to sleep soon. Now that Vi was over her stomach virus, Rona had started a day-job and Kennedy was done trying to e-mail Willow, he just might be able to sleep.

            "Nothing." Robin answered, "Just came to get a book. Boredom can be a disease you. Gotta protect myself against the virus."

            "Hmmm. Yes." Giles answered, half-asleep. He was very well aware that boredom can kill when given to a person in large doses.

            Robin smiled at Giles, whose head was drooping, "Giles, you look dead on you feet. Why don't you go to bed? I'll make sure the New Slayers sleep on time." the principal offered.

            Giles stood from his chair, more thankful then words could describe, "Thank you… thank you…"

            Robin laughed pounded Giles on the back and walked out, "Go to sleep, Watcher. You're a daddy again and need your rest because of it."

            Giles stood perfectly still at Robin's words. At first in shock at what that meant and then he smiled. Long and full. Robin was right, he was a daddy again. To these girls Buffy had chosen to take under her wing, he wouldn't be Watcher. He'd be father. He'd been a father to Buffy and now he was going to be the father to her sisters.

            "America is making me soft." Giles said, "Here I am getting sentimental over being a bloody parent. I must go back to England soon."

            Still smirking he walked away. Just as he reached his room he remembered he still had to check his messages. Groaning, Giles turned and headed for the kitchen were the answering machine was kept.

            Leaning against the wall, Giles pressed the button on the machine and yawned. The first call was a telemarketer. Nothing interesting. Then Giles bolted upright as he heard Buffy's silvery voice come over the speaker.

            "Hi Giles, it's me Buffy. I just called to tell you I think I got a clue. So 'ginkizes' and all that. Anyway, there's some weird writing on this medallion I found. I think it's German and since you're the wiz, I was wondering what this meant." Giles listened carefully as she said them, wincing as Buffy pronounced the German words poorly, "And as far as my number, not going to give it to you. The last thing I need is that Andrew stalking me. Gotta go now. Faith's trying to convince me to have a sex orgy with some guys she picked up at a bar. They're kinda hot; I think I might let myself be convinced. See ya."

            "German words… wait, what sex orgy? Blast it! Why wasn't I here to answer the phone?" Cursing, Giles closed his eyes and tried to wipe out the mental pictures of Buffy and Faith and her cronies. Shuddering, he forced the mental images to leave him. Instead he concentrated on the German words, "_Am heiligen Tag führt es zu? _Acht Wege vom Sonntag_?"_

            Giles, who's German was a little rusty, pondered over the words. Suddenly the meaning came to him and his eyes widened. This was not good! He lunged for the phone just in time to remember that he didn't know Buffy's number.

            "Bloody hell." Giles said, closing his eyes. All because Buffy found Andrew annoying! Wouldn't she like to know that Andrew had gone out to Mexico again?

            "Buffy." Giles groaned, "You are the most undisciplined youth I have ever laid eyes on." Then he remembered Xander and Faith. Maybe not.

            All he knew is he wasn't going to get any sleep.

                        Even as the Earth shook with tremors as if in labor, the X-Men and Ori did not stop their fight with the vampires and Jake. All of them were bloodied and battle torn. Jean and Scott the worst from the beating by Jake.

            Jean had long slashed up and down her arms and legs, not to mention a nasty cut on the side of her neck from crashing into the ground. The battle wounds Scott totted so far was a brutal slash across the cheek as well as cut across his chest. Ori was managing to hold her own as of that moment, but her moments had slowed drastically.

            Then suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Jean saw Kitty and Lance walk through the rocks that had closed the path to the crypt. Relief swelled within her now that she knew her teammate was okay. She almost smiled when she realized that Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Brotherhood member Colossus was not with them. She opened her mouth to demand of Kitty what happened…

            When Scott's voice ripped into her head, "JEAN!!! LOOK OU!" Jean turned back to Jake just in time to see him raise his hand and shot his power at her. Jean was blown back by an invisible force and was slammed against a tree.

            Stars burst in her eyes as pain wrapped its claws around her shoulder. She heard it snap and knew her shoulder was dislodged from its position. She groaned in pain and gripped her new wound.

            Farther away, Ori turned when she heard Jean's cry of pain. Her guard drop and the vampire she was fighting used it to his advantage. The vamp lunged forward and grabbed the stake from Ori's hand. Remembering what she was doing, Ori wheeled around to defend herself. But it was already too late.

            The vamp slammed the stake into her unguarded stomach and she released a howl of pain. As the blood poured from her new wound, she raised her hand and shot her gold power. It hit the vampire right in the heart and he burst into dust. Ori pressed her hands against her wound and the blood seeped between her fingers. Her energy left her and she slumped to the ground, only to be caught by Lance, who moved her away, with Kitty helping.

            Jake smirked and disappeared, deciding to finish the fight later.

            Scott rushed towards Jean. Had anyone been able to look into his eyes, they would have seen panic, fear and love as the young man rushed to the young woman.

            "Jean?" Scott asked bending down to Jean, "Is it broken?"

            "No." Jean answered through gritted teeth, "I think it's just disconnected. I'm fine. Oh my God, Ori." Jean said, her eyes rising to look behind Scott.

            Scott turned and watched as Lance and Kitty approached them. In Lance's arms was Ori, who was clutching a deadly stomach wound. She groaned in pain every time Lance moved.

            "We need to get her to a hospital." Scott said and glared when Lance shook his head.

            "No, it's to far away. Ori will be dead by the time we get there." He pointed, "She's losing too much blood already. We take her to Buffy's apartment. There's a Wicca there that can heal her."

            "Well, let's go." Scott said and helped Jean to her feet. As they hurried along the darkened streets, no one asked Kitty or Lance about Buffy or Colossus. In truth, they already knew what had become of the pair.

            They moved to Scott's car and Lance handed Ori over to Kitty. They placed Ori's head gently on Kitty's lap. Kitty stroked the golden girl's head and tried to soothe the pain away.

            The drive to Buffy's apartment seemed longer then it had originally been. Everyone in the sporty red car knew that Ori's life depended on how fast they could reach Willow the Witch.

            Finally, Scott pulled in front of the apartment complex. Scott and Lance hopped out while Jean used her physic powers to try to lift Ori. She managed to get the golden girl up the two fleets of stairs before her head started to pound again. Scott then took Ori in his arms and they made their way to the top floor.

            When they reached to door that lead to Buffy's apartment, Scott kicked it open. Everyone within the room, Willow, Sidney, Gambit, Pyro and Faith, jumped up from their seats in on the couch and at the kitchen table with a jolt.

            Pyro's eyes widened at the sight of Ori, bloodied and broken, in Scott's arms. He rushed forward and helped Scott placed the golden mutant on the couch. Ori moaned and clutched at her wound.

            "Can you here me, luv?" Pyro asked of Ori. Golden eyes fluttered but then Ori sighed and fell back asleep.

            Willow took immediate charge, "Move aside." she ordered pushing Pyro away, "I have to heal her quickly. She's already lost to much blood."

            Willow placed her hands over the wound on Ori's stomach. Ancient chants, thick in Latin, rose from her lips and Willow glowered with the magick. The bloody wound Ori totted began to glow as well. Then it began to heal and Ori drew in a long deep breath. Willow, completely spent, fell backwards but Faith was there to catch her.

            Ori's eyes fluttered open and Pyro helped her lean forward. Weakly she mumbled, "I'll _kill_ him." and promptly collapsed against Pyro.

            A little uncomfortable, Pyro placed Ori gently back down on the couch. Faith leaned Willow, who was falling asleep as well, on the floor. Willow curled and began to snore.

            Then Faith looked up at the new arrivals to the small apartment and noticed that two people were missing. Quietly, trying to keep her voice from creaking, she said, "Where's Buffy and Colossus?"

            Kitty lowered her head and said grimly, "We were like trapped in the crypt. The floor was coming apart. Buffy… she told us to… to leave Colossus and her… behind." Her eyes watered, "They have to be like dead now."

            Willow heard that and her eyes fluttered open, "No," she whispered, "Buffy's not dead. She can't be dead! She's survived worst then this! Faith tell them!"  
            "Willow…" Faith said helplessly, "I don't think that they would lie."  
            "NO!" Willow cried and collapsed again.

            "Perhaps the witch is right, _mon ami_. Are you sure that they couldn't 'ave escaped?" Gambit asked.

            "No, damnit!" Lance shouted, "There was no other way out expect that one and we were trapped! Buffy knew it!"

            "Damnit, B." Faith whispered.

            In the kitchen, Sidney stood. Her eyes were filled with sadness, though there were no tears. She hadn't cried in years. Besides her, stood the ghosts Ann, Jack and Eve. Ann was sobbing and Eve scowled. Jack looked over at Sidney and saw the sadness in her eyes. He reached out for her hand, but Sidney moved away.

            "Buffy…" Sidney whispered, "what will we do now that you're dead?"

            "Friggin' idiot." Eve cursed and moved away before Jack could grab her earlobe, "Why the hell didn't you think to ask me if she's alive or not? Aren't I a frickin' Slayer? What moron doesn't know that? I would know if Buffy's dead or not."

            Sidney jerked her head to Eve, "Buffy's not dead?" she said out loud and everyone's head whipped around to look at the pale young woman.

            "No shit Sherlock." Eve said sarcastically and Jack slapped her upside the head. Eve shot him a glare and moved away.

            "Guys," Sidney said smiling, "Eve says Buffy and Colossus aren't dead! She can feel them and she knows they aren't dead."  
            Relief washed through the room, but it was quickly lost when Xander, along with Tabitha, swept into the room.

            "Like Mr. Harris, too?" Kitty said in shock.

            Xander didn't even look at Kitty as he said, "Guys we got a problem! Vampires are everywhere. They're going on a killing spree. All the people in the mall are dead! This could be beginning of another war."

            "Great, the world gets threatened by supernatural war the one time Buffy let herself be buried under piles of rock and stone." Faith said angrily.

            "Wait, what? Buffy's what?" Xander said hotly.

            "These are the keys to war." Ann said in a mysterious voice that no one heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            ***throws hands up*** And I'm spent! No, really that was actually a hard chapter to write. See, nothing interesting is really gonna happen to TB until after we find out what happens to Buffy and Colossus so I had to come up with an idea to make this chapter. So what do I do? I stab my original character! Oh, aren't I wonderful? Anyway, REVIEW (please?) this chapter and stay tuned for chapter eighteen _Bain the Hell Guardian_. Buffy and Colossus wake up in a fiery hellish place and they have to find a way out. But WAIT! Furia attacks, but not Buffy…? Can the Slayer turn away from someone in need? Even a demon?

                        _"Before you judge a man, walk a mile in his shoes. After that, who cares? ...He's a mile away and you've got his shoes."_ –Billy Connolly__


	18. Hell's Depth

                        A/N: Well, I know you've been waiting for it. In fact, some of you asked for it. Yes, we FINALLY find out what happened to Buffy and Colossus. So, yes they aren't dead, but were exactly are they? Find out! And on a side not, yes I changed the chapters around. The one I said would be featured this week in the last chapter will be featured next week.

            To _Caltimere: Your reviewing are always so long. I LOVE IT. Anyway, what is Kitty thinking? Probably something like: 'I bet my math teacher is like a demon'. I always think that but that may be because I don't like math very much ._

            To _A Watcher: Awwww, you didn't review this time ***sad face***_

            To _wllw979: hey thanks! Glad you enjoyed, please continue to review! I look forward to hearing more of your thoughts about my humble fic! ***grin***_

Chapter Eighteen- Hell's Depth 

                        Pain. Blood. Agony. They all swamped through Buffy as she came to. Her head was pounding in her ears and she could fell sharp rocks and stone digging into her body. On top of that she was hot. Really, really sweating sticking hot.

            So she wasn't dead.

            _Great, Buffy thought, __I'm alive but the chances are I'm in some demon hell._

            Buffy groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She could feel every scratch on her body, and boy where there a lot. The major wounds included a gash in the thigh, in the head, and a dislocated leg.

            But it wasn't so bad. Her body was cushioned by another. And this one was nice. Big, strong, firm. Something to cuddle up against and she was tempted to do that. But then she was the Slayer and there were things to be done. The most important being seeing if the body she was lying on was alive and where they were.

            Buffy raised her head off of Colossus and looked into his face. He was so sincere in sleep. He looked like an innocent. There was no hardened look about it, or cold emotionless eyes. It made her smile to realize that even this man had innocence.

            She raised her arm and brushed away the dark strand of hair that fell across Colossus's eye. As her skin brushed his, he groaned and opened those dark eyes. He shifted and Buffy slid to the ground next to him.

            "Where are we?" Colossus asked immediately, his face retaining that hardness that almost had Buffy rolling her eyes.

            Buffy looked around. There was a lot of red and fire and she could smell blood. They were sitting on a cliff and below them was lava and stone pathways. On the pathways there were human-like creatures that were hacking at the stones in the lava. In the very back of wherever they were was a large skull.

            That could only mean on thing.

            "One of the levels of Hell." Buffy answered, "I think Jake and that Furia demon is are trying to unleash Hell. I'd say it didn't work as well as they planned."

            "What do we do now?" Colossus asked.

            Buffy shrugged, "Find a way out, I guess. What else can we do? See the skull over there? I have a hunch that maybe the answers we need are there. Maybe the leader of this part of Hell lives there."

            "Alright." Colossus said, "How do we get down? We are on a cliff and it does not look like a jump down would be very pleasant." He motioned to the lava below them.

            Buffy looked around and noticed small edges leading away from the cliff were they stood. It was a risk, but standing on this cliff was not going to help anyone.

            "We'll have to move along this cliff until we can find a place to jump down." The Slayer answered, "I really hope you aren't afraid of heights."

            Colossus said nothing as Buffy moved towards the small path. She pushed her back against the rock wall and began to slide along the cliff. It was much harder for Colossus, him being so much bigger than the Slayer, but he managed to keep up with her.

            They slid along the edge of the cliff for what seemed like hours, before Buffy finally found a spot that looked like it was jump-able. True enough there was still lava below them but it was thin enough to be jumped over.

            "We'll have to jump here." Buffy explained to Colossus, "Do you think you could jump that far?"

            Colossus scanned the length of the lava river and the length of the solid ground. It would be a tight fit, but he could probably do it.

            "If you can I can." Colossus answered.

            "Okay." Buffy murmured and braced herself. Squeezing her eyes shut, Buffy threw herself off the wall as far as she could. Pain shot through her legs as she landed on the rock ground with a solid thump. Luckily, the hours moving had healed her dislocated leg. She didn't want to think what would've happened if she didn't have super Slayer healing abilities. She kept her eyes closed she laid down on the ground and tried to breath easily again.

            Besides her, she felt Colossus plop down. He too stayed still on the ground. They had been very close to meeting their end. Their feet were only inches away from the boiling lava.

            Recovering quickly from her fall, Buffy pushed herself to her feet and saw they had to only be a few miles away from the skull. She turned back to Colossus and helped him to his feet.

            "We have to keep going." She said, motioning to the skull.

            "Go." Colossus agreed and they started forward.

                        Xander, after hearing the story of Buffy's disappearance, collapsed onto the chair in the living room. His eyes were bleak and he shook his head.

            "Not possible." He said suddenly, denying it as Willow had, "There's no way that that would kill her! She survived Glory the Helldog and the Master! How can a stupid, stupid earthquake stop her!? She's the Slayer!"

            Faith moved quickly, placing at hand upon Xander's shoulders, "Look Xander, I don't want to believe this any more then you do, but if a pile of huge stones fell on _anyone, even a Slayer, then you die."_

            "Listen!" Xander said jumping to his feet, "You don't know Buffy like I know her. That girl is way too stubborn to let an earthquake kill her. She'd find a way to survive as well as keep Colossus. I know that for a fact. I've been with Buffy through hell and back. I know this stuff, you don't. Right, Willow?"

            Willow, the Wicca and Slayer's friend, smiled and took Xander's hand, "Xander's right. Buffy will find away to keep herself and Colossus alive. That's just who she is."

            "Besides, dat speaker with ghosts over dere says that the dead Slayer says Buffy's alive. I believe her." Gambit said with a shrug.

            "I wish I could like believe you." Kitty said miserably, "But I know what I saw. There was no way Buffy or Colossus survived."

            Xander, despite everything smirked, "Even if she is dead, I'll bring back. You know, me being a powerful man-witch and all."

            "Warlock." Willow murmured to which Xander nodded.

            Finally, Faith being the new sole Slayer, said, "What do we do now, guys? With Buffy gone and vampires doing their hostile takeover thing again, we're pretty much in trouble."

            "We aren't on a Hellmouth, are we?" Xander asked and had everyone looking at him, "Well, you know, world gets threatened by an evil demon I started wondering if Bayville is Scandinavian for Hellmouth. Kinda like Sunnydale… only that a whole Spanish thing."

            "It isn't." Jean answered Xander.

            "You're all welcome to come to the Institute." Scott said reluctantly. He didn't feel like giving the Brotherhood the open-arms generosity, but if what Xander, Faith and Willow said about the world being in threat they were going to need all the help they could get.

            "Great idea, one-eye." Pyro said, "How do ya think you're Wolfie gonna react to our visiting?"

            "Wolfie?" Faith said, blinked and then smiled her cat-smile, "Sounds hot. I could really get into a guy named Wolfie, but then I got a boyfriend already. Damn, this monogamy thing gets harder and harder."

            "You think some guy name Wolfie sounds hot? What about me?" Xander said, "I'm One-Eyed-Man! Don't I sound hot?"

            "Do you always manage to be this happy when the world is about to be destroyed?" Tabitha asked, smirking.

            Xander smiled lazily, "Hey, if the world gets destroyed the world gets destroyed. Should I let that ruin my day?"

            Tabitha laughed and shook her head, amused and confused by One-Eyed-Man.

            "I think we should go to the Institute." Faith said, trying her best to put on her leader voice, "After all, if vampires are going on their 'let's bring hell to Earth' campaign, wouldn't having a big mansion to hide in be a big help?"

            "I'd rather have my tongue ripped out of mouth and nailed to my forehead." Lance snapped to which Kitty got a hurt look upon her young features.

            "That can be arranged." Scott said testily, forgetting he and Lance had been partners in a fierce battle not to long ago.

            "Um, hi," Willow said a little wearily, walking up between Lance and Scott, "I can understand where you're anger comes from. I mean, bad side good side, right? But maybe you two could, you know, kill each other after we save the world?" Willow had never been one for speeches, but this was pretty good for her. Instead of blushing and backing away, she just smiled sheepishly.

            Lance and Scott did back down, though their fragile male egos demanded they defend their pride. Things had to be down first.

            "Now, if I were Buffy then I'd probably make you two hug just to spite you." At their horrified looks, Faith smirked, "But I'm not B. So, when we train I'll let you two beat each other into a fine pulp, k? Now let's get the hell outta here. Sid, pack up your ghosts and tell them we're movin' out!"

            "What about Ori?" Pyro asked, motioning to the mutant still unconscious on the couch.

            "Ah… hmm… an unconscious pretty blonde girl… what to do? Oh I know, carry her." Faith said with an impatient wave. Pyro looked at her in shock, but moments later he obeyed.

            Sidney turned to Jack, Eve and Ann. Though she was well aware they had hear every word spoken, she felt responsible to translate everything for them, "We're leaving to go to the Xavier Institute. It'll give us better protection against the vampires."

            "Oh, really?" Eve said with a roll of her eyes, "I would have never guessed unless you told me."

            Jack hit her hard in the arm, "Watch you're mouth."

            "You know," Xander said casually to Tabitha, seeing as how everyone else would ignore him, "I was thinking about a better code-name then One-Eyed-Man. You all got code names right because you go special powers. Shouldn't I get a code name because I got my eye squeezed out? What's your code name?"

            "Boom Boom."

            "I'll stay with One-Eyed-Man." Xander said to which Tabitha giggled.

                        "Is it just me or are we not getting any closer to that damn skull?" Buffy demanded heatedly. Though she knew they were, it was just taking so long.

            Colossus was sweating from the heat of the lava and the fact that they were in hell, "I don't now. I may give up if we don't get there soon."

            Buffy groaned, hot and sweaty as well, "If Xander were here he'd say: 'are we there yet?' Kinda glad he stayed behind on this one. I love the little goofball, but with all the heat and sweat, I'd probably kill him."

            Colossus nodded in agreement. He was fond of Xander as well, the young man grew on you after a while, but heat and sweat would not go good with his antics.

            Buffy stopped abruptly and groaned out loud. Colossus hurried up to her side, "What? Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

            "No, damnit!" Buffy said angrily, half of her anger from the heat, "I just realized I lost my scythe! My Slayer's scythe! Damn, I killed a lot of really evil things with that! It was kinda like a souvenir from the First."

            "It'll show up." Colossus assured Buffy and they started moving again.

            After fifteen minutes of walking, Buffy decided that if she didn't do something to keep her mind off the unbearable heat she'd keel over. So she decided to pick the first song that popped into her head.

            _"Poor Peter Parker was pitiful. Couldn't have been any shyer. Mary-Jane still wouldn't notice him even if his hair was on fair." Where the hell had that come from? Colossus seemed to be thinking the same thing as Buffy, _"But one day he went to that science lab! That mutated spider came down… oh and now Peter crawls over everyone's wall and he's swinging all over town!"__

            Buffy humored herself and Colossus by singing that song, one of Dawn's personal favourites. By the end of it, even Colossus was smiling.

            _"Sling us a web, you're the Spider-Man! Sling us a web tonight. 'Cause we all sure could use a hero now and we think you'd do all right." Buffy finished._

            "What was that?" Colossus asked, smirking despite herself.

            "That was "Weird Al" Yankovic's _Ode to a Superhero_. It was my sister's favourite song." Buffy frowned as she thought about Dawn. She missed her sister terribly.

            "You have a sister?" Colossus asked and Buffy looked at him over her shoulder.

            "Yeah. Do you?" Colossus didn't answered and Buffy got the feeling that was all her was going to tell her. Buffy knew that there were some things you wanted to keep quiet so she didn't ask anymore.

            Buffy stopped abruptly once more and Colossus crashed into her back. They would have tumbled to the ground, if Colossus hadn't managed to steady them.

            Buffy was standing at the foot of the skull and she was staring at a big, brown door. Looks like her Slayer instincts had been right. The answer's they were looking for were here. She could feel it.

            "We're here." She muttered to Colossus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Are ya'all wondering what the hell that song was? It really was a 'Weird Al' Yankovic. It made fun of 'Piano Man' (I forget who wrote. Ellenton John?) and I had it stuck in my head. So tada! It makes a cameo in my story. I figured hey, Spider-Man's kinda like a mutant right? And he even had that crossover with the X-Men series, right? Why not add him in there as a pun (sorta)? ***shakes head*** You really shouldn't ask where my mind wonders when I make these things up. It'll scare you. Anyway please REVIEW and stay tuned for chapter nineteen _Bain the Hell Guardian where Buffy and Colossus must fight the guardian of Hell in order to go back to Earth and what's this…? FURIA!?!?!?_


	19. Bain the Hell Guardian

                        A/N: Yay, new chapter! This one's a long one though so be warned. I just had so much to get out that I just kept on writing until everything I needed to put in was finished. Sorry if it gives you a headache.

            To _Caltimere_: Billy Joel… hmm? Well, he and Elton John are all the same to me. Here's what's behind door number one coming right at ya!

            To _WW: ***nods*** Yes, Buffy did have her scythe (it's the one she got in Season 7, you know?) Did my name for if confuse you? Sorry 'bout that, but I wanted to give it a name. Going around calling it 'the scythe' sounded pretty boring._

            To _IJoL_: You know, my friend brought this valid point up to me when I asked her to ready it. You guys make a good point, but I think you may just be diving into the concept just a little. I put it in there as slice at the old X-Men series since I consider Evo an AU series of X-Men. Basically, I don't think that in this universe of X-Men they'll ever meet Spider-man so why not give him a cameo in song?

            To _A Watcher: Did you ever notice how when you tell someone not to ask they ask anyway? Maybe we shouldn't say anything and just hope they get the message and don't ask?_

            To _Will: ***sighs*** Yes, the quote of the week (that's what I call it since I post these chapters every week) isn't there. I was exhausted last week and my sister didn't make it any better with her let's-work-out-until-we-get-our-own-body-weight-in-sweat._

            To _wllw979: It's that like the best CD? I worship Al. My fav song is 'Angry White Boy Polka'. Someone understands!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Nineteen- Bain the Hell Guardian 

                        "So do we just knock?" Buffy wondered out loud, "Say something like 'hi, Mr. Hellish Demon, mind if we come in and find a way out of your hell? By the way, we love how you decorated the place'?"

            To answer, Colossus strode forward towards the door, turned metal, and punched the door down. Buffy looked at him in admiration.

            "You're approach is so much better then mine." She said in a breathy sigh as they moved in. It was dark in the skull and Buffy couldn't see anything.

            "Hello?" Buffy called, "Mr. Hellish Demon?"

            From nowhere, light's flickered on. Buffy blinked and jumped backwards, crashing into Colossus who helped her regain her footing.

            Out of nowhere, something flew at Buffy and had her crashing into the wall. A very heavy weight crashed down onto her petite body. She groaned under the weight of her attacker and tried to push him off, but she couldn't move.

            Then her attacker was thrown backwards courtesy of Colossus. The metallic man pulled Buffy onto her feet once more and they both turned to the attacker that had also regained his footing.

            The demon before was what you would call 'devil looking'. His skin was fiery red and he had a long, pointed tail. He head three horns jutting from his head as well as talons on his hands. His body was lean and his was very tall. Black, jagged wings stretched from his back. Enter Mr. Hellish Demon.

            "What are you doing here, Livings?" The demon growled fiercely, "Why are you alive and in my hell?"

            "Not like we want to be." Buffy murmured and said louder, "We didn't have a choice. A man named Jake-"

            "Jake," The demon growled, "that little twerp has been bugging me about joining his army to conquer Earth. Said something about reviving Lord Deltoramina. If that's the real plan, then he's a fool."

            "Glad not everyone's in the Jake Fan Club." Buffy drawled sarcastically, "What were you saying about this Lord Deltoramina character?"

            "After the First's original reign on Earth disappeared, Deltoramina showed up and started to take over. It almost worked. It was a very profitable time." The demon explained and Buffy glared, "For me anyway. I had half-demons and mortals alike constantly showing up in my Hell. Deltoramina wasn't too fond of the half-breeds. Thought them to be 'inferior'. Killed almost all of them off. It was a massacre of every non-full blood demon. Then the Slayer of that generation came along and managed to imprison him in his own personal Hell. Then everything got real peaceful like."

            "If it was such a profitable time, then why are you glad Deltoramina was gone?" Colossus asked suspiciously.

            "Because that demon was too ambitious for anyone's sake. Earth would not have been enough for Deltoramina. Eventually he would have set his sights on the every demon world. We all would've been forced to be his slaves or be killed by him." the demon said heatedly.

            "Well, now that we got that information. Who are you?" Buffy said, crouching into a fighting stance.

            "I'm not going to fight you. Yet. I am called Bain and I control the sixth level of Hell." the demon explained. His eyes glittered dangerously.

            "I'm sure you know who I am." Buffy said calmly.

            "You are the Slayer." Bain said and Buffy nodded, "The minute I found this I knew who you were." From behind his back he pulled out Buffy's red and shiny scythe.

            Buffy's eyes narrowed, "That's mine!"

            "Yes. The Slayer's toy. I was but a youngling when this was made. It had the whole demon world in turmoil. They were afraid that if the Slayer was to ever get her hands on this all demons would be destroyed. It was a relief that she never did… until you. I've heard a great deal about you Buffy Summers of Sunnydale the Hellmouth. You have the whole demon world in a snit. You destroyed the Master, defeated Angelus, blew up the Mayor on Ascension Day, brought Glory the Helldog to her knees, and to top that all off you completely annihilated the First."

            "That's just me. You're regular superhero." Buffy sighed, "We gonna fight now? You being a demon and me being a Slayer… kinda goes hand in hand don't ya think?"

            "Do you want to leave my Hell?" When Buffy nodded, Bain answered, "Then yes we do have to fight. It is my duty as the guardian of this Hell to not allow anyone to leave. It is eternal punishment, you know. Eternal means forever."

            "Of course." Buffy said and started to stride towards the demon when Colossus laid a heavy hand upon her shoulder. She looked up at the muscular-bound warrior.

            "I will handle this." Colossus said and Buffy huffed.

            "Okay, I can tell this is one of this big macho guy verse macho guy thing so go ahead. But I want my scythe back." Buffy snapped.

            "You'll get it back if you're boyfriend here can beat me. You really going to put your trust in this guy?" Bain asked.

            Buffy looked Colossus up and down. Colossus was staring at Bain, with a look of cold emotion on his face. He had warrior's blood in his veins and it shone in his eyes. Yes, this was a man to trust. Buffy could see that.

            "Yeah." Buffy answered, "I am. Go get 'em, tiger." She hit Colossus lightly in the arm and backed away.

            Bain place the scythe on the floor and crouched low, "I warn you now, youngling. I don't intend to go easy on you."

            "Good." Colossus agreed and lunged.

            Colossus used his metal body to try to pin Bain to the ground. But it turned out Bain was as equally powerful as Colossus and he shoved the metal man off. They both lunged to their feet and the brawl began.

            It was an even match. Bain landed a punch, Colossus landed a punch. Colossus's ears were rings from a powerful blow to his head and Bain was grimacing from a punch in the stomach. With a furious howl, Bain threw his body at Colossus and the two men continued their fight on the ground.

            Buffy watched this from afar, wincing every time Bain landed a punch. It was painful for her to watch Colossus take any hits and she didn't know why. Never before had simply watching someone get minor injuries bothered her so much. Even with Angel, she hadn't worried this much. No, this was just plain bothering her. She was seconds away from running in the join Colossus in the fight.

            But then Colossus found an opening. He forced himself and the demon to roll over. Then he reached out and grabbed Bain's scaly arms. He locked those arms into a tight hold and held them even while Bain squirmed and kicked underneath him.

            Colossus was seconds away from snapping the demons neck when he felt Buffy put her soft small hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her blue eyes.

            "Let him go, Colossus." Buffy said calmly.

            "Why?" He demanded.

            "Because he's just doing his job. I can relate. Plus, he promised if we beat him he'd let us go. We beat him." Buffy explained and Colossus was compelled to let go. Bain rolled away from them and stood, gasping for breath.

            "You're very strong." Bain said, rubbing his neck, "And a deal's a deal. I guess I have to tell you how to leave now."

            "Guess you do." Buffy agreed.

            "Fine. To leave this place you have to-" Bain broke off suddenly at the sound of explosions. He waved his hand and a window appeared off to the front of the room. He, Colossus, and Buffy rushed towards it.

            Looking out the window, Buffy watched in horror as Furia walked towards Bain's house with her horde of vampires destroying everything along the way. Her big, red lips were pulled into an evil smirk.

            "Furia and the Tora-Kone." Bain whispered.

            "So that's what those things are called?" Buffy said to herself.

            "They've come to take my hell!" Bain shouted in heated anger, "I'll die before I let that happen. I'm sorry Slayer but I don't have time to help you leave. As you can see, I've got other problems."

            "Fine. We'll help you." When Colossus nodded in agreement, Buffy continued, "And when we're finished kicking this vengeance demon's ass, you can tell us how to leave. Deal?"

            "Deal." Bain agreed and moved to the back of the room. There he withdrew two swords. He threw one to Colossus, who caught the hilt. It was a beautiful sword, delicately crafted. The hilt was black and felt coiled. The sides of the hilt curved around the metal of the sword. The metal itself sound bright with power. It glittered in the light as Colossus twirled it around. He noticed that the sword seemed made for him.

            Bain smirked knowingly at Colossus before picking up Buffy's scythe and throwing it to her. The Slayer caught it without looking and twirled it around her fingertips. Relieved to have it back.

            "I believe you're going to need that, Slayer." Bain said, looking out the window once more.

                        Furia approached the skull which the Bain the Sixth Hell Guardian lived. Her eyes glittered with battle rage. She could almost taste the blood and the carnage. She was so pleased Jake had chosen her to take over the Sixth Hell. Bain was well known as a ferocious fighter.

            As they reached the skull, the door opened and out stepped Bain as well as the Slayer and the mutant. Furia bared her teeth. So they survived their fall? _What lucky little birds, she thought._

            Buffy growled deep within her throat at Furia's vicious smile. What she wouldn't give to personally wipe that smirk off those lips. Preferably with her scythe. Instead she just crouched down into a fighting stance.

            As she hovered above the ground, Furia growled to Bain, "Accepting help from _humans, guardian? And I thought you Hell guardians couldn't get any lower. It is my duty as a vengeance demon to whip your pathetic body off this hell."_

            "You can try." Bain said testily, "But do not think it will be a fight easily won, Furia. We guardian demons were trained to fight since birth. We will not go down without a fight."

            Furia laughed at that, "I sure hope you won't. It would be no fun to kill you without a good fight." She raised a scarlet painted nail and pointed at the three warriors, "Get them!"

            Knowing only to obey orders the Tora-Kone lunged, baring their vampire fangs. The swords they held in their hands raised above their heads as the lunged forward. They were ready to kill, ready to feast, ready to destroy.

            Buffy felt a moment's panic. She had fought this number of vampires at one time before, but something, something made this different. Made this worse. Her heart pounded in her ears as she raised the scythe to defend herself.

            She was rushed at from all angles. Buffy raised her scythe and swung as hard she could, lopping off heads and creating dust as she went. But it didn't seem to matter how many Tora-Kone she killed, they just kept on coming. She took a blow to her shoulder and barely dodged one to her ribcage. Her breath came from her parted lips in tiny little gasps. Her legs were aching from the constant jumping and dodging. Her head was pounding was a collision with the hilt of a sword.

            She was reminded of the _Lord of the Rings: The Two Tours_ movie where all those gross animal things stormed Helms Deep. There was a never ending supply of Tora-Kone at Furia's grasp. And she used it well, even Buffy had to admit. Her shouts rose above the battle cries and howls. She studied her three voices weakness and commanded them to use her vampires to their advantage.

            Buffy spun around to slice off the head of a Tora-Kone. She moved just in time to see Colossus take a fall from a sword to the side. Her heart pounded harder than it had ever before in her life. She rushed towards her fallen comrade just in time to destroy the Tora-Kone that would've taken his life. He looked up at her thankfully.

            As Buffy bent down to help Colossus to his feet, she heard Bain call, "Buffy! We have to get into the skull! We have to retreat."

            Buffy looked over towards the entrance of the skull. She saw that the Tora-Kone had it surrounded, ordered not to allow anyone to enter. Buffy frowned, there was no way she could clear the path to the skull house and carry Colossus at the same time.

            The Slayer turned back to the big man and she saw that he understood it, too, "Just go." He rasped, "You need to survive. Protect Earth."

            Buffy the Vampire Slayer looked into Colossus's dark eyes. She knew she should leave him. It was the logical thing to do. But something inside her would not allow her to do so. She couldn't walk away and leave Colossus to his fate.

            So instead of heeding the words Colossus had spoken, she bent down and grabbed his arm, "Come on, ya big lug." and pulled him to his feet.

            She threw Colossus's arm around her shoulder and she began to hack. Colossus offered some help, by using his good arm to slice off heads and stab in the heart. They reached the door just as the red Hell guardian did. Bain managed to take down the guards guarding the door and they tumbled inside. Buffy dropped Colossus to the floor and stood to help Bain barricade the door.

            "You should've left me." Colossus gasped to her, clutching his side, after Buffy and Bain had pushed large slabs of wood against the door.

            Buffy rolled her eyes at Colossus and said, "Yeah well, sue me. I'm not into the whole sacrifice-a-teammate game."

            "Slayer…" Bain said slowly and Buffy turned to the demon. His cold eyes stared, unmoving, at the door, "Any moment they will come in here. And then we are all doomed."

            Buffy knew that. Her Slayer senses had already told her they were fighting a losing battle. There was just too many Tora-Kone. She knew if there had been fewer vampires then they would've had a chance, but now…

            Buffy sighed deeply, suddenly very exhausted. She walked over to Colossus and plopped down besides him, drawing in deep breaths. Colossus, in an almost natural reaction, placed his arm around her shoulder.

            Bain looked at them sadly. He may have been a demon, and a pretty bad one at that, but that didn't mean he didn't feel. The guardians of hell were gifted as well as cursed in understanding human emotions. Despite what these children believed, they were innocents yet. There were dark things in this world that not even the Slayer had glimpsed yet, but he had no doubt in his mind she would.

            And because of that, because he knew what she was meant to do, he knew what he had to do. If he was to die here, he was going to do the right thing.

            "Slayer." Bain growled and ripped a necklace off his neck. It was a red gem on a black string, "I think it's time for you to be leaving."

            Buffy stood, her eyes wide, "But what about you? We can't just leave you."

            "I cannot leave Hell, but you must. You must destroy Jake and Deltoramina. You are the only one that can do it so I must allow you to escape. Plus, I already promised your young man that if he defeated me then you two can leave. I always keep my promises."

            Buffy wanted to argue. She wanted to stay and help the Hell guardian defend his home from the evils, but she knew that he was right. She had to live, had to form an army, had to avenge. She couldn't do that dead.

            Silently, the Slayer walked over to Colossus and helped him to his feet. Colossus groaned and leaned on Buffy. Buffy's forced herself to remain upright though she felt like she was about to be crushed under his weight. Even her super strength couldn't save her from his weight.

            Bain walked over to his and pressed the sword Colossus used earlier into the weak man's hands. Colossus stared at in wonder.

            "It is a gift." Bain explained, "To show you my gratitude for helping me defend my home." Then Bain gave Buffy her scythe with the red gem necklace wrapped around it, "Close yours eyes. Both of you."

            Buffy obeyed and she heard Bain raise his voice in a chant of some sort. He spoke a demon language, one that sounded like a snake. She suddenly felt very weak, as if gravity was pressing down on her back. Her knees almost buckled and besides her Colossus moaned in pain as if he too felt the pressure.

            Then Buffy felt something being ripped her. That was the only way she could think to describe it. She felt like her soul was being ripped from her body. The pain was almost too much to bear. Then she felt the numbness settle around her, wrap around her like a blanket, and she knew her body was dissolving.

            Buffy opened her eyes for a moment. She saw Bain smile at her, but it felt that he wasn't smiling at Buffy. He was smiling at what little part of her was still there, was still in his Hell. Then she saw the wooden door open and the Tora-Kone rush in as she disappeared completely and she blacked out.

            When she finally awake, the numbness was gone. Replacing it was a pounding headache, sore muscles and a few minor wounds. She was also very aware of the soft green grass beneath her, the cold air, and the fresh smells around her. She also felt Colossus lying next to her.

            Almost giddy, happy beyond words to be home, Buffy sat up with her eyes still closed. She drew in deep breaths of the sweet, sweet air and thought it gave her a high better then any narcotic would.

            She felt Colossus's moan next to her and she turned to look at him, her smile blooming. They both were alive and back on Earth, thanks to Bain. She'd never forget the demon and she would avenge him. Even the thought of the demon of Hell didn't dampen her mood. It would, she knew, she'd mourn him eventually, but for now she wanted to wallow in the giddiness and joy she was feeling.

            Besides her, Colossus stirred groaning. He, too sat up and drew in air without opening his eyes. Then he did open them, but looked at Buffy only.

            "My wounds are healed." Colossus said in wonder and Buffy nodded.

            "You got them in Hell, not Earth." Buffy explained, almost giggling for no reason. She couldn't remember ever being this happy.

            Colossus, in a very rare movement, smiled as well. Somehow he was catching the joy Buffy was feeling, "We're alive?" he asked to just be sure.

            Buffy did laugh then, loud and booming, "Yes, we're alive, you idiot. We're alive and we're well!" Then without thinking, she grabbed his face and brought his mouth to hers. Later, she would wonder what she had been thinking, but the sensation that rocked her pushed all other thoughts away.

            Automatically, Colossus's hands slid up the Slayer's body. She was so tiny in his arms and yet she fit so perfectly. Her lips were soft and smooth. She tasted of rain and power and magick. It was intoxicating. The greatest drug anyone could be on. The high he was getting from simply kissing was something he'd never felt before.

            Buffy's hands reached out to tangle in Colossus's dark hair. She hadn't realized until their kiss how attracted she had been to him. _When had this come about? she wondered. But she ignored it. It had been a long time since she enjoyed kissing someone this much. His lips were firm, yet soft and giving. She found herself automatically yielding to him. She had only yielded this fully to one man before, and she had thought he was her soul mate. What did this mean?_

            Because she didn't want to think about it, she was the first to pull away. There was a heavy blush staining her cheeks as she stood. Colossus too looked uncomfortable, but he didn't allow the heat to rise in his cheeks.

            Buffy picked up her scythe and looked at the red gem on it. Without thinking again, she slid it around her neck. Then she allowed herself to look around. Her eyes widened.

            "My God." She whispered.

            The park she was in was ruined. There were bodies, of the young and old, thrown everywhere. Trees had been ripped from the ground, grass torn up. Animals joined the dead humans and everything seemed wrong. Not to mention that the sky was an eerie, unnatural dark colour.

            She wanted to track down the Tora-Kone right now. She wanted to rip their heads off, wanted to make them suffer. Her hand tightened on her scythe. But she couldn't do that. She wasn't strong enough. From the looks of it the Tora-Kone had the run of the city. She needed a team, a powerful team. It wasn't going to be the Chosen One's fight anymore. It was going to be everyone's.

            "The Tora-Kone did this." Colossus growled and Buffy looked at him and nodded.

            "Let's get to the apartment. Save our friends from worrying, form a plan of attack." Buffy said and they moved through the streets.

            It had been the most dangerous walk of their lives. The Tora-Kone were everywhere. Colossus and Buffy were constantly diving behind trees and bushes. They were both too tired for a confrontation right now. They didn't have the strength to fight. Buffy could barely hold her scythe and Colossus was having the same trouble with his sword.

            Finally, after two longs hours of dodging and hiding, they arrived at their apartment. Buffy was relieved that there were no dead people in her apartment complex. Willow, Xander and Faith had probably seen to it that no one invited the unwanted guests in the apartments. She was extremely proud of them.

            But when Colossus and Buffy entered their apartment, it was empty. Buffy blinked and moved through the room. The rooms had been cleared out. The cloths, some of the furniture, and all of the personal items of the Scoobies and the Brotherhood had been moved out. Where had they gotten to?

            _The X-Men, Buffy thought and smiled. She had forgotten about them. But Xander, Willow, Faith and the others had probably gone with them. They'd have to go find the X-Men home so Buffy could talk to her friends again; she wanted to see them so badly._

            She moved into the living room to tell Colossus about what had happened when she found him asleep on the couch that was left behind. She smiled and realized how tired she really was. Deciding to search for the friends after she rested, she moved over to Colossus.

            She refused to allow herself to think of their passionate kiss. They had both needed to really understand that they were alive. What better way was there then primitive arousal?

            Content with that, Buffy lifted Colossus's arm and cuddled against his chest. He was so big and warm, like a teddy bear that she didn't care how awkward it'd be when they woke up. All she wanted was to be warm and sleep. This was the best way.

            Buffy snuggled against Colossus's chest and his arm instinctively wrapped around her waist, stopping her from falling off the couch. He buried his noise in her hair and breathed in deep. Buffy smiled and feel asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Awww, romance! So yes folks, as you can guess another official couple has been revealed. Colossus and Buffy! Who saw it coming… and I mean before they feel into Hell. Are you wondering how else is getting together? Well, you'll have to read and find out. In the next chapter, _Returnings_ Part One_, Buffy rejoins her friends and meets some of the more… ahem… intimidating members of the X-Men._

                        _"What's scarier then a mob of angry midgets? A naked mob of angry midgets."_

                                    -Lizzy Rebel


	20. Returnings Part One

                        A/N: Hello all you wonderful people, you! Here's chapter twenty coming at ya. Boy, we've reached chapter twenty already? Seems to be goin fast don'tya think? All this week I'm studying for my mid-terms so writing these fics have been hurting my head. That's why the next two chapters will in parts… I'm too exhausted to write the full chapter! :P Anyway, enjoy!

            To _A Watcher: Munchkins are very scary. You now the _Wizard of Oz_? Yeah, every time I watch it I usually cower behind my pillow when Dorothy talks to the little people. Or I scream._

            To _wllw979: ***grins with glee*** glad you like the couples. It just came to me. I was like: 'hey, why not put Buffy and Colossus together?' And on you question, yes Scott can destroy the vampires with his eyes blasts (whatdya call them again?). I think I wrote that in on one of my chapters back more, but I zone out when I write so I do remember._

            To _Willowliz: I was pretty sure Warlock meant man witch but I knew you could be right so I pulled out my ever-so-handy-dandy dictionary ***struggles under the weight of 2,000 page book *** and looked it up to appease you and my sense of curiosity, which is an evil red demon crackling in my ear._

                        àWarlock (wôr/ lok), a male witch; wizard. _n._

See? That was taken right from my hand-dandy dictionary. I am right. But don't feel about being wrong. Think of it this way: you have made me feel better about myself by letting me tell you you're wrong and I'm right. Doesn't that make you feel better?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Twenty- Returnings Part One 

                        Colossus awake with an aching head and muscles in a great deal of pain. He realized that sleep didn't do the sore muscles any good; it just let them get worse. Let them absorb the pain and pain there was.

            Colossus went to sit up and try to soothe his aching muscles when he felt the soft weight pressing against him. A smile, unbidden, tugged at his lips. Buffy Summers was not the woman you would expect to be the Slayer.

            She was so petite and even more so against him. Her body was womanly and her face heart shaped. How could this woman be the only thing stopping the world from being destroyed? It seemed impossible to him.

            Buffy sighed deeply and buried herself more closely to him, trying to drag in his warmth. Her hands clutched at his shirt and her legs were pressed against his.

            Suddenly, he didn't want to move. He wanted to snuggle close to the Slayer and just sleep for days and days. And as his eyes began to get heavy he realized what a possibility that was.

            Colossus's mind was drawn back to the wild kiss he and Buffy had shared when they had first returned to Earth. Sure, he was almost positive she didn't think any more of it than as a primitive need to feel. He could relate. In Hell, he had felt so tired, drained, dead. Then he had literally been tossed back to Earth and it had seemed almost unreal. Kissing the Slayer had eased that doubt from his mind.

            And it had been great, to say the last. He wondered where Buffy had managed to find the time to learn to kiss so well. Then as a heat coiled in his stomach, he decided not to allow his mind to focus on that.

            For a few moments more, Colossus allowed himself to simply lie still, looking down at Buffy. She was such a pretty thing; it was hard to imagine her sacrificing herself for the good of the Earth, though he had no doubt she would.

            Buffy's sigh of awakening broke Colossus's train of thoughts. Quickly, before she awoke to an awkward situation that he probably wouldn't be able to explain, he shifted so she slid gently to the floor.

            Just as Buffy's back landed on the floor, her eyes fluttered opened. She looked up at Colossus lazily, her lids half-closed over her big blue eyes. She stretched like a content cat and sat up. She was silent for a moment as she took in deep breaths in order to wake up. She found that she didn't want to awake up. She wanted to stay half-awake and stare at Colossus. Enjoy the rough and handsome planes of his face.

            But Buffy rarely got what she wanted.

            Groaning, Buffy sat up. Her whole body was aching, from both the battle, sleeping on that couch, and being forced back into Earth. Either way, she wished she could sleep.

            Buffy eyes moved to the window and then widened, "It's still dark out! Did I only get a few hours of sleep?"

            "No." Colossus answered as he looked at the clock, "We've been asleep for ten hours. The sun just isn't coming out."

            Buffy frowned, "Odd. I don't have a good feeling at this no-show sun. I think Jake and Furia are behind it. We should go find the others since they're not here. I want to make sure they're all okay."

            Colossus nodded, understanding, "Do you know where they are?"

            "Probably with the X-Men. After all, Jean and Scott joined our fight right before it began so if they got away I'm pretty such they'd head there. For the safety." Buffy explained, falling back into the role of Slayer.

            Buffy stood and stretched, forcing her aching muscles to work properly. Colossus did the same thing, though since Buffy was the Vampire Slayer she had an advantage. As Colossus tried to get the blood in his body flowing, Buffy moved over to the kitchen table to grab her scythe. She grabbed Colossus's sword in the other hand. In the back part of her mind she wondered why they had not spoken of their kiss yet, but that was for another time. She was a Slayer and thus her duty was put first. Romance would always come second.

            "Do you know where this Institute is located?" Buffy asked Colossus, making sure she had her back to him, "I don't want to be walking around with the Tora-Kone. We'd be like sitting ducks."

            Colossus looked out the window and watched the vampire figure stalk the night, hunting for the innocent. Sighing, he said, "I know where it is. I probably can get us there without being noticed either. But we'll have to move quickly."

            Though Buffy's muscles ached in protest, she said, "Sure no problem." What she really wanted to do was curl up and the couch and sleep forever.

            The scythe hummed with power beneath her fingertips and Buffy felt a little better. That was why she enjoyed her weapon so much. It had a power that seemed to always revive her. She knew it worked the same way with all other Slayers, but she liked to think that the scythe had chosen her. She always felt the dim power glowing in Colossus's sword. She swore she could feel it vibrate beneath her fingers.

            Colossus moved to the door and opened it. The lights in the hallway were dim and probably needed to be changed. It added eerie shadows to the room.

            "Reminds me of Sunnydale." Buffy muttered as she stepped into the hall.

            They slipped out from the apartment complex and into the eerily dark streets. The only light was coming from the streetlights on the sidewalks. That didn't do much but it was enough for Colossus to navigate by. Because of all the Tora-Kone prowling the streets they decided to take the woods.

            Buffy tried her best to watch where she was going, but because it was so dark she keep tripping on roots sticking out from the ground. Luckily, she managed to steady herself every time she started to trip so she didn't crash into Colossus.

            "I wish Ori was here." Buffy murmured unhappily as her feet squashed in the mud, "Her gold fire could sure come in handy right about now."

            "We're almost there." Colossus answered.

            "How do you know where the Institute is?" Buffy wondered, "After all, weren't you and the X-Men enemies? I didn't think enemies knew where each other were located. Did you come over to the Institute for tea and cake every Saturday? Differences be damned?"

            Colossus looked over at Buffy, not sure whether to be amused or insulted. Buffy smiled innocently, titling her head to one side to consider him. Colossus shook his head and looked forward. He squinted his eyes and believed he saw lights up ahead.

            "I think we're here." Colossus said just as they broke through the forest.

            Buffy looked at the mansion and glowered, "Why don't I get a mansion to hang out in? I defeat the First, the Prime Evil, and what do I get for it? A dingy apartment and more evil to fight. The work of a Slayer is never done."

            Colossus smiled as they headed towards the gates of the Institute. Buffy frowned at them and knew they were locked.

            "Not exactly opening arms of welcome to the weary traveler, are they?" Suddenly she smirked, "But, if I went through what they went through, I don't think I'd be too happy to meet a strange visitor. How are we going to get over? Doesn't look like there is a doorbell."

            Just as Buffy was saying that, Colossus turned to his metal form. He raised his hands and broke the gate. As he returned to normal, Buffy nodded.

            "There's one way to do it." She muttered, "Shall we go?"

            They hurried to the door and stood in the protective light of the porch. Buffy rested her scythe and the former Bain's sword against her legs as Colossus raised a hand to bang on the door.

            Xander's face, pale, was the first thing that greeted them. All at once, his face lit up and he threw open the door. Grinning, Buffy threw herself into his arms, the weapons she held clattering to the guard and picked up with Colossus's left hand. Xander squeezed her as if he was afraid she'd disappear again.

            "Buffy!" He cried in shock and delight, "You're alright! You're okay! How did you survive?"

            "Xander!" Buffy cried in mock anger, "You thought I was dead!? How could you!? I'm the Slayer duh! You can't kill me by throwing measly rocks on me. God, don't you know me after all these years?"

            "You have to come in and tell everyone you're okay. We've been so worried! Especially Willow." Xander said, pulling Buffy in.

            Buffy turned and took Colossus's hand. Colossus, who had felt like an outsider in their embrace of friendship, looked surprised that the Slayer had remembered him. Buffy titled her head knowingly and pulled Colossus into the light.

                        The reunion of the Slayer and her friends was one the occupants of the Institute would not forget. There were lots of tears, mainly Willow, lots of bad jokes, mainly Xander, and lots of remarks about hoping Buffy had died, mostly Faith. But everyone could see that every member of the Scoobies were happy to have Buffy back.

            Jean, Scott, Kitty, Kurt and the Brotherhood, Colossus now included, stood off to the side, feeling a little uneasy about interrupting the embracing. But Kitty could hardly contain herself, the minute Buffy broke away from her friends and turned to them she threw herself into the Slayer's arms.

            "I thought you had died!" Kitty cried unhappily.

            Buffy was touched that the young woman cared so much and ran her hand through Kitty's hair, "Hell-kitten, I'm the Slayer. I'm always okay. No worries."

            "That's my line." Came Pyro's voice as he and Ori walked down the stairs to the hallway where Buffy was having her reunion. Ori was still weak from her wound and had spent most of the day recovering her strength.

            "Knew you weren't dead." Ori said with a shrug.

            "How do you feel, Buffy?" Willow asked, "After all, you spent a day in Hell. Aren't you tired?"

            "Yeah, but first I'd like to meet this Xavier guy first. You know, get the low down of what goes on and if he's willing to help." Buffy said.

            Faith grinned, "God, will you ever let the commander attitude drop? I think Scott over here is getting jealous." she motioned to the young man behind her.

            "Hey!" Scott shouted, insulted. Jean chuckled and lopped her arm through his. Scott blushed and shut his mouth.

            Buffy smirked. Boy, she was gone for a few days and Faith and the others were making nice with the X-Men. Even the Brotherhood seemed to be behaving civilized around the X-Men, though Lance and Scott were occasionally shooting glared at one another.

            "Ah, Faith." Buffy chirped, whipping a fake tear away, "You made friends! I'm so happy! And all this time I though you were anti-social."

            "Buffy, I'm so glad you were alive." Came a soft voice from behind Buffy, "Eve told me that you were alive, but sometimes you can't trust her."

            Eve, unseen by everyone expect Sidney, glared at the ghost-talker but didn't say anything because Jack was keeping his eyes on her.

            The Slayer blinked in surprise when she saw the gothic girl, Rogue, standing by Sidney side. They seemed to have entered together.

            "So ya're the one Sidney's been sayin is the Slayer?" Rogue drawled in her sassy Southern voice, "Ya don't look like a big super hero."

            Buffy grinned at the young girl, "You'd be surprised. Big things come in small packages."

            Gambit, ignoring Buffy's comment, said to Rogue, "Glad to see you're still your not angry anymore, _mon chere_." Buffy raised an eyebrow as Rogue's heated glare was aimed at the Brotherhood member. Willow and Xander gave her their 'we'll explain later' look.

            If Buffy had been at the Institute when Rogue and Gambit had met she was have been amused by their reactions to each other.

            _Gambit, totally at ease in his enemy's home, strolled up to Rogue and casually put his arm around her shoulders, careful not to make skin contact. He had met Rogue twice before and was well aware of her powers._

_            "Good to see ya again, mon chere." Gambit drawled and the other people in the room, X-Men and Brotherhood, blinked, "Been a while."_

_            Rogue jerked her eyes up to Gambit and they narrowed to an angry glare, "Why did they have to come here? Ah don't think this was a good idea." Then, without waiting for a reply, she stormed out of the room not to see Gambit again until Buffy returned._

_            Sidney, immediately taking a liking to the gothic girl, turned away from her teammates and ran after her to introduce herself. Rogue and Sidney had been inseparable ever since._

 Buffy hadn't been there, but she had been involved in a few romances herself and she could tell something was going on there. Instead of embarrassing Rogue, which was what she'd probably do, she turned to the X-Men.

            "So, Scott seeing as how I'm not dead mind if I talk to your leader? Kinda want to talk to him and explain the situation. Learned a few things down there." Buffy said, placing picking up her scythe—which Colossus had handed back to her when they had entered the house—and handing it to Faith who placed it on the coffee table.

            Lance in a disinterested voice said, "He's right behind you, Buffy."

            Buffy spun around and found herself looking down into the calm eyes of a bald man in a wheelchair. She was about to say hi when her attention was drawn to the man besides the wheelchair bound leader. What had her the most surprised was the sharp daggers he had coming from his knuckles. And he did not look happy.

            "Ah, and he would be?" The Slayer mumbled, wishing she had her scythe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Ooooh, Logan (our favourite wolf guy… uh… thingy) is finally introduced to the plot. Aren't ya'all happy? Since Logan has the all I'm-a-good-guy-with-bad-guy-attitude going there he's gonna clash with our goody-goody Slayer! Yay clashing! So stay tuned for _Returnings Part Two where Buffy and Faith share some words with Logan and Buffy learns of the non-mutant survivors of Bayville! Until then REVIEW! Please?_

                        _"Before you judge a man, walk a mile in his shoes… after that, who cares? He's a mile away and you got his shoes."_

                                    -Lizzy Rebel


	21. Returnings Part Two

                        A/N: Yay, got part two posted! And I actually got some more romance put into this fic. I noticed it was slightly lacking in the love department, which is by all means my favourite part of fic!

            To _A Watcher: All munchkins are scary in my book… the only thing worse is my first grade teacher ***shudder*** Logan isn't just cool, he is awesome!_

            To _WW: I think everyone would put their money on Buffy. Sure, Logan's got those claws and super healing powers but does he have the Powers That Be and a angry witch backing him? No._

            To _Caltimere: You are forgiven. See, I am a very forgiving person. One of my better qualities. I was planning on having a big Faith-Buffy-vs.-Logan fight in this chapter, but my sister pointed out to me that if they world was gonna be destroyed even Logan would put aside his complaints and listen to Buffy's commands. So the fight will be later, when things calm down slightly._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Twenty One- Returnings Part Two 

                        Faith frowned, "That would be Logan, aka Wolverine. I was told his name was Wolfie! Doesn't that sound hot?"

            Buffy blinked, "Ah, I guess it does in freaky-lust-driven Faith world."

            "Sure does!" Faith agreed, "But look at him! He's old and hairy! Differently not hot! Sometimes a Slayer has no fun."

            Logan glared at Faith angrily; the only thing stopping him from attacking her was that she was a woman. It didn't matter to him that she was just as strong as him. Everyone in the room, even Buffy and Colossus, could tell Logan and Faith had not gotten off to the right foot and therefore, the claw-baring man was not easy to trust anyone in Faith's crew, the original Slayer included.

            Buffy shook her head and turned her head back to the man in the wheelchair. All at once she thought: _oh my_. He may not have looked like much of a fighter but she could tell instantly he was a strong one. He was also very wise. The Slayer wasn't quite sure how to deal with him, so she did the Buffy Summers thing. She grinned from ear to ear and stuck out her hand.

            "Wuzup?" She asked, feeling lame and maybe a little to dirty, but in the mud-caked way.

            "Miss Summers." Professor Xavier said in a calm voice that matched his eyes, "We are glad that you are okay. After all that has been going on, I fear we may need you."

            Buffy bit the inside of her cheek before saying, "Yeah, I noticed the whole non-existent sun thingy."

            "Come with me." Professor X said, not giving even a small grin Buffy's way, "In the control room we can give you a better view of what's gone on in the past day."

            Buffy nodded, smiled at her friends and followed Professor X. As she followed the professor, Logan glared at her, crossing his arms over her chest. Buffy shook her head at him and followed the professor.

            Professor X led the Slayer underground, to where the headquarters of the X-Men were located. All the while, they spoke no words. Buffy was getting uncomfortable with the silence and unbeknownst to her Xavier realized it and he smirked slightly.

            Deciding to do her a favour he asked, "So your Watcher's Rupert Giles?"  Xavier knew very well Giles was Buffy's Watcher, he was physic after all, but for the sake of being polite he asked anyway.

            Buffy, grateful to have the silence broken, said, "Oh yeah. Giles is my Watcher… well, former Watcher anymore. I don't really need him anymore." And because that was true, she frowned.

            "He's a good man." Xavier went on, "I met him when he was training his first Slayer. They were hunting up in New York where I originally resided. He helped me come up with the idea of making a school for gifted children."

            Buffy felt herself smiling, "That'd be Giles. Always with the ideas and hunting. You'd never guess he was once called Ripper."

            Xavier had no idea what Buffy was talking about. The Giles he had met was a calm, controlled Englishmen with a young woman at his side and a stake in his hand. They had become friends those years back, but then Giles's Slayer of that time had met her end and he was forced the move back to England. They hadn't spoken since then.

            "Here we are." Xavier said as the metal door slid open. Buffy stared at them in wonder as she followed the bald man inside.

            When she walked in she blinked. It was a large computer room, but that didn't surprise her. What surprised her was that in the room was Willow and besides her was a furry, tall blue beast. Her first thought was _demon but then she remembered she was in a school for mutants and forced her muscles to relax._

            Willow, grinning, turned and chirped to Buffy, "Oh, Buffy! I'm glad you're here!"

            Buffy stared at Willow in shock, "Ah, Willow did you clone yourself and not tell me? Or can you know be in two places at once?"

            "Oh, I had Kurt teleport me." With that said another furry blue man, though shorter and dark, appeared in the room with a puff.

            "Hello, Miss Summers." The blue boy said and Buffy stared at him. Kurt Wagner! That was his voice, but he looked nothing like the boy she had met at school. She guessed he had some kind of clocking device on… or something really cool like that. This was a professor's home, wasn't it?

            "I'll be damned." Buffy murmured, "And who is this?" She looked at the taller blue man.

            "This is Hank." Willow said, smiling up at the beast, "He's really smart Buffy! He and I are going to make a better security system for this place."

            Hank walked forward and extended his large arm to Buffy and said, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Summers. I must say, after all the stories your Willow has told me, I was most excited to meet you."

            "Likewise." Buffy said, surprised at Hank's very well educated voice, "I think. You're going to make me feel stupid, aren't you?"

            Hank looked at her in surprised then smiled, "Don't worry, Miss Summers, I'm sure you'll be able to catch up." Then he turned back to Willow, "Are you ready to get into the perilous stuff, little Wicca?"

            "Miss Summers." Xavier said and Buffy followed him to another large compute in the back of the room. He typed rapidly a code and upped pop a screen.

            "This shows how many people the… vampires, you call them? Anyway this shows many people have been killed by the vampires. As you can see, there have been many causalities already." Xavier said grimly.

            "Just like Sunnydale, only the destruction is coming a lot faster then on the Hellmouth. This Jake moves fast." Buffy muttered and Xavier nodded, "Are there any survivors?"

            "Yes." Xavier said and Buffy's spirits were lifted, "All the survivors of the vampires were herded into the high school. They've blocked the doors and for now the vampires are at bay. How long that will last I don't know. I was about to prepare a rescue mission when I heard you had returned with Colossus."

            Buffy nodded, her shoulders stiff, she thought of the people trapped in the Bayville High School. It wasn't much different from when Spike—then evil—had trapped them inside Sunnydale High School. She knew the fear, the panic, and there was no Slayer to protect those people.

            "Willow," Buffy snapped to the redheaded which and said, "get everyone assembled we're going on a rescue mission."

                        While Buffy was being briefed on the situation in Sunnydale, everyone else was forced to find something to do since going outside was not an option.

            Xander, flapped down on the large couch, and started to joke around with Tabitha who had been bored out of her mind and was happy to laugh at Xander's somewhat funny jokes. Rogue and Sidney got into a conversation with Jack, Eve and Ann joining in. Gambit, after grinning at Rogue for a moment or two, turned to his fellow Brotherhood members and asked if they wanted to play a card game. Colossus and Pyro agreed to play; very well aware they were going to lose. Ori stretched out on the love sofa and smiled like a lazy cat. Logan and Faith got into a staring contest that wasn't ending anytime soon. Jean and Scott settled down to do some reading in order to get their minds off of what was happening outside. Kurt had disappeared with Willow and Spyke was going to the game room to play X-Box.

            That left Kitty and Lance with nothing to do. Lance stood off at one corner of the room and Kitty sat in a chair on the other end. Kitty kept glancing over at Lance, but he never looked over at her.

            Lance had sworn to himself that he would not look into Kitty's big blue eyes. He wouldn't lose focus. He wouldn't let her break down his walls. He had sworn he wouldn't let himself get hurt by her and he meant it.

            But he couldn't seem to resist looking at Kitty and when he finally gave into his urge, she saw his glance. He felt his face heat, but tried his best to keep it hidden. No longer able to stand in the same room with Kitty, he stood and walked into the hallway. Kitty, with a frown upon her pretty young face, followed.

            "Lance!" Kitty walked, running to catch up with him, "Like wait! Slow down you walking Richter scale!"

            Lance stopped abruptly and wheeled around, his dark eyes blazing. The heat in them were so intense that it almost had Kitty backing down. Then her own blue eyes darkened with fury and she stood her ground.

            "What do you want?" Lance said heatedly, trying his best not to get burned from those blue eyes. So far he was failing miserably.

            "I want to know why you've been like avoiding me for the past day. What did I do?" Kitty demanded, reaching out to grip his arm. The heat radiating from his body was so intense. And it was even worse because Lance was wearing short sleeves. Actually, Lance was wearing his normal attire. A black shirt, with a short brown jacket over it, and his ripped at the knees denim pants. What foolish woman would find that messy look attractive? Kitty Pryde would.

            Lance jerked away from her, as if her touch burned his skin and in a way it did. She looked so beautiful standing there, the lights from the lamps flickering off her slim and slender body and bringing gold high-lights to her mink hair.

            "Maybe I don't like you." Lance snapped, going to turn away but if there was one thing he knew about Kitty it was that she didn't like being ignored.

            True to her form, and hoping he was lying, Kitty snipped back, "Then why did you kiss me when we first meet in the crypt?"

            Lance winced, he had forgotten about that. Well, no he hadn't forgotten about that. In fact, the one kiss he had had with Kitty was haunting his dreams. He had just hoped she had forgotten about it.

            Trying to be casual, he shrugged and said, "Adrenaline. I was so caught up in the heat of the battle that I didn't even think about what I was doing."

            The hell-kitten felt something stab her painfully through the heart. Tears welled up in her eyes and Lance almost broke. Almost. But he still remembered what she was, who she was and who her friends were. He also knew that her friends would always come first, and he second. That was a big deal to him. He didn't want to be second in her life, he wanted first.

            But he couldn't ignore her tears, "Kitty." He said helplessly, "I'm sorry. It's… it's for the best, you know."

            Big, pearl-shaped tears ran down her cheeks as her lower lips trembled, but Kitty said in a steady voice, "Maybe I like don't want what's for the best. Did you ever think about that, Lance? I can decide what I want."

            "Not about this." Lance said sadly; regret making his voice thick, "This is my choice."

            Kitty whipped away her tears and said in a calm voice, "Yes, I guess it is your choice. Even if it's like a stupid choice. You know something, Lance? You've changed. You seem more cautious now. More careful. Not like the boy I used to know."

            "I've had to change." He thought of being alone, being the leader, being heartbroken and most recently meeting Buffy. He had grown up, Lance realized, in a matter of months he had changed. But the funny thing was, he still felt like Lance Alvers troublemaker and Brotherhood member.

            The 'Shadowcat' smiled through her tears and said, "I think you had to, too. And I can't decide if I like it. Sometimes I'm glad that you're finally taking things seriously. Then other times, like this, I still wish you were the bad boy Alvers."

            Just as Lance would've grabbed her, Kitty turned down that hall, "And I'll have to deal with that in time." And then she walked into her room and allowed herself to cry.

            But her cry didn't last very long, because about fifteen minutes after she had entered her room, Professor Xavier's mental call reached her.

                        Rogue lounged next to Sidney on the carpet of the living room in the Institute. They chatted easily about anything and everything that popped into their minds. Also in on the conversation was Sidney's 'clients'. Jack, Eve and Ann. Rogue would've normally though it was odd talking to people one couldn't see, but Sidney made it easy and she almost forgot she couldn't see three of people she was talking to.

            Rogue didn't understand why she was so drawn to Sidney the Ghost-Talker. She supposed it was the fact that they were both isolated from the outside world. Sure, Sidney didn't have to worry about absorbing people's enemies, but she worried that if she made friends with someone then one say she'd end up helping their dead spirits get into Heaven. Or worse, Hell. It wasn't easy being Sidney.

            "Then why are ya friends with Ori?" Rogue asked, "Ain't ya afraid ya'll haveta help her into heaven?"

            Sidney shrugged, "With Ori, if she wants to be your friend then she's gonna be your friend. She doesn't give you a choice in the matter."

            Rogue turned her head and looked over at Ori who sat on the love sofa. _She looked so confident, Rogue thought a little enviously. Ori looked like the Queen of Sheba lazing there on the sofa. The gothic teen watched as Ori made eye contact with the Brotherhood member named Pyro._

            Rogue couldn't help the jealousy that suddenly burned her…

            "There's more to Ori then sassy looks, erotic eyes and curves, you know." Sidney said lightly and Rogue jerked her head back to the skinny girl, "Ori's been through a lot of things. She can't let her true emotions show or she'll end up hurting someone. She has to be that confident, pretty girl everyone sees her as. If you get to know her, you'll see what lies beneath that body."

            Rogue's cheeks burned with shame. Sidney was right, she shouldn't judge like that. Isn't that what everyone did with her when they first met her? She should've known better.

            "Ah've gotta go. See ya later, Sidney." With that, Rogue stood and walked away. She cursed herself for being foolish as she went.

            Gambit watched her leave and felt himself grin. He finished his card game with Pyro and Colossus, with him as the victor of course, and stood to go after her.

            Rogue was moving down to her room when she heard his footsteps. She knew it was Gambit that followed her for Sidney walked softer, quieter because she was so thin. And because she was suddenly inching for a fight, she was glad it was him.

            She wheeled around, her dark eyes narrowed in a glare, "Do ya make a habit of stalking everyone ya met?" her voice was low, harsh.

            Gambit, not very surprised she was angry, gave her a lazy grin, "Only you, _mon chere." he answered her._

            Rogue placed her hands on her hips and tapped them, "How many times do Ah have to tell ya? Ah don't like ya and Ah don't want to see ya. Now get lost."

            Gambit, still smiling, surprised Rogue by taking her gloved her hand and bringing it to his lips, "I don' believe you, _ma petite_. I think you like Gambit. I think you like Gambit a lot."

            "Since when did Gambit start speaking in the third person?" Rogue snapped as she jerked her hand free and backed away from him, annoyed he was having such an affect on her.

            "Since it started to annoy de Rogue." Gambit answered casually and moved to trap her again. Rogue raised her gloved hand and he stopped.

            "Do Ah need to remind ya what ma power is?" Rogue said and glowered when Gambit chuckled a little.

            "Dat won't stop me for long." He said and started to move away, all the while keeping his eyes on her, "I like Rogue and when I like a woman, dey find it hard to stay away from me."

            "That's because you're an Empathic. You're a cheat." Rogue retorted.

            Gambit smirked at that, "Can't deny dat, but I never once used those powers on Rogue. Dey were all Rogue's doing." With that he turned and walked away.

            Rogue backed away, her hand pressed against her heart. It was beating so hard and so fast. This had to be Gambit's doing her. _He was used his empathic powers again_, Rogue thought viciously. It wasn't her own doing. She hated that Brotherhood member with his brown hair in a stupid bandana and those black and red eyes.

            At ease with that, Rogue started to walk away when Professor Xavier called her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Yeah romance! Don't ya love it? I know I sure do, that was really the reason I started to write this fic. To see if I could bring odd couples together while still keeping them in their personas. I think it's working out fairly well, don't you? Anyway, stay tuned for chapter twenty two _Rescue Mission where Buffy assembles her team and goes out to rescue the survivors of Bayville. Will she succeed?_


	22. Rescue Mission

                        A/N: Hello! ***Waves to readers*** How's it going? I hope your enjoying this story. But I must warn you, this one is actually pretty long… ***blinks at page length*** for my chapters anyway. I hope this doesn't hurt your head. I know that really long chapters bother me a lot because they're sooo good but never ending! Gah!

            To _wllw979: Ah the 'is Gambit an empathic?' question. Well, I did some research on this little factoid and all I could find was hints that he COULD be. Either Marvel never gave a direct answer to this fact or I'm not a good researcher :p But I figured that since X-Men: Evo's Rogue is a tough love kinda gal she'll be looking for any reason to prove she wasn't really attracted to Gambit. Thus, she blames his slightly hinted empathy. In my little world, this is how it works._

            To _Caltimere: ***grins*** My idea behind the whole Giles/Xavier friendship thing was 'hey, they're both old and know shit right? They MUST be friends!' Really, it's all about putting two and two together to get twenty two and living in a world where invisible people tell you to burn things._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Twenty Two- Rescue Mission 

                        Buffy waited patiently for the X-Men that Xavier had chosen for the rescue mission to arrive. Or, she tried to anyway. The fact was every second that ticked by another life could be lost.

            But finally everyone was assembling. Ori was sitting on the couch besides Pyro as were Tabitha and Xander on the couch. Kurt, Willow and Beast had appeared thanks to Kurt's abilities. Colossus was sitting in a chair, quiet as can be. Sidney was looking up at Buffy with her calm, cold eyes. Then Lance entered, followed by Kitty then Gambit and finally Rogue. Jean and Scott were preparing to fight. Faith and Buffy made eye contact, and Faith with her Slayer-powers got what was going on and she nodded. Logan stood and went off somewhere. When everyone was assembled, Buffy sighed.

            "I bet you all can guess what's going on." Buffy said with a 'leader' tone that made even Scott jealous, "But I'm going to tell you anyway, seeing as I'm the Slayer. These vampires, they call themselves the Tora-Kone, are working for an evil, evil man named Jake and a demon named Furia. I don't know why, but they're hell-bent on bringing back this ancient demon called Deltoramina who ruled the world after the First disappeared. For reasons I'm not sure of yet, Jake wants to start his hostile takeover here. And you know what that means? That means he wants to kill everyone 'inferior' him. That means humans and half-demons. From what your professor has told me the first humans Jake is getting rid of is everyone who isn't a mutant."

            "Now," Buffy continued, "we've learned that all the surviving humans have been herded into the high school like a flock of sheep going the slaughter house. They've managed to hold the Tora-Kone off for a while, but that isn't going to last long. So, we need to go in there and bring them to safety. Namely here, until we can find a way to get them out of Bayville. Alright, everyone got that? Let's go."

            "Wait." Lance said and Buffy turned to him, "Why should we help them? They haven't exactly been the nicest to us. Maybe this will teach them a lesson."

            "Maybe it'll kill them too." Willow argued, standing next to Buffy.

            "Amanda might ze in zere!" Kurt said heatedly and for the first time let his worry he had been holding for his girlfriend break through.

            "But Avalanche over here's got a point." Scott said and everyone stared at him in shock. Scott agreeing with Lance!? "Would those people in the high school help us? Would they? Why should we help them?"

            "You don't have to." Buffy said calmly, softly, "In fact, you shouldn't have to. I'm not asking you to go. I know that they hate you; they'll probably always hate you. But that's because they're humans, they can't change that. But I'm a Slayer. It's my job to make sure they live and I have to do that. You don't."

            "Me, too." Faith said, "May not be the nicest Slayer on the block, but I have to follow the codes, a habit ya know."

            Ori stood stretched and said, "I'm coming, Buffy. Maybe if we save their red-necks they'll be a little nicer."

            Pyro, Colossus, Gambit and Lance stood, "You saved us from Furia." Lance said, "I guess we owe you our help."

            "I'm like going." Kitty said, "Kurt's right. Amanda could be there."

            "One-Eyed Man always helps the down-trot." Xander proclaimed, jumping to his feet.

            "Pay back time!" Tabitha agreed with a smirk.

            "I will stay behind to work as backup. Those horrid creatures could be planning a counter attack." Beast said.

            "We're going, too." Jean said to which Scott nodded.

            "Alright." Buffy said smiling, "Looks like we got ourselves a team."  
            "Do you think we should call ourselves the SBX-Men? You know the Slayers/Scoobies, Brotherhood and X-Men team?" Xander wondered to no one in particular and he earned a smile from every female in the room, as well as glares from certain interested men of the laughing females.

            Buffy shook her head, thankful for Xander, and turned to Sidney, "Sid, I need you to stay here. To dangerous, okay?"

            Sidney lowered her head, feeling useless once more and said, "I understand, Buffy." _I just wish I was more useful to you, she thought._

            But Buffy didn't see the hurt in Sidney's eyes as she turned to her new team, "Alright, let's get going. We got some rescuing to do!"

                        Buffy and her team hurried through the woods of Bayville. The Slayer was very thankful that Ori and Pyro came along for the fire they released from their palms helped light the way.

            Finally they stopped on a hill that over looked the football field of Bayville High. Buffy, thanks to her Slayer abilities, could see that the place was swarming with Tora-Kone. But she could also see that they didn't seem able to get into the school. She smiled, humans always found a way to survive.

            "Alright, we're splitting into three teams." Buffy said, crouching down, "Pyro, Ori, Kurt, Scott and Jean, I want you to go the back way. Search the basement, okay? Lance, Kitty, Gambit, Rogue and Faith you try to get in the middle way, okay? Search the bottom floor. Xander, Willow, Colossus, Tabitha and me will check out the top floor. You all know how to kill vampires, right?" Buffy set down her large backpack and handed everyone a stake, save herself and Colossus who carried their weapons.

            "Okay, everyone we'll meet in the football field when we've rounded everyone up." Faith said, taking charge at Buffy's nod, "Now the rules here are simple: if anyone gets seriously injured, deadly I mean, we leave them. This is about to become an all out war, we don't have time to stop and save each other. Got it, yo?"

            They nodded and looked at one another, wondering vaguely if one of them would not come back alive. This could be the final hour. Buffy almost wanted to say 'welcome to my world' but she didn't. They were kids, still young, and maybe she shouldn't be so tough on them.

            "Alright, get going and be careful." Buffy whispered as she watched the groups dart off in different directions. Then Buffy turned back to her own team.

            "Tabitha, Xander tells me you can make bombs. That'll come in handy. Do you think you can blow the door open?" Buffy said, turning to the blonde.

            Tabitha grinned, though her heart was pounding in fear, "No problem."

            They rushed forward and Buffy forced her mind from the other teams. They were strong; they could take care of themselves.

            The A Team crouched behind the brick steps leading to the front entrance of the school. Buffy looked over at Colossus and Xander and they nodded in understanding. There were about five Tora-Kone trying to get into the school, it would be up to them three to get rid of them so Tabitha could do her job.

            "Go!" Buffy whispered furiously and they jumped onto the steps. One of the Tora-Kone wheeled around but Buffy slapped a hand across its mouth and used her scythe to silence permanently. Colossus and Xander followed her example.

            Buffy turned to take care of the last two only to find they had been frayed by Willow. The redheaded witch stood at the threshold of the steps, her hand raised in front of her face and her eyes glowing.

            "Yeah!" Xander rooted quietly as Willow lowered her head, "That's how I like my Tora-Kone. Fried to a crisp and dead as a… well, corpse I guess."

            Tabitha moved forward the barricaded wall and placed her glowing bombs at its foot. Then she and the others dunked behind the brick steps once more just as the barricade blow up. Xander grinned.

            "Wow. Two beautiful women who can blow things up. I get all the luck." Tabitha smiled at Xander, charmed by his easy attitude.

            "Let's go before the Tora-Kone see us." Buffy said grimly and they stepped into the school. Buffy and Colossus then shut the doors of the school firmly shut and made sure no one would be able to get in.

            "Alright wanna start looking?" Buffy asked and they began their search.

                        Faith glanced over at Kitty, Lance, Rogue and Gambit with a slight frown. They had gone over the plan and Faith was not liking it. But then what choice did they have?

            "Okay, let me get this straight. You're going to… what was it? Phase use through this wall?" Faith asked of Kitty in disbelief.

            Kitty, dawnen up in her X-Men uniform, nodded, "It's like the easiest way to get in. Unless you want Lance or Gambit to blow us an entrance." At Gambit's grin, Kitty decided the older man would be more than willing to comply.

            Faith sighed, "This goes against my better judgment, but…" Faith grinned, "since when did I have good judgment? Let's do it, Kitty!"

            Kitty smiled back, "Alright everyone, like grab on!" She felt everyone's hand reach out and place them in her shoulders or arms. She pressed her palms against the brick wall of the school and summoned her power.

            Just as she was about to phase, something hard crashed into her and sent her sprawling into the ground. The Tora-Kone monster was above her, baring its fangs and ready to suck her life out of her small body.

            But then it was the Tora-Kone's turn to be sent sprawling forward into the ground and Lance was on top. He held his stake high and then brought it down. The Tora-Kone howled in pain a moment before disappearing into dust.

            Kitty stood and her eyes widened, "We've like got a problem." Everyone turned to see what she was worried about. What they saw were dozens and dozens of Tora-Kone, all rushing towards them.

            Faith hissed out, "Shit. Okay, everyone, game faces on. This is where the real fighting begins." She grabbed her stake, the one Buffy called Mr. Pointy, and bared her teeth.

            "Dis will be interesting." Gambit said, shifting stake from one hand to another with his trademark smile on his face. Rogue didn't say anything, she just stood still, trembling with rage and fear.

            Lance pushed himself to his feet and stood besides Kitty, ready to defend her with his life. Kitty closed her eyes for a brief second and then she was ready.

            The Tora-Kone released battle cried and lunged. The battle begun…

            Faith raised her stake trying to get as many Tora-Kone as she could. It didn't work out as well as she had planned. The Tora-Kone seemed to sense that she was the Slayer and they dog piled her. Faith was suffocating, the weight of the Tora-Kone destroying her. Her lungs worked for air, but found none. She was being destroyed by vampire bodies.

            Then she felt a hand reach out and grab her own. She was pulled from the dog pile and she was surprised to see herself going through the bodies of the Tora-Kone. Then she was dragging in air and was looking into Kitty's face.

            "We have to like move!" Kitty shouted, pulling Faith away from the dog pile. Faith got her feet and ran with Kitty, just as Lance's eyes rolled to the back of his head and the Earth shook. The ground rose up and the Tora-Kone were buried in ruble. But the three heroes didn't get to rest for at the moment one group of Tora-Kone were killed another moved it.

            Rogue was viciously destroying her enemies. She was skinny and fast so she could dodge the swipes of the vampires, kick it and then slam her stake in for the kill. She didn't know how Buffy or Faith or any other Slayer did this everyday. She was exhausted from taking down only eight Tora-Kone. They were so strong and fast, it was hard to keep herself alive. 

            She dodged a blow to the head and raised her stake to destroy her vampire foe. She was too busy killing her enemy to see the other Tora-Kone sneaking up on her from behind. But Gambit saw it.

            He blew up the enemy he was currently battling and rushed towards Rogue. Gambit grabbed her arm and jerked her to him just before the Tora-Kone killed her. In the same movement, his placed his stake directly in the vampire's heart.

            Rogue, even though she should be the most thankful person alive, pushed at Gambit and glared at him, "I could've handled it."

            Gambit shook his head and answered, "Whatever you say, _mon chere."_

            Then Gambit turned back to the Tora-Kone and used his fingers to blow one of them up. He grinned, "Dis ain't so hard." he said moments before the Tora-Kone he had tried to destroy stood up and lunged at him.

            "We need to get inside!" Faith cried above the battle.

            Rogue didn't hear her, she was watching as Gambit and his Tora-Kone enemy rolled in the ground. Gambit tried to reach out for his stake for the blowing-things-up scenario wasn't working, but the Tora-Kone was on top and was overpowering Gambit. Any moment he was going to die, by some horrible vampire-means.

            Without thinking about what she was doing or the fact that she claimed she hated Gambit, Rogue jerked of her glove on her left hand and rushed forward. Just as the vampire was about to sink its teeth into Gambit's neck, Rogue reached out and touched its forehead.

            Immediately both Rogue and the Tora-Kone howled in pain. The Tora-Kone because all of its strength was leaving it and Rogue because she was seeing, living all its horrible, bloody memories. Unable to keep up the contact, Rogue pulled away. As the Tora-Kone collapsed, Gambit pressed his stake into the vampire's chest. He jumped to his feet and caught Rogue as she fell.

            "_Chere?" Gambit said softly, lifting Rogue up from under her armpits, "Rogue?"_

            But Rogue didn't say anything, instead she choked on sobs. She was seeing everything the Tora-Kone had did everything.

            _A mother and child in __San Francisco__… the tiny child screaming, the mother begging for mercy…_

_            A young man's paling skin as his neck was cocked to one side… the screams cried as the vampire feasted…_

_            An old woman swinging a cane in hopes of defending herself… the soft snap of her neck as the vampire killed…_

_            A young woman, a Slayer, raising her stake to kill… a sword plunging into her stomach… wide eyes, a limp body, another Slayer dead…_

_            Jake smiling down at the Tora-Kone, "One Slayer down a whole bunch more to go. Ya don' good, vamp. Lord Deltoramina will be most pleased…"_

_            So many screams… so many dead people. Men, women and children. That Slayer girl. Their screams and faces swirled into Rogue's head, overwhelming her…_

"STOP IT!" Rogue shouted, sobbing, "No more. No more, please!" She pressed her hands against her ears in a vain hope to stop the screams.

            _A voice above her, Gambit's voice, "Rogue! Rogue, stop screaming!" She tried to obey, but she couldn't. He didn't see them, those people, that Slayer. He didn't hear the screams, but she did and there was nothing to do to stop them._

_            The screams where too much, too much to bare. Rogue dragged in a breath and felt her body go limp, felt herself give way. She fell against something solid and hard and warm. She smiled despite her pain and slept._

            "Gambit!" Faith shouted, watching as Rogue collapsed into his arms, "Get her out of here. We're going in!" With that Faith turned and grabbed Lance's arm and then placed her hand on Kitty's shoulder. She pushed the Shadowcat to the brick wall and dragged the Avalanche along. Kitty summoned her powers and they phased into the wall.

            Gambit looked down at Rogue who, though asleep, was trembling in his arms. Her fingers were clasped firmly across her head and she was moaning, big tears streaming down her face. She shook her head fiercely and tried to block out whatever horrid thing was in her mind.

            Growling in his throat, he lunged to his feet and raced back into the woods. He prayed that the Tora-Kone would forget about him and Rogue. Once he felt he was deep enough in the woods, he rested against a tree with Rogue's head propped up against his shoulder.

            Rogue moaned, her lips parting, and she began to shiver violently. A spasm of coughs raked her body and she started to weep.

            "Come on now, _chere_." Gambit said, Rogue's cries twisting his heart, "It'll be over soon. It'll pass." But Rogue didn't seem to hear him, she just kept on shivering.

            Gambit settled Rogue in his lap and took off his lower-calf long brown trench coat and wrapped her up in it. Even with his coat wrapped around her, she still shivered. It wasn't the cold outside that forced the tremors on her body, it was the cold inside.

            For a moment, a moment that would haunt her for the rest of her life, Rogue almost lost herself to the demon the Tora-Kone had been. For a split second she wanted to sink fangs into an innocent. She wanted blood. Fearing for whoever held her tight, she tried to jerk away but she was immobile.

            "Not dis time, _ma petite_." Gambit said, holding Rogue tightly to him "Wait until it passes. Stop fighting."

            Rogue sighed and went slack. Whatever had been ripping at her soul had passed and now the warmth, the light, was wrapping itself around her. For the first time since she was little, the young woman formerly called Marie let herself fall into bliss… and Gambit was there to catch her.

                        The earth shook with tremors and there was a loud explosion. Ori turned her head towards the sound and frowned. Team C was standing in front of the doors leading into the gym, in the back of the room. Besides her, Kurt, Pyro, Scott and Jean all looked worried.

            "Sounds like the other aren't having much luck." She muttered, "They've already started fighting. Should we go help them?"

            Scott shook his head, "You heard what Buffy said as well as I did. The mission is getting inside. We don't stop for anyone, got it?"

            Pyro nodded grimly and turned towards Scott, "So how do you want to enter?"

            "Jean?" Scott said, raising an eyebrow at the redheaded young woman.

            Jean's eyes narrowed as she raised her hand. Suddenly the entrance to the gym flew open by some unknown force.

            Ori grinned and slapped Jean on the back, "Power to the women!" She proclaimed and Jean offered her a smile.

            "Ah, guys," Kurt called facing the direction opposite the door, "I zink we zave a problem." And he pointed.

            Ori turned and her gold eyes widened, "Uh-oh." She whispered, "That would definitely be a problem."

            Tora-Kone, dozens upon dozens of them, were rushing towards them. Their faces were in full vamp form and they looked very blood thirsty. Ori backed away from them and her back pressed against the door.

            "Looks like we're going to have to do a little fight before we can save everyone, mates." Pyro said, looking very pleased with this turn of events.

            "Everyone get ready!" Scott shouted as the vampires lunged. He nodded to Jean, who raised her arms and replaced the gym walls in attempt to keep the Tora-Kone from entering the building.

            Jean took to the sky, her hair whipping about her face as if fire itself. She raised her hands, her eyes burning, and dozens of vampires were held firm in the air. Scott raised his goggle-covered eyes and blasted them through the heart. The dust from the Tora-Kone's destroyed bodies floated to the ground like snow. Jean reached out both of her hands once more and created a force-field around the C Team in order to buy time. Her teeth dug into each other and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out very long.

            As for Ori, she and Pyro were making a great time. She used her gold flames to hold the vamps still and Pyro burned them to ashes. The grins on their faces matched as the fire rose and the vampires burned.

            "Ah, beauty, mate!" Pyro cried happily, allow more flames to flow from his palms, "Beauty!"

            Ori looked over at him with a primeval grin on her face. With a shake of her head she told Pyro, "You're enjoying this way too much." A Tora-Kone rushed towards her only to find itself burned by golden fire, "But then so am I!"

            Kurt was taking down as many Tora-Kone as he could. He used both his tail and his stake to take down the vampires. As he plunged his stake into a chest, his tail reached and wrapped around another until he could turn and finish off his enemy. He did this over and over again, and it was having a very good affect, but Kurt realized there was just too many. The vampires just swarmed and swarmed, like locus. He was already exhausted from the constant teleporting and dodging and killing.

            Above him, Jean was fighting a losing battle. She couldn't keep all the Tora-Kone out with just her mind. They pounded at her force-field and tried to break it. Their pounding fists echoed in her head, making her dizzy. _Please, please, please, Jean prayed. She wasn't sure what she was praying for, but she chanted it over and over again in her head. It made her stronger, but not much._

            Scott glanced up at Jean and saw her internal struggle. There was no why she could hold out for much longer, he knew. He could see from the way her body twisted and she cried out that she was losing her powers. They needed to get into the school.

            "Ori! Pyro!" Scott shouted as he blasted another Tora-Kone, "Make us another opening."

            Ori and Pyro, the fire-bringers, nodded. They rushed up to the gym doors. A plan forming in her head, Ori allowed her hand to catch gold fire. She turned to Pyro, who looked drained. He looked back at her and said wearily.

            "I've got no more fire left!" He shouted to her, "I can't create fire!"

            Ori frowned and then said, "Then manipulate mine! I'll release it and you control it, got it!?"

            Pyro nodded and Ori turned back to the door. She placed her golden hand on Pyro's and released her flame. As the wild flames rushed out of the golden girl's palm, Pyro's muscle went taunt as he controlled them. His eyes, under his protective goggles, blazed with Ori's powers. He shaped her golden fire and forced it to bang into the door, only the door, and not catch anything ablaze. Once their work was done, a large smoldering hole replaced the locked doors.

            "We make a good team, luv." Pyro told Ori as they gave each other exhausted smiles. At Scott's nod, they hurried into the building.

            "Kurt! Jean!" Scott shouted as he made his way to the gym door, "Get inside!" As he reached the door, Kurt popped in front of him, but Scott was suddenly aware Jean was not with them. In horror, he turned and saw Jean was still trying to hold up the invisible wall.

            "JEAN!" Scott shouted, "Get out of there! Damnit, Jean, move!"

            Jean was vaguely aware of Scott calling her. She wanted badly to obey him, but something inside of her wouldn't allow that. She couldn't lower her arms, couldn't stop releasing her power… all she could do was be drained. Losing all of her powers, Jean's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to fall to the floor.

            "Kurt!" Scott cried at the blue boy as he watched his powerful beloved fall into the swarm of rushing vampires, "Get her!"  
            At his side, Kurt's eyes narrowed and his disappeared. Within in a few seconds, he was back at Scott's side, though this time Jean was in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her breathing ragged and shallow.

            Scott dragged Jean out of Kurt's arm and hugged her to him. Jean's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him with a tired smile.

            "I'm fine." She assured him when Scott opened his mouth, "Put me down." Though he didn't want to, Scott obeyed Jean and planted her on the ground. For a moment, Jean swayed but Scott was there to make sure she didn't fall.

            "Um… guys… maybe we should move, ya?" Kurt said and Ori and Pyro looked back to the hole. The Tora-Kone, now given an opening, rushed into it.

            "God," Ori cried exasperated, "does it ever end!?"  
            "I don't think so, luv." Pyro said, dragging Ori away. To Scott, Jean, and Kurt he called, "Don't you think we should run now, mates?"

            Scott, Jean and Kurt looked at the two like they were crazy. Pyro muttered something like 'good point' and the C Team collapsed into a heap on the floor. The Tora-Kone rushed past them but didn't take notice of them.

                        Buffy stalked the darken halls of the school, Colossus at her side. She looked over at him and almost sighed.

            "No sign of the humans." She murmured to him, "Do you think they went cannibal and ate each other? It's happened before." She told Colossus.

            "Buffy, do you have use the 'c' word?" Xander groaned, half-joking, "You know that I'm still not over Hannibal. Every time I'm eating meat I just hear the words: 'hello, Clarecce."

            "_Hello, Clarecce." Colossus said in a very good impersonation of Anthony Hopkins. All of the other people around him stared in wonder and, in Xander's case, horror._

            "How do you do that?" Willow asked in awe, "That is so cool. If I could make my voice do that I could probably get Xander to sacrifice himself to the Goddess."

            "That is an amazing talent." Buffy agreed, smirking.

            Xander shuddered, "Oh my God. You cannot be serious! How come I have to get stuck with Mr. I-can-impersonate-all-the-scary-voices-of-people-in-horror-movies? Life isn't fair!" he cried.

            Tabitha shuddered next to him, "I hated that movie, too. It gave me the creeps. Anthony Hopkins is one freaky dude!" she agreed with Xander.

            "Finally!" Xander cried in pure rapture, "Someone who understands. Don't you think _The Ring was the scariest move ever? I was afraid to turn on my TV for days! Freaky girl popping out of it trying to strangle me in the most horrible ways!"  
            Tabitha shook her head, "That was horrible, but I hate the _Blair Witch Project_ even more. I couldn't sleep after that for days!"_

            "Ohhh," Willow said with wide eyes, "I loved that movie! I had to watch it over and over and over again…"

            "And I had to be with her every single time." Xander mourned.

            Tabitha looked at him in horror, "How can you stand being her friend? She likes scary movies!"

            Xander shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe I don't have any other options." He grinned over at Tabitha, "Wanna be my new friend?"  
            "Sounds good." Tabitha said with a smile, "We can go see comedies like _Anger Management_."

            "Or _Daddy Dar Care_!"

            "How about the _Lord of the Rings_?"

            "Yeah, but what about the _Matrix Reloaded and Revolutions_?"

            Willow frowned at Tabitha and Xander and said in mock-sadness, "I've been replaced. Xander how could you? I thought what we had was special!"

            Buffy shook her head at Colossus, "You think after all we've been through they would've grown up. And yet, here they are, acting like little kids arguing about their favourite movie."

            Colossus chuckled, "You have to admit, Buffy. The fact that they're still like this after all they've been through it amazing."

            "Yes, amazing and annoying."

            Then out of nowhere, Buffy heard a scream. Her Slayer instincts kicking in, she rushed forward. Colossus, Tabitha, Xander and Willow nipped at her heels. Colossus held his sword in a fighting pose, Xander clutched his stake as did Tabitha and Willow was already whispering her chants.

            But the five comrades didn't wonder into an enemy. They skidded to a halt and looked at the people before them.

            Faith…

            Kitty…

            And Lance…

            "What the…?" Buffy trailed off, "What are you doing here, Faith? I though I told you to check the bottom floor. This is the top of the school in case your directional skills have suddenly gotten bad." The Slayer snapped.

            "We've got a problem." Faith said, ignoring the prissy tone of Buffy's that would've normally got on her nerves.

            It was then that Buffy noticed that neither Gambit nor Rogue were with them. Dread welled in her stomach, but she didn't ask about them. There would be a time, later, for that. For now, things had to be done.

            "What happened?" Colossus asked for Buffy, also not mentioning Rogue and Gambit though he noticed their disappearance from the B Team same as Buffy did.

            "We were like attacked!" Kitty exclaimed, "Rogue got hurt and Gambit had to retreat."

            Though the card-dealer had gone against her orders, Buffy was relieved that the two of them could be alright. At least their fate wasn't set in stone. She prayed they had escaped to safety. Back to the Institute.

            "And on top of that," Lance said in an angry tone, "the Tora-Kone some how managed to enter the building. That loser Scott probably messed up and gave the Tora-Kone an opening."

            Buffy groaned, "Great. Just great! And give it a break with the 'loser Scott' thing, alright? It's giving me a headache."

            Then she heard a loud crash and a human scream. Buffy turned and ran; this time three more people followed her. Lance had been right the Tora-Kone had somehow managed to get inside the building. The Slayer could hear their howls of animal fury and she shuddered despite herself.

            But she was a Slayer so she kept on going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ooooh, a cliffhanger! I know how all you people hate them. ***grins*** So who was that scream? Who are the survivors of Bayville? How will Buffy save them? What is Logan doing exactly? Any guesser? Find out in chapter twenty three _High School Horror where the rescue mission is concluded! Until then, R&R!!!_

                        _"My grandmother started to walk a mile a day when she was sixty. She's now ninety and we don't know where the hell she is."_

                                    -Lizzy Rebel


	23. High School Horror

                        A/N: Howdy, ya'all! You ready for another helping of Eight Ways? Well you better be because this chapter contains the Slayer arguing with the non-mutants and our favourite Zippo cracking one-liners!

            To _Caltimere_: Hiya ***waves*** glad you enjoy all the exchange between Willow, Xander, and Tabitha. I just thought if there ever was a funny threesome of jokes, they'd be it? Don't you agree?

            To _Mika_: I. am. awesome. those are my new favourite words! Hehe, sorry the ego is expanding again. I better go deflate now. Keep reviewing.

            To _CosmicBandito_: A new reviewer! Yay! I'm happy you like this story and I hope you keep enjoying it! Keep at reviewing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Twenty Three- High School Horror 

                        Buffy, Colossus, Tabitha, Xander, Willow, Faith, Kitty and Lance rushed towards the screams of the people trapped inside the school. Their hearts pounded in tune as they all thought a silent prayer.

            Buffy reached the screams first. They were on the top floor right next to the staircase to the gym. The Tora-Kone all seemed to be coming from there and Buffy's mind was swamped with worry for the C Team, but she forced those thoughts from her mind when she saw the problem at hand.

            A girl Buffy recognized as Amanda Sefton, Kurt's girlfriend, slammed a guitar hard on a Tora-Kone's head. Behind her stood all the still living residents of Bayville. After a quick head scan, Buffy estimated about a hundred people.

            _Only a hundred_, Buffy thought grimly as she rushed forward to help Amanda, _only a hundred out of all of Bayville_.

            As her teammates moved to stake the Tora-Kone, Buffy grabbed the shoulder of the vampire Amanda was fighting. The vamp jerked its head around to look at Buffy. The Slayer gave it her Summers grin and flipped the vampire on its back and immediately rammed her scythe into his heart.

            "Miss. Miss Summers?" Amanda said in disbelief.

            Buffy reached down and picked up a wood shard from the guitar Amanda had broken. As she throw the sharp piece of wood to the dark-haired woman she said, "Not now, Miss Sefton." Then she wheeled around and roundhouse kicked the Tora-Kone that had been sneaking up behind her.

            "Everyone!" Buffy cried and everyone in the small group turned their eyes to the Slayer, "Follow me! We're going to try to find safety."

            With that everyone, Buffy and her teammates as well as the civilians, rushed down the halls of the school trying to out run the Tora-Kone. Amanda was at Buffy's side, looking confused and awe-inspired. They moved quickly to the bottom floor and moved towards the cafeteria to try to make it to those doors since they were the closest.

            As they made it into the white-tiled room, Buffy turned to the people she had just rescued. Her eyes scanned them impatiently as she tried to figure out if anyone was missing.

            "Alright, anyone who didn't make it say 'I'!" Xander said and when no one answered he replied to them, "Good, glad to see everyone is here."

            "Miss Summers!" Came the pompous voice that Buffy learned to hate, "I can't believe it! I knew there was something wrong with you! The minute I saw you, I knew you were up to no good."

            Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "God, Kelly, you just couldn't get killed like a normal person, could you? I bet the vampires took one look at you and ran the other way. If I didn't know you were a weak spineless coward, I'd say you were a demon." Then she saw Duncan at his side and groaned.

            Xander also saw the blonde-jock and he said with annoyance, "Oh, my day just keeps on getting better and better. Risk my neck to save the kind of people who would've beaten me up in high school. Why couldn't the chess team have survived? Why must the nerds always go first!?"

            Kelly moved right up into Buffy's face, saying testily, "You brought this, didn't you Miss Summers!? You're a mutant, aren't you!? I knew it! You're probably related to that Summers boy. See, I told you the mutants would destroy us!"

            _Slayers can't kill humans, Slayers can't kill humans, Slayers can't kill humans_, Buffy chanted to herself, "Listen Kelly, I'm doing this for your own good. You know those guys out there, they want to kill you. The whole 'suck you blood' deal. I'm the only thing stopping them. Well, me and my horde of mutants. How do you like them apples?"

            "You're fired!" Kelly shouted heatedly.

            _Slayers can't kill humans, Slayer can't kill humans._, "Ah, geez, and just when I was planning the best prom ever! I had everything planned out! There was- oh, wait! I guess it doesn't matter now seeing as how THE WORLD IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED!"

            "Do you want me to kill him for you?" Colossus asked, stretching his sword.

            "Don't tempt me." Buffy murmured as Kelly's face got suspiciously red. _Slayers can't kill humans, Slayers can't kill humans, Slayer can't kill humans_.

            "And when we get out of this I'm going to tell the president about what you've done! All the mutants will be kept on a shorter leash from now on! And you, you Miss Summers will be looking at a jail cell!

            _Slayers can't. Slayers can't. not allowed to kill humans. can't kill him. can't kill him_, Buffy said, her fist clenching.

            "You've made the biggest mistake of your life, Summers!"

            _I can't kill- ah, screw it!_ Buffy's face twisted in both rage and disgust as she rammed her first hard into Kelly's face. The principal choked in surprised and then collapsed into a heap. Duncan moved to help him to his feet.

            "Nice move." Colossus said in approval.

            "Buffy," Willow said wearily, "I though you weren't allowed to kill humans."

            "I'm not." Buffy agreed, frowning as if that was a great disappointment, "But I don't remember not being allowed to hurt. Besides you can't kill Kelly, he's like a cockroach."

            "Ah, B," Faith said moving up to her Slaying partner, "we've got a problem. You're not going to like it very much. Not at all, really."

            Buffy rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised? Okay, Faith, what's the stitch?"

            Faith looked backed towards the exit doors, where Xander and Tabitha stood pounding on it, "See those doors over there? Ah yeah, we can't open them. Someone's put some kinda of witchy spell on them."

            Turning to her redheaded companion, the blonde Slayer said, "Will, do you think you could do something about that? I mean magick is your forte, isn't?"

            Willow frowned and looked towards the magicked doors. She shook her head sadly, "Even from here, Buffy, I can tell I'd need some heavy books, magick items, and more power. Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

            "Great. Why can't we ever have an amateur enemy?"  
            "What about Andrew and Jonathon?" Faith said, "They were wannabes if there ever was one."

            "I mean evil yet non-annoying amateurs."

            "Buffy?" Xander said as he and Tabitha walked up to the Slayer and her rescued humans, "Don't you think we should like. I dunno. leave. maybe?"

            "It won't take long for the vampires to pick up our smell." Tabitha pointed out, "And then it's an all-you-can eat feast of human blood. We don't want that, right?"

            "I guess we start moving. We'll head towards the gym. Since its closer, we'll have a better chance of surviving." Buffy said, going over the plan in her mind.

            "Wasn't that like where the vampires are coming from?" Kitty wondered.

            "Yeah, wouldn't we just be handing ourselves to them on a silver platter?" Lance pointed out and Buffy nodded, considering.

            "Well, we really don't have a choice, Lance. We're sitting ducks by just staying here, too. Maybe we'll be lucky and the Tora-Kone will have left the gym. If they have, then we got a clean break. It's a risk we have to take." Buffy said.

            "I say we do it." Colossus said and Buffy turned to smile up at him, "After all, Buffy is right. Staying here will only give them a better opportunity of getting us."

            "Everyone!" Kitty shouted, pulling herself away from the door. She had half of her body phased through the door, "The Tora-Kone are like heading this way!"

            Buffy clapped her hands in a panic, "Alright, you heard the hell kitten! Faith, I want you to lead with Kitty and Lance. Tabitha and Xander, guard the middle. Colossus, you and I will be bringing up the rear. Will, by me, got it?"

            "Why should we listen to you?" Duncan demanded suddenly, throwing a haughty look at the Slayer.

            The blonde Slayer shrugged, "I didn't say you had to." she pointed.

            "Yeah," The Dark Slayer agreed, "you can just stay here and deal with the Tora-Kone when they get here. Sounds good to me. How 'bout you?"

            Duncan glowered but didn't protest anymore. Everyone got in formation. Buffy gripped her scythe and besides her, Willow muttered a prayer.

            Amanda came up to Buffy and said softly, "Is Kurt alright? I've been so worried about him?"

            Buffy frowned, "He was okay last time I saw him." She didn't mention to Amanda that the last time she had seen Kurt was right before she had sent his team into battle with the Tora-Kone. She didn't want to worry the young woman.

            Amanda sighed, but with relief, "I just want to see him again so badly."

            Buffy patted her shoulder, "I promise, I'll do my best to get you to him."

            And then they were moving in silence. Faith's back was stiff and Lance was standing protectively next to Kitty. Their feet, the Slayers, mutants and now the civilians, pounded against the linoleum. Buffy's eyes scanned every corner, every inch of the school, making sure it was safe.

            Then they reached the gym.

            Relief pumped through Buffy as she saw the safe Team C propped up against the wall, trying to heal themselves. Jean was leaning into Scott, her head resting on his chest and his arm was around his shoulder. Jean's eyes were closed and Buffy guessed Scott's were as well. Ori and Pyro had their backs pressed against one another and they drew in long ragged breaths. Ori's hair was raggedly looking, losing what little curl it had, and the same went with Pyro's hair. Kurt was propped up against the wall besides Jean and Scott, looking worried and sick. He was in his regular form and his blue fur was looking very pale.

            Next to Buffy, Amanda's pretty face broke into a smile, "KURT!!" She shouted, rushing towards her boyfriend.

            Kurt turned at the sound of his voice and his whole body lit up. He met Amanda halfway and spun her around in the circle of his arms, "I vas so vorried about you! I zought we hadn't made it!"  
            Amanda pressed her head into Kurt's shoulder and began to sob with joy. Kurt stroked her hair lovingly, trying to soothe her. Buffy was touched by the pretty picture they made but now was not the time.

            "I'm glad to see all of C Team is okay, but we'll have to move again." Buffy pointed out, "It won't take long for the Tora-Kone to realize where we are."

            Ori and Pyro helped each other to their feet, as did Scott and Jean. Ori groaned and leaned against Pyro, who supported them both.

            "I'm in Hell, aren't I?" Ori groaned, "That can be the only reason why I'm being forced to move when I can't even feel my legs."

            Pyro shook his head at her and said, "We don't have time for you to complain, luv. Unless you _want_ to be the main course?"

            Ori paled, "Good point let's go."

            "Where's Gambit and Rogue?" Scott demanded when he noticed the two missing teammates.

            "Rogue got injured." Faith explained, "So I told Gambit to take her back to the Institute. Hopefully, they made it. Hopefully."

            Jean bit her lower lip in worry, "I hope they're okay."

            "Guys, I think we should like go!" Kitty shouted suddenly and everyone turned to watch Tora-Kone rush into the room.

            Come on!" Lance shouted, grabbing Kitty's hand and pulling her through the hole made by Ori and Pyro. Buffy nodded and everyone followed them, the Tora-Kone right on their heels.

            Buffy and her team rushed into the night air, the growls of demonic vampires following them. Outside, there were hundreds more waiting for them. Buffy knew they were being forced into a trap. The Tora-Kone were purposely not allowing them to go anywhere they didn't want the Slayer and her people going.

            They were being forced into the football field.

            As everyone crowded around the Slayer in the middle of the wet green field, Faith moved up to Buffy's side. Clutched in her hand was a stake and there was a vicious light to the Dark One's eyes. She was high on battle rage.

            But her eyes turned sober as Faith looked around the field, "I don't like this." she muttered against Buffy's ear.

            "Kinda seems like a trap?" Buffy wondered, her fingers tightening around her scythe. Her eyes narrowed when she saw no Tora-Kone rushing after them. Though it should bring her joy to see no enemies, a feeling of dread twisted Buffy's stomach.

            Then all of a sudden there were Tora-Kone. Hundreds of them, all surrounding Buffy and the others. Their fangs glowed in the moonlight and Buffy's heart started to pound. She pushed herself up against Colossus.

            "Differently a trap." Faith said.

            "What do we do now?" Kurt asked, holding Amanda to him.

            Just as Buffy opened her mouth to reply a Tora-Kone howled and suddenly all the vampire were rushing towards them, ready to give them all the kiss of death.

            "Fight." Was the Slayer's answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        O_o. Ooooh! A cliffhanger! So what's gonna happen to everyone? How will Buffy manage to save them? Will someone offer some aid? You'll just have to find out on the next chapter, _Dark Places_, where Buffy and the mutants battle the Tora-Kone! Until then please, please, PLEASE review!

                                    _"I swear to drunk I'm not God!"_

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	24. Dark Places

                        A/N: ***grins and waves*** Hiya, I guess after the cliffhanger I left last week ya'all are itching to find out what happens to our favourite blonde heroine right? Well, joy is yours! Here it is chapter twenty four!

            To _A Watcher:_ I used to read Lovecraft, but then it got to depressing, even for me. I mean, I have school for that, right?

            To _DiscordantDragon:_ Here we run into my dilemma. I would make the chapters longer, but then it would take me longer to post. Last time I made long chapter people lost interest in it so I decided to right shorter chapters. It's mostly the cliffhanger that's probably bothering you. No worried, it doesn't happen often.

            To _Mika:_ Oooh, I got so much cruel joy from making Buffy lay it done—and hard I might add—on that sorry ass Kelly. I hate him like one hates… um… insert your most hated person here!

            To _Sparky24:_ I hate cliffhangers to, but all you authors must admit they're fun to write! Always leave them wanting more, I say.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four- Dark Places 

                        Buffy closed her eyes for a brief second before opening them once more. She was so tired of these battles, her body was already aching, but her face held none of the emotions that swirled inside of her. Instead, she still erect, the perfect picture of the Slayer.

            The Tora-Kone rushed at them, much like a scene from _The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_. Their fangs were barred, their bodies moving with immortal power. They were inhuman; they felt no emotion, no tiredness. They were focused only on their enemies before them.

            And those enemies, our heroes, were almost sagging against one another. The human were human, mortal, and very tired. But they were also very strong. Their eyes burned with a light of power, a strength that Anya the ex-vengeance demon had once said made her believe in them.

            _"When it's something real, they fight. I mean, they're lame morons to keep fighting, but they do. They… they never quit."_ The fallen heroine had once remarked to Andrew the demon summoner the day before she died.

            And fight they did. Kitty and Lance, working together. He slashing the Tora-Kone as Kitty kept phasing them through the enemies trying to kill them. Jean and Scott, a perfect team. Jean holding the vampires in the air and Scott blasting them into dust. Tabitha and Xander, a deadly duo. Tabitha using her bombs to slow the leeches down and Xander using his bow and arrow, and the stake, to dust them. Willow and Faith, reluctant partners. Willow fraying any vampires that came close to Faith and Faith doing the same with Willow, using only her stake. Ori and Pyro, bringing fire into play. Ori summoning all her fire and Pyro multiplying it, strengthening it. Kurt and Amanda, proving useful allies. Kurt staking his vampire foe while Amanda guarded his backside. And Buffy and Colossus, the strongest warriors. Buffy standing up to Colossus's back, slashing at her enemies, Colossus plunging his sword into a Tora-Kone.

            Even the civilians managed to try to defend themselves. Duncan was using his feet to keep the vampires away from the innocents when Buffy or no one else could defend them. For a moment, in the battle, they forgot that they hated each other.

            But, as is the problem with most humans, they got tired quickly and they had not even made a dent in the demon's numbers. No matter how many they took down, the Tora-Kone would just keep on coming.

            And Buffy knew this, as did anyone who was fighting. It was obvious that survival was something that they would not achieve. They would not win this battle; they would not live to see the sun.

            Buffy felt frustration well inside her. After all this, after all she had done, they wouldn't survive. They were fighting a losing battle. It wasn't fair…

            A Tora-Kone Buffy hadn't seen before lunged at her, going for her venerable neck. Colossus saw this. He lunged at Buffy and pushed her out of the way just as the Tora-Kone sunk its teeth deep into the soft flesh of his neck.

            But before the vampire could even get the taste of what the mutant's blood, Buffy was moving towards it. She swung her scythe and lopped the vampire's head off, her teeth bared in a snarl.

            "Are you alright?" Buffy shouted over the rush of battle.

            "Yeah!" Colossus answered, shaking his head. Their eyes, blue and dark brown, meet and something passed between them. They nodded to one another and stood up. Their backs pressed against one another's and they tried to fight.

            But now the Tora-Kone were overpowering them. They were pushing the humans towards the bleachers. Buffy's bones were aching, as she was sure everyone else's were, and all she wanted to do was give up. However, her Slayer blood would not allow that. She was forced to keep fighting.

            And just as all seemed lost, as the Tora-Kone were moving in for their fetal attack, something happened that turned the tables on the vampires…

            The bleachers, which they had been forced to fight besides, suddenly collapsed on its side. The front legs of the metal slid to the side and landed upon the millions of Tora-Kone barring down on Buffy and her crew.

            Then the winds and rains started up…

            Powerful wind, gale force, whipped the blonde hair around Buffy's face and it started to unbalance the Tora-Kone. Then the rain started to pelt against them, but only the Tora-Kone. The vampires of Jake growled at the sky and moved in retreat, unable to stand the force of the rain and wind.

            Buffy turned and found herself looking at a Logan, known to the X-Men as Wolverine, and a dark-skinned woman she had never seen before. The woman's eyes were eggshell white and she floated in the air, held by the wind. Her platinum blonde hair whipped around her face as she rose gloved hands into the air.

            "Storm!" Kitty cried happily besides Buffy.

            "Let's go!" Logan shouted, his metal weapons sticking out from his knuckles, "Before they come back!"

            Buffy nodded, "Alright everyone! Follow Logan!" The man of metal turned and made a v-line for the woods. Everyone, including Storm, followed Logan as he ducked under branches and rushed into the woods.

            Once they were deep enough into the woods, Buffy allowed everyone to slow down. Her manners kicking in, she hurried up to the man and woman that had just saved her and the people she had been trying to rescue's lives.

            "Hey thanks, Logan, never though you'd risk you're life for these people." She grinned at Logan's scold, "And thank you… ah… Storm, wasn't it?"

            The woman who controlled the weather smiled, "Yes, I'm called Storm, though my real name is Ororo. It might be easier for you called me Storm."

            Buffy felt herself grin even despite her exhaustion over the battle, "Wow. I've never had this many allies before… expect the Potentials, but they really weren't there by choice…"

            Behind her Xander and Tabitha were having a goofy chat about Tabitha being part of the X-Men.

            "So the Institute, it's kinda like a Hogwarts? You know, Professor X is like Dumbledoor and… ah… who's Harry Potter? I guess Scott could be considered your 'Harry Potter' but he doesn't have black hair, though he does do the glasses nicely. And who's Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley? Jean? Evan? And who's Kitty… wait, I'm rambling again, aren't I? Listen, you gotta tell me when I do that."

            Tabitha laughed and slipped her arm into Xander's, "I like when you ramble. You're so passionate in everything you do."

            Xander felt the heat on his cheek, "That's me. Always passionate… I could say a passionate speech about a nail and it would be… really boring…" Helpless the young man trailed off causing Tabitha to laugh again.

            "You're so sweet." She told him and Xander grinned a purely male grin.

            Off to their side, Ori was still weak and exhausted from using her powers so much. She leaned against Pyro, who was looking pretty worse for wear as well, and sighed deeply.

            "When I get back to the Institute I'm going to sleep for days." Ori mumbled, "Sidney will wake me up, though. She's gotten really serious about this whole 'save the world' thing."

            Pyro looked over at his blonde friend… er, whatever… and said, "Really? And you're not into the whole 'save the world' thing?"

            Ori looked up at him through lazy, half-closed eyes but she managed to make that tired-look look sultry, "Oh, I am so totally into it, but I try to take a leisure approach to the thing. After all, panicking over it isn't going to help is it?"

            Pyro smiled down at her, handsome despite his tiredness, and answered, "I think that way, too. We've a lot in common, luv."

            Ori blushed and lowered her head, letting her blonde locks fall in front of her face, hoping it hid the red of her cheeks.

            Jean and Scott stood behind Ori and Pyro looking just as tired as the fire duo. But there were smiles on their faces as their hands entwined. They didn't speak of the connection between them, it was just there.

            "You did well today." Scott said, not mentioning how scared he had been when Jean had fallen into the Tora-Kone. That was something he'd have to analyze first and think over. Then he'd talk to Jean.

            Jean felt the happiness bloom in her heart at Scott's words. She knew she had done well, had fought bravely, but hearing the X-Men leader say it made her heart soar. Instead of saying all her emotions she simply said, "Thanks."

            And then Jean and Scott feel into silence.

            Kitty and Lance were at the back of the pack, keeping an eye on the civilians, besides Kurt and Amanda. Amanda was in Kurt arms and they murmured sounds of pleasure to one another, resembling the poignant scene in Stephen King's _The Shining_ when Wendy recalled her lovemaking with Jack.

            But Kitty and Lance spoke no words to one another, though they did glance at each other every now and again when they thought the other wasn't looking. But they didn't speak. There was too much going on, to much to explain. And Lance wouldn't have spoken to Kitty even if she had been brave enough to start a conversation. He was still stuck on the idea that he didn't want to be near Kitty, when it was obvious he did.

            And this went on for almost a half an hour.

            During that half an hour, Buffy had started frowning because she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed. She could hear the snap of twigs off to the side and movements, human movements.

            Besides her, Logan raised his head up in the air a little and sniffed. He lowered his head and growled, "We're being followed."

            Buffy turned her head and looked over at him, "How long have you known?"

            "About fifteen minutes. I just wanted to make sure I was hearing correctly." Logan said in his deep bad-boy voice.

            Buffy turned her head and said haughtily, "I've known for twenty minutes." she couldn't help but feel a little smug ay having one over Logan.

            "I've known for twenty five minutes." Colossus said besides Buffy, "I thought you know but weren't going to say anything."

            "My God," Buffy said in awe as Logan started grumbling, "you are truly amazing! After all this is done I'm going to have to recruit you for my team. How do you feel about Cleveland?"

            Colossus just shrugged, but he felt a little odd because he knew that if Buffy had really asked him to join her in Cleveland, he would've. Shaking his head, he watched as Faith moved over to the Slayer.

            "B, we got company." Faith said, "Woods behind us."

            Buffy smiled, "Yes, I'm well aware of that, Faith. I'll handle it." And then she was moving through the woods in such a quick motion Pietro would've been jealous. She lunged forward and grabbed something behind a tree. There was a scream and a figure was thrown to the floor. It raised its hands to its face to protect itself as Buffy straddled him and raised her fisted hands.

            Everyone moved over to watch as the Slayer stopped, blinked and then lower her hands with annoyance. She glared at the figure beneath her.

            "Andrew." She said angrily, "What in the name of Hell are you doing here?"

            Sheepishly Andrew looked around at everyone who was staring at him and then held up a camera, "Making a historical document of the Slayer and her exploits?" He said helplessly.

            "I thought I told you to lay off with that." Buffy said, dragging him to his feet.

            Andrew looked at the Slayer with his big blue eyes and said, "The world has a right to know! And now since it looks like another war… I should document this! The survivors will want to know!"

            Xander moved over to Buffy, with Tabitha at his side, and gave Andrew a glare, "Why is it you always show up when we need you the least?"

            Willow, too, was going up to Andrew, but she didn't say anything. She still hated this young man. He was the last living connection to Warren, the man who had killed Willow's true love Tara. She would never forgive Warren or anything of his friends, Jonathon and Andrew, for what they had done.

            Andrew squirmed under Willow glare and Faith, sensing an eruption from their normally cool redheaded friend, said, "B, no use crying over spilt milk. Shouldn't we get back to the Institute?"

            Buffy sighed, "You're right. Let's go." Giving one more glare at Andrew she started moving again. Everyone had no choice but to follow.

            Andrew grinned to himself and clutched his camera to his breast. He had the perfect shots! He had Buffy fighting, and that was always great, but he also had really nice shots of the mutants and blooming romance. Buffy and that big guy, the redhead and the man with the shades, Xander and the blonde, the petite girl in the back with the tall boy, the other blonde with the red/blonde guy and the blue skinned man with the dark woman. It was like a soap opera!

            Happier then words could describe, Andrew stood and trotted after Buffy.

* * *

                        Yes, I've reintroduced Andrew. I just can't help. He's annoying as hell but I love the little geek! He's great comic relief. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter twenty five, _Strange Visitors_. Buffy's team is growing bigger and bigger and now some new characters have shown up… but what they're DEMONS!?

                                    _"Remember, Lone Star, evil will always triumphant because good is dumb."_

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	25. Strange Visitors

                        A/N: Okay, here we go again. This is a slightly longer chapter then I've been normally putting out so bare with the grammar, okay? Other then that no side notes so enjoy!

            To _A Watcher:_ Did you ever notice how we always want Andrew to die but when we think about long and hard we realize that we don't because he's so funny? What's up with that…?  
            To _Dreamweaver:_ You thought this is dark and violent? Okay, note to self, do not make the story any darker as originally planned!

            To _wllw979_: Wow, you reviewed twice! You're so kind! Okay, so principal not eaten and Andrew not hurt. I'm disappointing you, aren't I?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Twenty Five- Strange Visitors 

                        Buffy was still fuming about Andrew's unwanted arrival when they finally reached the Xavier's Institute, but she didn't let her emotions get the better of her. If she was to handle the tension between the students of Xavier and the Bayville high school students then she'd need to be emotionless.

            And she had been right. While Buffy had been out rescuing the Bayville residents, Xavier and Beast had taken up the task of explaining what was happening to the younger students.

            Now they all stood in the main 'community' room. The younger students of Xavier, a girl named Amara, a boy named Sam, another boy named Bobby, a younger boy named Jamie as well as a boy named Roberto, stood off to one side of the room with the other Bayville residents on the opposite end of the room. In the middle stood Buffy and her team. Logan and Storm stood next to Xavier in the back of the room. Andrew was sitting on the couch, playing with buttons on his camera, totally unaware of the confrontation at hand.

            "This is going to be fun." Buffy heard Logan mutter to Storm and she whipped her head around to glare at him.

            "I can already feel the headache starting, B." Faith muttered, messaging her temples. Buffy sighed in agreement.

            "Will," she said to her redheaded friend, "see if you can make them act civilized around each other. Actually, all of you help her. These guys look really thick-skulled. It might take all of you to soften them up."

            "Where are you going?" Tabitha asked as Buffy walked towards the door.

            "To see if Gambit and Rogue got back here alright." Buffy answered and left the room. As she walked down the carpeted hall, she heard heavy feet follow her. She turned and watched as Colossus moved up to her.

            "I want to come with you." Colossus said as Buffy opened her mouth, "I worry for Gambit. He is teammate and I want make sure he is okay."

            Buffy nodded, understanding.

            "Besides," Colossus said seriously, "I do not want to be in that room when your Willow tries to make those people get along."

            Buffy looked over at him again, looked over at that serious face, and burst out laughing, "I've never met anyone like you! Are you serious about everything you do? Even your damn humor?"

            "I was not being humorous." Colossus pointed out.

            "I know. That's what makes it so funny!" Buffy said, shaking her head with a chuckle. Colossus just blinked at her, but then he began to smile at her and her antics. Buffy couldn't help but smile back.

            But the spell was broken as Sidney, her skin even paler then usual and her silvery hair limp around her face, walked over to them with her head lowered. Buffy reached out and took Sidney's arm, feeling very worried.

            "Sidney?" Buffy asked, "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

            "It's… it's Rogue." Sidney said in a soft, weak voice, "Gambit just brought her here, but there's something wrong with her. She won't wake up. It's almost as if she's gone into a coma…" Tears welled up at the corners of Sidney's eyes.

            "Take me to her." Buffy said and Sidney nodded weakly. The young woman led the Slayer and her teammate down the hall to another small room with a bed in it.

            On the bed was Rogue, her face pale even without her makeup, and her body drenched in a cold sweat. She thrashed in the bed, as trying to escape some horrid dream. Holding her gloved hand in his semi-covered one was Gambit. As a whimper escaped from Rogue's lips, Gambit brushed away white wet locks from her face.

            "Come on now, _ma petite_." He told the girl, "Wake up."

            "What happened to her?" Colossus asked in shock and Gambit turned his head to look over at the three new comers to the room. Sighing, he turned back to the girl on the bed.

            "She touched a Tora-Kone without her glove. Once she did, she became unconscious and now I can't wake her up." Gambit said.

            Buffy closed her eyes and pressed her two fingers to her eyelids, "She can absorb people? Memories and stuff, right?" Buffy asked without opening her eyes, "To know what goes in a vampire's mind. That's not something every person can handle. I don't even know if I could."

            Gambit's back stiffened, "She'd handle it. Because she is very strong."

            Buffy moved forward to examine Rogue, "At least she doesn't have any wounds. Just the mind thing. I'll talk to Willow; see if she knows a spell that will help."

            "You do dat." Gambit muttered unhappily.

            Buffy turned to Colossus, "Let's go see our resident witch." She told him and left Sidney and Gambit to grieve.

            When Colossus and Buffy arrived in the room where Willow was, not much had changed expect now Lance and Kelly were arguing. Kitty was looking annoyed and Scott was moments away from losing his cool, held back by Jean. Amanda was shouting at Duncan with Kurt at her side to defend her. Ori and Pyro were arguing with a bunch of non-mutant people, and Faith was trying to cool some hotheads. Xander and Tabitha seemed to be trying to ignore the arguments. In the middle of all the arguments stood Willow, her face red and she looked like she was about to collapse. Amara, Bobby, Sam and Roberto were arguing with the young humans Buffy had rescued. Andrew still sat on that couch, fiddling with his camera.

            In the back of the room stood Professor Xavier, Logan, Storm and now Beast. All of them were studying what was going on. All of a sudden, Buffy started to get annoyed. With her teeth gritted she moved towards the center of the room.

            "All of you," Buffy shouted but no one listened, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" That caught their attention and the noise died down.

            Eyes blazing, Buffy started, "You're all pathetic. Don't you get it? Your town is under attack by the supernatural, your world's in danger, you could all die and you're still letting you differences get in the way of helping one another? How can you all be so stupid? This is war here. War as in a fight for your life. You can't let your past differences get in the way here. It could cost everyone their lives. Is that what you really want? To die? I'm doing all I can to keep you all alive, but I can only do so much. If you want to die fine but if you want to live help me help you. Live with one another. I'm not asking you two start to making tea dates and all that, but act civilized around each other. This isn't about humans verses mutants anymore it's about good verses evil."

            When she was done everyone in the room, except the four in the back, lowered their heads in shame. Though, many weeks later, no one would admit that the Slayer had been right, in that moment she was. And it made it all the worse.

            "Beast," Buffy said, her voice soft now. She was exhausted physically and mentally. Having to deal with this was not making her feel any better, "please help them get to their rooms."

            "Of course." Beast said, awed by Buffy's speech. She knew had to strike a cord, "Alright everyone! Let's get rested up. Follow me."

            Everyone walked past Buffy, not daring to look into her blue eyes. Buffy sighed and pressed two fingers to her temple. She wanted to sob, but she was didn't allow herself the cry. She needed to be calm, cool until she was in bed. Then she could curl up and let her tears flow, but for now she was still the Slayer.

            Faith walked by Buffy, not noticing the tired look in her leader's eyes, and said, "Good job, B. Never could've handled it like that." She walked by Buffy, just as tired as everyone else, but better at hiding it.

            Xander and Tabitha walked by and Xander, the One Who Saw, noticed the look in his leader's eyes. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Buffy shook her head. Thinking his friend could handle herself, he continued his chat with Tabitha.

            Willow moved past her long time friend, knowing something was wrong and knowing there was nothing she could do, when Buffy called softly, "Will, I need to talk with you. Find Sidney for me, k?"

            Willow nodded and then moved out of the way.

            Then Buffy just stood there, trying to get the tight muscles in her arms and shoulders to relax but finding she couldn't. She was dead on her feet, moments from collapsing.

            But then Colossus placed a hand on her shoulder and the Slayer felt herself began to feel better, "You should sleep."

            "I will." Buffy answered, "Nothing would please me better then good sleep, but I have things to do first. I'll sleep in a bit. Now, you get to bed." Colossus sighed and moved from the room.

            Buffy stood alone for a few moments, taking in the silence. It had been a while she had ever felt this alone before. It felt good, but at the same time she wanted to run from the room, wake everyone up, and surround herself with the noise.

            _I've been spending to much time around the New Slayers_, Buffy thought to herself as she moved out of the room as well.

            When the Slayer moved down the hallway to the room where Rogue was, she ran into Willow and Sidney who were speaking in deep voices.

            Willow turned when she heard Buffy and looked at her wearily, "Sidney told me about Rogue, Buffy. I think that she's trapped in the mind of the Tora-Kone. If the vampire had survived the battle all we would've had to do was take the Tora-Kone and I could've destroyed his mind with magick. But, Buffy, Gambit killed that vampire. This means that Rogue was trapped in its mind when it died, she's still there. The mind was destroyed… only the body was."

            "What do we do, Will?" Buffy asked, resisting the urge to close her eyes.

            "I need things." Willow said, "To do a _release spell_ in order to free Rogue's mind. From what I got from Beast, the only witchy store around here is pretty far away. Right on the edge of Bayville. That's like five miles away."

            "I'll get it, Willow." Buffy assured her and walked away, leaving both Sidney and Willow to stare after her.

                        Buffy slept until the next night. She was too exhausted to do anything more then sleep. Not even her growling stomach could jar her from her coma-like sleep.

            Her room was dark, the curtains pulled over the glass to block out the eerie unnatural darkness, and anyone who stepped inside it would think it the grimmest room they had ever seen. The bed in which Buffy slept was queen-sized and thick, black covers were wrapped around her body.

            Buffy was shivering from a nightmare. Sweat, cold and slick, slide down her forehead and her blanket was drenched in it. Her wild mane of blonde hair was thrown about her face from her constant thrashing.

            _Buffy was standing on the battle field, trembling from fear. She was moments away from running but her feet seemed stuck to the ground._

_            Around her were the mutants, as well as __Willow__, Xander, Andrew and Faith. They all were engaged in battle. Their stakes and swords and powers burning with energy. They didn't seem to notice their leader standing before them, with that look of confusion on her pretty young face._

_            But then someone, Colossus, moved towards her and took her arm, "Buffy! Why aren't you fighting? We need you!"_

_            "What's going on?" Buffy whispered, "When did this happen? Why is this happening?"_

_            "Buffy-" Colossus began but suddenly, to Buffy's horror, a sword burst from his stomach. As his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Colossus collapsed to the ground. He lay there dead and Buffy could do nothing but stand there._

_            "No…" Buffy whispered helplessly._

_            "Ya think ya can stop meh!?" Jake demanded, laughing at her. Rage boiled in her veins but Buffy still couldn't make herself move, "Ya are weak, Slayer. Ah am strong. Ah will make ya friends and comrades bleed, and ya'll have ta watch. And then Lord Deltoramina shall rise and it'll all end."_

_            "No." Buffy whispered again, she looked at Jake with horror on her face._

_            "Yes." Jake pressed, "No matter what ya do, it will never be enough. Ya will always come up short, Slayer."_

_            Then somewhere, somewhere far away, there was someone calling her, "BUFFY! Buffy, wake up! We've got a problem, Buffy!"_

_            Buffy raised her hands and pressed them to her ears as Jake began to laugh, "NO!" She shouted in helpless fury._

            "No." Buffy whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

            There was pounding on her closed door, "Buffy!" Willow's voice called, "I know you're really tired, but we really need you. Something's come up."

            Buffy groaned and pushed back her wet covers and sat up. She wore her skimpy silk black boxers and shirt. Her hair was mattered to her neck and forehead. Willow's poundings increased with every second.

            Wondering what could possibly be the problem, Buffy moved to the door and swung it open. Willow smiled at Buffy sheepishly, but there was a tired look to her eyes.

            "What is it, Will?" Buffy asked, still half asleep, "Is Rogue alright?"

            Willow nodded, "She's fine. She happens to be a deep sleep right, now. No more thrashing though it probably won't last long. That's not the problem."

            "What is it then?" Buffy asked, yawning.

            "You'd better come see for yourself." Willow said and grabbed Buffy's hand. She turned and dragged the Slayer down the hall.

            Buffy recognized the path they were taking. She knew it would lead to where Professor Xavier's main computers would be. She wondered why Willow was dragging her to there, but didn't say anything for she was too tired.

            They entered the room and Buffy saw Beast, Logan, Storm and Xavier in the room, all staring at one computer.

            Logan turned and eyed Buffy, "I see our sleeping beauty has finally awakened." he said sarcastically. Buffy glared at him though it wasn't as potent as she would have liked being that she was still tired.

            So to help her glare she said testily, "Bite me. I was tired."

            "That is understandable." Beast said, shaking his head at Logan, "You have been under a lot of stress and it seems that it will only get worse."

            "What have we got there?" Buffy asked, noticing the figures on the computer screen, "Relatives or something?"

            "We don't know." Answered Storm, "They showed at out gates about five hours ago. They've taken down all our defensive weapons yet they do not launch a full out attack on the Institute. They're just standing there."

            "They just stand there…?" Buffy repeated and stepped towards the screen. She stared at it for a moment before blinked. Then she turned and stormed out.

            "Where are you going!?" Xavier called.

            "To welcome our guests." Buffy answered and grabbed her scythe that was propped on the table besides the door.

            Buffy rushed up to the main living of the house. They all stared at what they saw. Buffy may have looked amazing in her skirts and shirts, but she looked like sex goddess in the black silk boxer and tank top she was wearing.

            Buffy didn't spare the drooling boys a glance, mutants and non alike, as she rushed towards the door. Kitty, who has been chatting to Jean, stood and rushed towards the Slayer, the physic at her heels.

            "Buffy?" Jean asked, "What are you doing? There's something dangerous out there!"

            Buffy glanced at the two females over her shoulder, "I'm well aware of that. I'm going to meet them. They could be friend or foe." With that said, she turned and opened the door to leave.

            "Come on." Kitty said and dragged Jean to follow Buffy.

            Buffy turned to the girls as they exited the mansion, "I didn't want you to come." She told them and Kitty shrugged.

            "We're here for backup if you need us." The Shadowcat answered.

            Buffy groaned, but instead of lecturing the two girls she charged forward. The three women rushed towards the front of the school where the group of figures stood. As they near, Buffy saw the glint of swords and prepared herself for a fight.

            Finally they reached the figures and Buffy halted. Standing before them were both women and men, demon form and human form, and leading them was a woman in a tight brown dress that reminded Buffy of an Amazon. Her hair was black and braided and she had a dark cape slung around her shoulders. Her eyes blazed green and a long, deadly sword swung at her hip.

            "Buffy Summers?" The woman questioned.

            "Yeah?" Buffy said calmly as her braced herself. Besides herself, Jean and Kitty went stiff.

            "My name is Shibita." she said, "And I am a half-demon. I and my followers are running from Jake and his army of Tora-Kone. After he took over Bain's Hell, he's been killing off all half-breeds. It will only take a matter of weeks before Jake has full control over all Hell. We've come to join your cause."

            "My cause, huh?" Buffy repeated with a smirk, "Well, this is a first. Never had demons, even half-demons, fight with me. Not this much anyway. I'm touched."

            Shibita face twisted, "This is no time for jokes, Slayer. I wish I could just ignore this, you have killed too many of my people, but I have no choice. I need your help."

            "Don't they all?" Buffy muttered, and rested her scythe on her hip, "So you and your people are willing help me fight? Well, we'll win for sure now."

            The half-demon leader chose to ignore what Buffy said and continued, "But my people are not all I bring you, Slayer." When Buffy raised an eyebrow Shibita smirked, "Here they are."

            From behind Shibita's people moved the young women. They were humans and there were seven of them. They were short and tall and their hair colours ranged from gold to black. They had to be only in their mid-teens and they were all very skinny, as if they had not eaten in a while. Buffy's eye widened.

            Slayers…

            "You're Slayers." Buffy whispered and Kitty and Jean looked at her in surprise.

            "How many of you are there?" Jean asked.

            "Tons." Answered a girl with burnt orange hair. Her eyes were smoky gray and she could only be an inch shorter then Buffy herself, "My name is Dana. Over there is Charlotte, Ana, Bridget, May, Hannah and Nicola. It's an honor to meet you, Miss Summers."

            Buffy looked over at the Slayers one by one, "You're all Slayers? You all came here with the demons to help me."

            "We had no choice." Answered the girl name Charlotte with a scowl, "We are being hunted by Jake's men as well. Coming to you was the only chance at survival we had." She threw her head back and her mink hair flew.

            Buffy frowned and decided she didn't like this Charlotte girl very much. Dana, looking horrified, elbowed Charlotte in the ribs.

            "Charlie…" Dana said helplessly, "This is Buffy Summers! She's like… the Mother of all Slayers. She's our Mother Eve!"  
            Buffy looked at the girl with the enthusiastic eyes and felt touched by the innocent she saw, "Dana, I'm no Eve, but I am a fighter. Shibita, you and your people are welcome here. And as for you Slayers, you will be training under me."

            "That's great!" Dana chirped while all the other Slayers scowled, "I never was really trained. My Watcher was killed before he could meet me. It'll be so cool to be trained under the great Buffy Summers."

            Buffy smirked, "As well as some really powerful mutants." She motioned to Kitty and Jean.

            "You guys are mutants!?" Dana cried with glee, "This is so kick-ass awesome!"

            Buffy rolled her eyes and moved back to the Institute. This was going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Okay, done! So we've got some knew characters introduced. We have Shibita the half-demon and seven new Slayers. What's gonna become of them? Find out by reading onward! Stay tuned for chapter twenty-six, _Things That Make Us Great_, pretty much a break-chapter before the action starts up again. Everyone settles in life with the Slayer and Buffy comes up with a plan to remove the civilians from the Institute while keeping them alive.

                                    "_I can resist everything except temptation."_ –Oscar Wilde

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	26. Things That Make Us Great

                        A/N: Quite a late chapter, no? Like I said earlier, the reason these chapters are so short are because it takes me longer to post those that are long. See the logic? So I make short chapters in odder to get them up every week. The next chapters won't be half as long as this so it'll be posted really soon!

            To _Dreamweaver: _You know, that's catchy title. Curse you for thinking of it before me! Why most I be denied of grand titles!? NOOOOO!

Chapter Twenty Six- Things that Make Us Great 

                        Jake stood perfectly still, allowing his muscular body to grow tight as he meditated. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he channeled the power Lord Deltoramina was sending him.

            _Why is the Slayer not dead?_ Lord Deltoramina demanded.

            _She will be, ma Lord. She and her team are in hiding, the cowards. But Ah will force them from hiding and then we will have all the power we need._

_            And what of the half demons?_

_            Thay ran to the Slayer like the traitors thay are. Thay will suffer worse then her for what thay have done._

_            And what about the demon you insist on keeping around?_

_            Furia, well ma Lord she is a useful Witch… she is power hunger and that makes her blind. She is also not hard on the eyes._

_            Jake, sometimes I wish you were more like your cousin Caleb and not obsessed with women._

_            Caleb was obsessed with women, Ma Lord, he was just obsessed with them for different reasons._

_            Go now, Jake, I grow weak._

_            As ya wish ma Lord._

            Furia, with a thick leather spell book open on her lap, watched Jake. She was enjoying the view she had of his muscular body. Off to her side were the limp and conscious bodies of Pietro and Blob, but there were also two new mutants. Furia had tracked them down herself. One was the sister to Pietro, called Wanda, and a boy resembling a frog named Todd.

            Finally, Jake relaxed and he turned his head to her and smiled. Furia, feeling like a lazy cat, smiled back.

            "So tell me, Jake," Furia began in a lazy drawl, "why are we not having sex yet? I've got an itch and you're the only one that can scratch it."

            Jake grinned at her, "Nothing would give meh greater pleasure then to scratch ya, sugah, but we have things to do first. Like destroy the Slayer. Rememba, business before pleasure."

            Furia glared at him, "What moron said that?"

            "No idea." Jake drawled, "But it was said, darlin'. So let's get the job done and move unto betta things. So ya got ma spell, yet?"

            Furia stretched legs, making her large breasts push against her shirt, and said, "Yeah, I do and I'm ready to cast it. I wanna see what this Deltoramina guy looks like."

            Jake chuckled to himself, "Ah doubt ya do, sugah. Lord Deltoramina wouldn't take too kindly to you."

            "Everyone takes kindly to me." Furia said with a sex goddess smile, "If I want them to. We'll just see about your Lord Deltoramina man."

            "We'll, we'll see. Now, ya got my spell?" Jake said, standing. Frowning, Furia also got to her feet and gave him the book she had been reading.

            "Right there, Jake." Furia said, "It wasn't easy to find this. The Watcher Council goes to a lot of trouble to keep this buried, but I have my resources…"

            Jake smirked, "Let's get ta work, sugah."

                        Ori was sitting on a couch in one of the many rooms in the Xavier Institute, reading a book. She was really wasn't reading it, though _The Count of Monte Cristo_ was one of her favourite books.

            She was to busy thinking about Buffy. Since yesterday, when Shibita, her people and the young Slayers had arrived, Buffy had been training. It was almost as if the blonde Slayer was driven by some unknown force to push herself to her limits.

            Ori would've gladly been training with Buffy, but the Slayer had said she only wanted the young Slayers for the time being. The mutants would get their turn, but for now Buffy had complete control over the Danger Room.

            In the beginning of the day, Ori had humored herself by drawing an X-Men uniform because she had loved the X-Men uniforms everyone had. But it didn't take her long to draw it and so she had moved onto reading.

            As she tried to force herself to read she had to appreciate the silence she was finally getting. What with the new Slayers, half-demons, and civilians in the Institute it was getting crowded. Even a place this big.

            The half-demons mostly sleep in a large room in the back of the mansion, which also worked as a training room. As for the civilians, they were placed in where there was room. The Brotherhood members, Buffy and her team, and Ori and Sidney bunked with the girls of the Institute. Ori, Sidney and Faith shared a room that would also hold Rogue once Willow completed her spell.

            All in all, it was over crowded.

            _But not for long_, Ori thought with a slight smile. Buffy and the half-demon leader, Shibita, were talking about getting the civilians out of Bayville. Everyone was hoping that Buffy found a way to get the civilians out of Bayville so they could have some room.

            As she was thinking this, Pyro walked into the room and smiled when he saw Ori. She was sitting on the couch, staring out into the void. She wore a no-sleeve white top and her hair had a slight curl to it. Her gold ankle-length skirt was soft and flowing as it covered the legs she bent at the knees so her whole body was sitting on the couch.

            The lust he felt was a refreshing punch in the gut. Normally, Pyro would've acted on his attraction, but somehow Ori was different. Pyro was the king of one night stands and he hadn't been in a relationship that hadn't been about only sex. But he enjoyed Ori in more then just a sexual way. She was interesting to talk to, funny, smart, and unique. They weren't qualities he often found in the woman he was 'with'.

            Ori felt his presence, she could feel the heat from his powers, and raised her head to smile up at him. He was certainly something to look at. His hair was a cross between blonde and red and sexily tussled as if awakening from sleep and his eyes an amazing green. He wore casual jeans and a red shirt.

            She was tempted to use her 'sex goddess' looks—as Sidney called them—on him. She had perfected those skills and no man could resist her when she put her mind to it. But at the same time she didn't use those skills to keep men. Ori didn't like to keep man. Have a 'boyfriend'. She loved them and then left them. She was well aware, after talking to Faith, that she and the Dark Slayer were competing for the 'Queen of One Night Stands'. Or they had been before Faith had met her boyfriend, Robin Wood. Now Ori guessed she officially held the title.

            But she didn't want to use her men trapping skills on Pyro. He was a friend, even if she was attracted to him. If there was one thing Ori valued, it was her friends. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Pyro just because she was attracted to him.

            And at the same time, Ori was secretly afraid that if she did allow her attraction to Pyro to control her, she wouldn't be able to break away from him. Something about him made her want to stick and Ori was not the 'sticking' type with lovers. She had never been a in a long-lasting relationship and she was afraid of how it would work out. Would it end up like her parents? A broken woman and a ran-away sperm donor? The very thought made her shudder, and maybe it was the one thing that kept her from having a 'boyfriend girlfriend' relationship.

            Ever so casually, Pyro flopped himself on the couch besides Ori, "Hey there, luv." He chirped to her.

            Forcing her thoughts away, Ori turned her head and smiled, "'Sup?"

            Pyro shook his head at her and her very New York slang, "You Americans. Why must you shorten everything? Wasn't it bad enough that you made the saying 'wuzup'?"

            Ori chuckled, "We Americans have TBD. To Busy Disorder and thus must make everything short so we can have free time. And you know what we do with that free time?"

            "What?"

            "Nothing." Ori answered and stuck her tongue against her cheek.

            Pyro laughed, "I guess you can't call it free time unless you do nothing. But me, I like to do things constantly. I like moving."

            "Me, too." Ori agreed.

            Then the tension rose up as did the heat. Ori looked away from Pyro, blushing slightly while he stared out the window. Ori suddenly wanted to run away, but at the same time she didn't. She really liked Pyro, and not just for his body but his mind and soul as well. That was kinda a first for her and she didn't know how to go about it.

            Pyro was moments away from dragging Ori into his arms but he forced his limbs to remain still. He was afraid of the feelings he felt for Ori. He didn't want a one night stand he wanted… well forever and it was freaking him out. But at the same time, the very thought of forever with Ori made him lust and maybe something else all the more stronger.

            Pyro turned to Ori and said in an almost helpless voice, "Ori-"

            Acting on instincts, Ori grabbed Pyro's face and brought their lips together. Instantly, Pyro's hand wrapped tight around Ori's waist. As her hands moved to tangle in his hair, he leaned them both back against the couch.

            As their lips deepened, the fire sparked between their bodies. Ori's hands lit with her gold fire and slid into Pyro's hair. Soon, Pyro's own hands were glowing with the fire. But it wasn't painful; in fact it made the kiss all the more potent.

            The assault on her lips was almost destroying Ori, but she was in so much pleasure she didn't care. Pyro's lips were strong, firm and warm, just as she had imagined. She tasted heat and fire and she shivered with want.

            Ori's taste, feel, texture was sliding over him like warm liquid. For a moment, Pyro thought he was going to drown. There was so much power beneath him, so much pleasure and it was almost unbearable. His fingers, burning with gold fire, tightened on the soft material of her skirt.

            Finally they broke for need of air. The silence between was almost as heavy as the tension had been. They drew in ragged breathes, and Ori lowered her eyes. Her lips were swallowed and her body still burning with aftermath.

            "Wow." Ori whispered, shell-shocked, "Maybe that shouldn't have happened."

            "Probably." Pyro agreed and pulled her up on the couch. For a moment they were silent and then Ori stood up with a blush staining her cheeks.

            "Pyro… um… sorry about that." Ori mumbled.

            "It's okay. I was helping every bit as much as you." Pyro hissed his breath out through his teeth, "What do we do now, luv?"

            "I guess pretend this never happened?" Ori suggested weakly, "I guess… I just don't want a relationship with you… I… I don't really 'do' relationships and you're like a friend…"

            "I don't do relationship either." Pyro agreed, "But if I did have a roll in the hay with you, Ori, it'll probably be more then just that. You know that, too, don't ya? Scared?"

            "Yeah." Ori admitted, "Which is why I'm backing away. I think neither of us is ready."

            "It isn't over, luv." Pyro pointed out.

            "For now… for now it is." She answered and stepped out of the room. For a moment, she teetered on the edge of pain and yearning before she forced herself to walk. Like she had just told Pyro, neither of them were ready for a commitment.

            But Pyro's words followed her. He was right, they weren't over. After all, they lived together. Maybe one day… helplessly she sighed. She just wasn't sure if she could handle a real relationship.

            It was certainly something to think about, Ori thought as she walked away.

                        Willow hovered over Rogue, who was thrashing again. Gambit stood off to her side, using his gloved hands to hold the young woman still. Sweat dripped from Rogue's brow as she howled in pain. She jerked her head back and forth, as if trying to push away an invisible enemy.

            Willow's face was taunt and there was a line between her drawn together brows. From her parted lips came whispers for her spell. They flowed through the room, wrapped themselves around Rogue, and forced the young woman to calm down.

            _"… Sub est silva in dea…"_ Willow whispered, her final words taking an eerie tone to them. Rogue's body relaxed and she stilled on the bed. Both Gambit and Willow plopped themselves in the chairs besides Rogue.

            "She gets worse and worse by the day…" Gambit muttered unhappily, "Soon your spells won't calm her. My poor _chere_."

            Willow said nothing. Gambit was right, Rogue was being drawn deeper and deeper into the vampire mind and since that mind no longer existed in a human form there was no way to draw her out from it without doing a very completed spell. That spell involved a number of items, which Shibita had supplied her. The liquid, which had to be force-feed, needed three days to consume enough magick.

            "We only need one more day." Willow pointed out and looked over at Gambit. The young man looked very tired. Willow noted that he hadn't slept ever since he had brought Rogue to her. If he had slept, it had been in the uncomfortable chair.

            "Maybe you should get some rest." The Wicca suggested and Gambit shook his head.

            "Not until de Rogue is awake. She became like dis for protecting me." Gambit pointed out grimly. Willow sighed and stood up.

            Without another word, she walked out of the room and bumped into Sidney. The young woman was propped against the wooden door frame. She looked weaker then she had when they had first meet. Her skin was clammy and pale, as if from lack of sleep, and her eyes were weary. Sidney had hardly spent time away from Rogue's door, lest it was to help out her ghostly charges.

            But Willow also knew that Sidney had not stepped into Rogue room. The Wicca did not now this woman's full powers, but she suspected Sidney could really see _Death_. She believed that Sidney could put a face to Death itself and perhaps she was afraid she'd see 'Death' standing next to Rogue.

            Either way she was suffering…

            "Sidney," Willow said softly, touching the silvery blonde's shoulder, "Rogue will be alright. My spell will be ready tomorrow."

            Sidney said nothing expect, "I hope so. I'm already taking care of too many ghosts as it is."

            Willow wanted to soothe Sidney, it was in her Wiccan blood to do so, but she didn't know how. She had never met a person like Sidney. So Willow just offered Sidney a Willowy smile and walked away.

            She trudged herself to her room, thinking only of blissful sleep. Her room was dark and her big bed most welcoming. She was about to allow herself to fall into it when she saw her laptop sitting on the desk in the corner of the room.

            Her e-mails. She hadn't looked at them in a while. She had been to busy researching for Buffy, but now would be a good time and it would only take a few minutes. Groaning at the constant detours from sleep, she walked over to the desk and booted up the laptop.

            A few minutes later, Willow was deleting junk mail, cursing AOL, and blinking at a message sent to her by Rupert Giles. The title read _"Urgent! Read now __Willow__!"_ but it wasn't necessary. Giles, the king of old-school, hated computers and for him to use it could only mean two things. 1) The world was about to be destroyed and Giles was letting everyone know or 2) the Watcher needed research down and quick.

            Willow clicked on the e-mail and it opened with a 'ding'. Her eyes widened as she read what Giles had sent her. It was ten pages worth of information on Lord Deltoramina and Jake. It explained Deltoramina's Celtic origin and Jake's closeness to him. Towards the end was something that caught Willow's attention.

                                                -_The blood moon is first sign of Deltoramina's rising. It symbols death and blood, which during the Celtic era often meant warfare. The coming of Lord Deltoramina is referred to as 'Blood Moon Rising' and is supposed to be unstoppable. Once Deltoramina has been fully risen no mere mortal, Slayer or otherwise, has to ability to hold him down. The only way to destroy Deltoramina after his 'Blood Moon Rising' is to have non-living (vampire, ghost, demon ect.) hold him still and then Lord Deltoramina must be sent back to Hell by someone with the power to exorcise._

            Willow blinked at the oddness of it. Obviously, Giles had done a lot of research. At the end of the report Giles had typed in _I want to come to __New York_, but Willow knew Buffy would never allow it. It was to dangerous now that the Tora-Kone had full control of Bayville.

            What Giles's research meant was that Willow now had to find out what it all meant. It would be long and tiring, since it seemed like the information came from many books and websites, but for Buffy Willow would do it.

            But Buffy had to be shown this and fast. Who knows how long before the Blood Moon showed up. Quickly, Willow printed out the information on the Blood Moon and rushed from the room, her fatigue forgotten.

                        Buffy, sweaty and panting, sat down on the cold metal of Professor Xavier's 'danger room'. Off to her side the Slayers fought viciously having only been training for an hour while Buffy had been at it for three.

            The Danger Room was something, Buffy had to admit. It was spacious with metal walls and floor. It was a perfect room for hand-to-hand combat. She was also aware that mobile enemies could be simulated in this room and she planned to take full advantage of it. But not until the new Slayers were ready for it.

            Heavy boots thudded against the floor and Shibita sat down besides Buffy. She too was sweaty and exhausted. She had spent must of her time at the Institute training with her demon brethren. It seemed to Buffy that Shibita wanted to do as little socializing with humans as she could.

            Not that Buffy blamed her. She supposed that if she was forced to live with half-demons she wouldn't want to do much talking with them. The Slayers and demons, even half-demons, would always be enemies. Buffy knew she had probably killed something related to Shibita and the Slayer had no doubt Shibita had killed humans. But for now, those things had to be pushed away.

            "Your Slayers fight well." Shibita said in monotone, "They might survive this fight."

            Buffy hid the surprise at Shibita's words with a casual shrug, "I hope so. I don't like losing any one of my team."

            "Me as well." Shibita agreed and watched the girls train. With a frown she said, "Your youngling over there has very little skill in hand-to-hand combat. Unless she gets much, much better at fighting she will be killed."

            Buffy saw that Shibita was talking about Dana. The Slayer frowned. Shibita was right; Dana had very little skill in fighting. Dana had been truthful in saying she had never been trained before. It was obvious from the way Dana was constantly beaten by the other girls that she had never fought before. But to her credit, Dana kept on getting back up to give it her all. Buffy watched as Dana, fighting Charlotte, forgot to watch her legs and was nailed in the stomach by a roundhouse.

            Charlotte was easily the best fighter they had. From what the young woman had told Buffy earlier, she had been training for Slayerdom all her life. Charlotte O'Hare had been born in a small Canadian village just outside of Quebec. Like the dead Slayer Kendra, Charlotte had been trained by her Watcher the moment it was known she was a Potential. Because of this, Charlotte had an obvious advantage over the girls. She was very, very good. She had even made Buffy break a sweat when they had first fought. She was a definitely a useful ally.

            "Dana will learn how to fight." Buffy answered and then she said, "Have you decided who of your people will help get the civilians out of here?"

            Shibita nodded, "I am ready to send them off as soon as you are. The sooner they are gone the better. They will be safer the farther they are from this place."

            Buffy nodded and stood, "Girls!" She called and the trainees stopped, "Meeting in the Community Room. _Now_!"

            Charlotte grumbled as did all the other girls except Dana. She was exhausted and very pleased to have a break. They followed Buffy and Shibita from the Danger Room and to the Community Room.

            In the room stood Xander and Tabitha, laughing about Xander's newest lame joke. Shibita's half-demon army was there also as well as all the civilians. Moments after Buffy, Shibita and the New Slayers walked into the room, the other mutants showed up. Ori and Pyro seemed to be a little apart that night and as always there was a tension between Lance and Kitty. Colossus walked in with a hand firmly on Gambit's shoulder, as if to stop him from running back to Rogue. Scott and Jean walked in, looking serious and dutiful. Following them was Logan, Professor X, and Storm. Kurt and Amanda entered the room, hands entwined, with Sam, Amara, Jamie, Roberto and Bobby at their heels. Moments later, a sleepy Faith walked in.

            "You work fast." Buffy told Professor X and then lightly hit her head, "Oh, duh! You're psychic! My bad."

            "Hey, Buffster," Xander said casually, his arm lopped around Tabitha's shoulder, "mind letting us in on the whole 'family' meeting? Is it game night already?"

            Buffy shook her head and said, "Xander, we're in a war. Why must you always make a joke out of everything?" there was a strain in her voice. She was thinking about that dream with Jake and all the death. It had been laying heavily on her mind for the past two days and it was only making her worry.

            For a moment, Xander looked ashamed that he had said that but hiding those feelings he answered, "It's my defense mechanism."

            "What did you call us all here for, kid?" Logan demanded his rough, annoyed voice. Buffy rolled her eyes.

            Shibita glared at Logan before saying, "You humans and you younger mutants will be accompanying some of my warriors out of the town on the jet Professor Xavier has lent us. There you will be taken to safety. Now go get ready."

            "Wow that was easier then I thought." Buffy said moments before the room burst into voices.

            "I'm ready to go!" Duncan shouted and Kelly was nodding.

            "I'm not going!" Bobby shouted to which Amara and Sam nodded, "I want to stay here and fight!"

            "I need a second front." Buffy explained to them, "If this mission fails, I'm counting on you guys to continue to fight the good fight. Now, how can you do that if you die in this battle?"

            Amara lowered her head and mumbled unhappily, "Okay."

            "Get ready to leave everyone. Everyone who is not leaving, meet me in the Danger Room for a training session." Buffy shouted and everyone started to move from the room. As everyone left, Buffy saw Kurt pull Amanda into the corner of the room. There were tears in Amanda's eyes as she threw herself into Kurt's embrace. Kurt was crying silently as well. They both knew that this might be the last time they saw each other.

            Buffy moved towards them when Faith and Colossus moved in front of her, "B, can we trust those half-demons?" Faith asked.

            "I believe we can." Colossus answered for Buffy and she felt herself smile.

            "I wasn't asking you." Faith snapped and looked at Buffy, "What do you think, B?"

            "I think you both should go to the Danger Room." Buffy answered, "I'll be there shortly." At that point Amanda brushed past her, tears falling down her cheeks. She left the room and Buffy sighed.

            The Slayer, feeling compassionate, walked over to Kurt and sat down next to him on the couch. Kurt looked miserable and maybe a little guilty.

            "Amanda mad at you?" She asked casually.

            "She's not mad." Kurt said, "She's upset. She zinks I'm going to die. That we'll all die and she vants me to come vith her. But I'm needed here. I just don't understand why she doesn't understand that I zave to zay."

            _She loves you and she doesn't want to live without you_, Buffy thought but did not say that. Instead she said, "You probably will die if you stay." Kurt looked up at her in terror, "This is war, Kurt. Many people are going to die. That's why… that's why I want you to go with Amanda and the others."

            "But Miss Summers!" Kurt said in horror, "I vant to stay here and help! I don't vant to lose any of my friends."

            Buffy put her hand on Kurt's shoulder and looked away, "I'm going to try to keep them all alive, but in case we die, in case we fail, we need a backup. All these people, all those young mutants, will need someone to look after them. They'll need a leader. That'll have to be you since Scott is staying. It's actually a big responsibility. Can I trust you to do this?"

            "Ye… ya." Kurt said and Buffy shooed him away. Feeling like she had done a good deed, Buffy went to find Professor Xavier, who had left the room with Logan and Storm.

            "Buffy." Professor Xavier said as soon as the Slayer left the room. He stood in front of her with Logan and Storm, "The X-Jet is ready to leave anytime you're ready."

            "I'm ready now." Buffy answered and then looked sharply at Xavier, "You better get ready. You're going with them."

            "Excuse me?"

            "It's for the best, Charles." Logan said, jumping to Buffy's defense, "If this operation fails we're going to need a backup front. You'd be a key player."

            "You are also the brain." Storm pointed out, "We'll need you to recruit troops if this fails."

            "I don't understand…"

            "You don't need to understand, Xavier." Buffy pointed out, "All you need to know is that you're going with Shibita's warriors. Even if I have to knock you unconscious and tie you to a seat of the ship."

            Xavier frowned, but he didn't argue. There was that deadly look in Buffy's eyes. She was a Slayer and she had made her decision. There really was nothing he could do to change her mind. And Buffy, Storm and Logan's words did have logic to them.

            Xavier wheeled around and went to the jet.

                        Sidney sat in front of Rogue's bed. She found she could no longer resist looking at her friend. Gambit was currently sleeping, forced to sallow pills of sleep by Buffy herself. Sidney was glad for that, Gambit was steadily weakening and he would soon join Rogue in the sickbay if he didn't rest.

            Rogue was still on her bed. She was under the influence of Willow's spell. Even with that cast on her, Rogue's breathing was uneven and there was sweat on her face. Sidney chewed her lower lip and brushed aside the hair plastered to Rogue face.

            "Rogue." Sidney said lightly, her voice barely above a whispered.

            Rogue didn't answer; she just continued to breathe unevenly. Her eyes fluttered once, maybe twice, but other then that she was still.

            She felt the presence of a ghost and new instantly it was Jack. Ann and Eve were watching the Slayers and mutants fight. Ann was amazed by their powers and Eve was trying to relive her Slaying days. Jack had disappeared recently, but Sidney hadn't complained for she really didn't want to talk to Jack, but knew it seemed like she was going to have to.

            "She'll be alright, _bella_." Jack said softly and Sidney stiffened. She rolled her shoulders and forced Jack to remove his hand.

            "Why do you pull away from, me _mi amor_?" Jack asked softly and Sidney turned to look up at him, "I think you know my feelings for you. Why are you so cold?"

            "What future could we ever have, Jack?" Sidney demanded, tears forming her eyes, "You're a ghost. Eventually you'll have to leave. Why do you want me to go through that pain? Why do you want me to suffer?"

            "_Bella_…" Jack said unhappily.

            "No, Jack." Sidney whispered as the first pearl tears fell from her eye, "I love you. I always have, but I can't be with you because it can't be. You're already dead. You're not supposed to be here. What chance do we have?"

            "It is not fair." Jack said, clenching his hands into fists. He felt so helpless… he wanted to soothe Sidney's pain, but couldn't. Like she had said. He was a ghost; he wasn't supposed to be here, while she was a mortal still among the living

            Sidney stood, "No one will have my heart every again, Jack, because you've taken that. I want to be happy with someone, to have a family, to have children, but I'll never get that. Because the only person that I want to have them with is you Jack."

            "Only you." She whispered and fled from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Whew, that was dozy! Okay, some interesting things going on in the break chapter. 1) Ori and Pyro are lusting after another (I personally love X-Men: Evo Pyro because he's so very crazy!) 2) Deltoramina is raising steadily and 3) Sidney and Jack are trying to get over one another. Okay, next will be short but just as interesting.  _Blood Moon Rising_ features the first sign of Deltoramina's power and a new couple is introduced to the romance section of this story. Ah… yeah romance!?

                        _"I was going to buy the book The Power of Positive Thinking but then I thought: what the hell good would that do!?"_

                                    -Lizzy Rebel


	27. Blood Moon Rising

                        A/N: New time but same story line! Okay, let's get rolling shall we? Some humor, some action, and some romance in this chapter.

            To _*B_: I am very pleased you're enjoying this! Yes, Buffy does like the brooding, big, beefy type doesn't see… if you don't count Spike. Please continue to review!

            To _Brutal2003_: ***claps*** You got it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Twenty Seven- Blood Moon Rising 

                        "Goodbye Professor. Tell Strom I said goodbye." Beast said into his earpiece. Through it he heard the rush of engines from the X-Jet and the _click click_ of its computers turning on.

            "Goodbye, Beast." Came Xavier's answered, "Take care of yourself and make sure Logan doesn't go to hard on the young ones. It will be a hard battle."

            "Don't worry, Professor." Beast said softly as the connection broke. He sighed, suddenly very tired, and pulled the earpiece out of his ear.

            "Hank." Came a soft voice behind him and Beast turned. He saw Willow standing before him; her face was pale and her skin clammy. Her eyes had bags under them and she looked about ready to collapse.

            "Willow?" He said softly, taking her arm, "Is everything okay?"

            Willow blinked at him and then shook her head, trying to snap herself awake, "What? Oh… um… yeah everything's fine. I'm just looking for Buffy."

            "She's in the training with the other Slayers." Beast answered.

            The redheaded Wicca frowned and shuffled the papers she clutched to her bosom, "She's in the training room still? That's all she's been doing for days."

            "She's just worried about the Earth. It's her job, after all." Beast pointed out, a frown like Willow's appearing on his face. There was something deeply bothering his new found friend. And it might have something to do with the papers she held.

            "Yes." Willow agreed looking away, "Buffy is always worried about the Earth… I guess I'll just wait until she's done training before I talk to her."

            "I can call her on the com-system if you like. If it's important then she'll probably want to hear about it." Beast said, motioning to the computer that was connected to the walkie-talkie the Slayer held in case of an emergency.

            Willow shook her head fiercely, "No. No. I'll just wait. I've got other things to do… so I want won't mind. I actually should work more on Rogue's spell." Smiling weakly, she turned from the mutant and crashed into another one.

            The papers she had held in her arms shattered to the ground, but Willow didn't bother to pick them up. She was too concerned with the look in panic in Gambit eyes. He stood before her, panting and looking ready to be sick.

            "What is it!?" Willow demanded, having a dreadful feeling that this involved Rogue. The Wicca had feared that Rogue would get worse before she could complete the spell and he fears were being confirmed with just the look in Gambit's eyes.

            "Rogue…" Gambit gasped, drawing in deep breathes, "She's… she's drashing again… her heart… it's stopping… I can't keep her pulse… normal speed."

            Willow placed a hand to her lips in horror, "No! No! I'm so close to healing her! Take me to her. _Now_!" Gambit grabbed Willow's hand; his strength renewed, and pulled her out of the room.

            Beast was about to go after them when he stopped suddenly. Something on the papers Willow had dropped caught his attention. They seemed to be printed from an e-mail. What caught his attention the must were the words: _blood moon rising_.

            Willow and Gambit pounded down the halls, flying past doors and moving to the sick bay in which Rogue was being kept. When she entered, the Wicca was almost sick. Sidney stood at Rogue's side, helplessly trying to keep her heart beating. Tears, silver as her hair, streamed down her cheeks as Rogue started to slip from her grasp.

            Without thinking, she moved to the table besides Rogue. There was a vial with a green liquid in it. She knew instantly that the liquid was to light, it needed to be darker to be perfect, but they had no time. Rogue needed to potion and she needed it now.

            She grabbed the small vase and jerked off the cap. Gambit moved forward and pried open Rogue's mouth. His face was grim as he held Rogue down.

            The Wicca moved to the opposite side of Gambit and poured the vial down into Rogue's throat. Rogue howled in pain as the Tora-Kone mind she was connected to was ripped from her. Willow knew it would probably be the most painful experience she would ever live through and it might not even work. If the potion wasn't strong enough then Rogue would still be connected to the Tora-Kone mind.

            Rogue's thrashing ceased and she settled back on the bed, her breathing shallow. Willow plopped herself into the chair and sighed deeply. Even though the potion was now in Rogue's veins, she could still die.

            "Will she be okay?" Sidney whispered sadly.

            "I don't know." Willow answered, biting her lip, "The potion still needed one day to settle so it might not work. We'll know if she wakes up in an hour or so."

            Gambit brushed a strand from Rogue's face and got this dazed look on his face. Willow almost sighed. _I really hope I didn't screw this up. That would be so like me_, she thought.

            Just then Scott walked into the room and said to Willow, "Buffy wants to see you." He told her, "Says it's something important. She's outside the Danger Room."

            Willow nodded and told Gambit, "Keep an eye on her. See if she weakens or strengthens." With that said, she turned and followed Scott out.

            They reached the Danger Room in a matter of minutes. Buffy was propped up against a wall, looking a little dazed and tired. She looked over at Willow and smiled wearily. Willow, however, saw the worry in her eyes. The worry and fear.

            _What does she know_? Willow wondered.

            "Will, how's Rogue?" Buffy asked as she pushed herself from the wall, "Scott? Will you have the girls do ten laps around the Danger Room for me? Thanks a ton." Scott nodded to Buffy and walked into the Danger Room.

            "The jury is out." Willow said unhappily, "I was forced to use the potion earlier then I'm supposed to, but she was dying! What choice did I have? Anyway, we'll know if she's okay in about an hour."

            Buffy looked away, "I don't want to lose any of them, Will, but this is war. We're going to. I'm especially worried about Dana and Sidney. They really have no fighting skills. The weak are always the first to die, you know that."

            The Wicca wanted to break down and cry. She wanted to cling to Buffy's power, her strength, but the Slayer looked so fragile right now. No one could see it expect Willow who saw the fear in her blue eyes. The pain. She had to be strong. She couldn't collapse or Buffy would as well.

            "They'll live through this, Buffy, because you're their leader. If I wanted someone to keep me alive I'd turn to Buffy Summers without hesitation." To assure her, Willow smiled.

            Buffy looked away, as if that information pained her, "That's kinda the problem." she said so softly that Willow didn't hear, "Will, what I wanted to talk to you was that-"

            The rumbling of the Earth cut Buffy's words off. Willow gave a small squeak and fell against Buffy. The Slayer reached out and steadied her Wiccan friend. She turned her head to the Danger Room and glared.

            "LANCE!" She shouted, "I thought I told you THINK before you ATTACK!"

            "IT WASN'T ME!" Was the answer from an annoyed mutant. Willow and Buffy looked at one another. It wasn't Lance? Well, that couldn't be good.

                        The Earth rumbled like a mother in labor. _Mother in labor_, Alexander Harris thought, _that's funny. Where did that novel-worthy line come from? It certainly doesn't belong in the head of Xander Harris, the village idiot._

_            Am I talking to myself again?_

_            Yep._

_            Better stop that. Tabitha might think I've gone crazy which I haven't… or at least, I don't think I have. Oh, I'm still talking to myself…_

Xander shook his head and forced himself to act like any normal sane person, not that he was any normal sane person. Xander was the 'Zippo' of Buffy's crew. He was the sidekick, they guy she saved and he would be the first admit it. It wasn't a bad deal in his mind. As he once had told a boy in his senior year of high school: he liked the quiet.

            But as he looked down at Tabitha, who was steadying herself against him, he wished he was cooler so he could impress her. He desperately wanted to impress Tabitha. She was funny, smart, pretty not to mention blonde.

            Did he mention he had a weakness for blondes?

            He was fully enjoying Tabitha's company. After all, she blew things up! How cool was that? Not the mention they liked one another. It was rather romantic: boy-who-helps-save-the-world-meets-girl-who-wants-to-help-save-the-world. He could totally get into a girl like Tabitha.

            And that was part of the problem. He was liking her way to fast. Hell, he was even thinking love. He had only known her for about a week now. Wasn't that to fast? After all, how long did it take him and Anya to fall?

            _Maybe we were meant to be. That whole freaky destiny thing_, Xander thought and felt himself smile. He was just shocked at how fast this whole Tabitha-and-Xander-get-together thing was moving. He wasn't really upset. In fact, he was actually quite happy. Even though Tabitha and he had yet to share a kiss, they were going to somewhere.

            Tabitha looked up at him and smiled, "Whatdya thinkin' about?" she asked and Xander smiled, lopping his arms around her shoulders.

            "Us." he answered.

            "Oh." Tabitha said as an easy smile curled her lips, "This is happening pretty fast, eh?"

            "Yeah, kinda fast."

            "You upset?"

            "Nah. I'm enjoying it. You?"

            "No, I like it." Tabitha answered, "These feelings are like a wonderful high and I haven't even kissed you yet."

            "Good, because Tabby we're going somewhere. Now I can't say I'm 'King of the Date Scene', but I know you're important to me. I want this to go somewhere. Somewhere far." Xander answered.

            "Can you say 'love'?" Tabitha said a little dreamy eyed.

            "Can you say 'forever'?" Xander questioned.

            "Forever!" Tabitha cried.

            "Love!" Xander shouted at the same time. They looked at one another and burst out laughing. They clung to one another as their ribs went sore from laughing.

            At the same time, Buffy rushed into the room at heels were the Slayers, the half-demons and the mutants. Buffy rested her hands upon her hips and glared at them.

            "What was that rumble?" Buffy questioned and Tabitha and Xander looked at one another.

            "Ah, Lance?" They said at the same time. Now it was Lance's turn to glare at the pair.

            "It like wasn't Lance." Kitty answered for Lance.

            "It came from outside." Colossus said and pointed to the window. Tabitha and Xander looked at each other once more and they moved towards the window. They looked at it and their eyes widened.

            "Ah, Buffy?" Xander said in awe, "Maybe you should… you know… come check this out?" Buffy was already moving towards them.

            "My God." Tabitha whispered as she stared at the moon. It was full and rounded, but inside of being white it was crimson red, like blood. It gave the sky around it an eerie blood glow.

            "Well that can't be good." Pyro said looking at the moon with a frown marring his handsome features.

            Besides him, Ori nodded her head in agreement. She hadn't been training, for she only wore skirts, but her X-Men uniform was being designed and soon she could be able to join the fray. Until then, she spent her time watching them… or rather watching Pyro.

            "We are so screwed." She said.

            "Told you I didn't do it." Lance said.

            "Shut-up, Alvers." Scott muttered. Beneath his optic blaster his eyes were wide. He had never seen a moon like this before and it gave him the creeps.

            Jean elbowed him sharply in the ribs, "Don't do that."

            "We should have Hank do an analyst on the moon. Find out what it is." Buffy muttered, her voice firm despite the obvious awe in her eyes.

            "It means something bad is coming. What else could it mean?" Logan said, flexing his muscles to hide his shock and horror.

            "This is great." Buffy said unhappily, "Just great."

            "Buffy." Came a soft voice that had everyone turning. Willow stood before them, her eyes on the moon, "I have something to tell you. It's about the moon. It's called Blood Moon Rising and it symbols Lord Deltoramina's return."

            "Show me everything you know." Buffy said.

            "We need to see Hank." Willow answered and everyone followed the Wicca to the computer room in which Hank was located.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        There, action, romance, Lance-bashing comedy! Wouldn't you think any world-shaking would be related to Lance? Funny who he's always the first person to jump to mind when something goes wrong. Anyway, the next couple of chapters are totally about the romance. Getting couples together before they go off and fight and die bravely in battle is the plan! Next chapter, _A Calm in the Unrest_, focuses a lot on the growing relationship between Buffy and Colossus! R&R!

                                    _"If at first you don't succeed… cheat."_

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	28. An Unrest in the Calmness

                        A/N: Hmmm? WHAT!? No reviews! Oh come on! ***goes and sobs in a corner***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Twenty Eight- A Unrest in Calmness 

                        Buffy was tired. Bone tired. She was had done nothing but train ever since Willow had explained to her what the blood moon meant. Her dream had been right, Jake was getting stronger and his master was rising.

            _Blood Moon Rising…_

Buffy shuddered and leaned herself against the wall. Her mind was so full of worries. Worries about Jake, Lord Deltoramina, the Slayers, the Brotherhood, Colossus, the X-Men, her friends… but especially about Rogue.

            She should've been awake hours ago…

            That was killing Willow. Buffy could see it in the Wicca's eyes. She was worried that Rogue wasn't going to ever wake up. And then what would Gambit do? He seemed to have a very strong connection to the girl and he wasn't training until she awakened.

            Buffy drew in a deep sigh and tried to relax her aching muscles. Sometimes she wished she didn't have to be the leader, the strong one, the Slayer. Sometimes she wished she was still that naïve high school girl whose only concerns were boyfriends and proms. But then she thought about how helpless she had been back then and was glad she had become the Slayer. Glad that Merrick had found her and trained her that very first time.

            "Buffy?" Looking up, Buffy smiled weakly at Colossus. He looked as weary as her. He had trained hard as well. 

            _What would he say if he knew what I had been back then? Back when I was sixteen?_ Buffy wondered and then was disgusted with herself. Why should she care what he thought? At one point wasn't he on the evil side?

            Without a word, Colossus slid to the floor next to her. Silence lapsed between them and it was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt. That was why she cared what Colossus thought of her. He never judged and never asked questions, he just accepted. Buffy sighed once more and leaned against him.

            "I'm worried about Rogue." She admitted finally, unable to keep quiet. With Colossus you wanted to tell him your problems.

            "I know." Colossus answered and attentively placed his arm around her shoulders, "We all are. Gambit especially. I've never seen him like this before and I've been around him a while."

            Buffy nodded, "I don't know if she'll make it through the night. Willow says that chances are slim because her mind has been so fully invaded. What will Gambit do if she dies?"

            "Let us hope that we do not find out." Colossus said, "Rogue is strong. She will survive and then they can both train. I hear that Willow has a spell that will help Rogue control powers more?"

            "Yeah, Willow's been working on it all day in order to keep her mind off it." The Slayer frowned, "Willow's blaming herself for Rogue's condition. She feels she should've done more… but she just can't."

            "Your Willow should not blame herself." The large man said, "She has done more then anyone else. If Rogue does die tonight then it was her fate, not the Wicca's fault."

            Rising her blue eyes to meet his, she smiled slowly, "Are you always this wise or is it just to make me feel stupid? I gotta tell ya, it's working."

            Colossus shrugged, "I tell you what I believe. Nothing more, nothing less. And you understand it. I can see it in your eyes, though you try to hide it."

            The mutant stood, surprising Buffy, and looked back down at her with patient blue eyes, "And it is not your fault as well, Buffy. Whatever is making push yourself so hard when training is not your fault. This is destiny. Try to get some sleep."

            Buffy watched him leave with wide eyes. Wow, he definitely knew what he was talking about. As she watched him go, Buffy's lips curved. She felt better thanks to that little tidbit of information. Maybe she should listen to Colossus more.

            And maybe she should go to sleep.

                        Pain. Almost unbearable pain. It swamped through her, forcing her to feel it and tried to drag her to the blackness of death. And for an instant, for a moment, it had succeeded. She could feel the still of her heartbeat, the ice in her blood, the organs shutting down, muscles relaxing… she knew them as steps towards death.

            But then she was brought back. Something white and gold at the same time had grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the certainty of death. It had hurt at first, her heart felt like it was going to break, her blood veins explode, her muscle spasm, but then air flooded into her lungs and then pain dimmed.

            Now she was skimming the surface of consciousness, still stuck in the void of coma. On the other side she could almost feel something draw her away unconsciousness, away from death. And she wanted to see what was on the other side. She wanted to see it so badly it hurt.

            Rogue's eyes slowly opened…

            All round her was darkness. The bed beneath her was not her own, it was too hard. She felt the IV needle in her arm and her head was pounding. The room she was in was silent, save for the liquid dripping down from the bag and into her arms. For a moment, the screams of the people she had seen in her dreams started to come back to her.

            But then a gloved hand brushed across her temple and the screams were forced from her mind. She felt herself relax and she gave a sigh. She lifted her head and saw an arrogant, grinning Gambit looking down at her.

            "Welcome back, _mon chere_." Gambit said in a calm voice, "You've been out of it for almost four days. You had us worried for a bit. But I knew you'd be okay."

            Rogue, not feeling up to her full stamina, didn't retort back. Instead she placed two hands on the sides of her head and groaned, "Oh, ma head. It feels like it's about ta explode."

            Gambit nodded, thankful Rogue didn't seem to notice how tired he was, "Yeah, Willow said dat might be a side effect of the potion she gave you." He didn't mention that both he and Willow had feared she'd never wake up.

            "Willow did this?" Rogue repeated, "Wow, Ah never thought she was this strong."

            "How do you feel, _ma petite_?" Gambit asked and Rogue blinked.

            "Fine. Ah feel fine." Then she frowned, "But Ah can still feel them, ya know? Those people the Tora-Kone killed. Ah can still hear their screams… Ah saw a Slayer die… it's horrible. Ah don't think Ah'll be ever to rid myself of those images."

            "I'm sorry." Gambit said in a rugged voice, finally letting his tiredness, guilt and pain into his voice. Rogue, surprised by that new tone, looked up at him.

            "What?"  
            "If I can been more careful fighting, if I had been less cocky then I would've been caught by that vampire. You wouldn't have had to absorb dat vampire and dis wouldn't have happened." Wearily, Gambit plopped himself in his seat.

            "Gambit…" Rogue said softly, a new emotion taking over her. She suddenly wanted to reached out and cup his face in her hands. She to wipe that guilty look away from his face. She wanted to kiss him… something she had never wanted to do before. But when that Tora-Kone had tried to kill Gambit a new emotion had taken over and now everything was different.

            And Gambit saw it reflecting in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking, what she wanted to do and knew she couldn't. Sighing, he reached out and took her hands in his own, careful not to make skin contact.

            "I'm sorry about dat too, _chere_." He said softly looking deep into her eyes.

            Something passed between them, something odd and new for both of them. The silence around them became intimate, passionate. Their joined hands tightened on one another. Their eyes never left one another. Lips parted to whisper those words only lovers shared; the words of love and passion…

            But then Sidney was running into the room, her eyes wet. Rogue pulled away from Gambit just as Sidney stood at her bed. Sidney, so happy to have her friend back, didn't notice the thickness of the air. Her face broke into a smile.

            "Rogue!" Sidney said, throwing herself into Rogue arms, her arms wrapping only around the clothed part of her body, "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried."

            "It's okay, Sidney." Rogue said soothingly. She was still looking at Gambit, who was looking at her. Gambit smiled his Gambit smile and stood.

            "I'll leave you two alone." Gambit said softly and smiled at Rogue, "I am glad you are okay, _chere_." And then he turned and walked from the room, boots clicking together.

            Rogue watched him leave with an odd look on her face. Sidney raised her head and watched Rogue stare at the now empty threshold. Sidney pulled away, feeling suddenly shameful.

            "Did I interrupt something?" She asked.

            Rogue sighed and turned her tired eyes to Sidney and smiled softly, "Ah really don't know, Sidney." Was her answer, "Ah really don't know."

            "Do you… ah… want me to… leave…?" Helplessly, Sidney wrung her hands together, feeling awkward. Rogue smiled at her gently.

            "No, that's okay. Ya can stay. What's on ya mind, Sidney?" Rough asked.

            Sidney looked wearily at Rogue, as if deciding in her mind if she wanted to talk, then she sighed, "It's about Jack, Rogue. I'm having problems…"

            Rogue smiled softly, "Oh, Ah see." Something inside her heart twisted. What would Sidney do if she knew that Rogue was envious of Sidney's problems with the ghost Jack? At least she could touch Jack without the fear of putting him in a coma.

            But Sidney must have seen something in her eyes because she was standing quickly, "Do you not want to talk about it right now? Because if you don't then I can just leave. It wouldn't be a problem."

            "No," Rogue said instantly, "stay. Ah want to talk. It has been four days since Ah've had a conversation. Ah'm actually getting kinda lonely for a talk."

            Sidney smiled and sat back down in the chair, "Do you wanna talk about Gambit?"

            "Tell about me Jack."

            Sighing, Sidney said, "Jack and my relationship has been on edge ever since the day I went out with a real popular guy in school…"

            Rogue smiled. Sometimes it was easier to be helping someone who their problems then fixing her own.

                        Faith watched Buffy beat the punching bag to nothing more then a rag. It didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out something was wrong with the blonde Slayer.

            But Faith didn't ask B what the problem was. She wasn't really a 'friend' of Buffy's. That was Willow and Xander's job. Faith had seemed to become the third wheel of the Scooby gang. Not only that, Faith could see it in their eyes every time they looked at her. They still labeled her as 'murderer'. They would probably never forgive her for what she did when she was working for the mayor and the thing with Dawn… she wasn't sure if she even forgave herself. But she knew that this made her feel like she was compensating a little. Maybe if she kept fighting the good fight she'd find that forgiveness she was looking for.

            Probably not.

            Faith glanced around her. She saw all the mutants sparing with one another. _They were all so young and innocent. Do we really have the right to take that away, B_? Faith thought wearily. Truth was, Faith was envious of the children before her. They still had the innocence of youth that was ripped from the Slayer without question. No matter what they said, the X-Men and Brotherhood were innocents in all of this. They didn't know of the things that went bump in the night until Buffy had shown up. Now look at them, thrown into a war they're not even beginning to understand.

            Groaning, the Dark One looked away and wished desperately she had a cigarette. Or Robin. Faith grinned. Robin would be a lot better then a cigarette. Once that guy got going there was nothing to do but stand back. Faith licked her lips when she thought about the last time they—

            She forced her thoughts to halt abruptly. She shouldn't think about sex with Robin like that. She got this stupid grin on her face and it was obvious to anyone she was thinking about doing the dirty with her principal boyfriend.

            But boy, oh boy did he ever put the _pal_ in princi_pal_ for her.

            Just as she thought of this Colossus walked up to her. Faith allowed herself to enjoy his long strides towards her. Muscles pushed against his white shirt and it was stained with sweat. Faith almost groaned in pleasure. Just because she was Robin's girl didn't mean she couldn't appreciate, right? Robin was just dandy and Faith didn't want anyone else, but she couldn't help looking. Old habits die hard.

            But it wasn't only the whole 'monogamy' thing that held Faith back, it was also the fact that her mind had labeled Colossus as Buffy's 'boy toy'. It was obvious to Faith, who liked to think herself a leading expert on lust, that there was something going on between the mutant and Slayer leader.

            _Ohhh, matchmaker time!_

            "Yo, Metal Man," Faith called to which Colossus turned and glared at her, "I gotta talk to ya. Come over here!" She added a little New Yorker accent to her last sentence just for good measure.

            Colossus made his strides over to the Dark Slayer slower then they had been. It wasn't that he hated Faith so much as he hated her attitude. He supposed the I-don't-give-a-shit attitude was due to what she had been through. Murder, fighting, evil, jail… but it still annoyed him that she had nicknames, not necessarily nice ones, for everyone.

            "What do you want?" Colossus asked when he finally reached her.

            Faith grinned and looked back over at Buffy, "Doesn't B seem a little angry lately? More then her usual up-tight self? Maybe it's just me…" she trailed off purposely. She fluttered her sex-goddess eyes back up at him.

            Colossus watched as Buffy, sweat working down her forehead and bare arms, and then turned back to Faith, "No, she is upset about something. Do you know what it is?"

            Faith shrugged, "Hey, I don't ask B those things, but if I was too have any guess in this I would say she needs to get laid."

            "Get la…" Colossus pulled his head away from Buffy and stared at Faith in horror, "What!?"

            "She needs to get her freaky on. Commit the dirty deed. Rumble in the jungle? Walk on the very wild side. Roll in the hay. Get herself-" Faith grinned when Colossus held up a hand to stop her.

            "I get it! I get it!" Colossus said in horror, "Buffy is right, you have a sick mind. Why would you say that Buffy needs… why would you say that?"

            Faith stretched, "I know these things. I mean, I happen to enjoy the dirty very well and it relaxes the muscles. Makes 'em fell like warm liquid goo. Ah, the feeling of satisfactory… that aftermath… the feel of skins… Robin's hands… so rough… so powerful… GOD I miss Robin!" Realizing she had trailed off and Colossus looked like he was about to be sick, she turned her thoughts back on track, "If B got herself relaxed like I do, maybe she wouldn't seem so put out."

            "You think…?"

            "This is just Faith talking and her opinions. She happens to enjoy sex _a lot_, but she's also freaky and lust driven. Can't count on what she likes. It was just food for thought." Feeling like she had done some great deed, the Dark Slayer walked away with her hips swinging.

            Colossus turned her eyes back onto the Slayer. For many moments he just watched. The movement of the muscles in her arms, her legs, her bare abdomen. Slowly, a smile curved around his lips.

            "Get laid, huh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Oh, Faith what you done!? Putting thoughts like that into Colossus's hands… we may have a lemon on our hands, boys and girls. Anywho, please, please REVIEW! I really can't write unless I'm reviewed (you give a little, I give a little right?) so please just take a few minutes and review! Thanks!

                                    _"Word to yo momma!"_

-Lizzy Rebel


	29. Spells

                        A/N: Ack! ***hides behind desk*** I know, I know. This came out so late! Since Spring Break is coming soon (hallelujah!) my teachers decided to cram me with last minute projects and essays and the like so this was hard to get written and edited! However, since Spring Break is coming up I should be able to get the next few chapters out faster! Yay!

            Also, please note that all responses to the reviewers have been placed at the bottom A/N.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Twenty Nine- Spells 

                        "I wish we could do something romantic. You know, a walk in a moonlit park. A boat ride across a dark river. But no, we get evil vampires and stakes. Not that we can't do kinky things with stakes… but is that really romantic? Of course not, it's just Xander being Xander." Xander rambled on, his hand twined with Tabitha's.

            Laughing softly, Tabitha leaned into his arms and rested her thigh against his, "I think this is romantic. Walking down a darkened hallway… all alone."

            "Boy, doesn't take much to charm you, does it?" Xander asked and brushed a kiss against her temple, "Or maybe you're just too exhausted from working out with Buffy to care. Did I mention how great you look working out? I love you're uniform. I love women in uniform. Did I tell you that?"

            "Xander…"

            "Of course, I was looking at just you. I couldn't take my eyes off you. The pretty short blonde blowing things up. How can you look away? Did I mention I love blondes? Especially ones that blow things up."

            "Xander…"

            "Hmmm? What?"

            "Just kiss me." Tabitha whispered and placed her hands on his cheeks. Xander smiled slowly and lowered his head. Tabitha raised herself to her tiptoes and met his awaiting lips.

            Xander wrapped his arms around the small of her back and brought her tight against him. He had never kissed anyone like this before. Nothing had ever been this great. Not even his kissed with his ex-fiancé, Anya, could compare. He had never felt this way for a girl this fast before. It was almost as if Tabitha had shoved love down his throat the night in the mall. And now as he pressed Tabitha' slim body against the wall, he couldn't seem to care too much.

            Tabitha hands tangled in Xander's rich dark hair and she moaned against his mouth. She had had relationships with men before, quite a few actually, but Xander was making her feel things she had never felt before. It seemed to be happening to fast, but in her heart Tabitha knew it was happening just at the right moment.

            Xander and Tabitha had spent over a week together. Xander and Tabitha, the oddities of their respected groups. Maybe that was why they fell for one another so quickly. Maybe they had finally found someone who wouldn't see them as just a member to a team, but as a person. A person they could love.

            They broke, their lips parted with two duel sighs. Xander withdrew his hands from Tabitha's waist and used them to cage Tabitha to the wall. Tabitha, feeling exhausted and loving it, lowered her arms lazily to his shoulders.

            "Wow." She murmured with a smile.

            Xander, panting, pressed his lips against her forehead before answering, "I don't think 'wow' is the right word for this. Is there even a right word? How about 'ahhhh'? Ahhhh that felt good."

            Giggling, Tabitha pushed herself from the wall and leaned into him, who wrapped an arm around her waist once more, "You're a weird one, Xander."

            "You know it, Tabitha."

            "I like it that way."

            "So do I. Hey, do you think that's my mutant ability? I, no matter what happens, always managed to keep the upbeat attitude for the group. After all, I'm Mr. Sunshine!" Xander proclaimed, hitting his chest lighting. He looked over at Tabitha sheepishly and said, "Ow, that hurt."

            As Xander rubbed his chest, Tabitha sighed contently, "This is very nice…"

            "Yeah…"

            "But where is it going? Is it going anywhere?"

            "Yeah, it's going somewhere!" Xander said hotly, "I… just… don't know where. I never aced a geography test, okay? I'm the village idiot."

            "No." Tabitha said, "I meant… you, me… what's going to happen to 'us'? Is there an 'us'? Do you wan there to be an 'us'?"

            Xander sighed, "I knew what you meant. I was evading the question. Tabitha, I think this is gonna last, but right now I don't know. We're in the middle of a war and we don't have time to think about this… but, if we live through this… I was thinking… maybe you'd want to come to LA with me?"

            Smiling broadly, Tabitha twirled one of Xander's dark locks on her finger tip, "I'd love that. Really, I'd love to see LA… and I'd love to be with you."

            "Okay. All the more reason to live." Xander said and pulled Tabitha back into his arms. Laughing, she lifted her face up for his mouth.

            Then Willow was crashing into them, sending all of them sprawling to the floor. Panting like a wolf in heat, Willow jumped to her feet. Tucked under her arms was a thick leather-bond book. The Wicca's face was flushed from her run and she seemed to be unaware of how muddled Xander and Tabitha were.

            "Xander…" Willow gasped, pressing the book closer to her chest, "have you seen Rogue? I haven't… seen… her… at all… today."

            "Sorry, Will, I haven't. Tabitha and I have been pretty occupied today. The whole monogamy thing as Faith says" Xander said as he helped Tabitha to her feet.

            Willow frowned then and looked between the two of them. For a moment the age old sisterly protection rushed through her veins, but she shook it off. There would be the whole you-hurt-Xander-and-I-shall-turn-you-into-a-frog talk later. Right now Rogue was her first priority.

            But she couldn't help but say something, "Do you think we really have time for this? You know, war and all." she pointed out to which Tabitha and Xander grinned.

            "There's always time for it, Will. Have I taught you nothing over the years?" Xander asked with a roll of his eyes. He looked over at Tabitha, "Don't you agree?"  
            Tabitha laughed and hooked her arms around Xander's waist, "Most definitely."

            Willow rolled her eyes and walked past them both muttering, "I will always fail to get you Alexander Harris and now I have another one like him!"

            Tabitha and Xander looked at one another solemnly and then burst out laughing.

            "Wanna get a bit to eat? Maybe we can catch the latest fight between Lance and Scott." She pointed out and licked her lips.

            Xander started to walk down the hallway, Tabitha at his side, "Watching Lance and Scott go at it with words is like watching a movie. We could sell tickets to it. Those guys are like politicians except worse and I'd never thought I'd say that."

            Tabitha chuckled and leaned closer to him. It was almost perfect. But in the back of her mind, the thought of the upcoming war hovered.

                        Rogue sat in her room, munching on her lunch and reading a book. Across from her, Sidney played a game with the invisible Ann. Jack and Eve had disappeared. Jack because he and Sidney were still having a tiff. Eve because… well, she was just Eve and that was what she did. Disappear.

            Rogue lifted her head and glanced at Sidney. Ever since Sidney had told her the tale of her and Jack, she had felt a new connection to the young girl. Sidney knew what it was like to yearn for something and knowing she could never have it.

            The young mutant also knew that Sidney was hiding out in her room so she didn't have to face Jack. Sidney wasn't sure what she was supposed to do about her feelings for the ghost boy since it would never work out. Rogue had listened and listened to Sidney's story but even she couldn't think of a solution.

            And now she had her own problems to deal with.

            _Gambit…_

            Sighing softly, she flipped herself on her soft bed to look at her ceiling. Sidney and Ann looked up at Rogue for a moment before turning back to their game. They both understood that Rogue needed her alone time.

            What was going on between her and Gambit? It was a question that Rogue couldn't seem to answer. Though in the beginning she had tried, there was no point in denying that there was something between them. There had been since she had first met Gambit that day when Magneto sent his men after the X-Men. It wasn't Gambit's special powers; it was their attraction to one another. From the first minute they had looked into each other's eyes they had been drawn to one another. Rogue may have felt it stronger then Gambit had but that was because Gambit was used to these emotions and she wasn't.

            But how would they ever make it work? Rogue couldn't touch and the thought of being with someone and not being able to make even the simplest intimate touch made her shudder. It wasn't right. The holding hands, the gentle caress, the brush of skin and the mating of lips… they were all things that were important to a relationship. How could a relationship where those things were not allowed work?

            _What would Gambit see in me anyway?_ Rogue thought, asking the question every young woman asks when she first finds the man she is meant to love. Rogue may not be able to touch humans, but that didn't mean she didn't feel like one. She felt every emotion a woman in love would feel. Joy, terror, worry, nervousness, giddiness to name a few. But these feelings were also burdened with dread.

            Maybe Gambit would suddenly stop seeming so interested in her. Though it eased the ache in her heart none, it did help her a little. Rogue knew, or thought she knew, that she was not a pretty girl. She didn't think herself curvy like Ori or slender like Kitty, though she was a handsome combination of both. She thought herself as the gawky kid, the kid with the goop on her face. Maybe that would push Gambit away and she wouldn't have to worry about a relationship anymore.

            But she doubted it. If there was one thing she knew about Gambit, it was that he was determined. When he set out to do something, he did and always got what he wanted. And right now, he seemed to want her.

            Rogue shivered despite herself and sighed, causing both Sidney and Ann to look up. Sidney stood and looked at her friend wearily.

            "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked and already knew what Rogue would answer.

            "Not really…"

            Sidney looked down at Ann and nodded, telling her to get ready to leave, "One day, you're going to have to tell someone what goes on it your mind. Everyone worries about you; you can't keep everything locked up inside forever. Eventually it'll destroy you." she said softly, lowering her eyes as if she guilty about the words she had said.

            Rogue was moments from telling Sidney that people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, but the pale girl was already leaving the room. Sidney looked back at Rogue once and then shut the door. Growling softly, Rogue turned her head towards the door. Sidney was being silly, saying Rogue was keeping her feelings inside. Didn't Sidney herself do the same thing? Rogue was positive that Sidney had not spoken to anyone about her emotions towards Jack except her. What right did Sidney have to tell Rogue she kept everything inside when she herself did the same?

            "Maybe I'm being silly…" Rogue muttered softly just as her bedroom door opened with a burst. Willow, flustered and panting, hurried in while she dropped the books and materials she carried in her hands.

            Rogue jumped from the bed and moved forward to help Willow pick up her stuff. As she helped Willow gather a piece of paper, she saw the outlined words _Binding Spell_ and wondered what the Wicca was planning on doing.

            "I've been looking for you all day, Rogue." Willow said, smiling as the papers were placed back into her arms, "I wanted to talk to you about this spell I have." She fluttered the page Rogue had picked up.

            "Why?" Rogue asked, raising her brow.

            "This spell is called a _Binding Spell_." Willow explained, "It has the ability to bind powers. Help a person control their special abilities. Um, like if you were to use this spell then you'd have control over your powers. Meaning, you could touch someone."

            Rogue's eyes widen in disbelief as Willow, blushing, went on to explain the exact properties of the spell. Then she spoke the words that would numb Rogue's eyes. Willow said she wanted to put the spell on Rogue so that she'd be able to control her power.

            "You mean I could… I could really… really touch someone… anyone by doing this… this spell?" Rogue whispered and Willow nodded wearily. Almost giddily, Rogue said, "Let's do it!"

            "Therein lays the problem." Willow said, "This spell is very… um, 'trying' on a person's physical form. If not done correctly, absolutely correctly, then you could end up in a coma again… or… your organs will shut down. This is a very hard spell to do. I'm literally going to be sending you to a sort of 'limbo' where you'll learn to control your powers by binding them to your mind and soul. If you are there for a minute over the time you're supposed to stay, you're lost to limbo forever. If you're taken out of limbo to early then you won't have control over your powers. Either way, there is a high risk that during your time in limbo your organs will shut down and you'll die as soon as you return. Do you want to take that risk?"

            Rogue thought of Gambit and being able to kiss him… or anyone. She thought of being able to go to school without wearing gloves. To be normal. Slowly, a smile curved her lips as she thought of the possibilities.

            "Ah'll do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        I know, what a silly way to help Rogue get control over her powers. Not very creative, no? But I felt bad for the poor girl! X-Men: Evo wouldn't cut her a break. I mean she liked Scott, but he was to busy ogling Jean. She liked Angel, but he was to busy being Mr. Winged-Hero-Man to notice her and then Gambit comes along, flirts outrageously with her, and she can't do anything about it. Since it's my fic I'm cutting her a break and letting her get a boyfriend. Okay? The power of the author. Be afraid! Alright next chapter: does the spell work? What will Gambit do when he finds out about Rogue's control?

            To _BD Kitten:_ Pleased to see that you've been reading this the way through! Keep reviewing.

            To _mika:_ Faith is one of my favourite characters. I mean, she's such a bitch! That's why we love her… it's so much fun to be a bitch.

            To _CharmedChosen5:_ Write whatever you want about my fic. Praise or criticism! I appreciate helpful criticism (not flames).

            To _wllw979:_ Hey, you review twice! Yay! I know I'm mean when it comes to Sid, but you know her situation is pretty helpless… and yes, yes Buffy wouldn't like something like that, but Colossus how can she say no?

            To _*B_: ***thinks about Robin**** yum… Faith really does have good taste, doesn't she? I think I'm getting jealous!

                        _"I wanna be a BLITZBALL when I grow up!"_ Kid in **Final Fantasy 10**

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	30. Freed

                        A/N: Guess who's back? Yes, it's me. I bet you were wondering if I had abandoned this fic. Of course not! I wouldn't do that to a story so far into the plot line. :) Come on now. Truthfully, school has been a major hassle so I haven't gotten around to writing anything yet and I also have two other fics to write. But here is chapter thirty and I promise that chapter thirty one will be out faster!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Thirty- Freed 

                        Willow nodded, as if suspecting that was what the young woman would answer. She supposed that she would do the same thing, if she had been in Rogue's position. But she had still… she had hoped Rogue wouldn't have been willing to risk her life again.

            There was something Willow hadn't told anyone, not even Xander. After all she had done, after all she had defeated, she was still afraid of the dark places magickal spells took her to. She still afraid she be trapped as Dark Willow again… she was afraid she would kill. Every time she did a spell that was hard or extremely complicated, she worried she'd be locked in that dark place she had been before. She was afraid she'd be lost again and this time Xander wouldn't be able to save her.

            Kennedy, Willow's lover, had suspected what had gone on in the witch's mind and had been able to force Willow to tell her what she feared. That was why Kennedy had wanted to come to Bayville so badly, to protect Willow from the dark places she feared. Maybe that was why she loved Kennedy so much… Kennedy was willing to do anything for those she called as hers.

            But Willow was grimly aware that Kennedy didn't truly understand about what went on inside her. Kennedy hadn't been Dark Willow, hadn't been trapped in that void. Hadn't killed people. Willow had, she had done all those things.

            And she was forever haunted by that…

            Rogue was looking at her in confusion, as if trying to understand what went on in the redhead's mind. She looked lost and scared, those big eyes of hers glazed. She looked to be in another world. Rogue worried over this woman, who seemed to fear the magick she so powerfully controlled. She also wondered why. If she had that kind of power, she'd use it for good and she couldn't imagine being afraid of it.

            Willow snapped out of her daze and saw Rogue looking at her with suspicious eyes. Trying to reassure her as much as herself, the Wicca smiled and said, "Alright then. I have all the materials we need here. So shall we just… ah… well, begin? Commence?"

            Rogue nodded, her heart suddenly picking up its tempo, "Yeah. I… I want to do this as quickly as possible."

            Willow nodded grimly and placed a large bowl she had clasped into her arms unto the ground. In it was a paint brush, pointed, and black thick paint. From under her arm, Willow withdrew a quilt. Carefully she spread it on the ground. She knelt down.

            The quilt was the purest of whites Rogue had ever seen. Willow, not speaking a word, motioned Rogue to set on the quilt. As Rogue did so, Willow caressed the brush in the black paint. Under her breath she began to whisper Latin chants, thick, deep, and ancient. She drew a circle around where Rogue sat and then drew odd symbols besides her. She saw a verity of squares and triangles and pentagons, all mixed together. Then, from the backpack on her back, Willow took out two very large white candles. She mumbled something and the candles burst to life with fire. She muttered more words Rogue didn't understand and the lights in the room went out.

            Now Willow raised her head to look at Rogue, her eyes glowing in the dim light. Willow sighed and looked away for a brief second, steadying herself.

            "Limbo isn't enjoyable Rogue." Willow warned lightly, "It'll probably be the scariest thing you'll ever see… ah, not counting the whole Tora-Kone mind thing, of course. I've been there once… when I… well, let's not go into. The fact of the matter is that it will not be a joyride, okay? I just want you to know it's going to be painful."

            Rogue smiled softly, touched by the fact that the Wicca seemed to care so much, and said, "Ah know it'll be painful, but Ah'm ready for anathing. Ya do what ya have to do, okay?"

            "Don't say I didn't warn you 'cause I did." Willow muttered and sat cross-legged on the quilt. She leaned forward at her hips and touched Rogue's forehead. From her mouth rose the ancient Latin words. The black markings on the quilt began to glow gold.

            Rogue's eyes were suddenly becoming heavy and her vision blurred. She was sleepy, so very sleepy. _When had that happened?_ she wondered. She had spelt for almost four days so she should be quite rested but she was inches away from collapsing on the ground.

            Willow was disappearing now. In fact, everything was disappearing. She could no longer make out her room. The only thing she saw were the red shadows of the flames. She watched them dance in a trance, lost in the spell that swept into her blood. Her heart slowed, she could've sworn she heard its pounding almost stop but she couldn't seem to care. Her eyes could not be broken from the hold the shadow-fire had on her. Rogue was so consumed with the fire that she didn't even see the figure looming at her door's threshold.

            Gambit's gut tightened as he watched Rogue's head loll back on her shoulders. What was Willow doing to her? Rogue looked like she was dying. She muttered something sounding like 'shadow fire'. And the whole while, Willow had her hand raised on Rogue's forehead and was muttering in Latin.

            Then something happen that would haunt Gambit for the rest of his days. Suddenly Rogue's eyes widened, seemed to bulge from her sockets, and she screamed. Her voice ripped through the room and embedded itself in Gambit's ears. His fingers tightened on the door frame as he fought to stop himself from rushing into the room and forcing Willow to stop.

            _Trust Willow_, he commanded himself, _she knows what she's doing. She has to know what she's doing. She saved Rogue from a coma. Trust her._

            Rogue didn't know what had happened. One moment she was lax and content, the next a searing pain bloomed in her bosom. It was as if her whole body was suddenly on fire. It started in the middle of her chest and then consumed all of her. As the pain took off, she screamed and begged Willow for help.

            _Good luck, Rogue_, Willow's thought whispered in her head.

            _Then Rogue was flying, soaring through fire. It scorched her skin and made her flesh blister and burn, but at the same time it made her feel free. She wanted to reach out and blister her palm on the burning flames. But instead, she clutched them to her chest and cried out once more._

_            Then suddenly, Rogue's body stopped soaring. She was lying on the soft white of a material she had never seen before. The purity of its white almost blinded her. Weakly, she stood from the ground._

_            Where am I? Rogue wondered to herself._

_            **"This place is called Dara-Knew, Rogue**." Answered an unknown voice._

_            How do they know my name? Rogue wondered._

_            **"We can read your mind. Since you and all other mortals cannot not speak in Dara-Knew, we have the ability to read minds. We have watched you for a long time, Rogue. We have been waiting for the day you will finally come here." **The voice answered._

_            Who are you? Rogue thought, what do you mean 'have watched me for a long time'?_

_            **"For now that is not important. We will not be important to you, though we cannot say the same for the Slayer. We are the Powers That Be. We guard this Earth, your Earth, from beings of other worlds. We are the originally the being who created the power given to the Slayer. We are the counterpart to the First. Where the First was the prime evil we are the prime good. Now, Rogue stand up. The young Witch **_**_Willow_****_ has sent you here so that you may control your powers. We will help you."_**_ The voice whispered._

_            Sighing softly, Rogue prepared herself for the pain but it did not come. Instead a feeling of relaxation floated over her. She felt the power which had also pressed against her walls of control lessen. She felt the power twine itself around her fingertips. She felt it waiting._

_            Softly, the voice said, **"It is done. Learn your powers, learn to use them and fight well. Good luck youngling. We hope to see you again one day far from this one."**_

_            Rogue felt her body float gently back down to the floor. She sighed and thought a soft prayer of thanks as she slid into something solid, something human._

Gasping for breath, Rogue's eyes snapped open. Hastily she looked around and saw Willow staring at her in soft worry. Willow looked exhausted her. Her hair, greased with sweat, was matted to her forehead and her skin was ghastly pale. She too was panting and her arms were blistered, as if she had walked across the fire with Rogue.

            "Rogue?" Willow called softly, "Are you okay?"

            To answer, Rogue pulled away and propped herself against her bed, "I… I think so." she said weakly, "How do I… I know if the spell worked."

            "Give it a few minutes to settle in." Willow suggested, "And then ask Buffy if you can touch her. I already explained the situation to her so she won't be hesitant. If it works then I'll teach you how to summon your powers… if not, I'm sorry. Now, I'm off to bed. I'm exhausted." The redhead Wicca pushed herself to her feet and started to gather her thing up. Rogue wanted to help Willow, but she couldn't even lift her arms. Willow smiled weakly at her and then hobbled out of the room.

            For many moments, Rogue sat still. She drew in deep breaths and tried to find the energy to get to her feet. Finally she did and she used the bed to push herself up. She wanted desperately to find Buffy and see if the spell had worked. Moaning with pain, she made her way to the door.

            As she moved, Rogue couldn't help but smile a little. If the spell worked then she could touch, feel the brush of human skin. She couldn't imagine being able to hold hands or brush lips. It was so foreign to her. The very thought of it made her shiver with pleasure.

            But what if it didn't work? That was always a thought that brought her hopes down. What if it didn't work and she ended up knocking Buffy out? She didn't know how she'd survive knowing she came so close to being normal but tripping at the finish line. She couldn't imagine what that would be like, either.

            Just as she stepped into the hallway, someone reached out and grabbed her. As she pulled into a corner of the hallway, Rogue prepared to scream. But then she realized who it was and she just glared.

            Up into the face of Gambit.

            For the first time since they had met Gambit looked as equal angry as Rogue always claimed to be, "What the hell happened in there!?" He demanded to know. Rogue raised her chin haughtily.

            "None of yar business." She snapped, her eyes narrowed and her face reddening with anger.

            "Do I need to remind you that you were unconscious for about four days because you leap into unnecessary danger, _chere_?" Gambit asked and gave her a shake for good measure, "Do you want to be back in the hospital ward?"

            Rogue tried to pull away from him but Gambit held firm. Glaring at him with more anger then she had ever felt she said heatedly, "Ah can do whatever Ah want! For yar information Ah trust Willow. And she was the one who made the big risk. Didn't ya see her leaving? She looks like she's about ta collapse!" Panting from her scream, she lowered her eyes.

            Gambit shook her again and said, "I'm worried about you, Rogue. Do you know you screamed? I'm surprised everyone didn't come rushing. Dat was the scariest ding I ever heard and you willing put yourself into it! I'm thinkin' dat your brain's still ain't workin right from your coma. Do you hear me?"

            But Rogue wasn't looking at him, wasn't hearing him. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted. Gambit lowered his eyes as well to see what had captured the teen's attention. He found his own eyes widening.

            His hands were clutching the bare skin of her upper arm. His fingers dug into her skin and yet he was still standing. His body wasn't weakening, his powers weren't being drained. What was going on?

            In a voice filled with awe, Rogue whispered, "Willow's spell. She did it… ma powers… Ah can control them…" She looked up at him then with confusion her face. The feeling of his skin against hers was odd and yet… wonderful, "Gambit…"

            Saying not another word, Gambit leaned his head and brushed his lips against the softness of hers. Seeing that his powers weren't being drained, he pressed his lips more firmly against her parted ones. At that increased pressure, he felt Rogue take a deep breath before she pressed herself against him.

            This feeling that was taking over her body was so new to her and it felt like she had waited for this all her life. This feeling she was getting with Gambit. And somehow, somehow she knew she wouldn't feel this with anyone but Gambit. As if acting on their own accord, her hands reached out and pushed off his headband so they could tangle in his hair. She felt Gambit's hand fist at her thighs and sighed. This was perfect.

            It was odd, Gambit would think later, that this young woman had such an effect on him when so many others did not. But he didn't think that now. His brain had turned to mush. All there was in his world was Rogue. He kissed her like he had never kissed before. He put everything he had into the kiss so she would never forget what he made her feel like. He never wanted her to forget.

            The pressure on her chest told her she needed air. Reluctantly she pulled her head away from Gambit's and drew in deep breaths. Above her, she heard Gambit panting as well. She felt a smile, a smile of womanly knowledge she had never had before, bloom across her swollen lips.

            As he saw that smile come across her face, Gambit couldn't help but draw his thumb across it, "_Mon chere_, for someone who has not been kissed before you do it like an expert."

            Rogue shrugged and said in a soft voice, "Ah guess it was a hidden talent."

            Gambit gave her a hug, though truly he wasn't used to it. He was like Pyro when it came to women. Reckless. Though he tended to romance them first, unlike Pyro. And he was used to the more tender sides to a relationship and right now he wanted to show them to Rogue. He swore he would.

            "I like you Rogue." Gambit admitted.

            Rogue felt herself stiffen slightly. She liked it him as well. In fact, she was pretty sure you'd call this 'like' something else entirely, but she didn't dare say it. After all, did she really know if she was in love with Gambit? She was now just able to touch someone. How did she know if she was in love?

            But just because she hadn't been able to touch people didn't mean she was immune to emotions like crushes and attraction. She had had a huge crush on Scott and it didn't even come close to what she was feeling for Gambit. But the question was did she want to tell Gambit that?

            _Not yet_, Rogue decided and leaned into him, "Ah like you, too." she admitted.

            Gambit looked down at her and knew that there was more then what she was saying, what they were both saying, but he didn't press it. _Another day_, he promised himself. Another day he'd get Rogue to tell him what was in her heart and when that happened he'd tell her what was in his. Until then he'd be content with just holding her.

            Rogue smiled up at him, "Wanna train?" she asked.

            Gambit shrugged and led the way to the Danger Room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        A/N: ***squeal*** I made Rogue and Gambit get together ***does a happy dance*** wait… I can't dance ^_^* ah… never mind. Ya I know that 'whole get Rogue's powers fixed' is kinda over done but that's only because her fans want to see her happy, and usually with Gambit. So here's my take on how to control Rogue's power. What else are witches good for? No offense Willow of course ;).

            To **JoeHundredaire:** Listen up, _Joe_, I haven't been having the best weeks lately and you've just made yourself a target. Okay, get this, yes I think Buffy would be the bitch leader from hell because A) even though she's younger then four of the members they really have no clue as to how to fight vampires—after all isn't Buffy the _Vampire Slayer_!? Duh—and B) even if it got her kicked out of the house in Season 7, Buffy can't change who she is; she acts like a bitchy leader because she is and if ask me there's nothing wrong with that, especially if it keeps everyone alive. I have no problem with criticism but what you're during is out right flaming. You offer me no ways to make my story better you just say 'it's in the crapper'. Also, people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. I haven't seen any of your work (you don't right any… I wonder why?) so how do you know you aren't as 'poor' as me? And one more thing, _genius_, after ten chapters of nothing changing in story it becomes rather obvious it's not gonna. And when did you submit this review? Chapter 27!? Oh you poor, poor _slow_ little man. I almost feel sorry for you…

            To **booster1**: Well I'm glad that someone's enjoying. Before I read the other reviews I was feeling pretty low self-confidence wise thanks to a certain someone who shall remain nameless ***coughJoeHundredairecough*** Thanks for the boost… hey you're names booster… coincidence? And as far as the beta reader goes… she's already on 'self-destruct overload' so I'm kinda forced to edit it by myself. Please bare with ^_^*

            To **BD Kitten:** Hey, I'm glad you liked. Please keep reviewing. It really sucks to get only ONE bad review and nothing else.

            To **hellmouth2: *****Beams*** Ah shucks… thank you. I'll certainly be e-mailing you (do you have IM?) if I ever need someone to talk to. You seem to be someone who is willing to listen. And as far as killing off OC's go… eh, well I usually think that stories need at least ONE good death and I certainly don't want to kill of a main character… so I kill some of my OC's. I guess I better give you some warnings about the upcoming chapters I lot of OC deaths… none to sad though… or at least I don't think so… :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Thirty One:** It's never ending get-together chapters! Next up at bat is Colossus and Buffy. Will they commit the dirty deed like Faith suggest? Why is Buffy pissed? Why is Colossus confused!?

_"If at first don't succeed… then parachuting isn't for you…"_

-Lizzy Rebel


	31. Buffy the Woman

                        _A/N_: I know, this was a VERY late update. But I do have a reason for it. 1) school's ending soon so I have Finals shudders and I need to study for them and 2) my personal life through me a curve ball two weeks ago and I haven't been able to do much in the way of writing since then. So here's chapter thirty one and I can promise that since school's ending chapter thirty two will be out quicker!

Chapter Thirty One- Buffy the Woman 

                        "Alright, Spyke, you got it?" Buffy asked a day later. Spyke, the dark skinned mutant, nodded.

            When Buffy had first seen Spyke, and learned of what his mutant ability was, she had immediately started to train with him. After all, in battle he would be useful. He was a never ending supply of stakes. She had wished she had learned of his powers earlier, like when she had gone on the rescue mission to Bayville High. That would've been nice.

            "GO!" Buffy boomed and Spyke shot out his deadly spikes. Buffy leaped into the air and caught the spike the mutant shot out. Then she rushed towards her friendly foe. Spyke, doing as Buffy ordered, shot out more spikes in order to try to stop her. Leaping once more into the air, she dodged them with blinding motion. She crouched to the ground like a cat and twisted her body. Then she sprung off her feet and flipped over Spyke, landing behind him. Just as Spyke wheeled around, Buffy kicked him hard in the stomach and had him sprawling onto the floor. She lunged forward and straddled him, pressed her weapon against his neck.

            "You're going to have to try harder." Buffy said and she helped the young man to his feet, "I want you to run ten laps around the room, got it? Tomorrow we're going to use the machines to help you train so I want you go to bed early."

            "Aw man!" Spyke, better known as Evan, said exasperated, "I'm never going to get this cuts and bruises healed! I'm going to be aching until I'm dead!" With that he turned and started to lap.

            Buffy couldn't help but smile at him. Then she winced and rubbed her aching arm muscles. She could understand Evan's complaints. She too felt like her body would never heal, but she didn't let herself rest. She didn't let herself relax because every night the dreams of death and destruction got stronger, altering her that they were getting closer and closer to the coming war. Every morning when she awoke with her heart pounding and her body sweating, she felt the urge to train. She didn't want to eat, didn't want to anything but train her body and she forced everyone else to do the same. She couldn't stand the thought of losing any of her friends.

            Buffy turned her head and looked over at the New Slayers, as they had come to be called. Charlotte, easily the strongest, seemed to have taken it upon herself to train Dana. Poor Dana didn't stand a chance. Buffy watched with slight amusement as Dana screamed and tried to dodge Charlotte's attacks.

            "Stop that!" Dana cried in horror.

            Charlotte smirked and bashed her fist against the side of Dana's head, "Do you think that your enemies are going to stop when you ask them, too? You have to fight back, Dana! If you don't then you won't survive the war!"

            Dana raised her hands and managed to block Charlotte's blow to her face, but at the same time Charlotte swung her legs and tripped the young woman. Dana let out with an 'oaf' and raised her hands in defeat.

            "You win! You win!" She shouted.

            Farther off, Andrew stood with his camera pushed against his eyes. He tapped them all with a large smile on his face. Buffy wasn't sure whether to be amused with Andrew enthusiasm or annoyed by it. She supposed she had to admire his dedication to the cause. Ever since he had arrived he had spent his entire day in the Danger Room, bringing food and water to the girls and boys who needed it. He was loyal to be sure.

            The other New Slayers, Ana, Hannah, Bridget, Nicola and May, were training with the respected half-demons Shibita had assigned to them. Buffy had to admit, Shibita did give a lot of help. Her followers proved to be equal matches for all the mutants and definitely helped improve their skills.

            Buffy had even fought Shibita a few times. The half-demon was very powerful with her sword. For a moment or two Buffy had thought she was going to be beaten, but Buffy managed to see an opening every time she fought Shibita and exploited it. She was very sure that that frustrated Shibita to no end.

            Now that leader of the half-demons was walking over to her. Shibita's face was set in a scowl, as it usually was these past few days. Buffy somehow suspected that the half-demon leader sensed the war closing in on them. There had been so little Tora-Kone activity lately… Jake had to be planning something.

            "You push yourself too hard." Shibita said, "Even that horrid dead creature you call Eve says so."

            Shibita and Eve had not gotten off to a good start. Shibita, having demon blood, was able to see ghosts. Eve hated everything demon and had immediately insulted Shibita by saying all demons, full blood and half alike, deserved to die. Shibita had then commented on how Eve was lucky she was already dead or Buffy would have one less Slayer. Eve hadn't taken that too well and now every time the two were in the same room… well, you get the picture.

            Buffy shook her head at Shibita and said grimly, "You know as well as I do that the walls are going to collapse on this city soon. I need to be in top physical peek… these girls need to be at the physical prime… how can we do that if we don't train ourselves hard? And you know that I won't ask my girls to do anything I won't."

            Shibita sighed and looked out at Dana and Charlotte, "Did you tell them," she asked softly, "that most of them will probably die? Dana has the greatest risk, but all of them are greenhorns. None of them have been thrown into a fight of this grandeur."

            "I know, but I think they know, too." Buffy smiled ruefully, "You have to give us humans a little credit, Shibita, we have a unique ability to know when we step into something over our heads… but we don't back down. We never back down."

            "My people, my father's people," Shibita said, clarifying that it was from her father that she got her demonic blood, "would call that ability of the humans foolhardy when they themselves wished it could be seen in their men. I was lucky enough to have a mortal mother and was gifted with the same ability to stay and fight. That is why I am here. You know I could be elsewhere. My father is a very powerful demon in our world and he could protect me from Furia and Jake, but my people would die. I wanted to fight with them, for them. That is not foolhardy."

            Buffy tapped her finger against her lips and the smile widened slightly, "Maybe it is a little, but at the same time it is brave. I can tell you've willingly made this sacrifice to be with you people. It isn't something many would do."

            "I will leave you now as I see that you would like your alone time." Shibita said and turned, but as she did so she called over her shoulder, "Oh and Buffy I saw your man Colossus wondering the halls. I think he was looking for you. Perhaps he can help you with the stress you are under, hmm?"

            Buffy stared at the young half-demon in shock and surprise. Now what did she mean by that? But then she got it, got what Shibita had meant, and felt the heat rise in her chest.

            _Great_, Buffy thought, _thanks to Shibita I'm never going to get the picture of me and Colossus out of my mind_. But truth was she really didn't want the picture from her mind. She had come to like Colossus over the past three weeks. He was smart and cunning and an excellent fighter and well, he didn't ask you questions you didn't want to answer. He didn't demand them, either, but he offered his help. Buffy liked that and sometimes she needed that comfort without strings. She felt like he was the only one who could give it to her.

            Not to mention that kiss. Buffy groaned softly. When she hadn't been in her coma-like sleeps or training, her mind had been filled with the kiss she had shared with the mutant. It had been… different from any kiss she had ever had. Different from the ones with Angel, the ones with Riley and the ones with Spike. It was more… powerful, she supposed and at the same time more giving. He had kissed her back without expecting anything in return. It was weird and she liked it.

            Definitely something to think about it.

                        As she knew he would, Colossus found her later that night. When the other had gone to bed, exhausted from Buffy and her constant pushing. Rogue was the last one to go, still energized from her four day catnap and yearning to learn how to control her powers better. Thanks to Shibita with her vast knowledge of using non-magick powers and Willow knowing how to use a spell to its full potential Rogue was now a very formable fighting force. The young woman wanted to stay awake, wanted to train more, but had finally been taken away by Gambit who was just as exhausted as everyone else.

            _"Chere, even you need rest." Gambit had proclaimed with an easy smile as he kissed Rogue soundly on the lips. Rogue's protests to stay up and train died down as Gambit lead her from the room, hand on the small of her back._

            Buffy couldn't help but be happy that Rogue and Gambit seemed to have stop beating around the bush and finally got together. Now all she had to do was wait for Ori and Pyro and Lance and Kitty…

            The Slayer shook her head. She didn't have time to deal with silly lovers' quarrels though they seemed to litter the house of Xavier. You couldn't go anywhere without feeling the heat and passion. There was Rogue and Gambit, Jean and Scott, Ori and Pyro, Tabitha and Xander, Kitty and Lance especially, and even Sidney and her ghost-boy Jack gave off heat. Buffy supposed she and Colossus had the same heat when they were together, after all she felt it, but she wondered if anyone noticed.

            That was how Colossus found her. Sitting against the metal wall of the Danger Room and staring off into the void, her brows drawing together with her thoughts. The punch of lust in his stomach was surprisingly welcomed. He hadn't realized it until now, but he didn't mind being attracted to the Slayer. In fact, he rather liked it. Though she wasn't the first women Colossus had been attracted to, it was the strongest.

            Buffy, as if sensing Colossus's presence, tilted her head to one side and said in an odd voice, "Yes, Colossus? What can I do you for?"

            _How should I go about this?_ Colossus wondered. It was an awkward thing. His instincts told him to go up to her and say: 'Faith told me that you were under a lot of stress and that us having sex would help relieve your burden. So how about it?' But he knew enough about women to know that it didn't work like that. He had to go about this in a certain suave way or risk losing valuable body parts to an angry Slayer.

            "Faith told me you seemed to be under a lot of stress lately. That something was bothering you…" Colossus began, not quite sure how to continue. How did you tell a woman you wanted to have sex with her?

            Buffy watched him with calm eyes. _Cat eyes_, he thought and suddenly had the urge to squirm, but calling upon his skills at being an emotionless blob he stood perfectly still. After all, he couldn't let her know he was scared out of his mind.

            "Did she now?" Buffy murmured, no emotion in her voice.

            "Yes and she… she told me… or gave me a… um…. 'suggestion'… as to how to relieve you of the stress you seem to be under." Colossus said, taking a tentative step forward. Buffy still eyed him calmly though a small smile crept up on her lips. _Does she know? Does she know?_ he asked himself in almost a panic.

            "And what did she suggest?" Buffy asked, flickering her gaze away from his.

            "That we should… um… that is… what I mean…" _Just say it!_, "Shesaidyou neededtohavesexandsinceyoulikemeIshouldbetheoneyou… um… doitwithyou." Colossus said in one deep breath and it took Buffy a moment or two to get what he had said.

            When Buffy figured out what Colossus had spat out, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he didn't come on his accord. She feared that the only reason he standing before her, offering to share her bed, was because Faith had suggested it. _What happens if he doesn't really like me?_ Buffy wondered.

            The Slayer stepped towards the mutant and Colossus almost stepped back, but he firmly held his ground. Something glinted in the Slayer's eyes that made him uncomfortable. But he still didn't run away, as any normal person would've. He wasn't a normal person. He was sure that if Buffy decided to attack him he could hold her off until help arrived. If worse came to worse, that is.

            "So what you're saying," Buffy began slowly, circling Colossus like a lioness hunting her prey, "is that you think we should have sex because I seem to be under a lot of stress and Faith thinks it'll help relax me?"

            _How should I answer that? What if it's a trick question? What if we're just playing a horrid game of cat and mouse?_ Colossus wondered and then decided to go with his instincts, "Yes?" he asked wearily, ready to leap to his defense.

            He now understood what emotion he saw in Buffy's eyes now. Anger and maybe… disappointment? Buffy didn't get close enough so he could truly see, but he still followed her with his eyes, afraid she'd attack from behind.

            "So," Buffy said still in that slow drawl that almost had Colossus climbing up the walls, "because Faith suggested sex might relax me you're willing to put yourself in the frontline? Why? Why would you do that?"

            "You are the leader and you mustn't be crushed by stress and let your heavy burdens get to you. You have to be strong… and I…" Maybe admitting some of his feelings wouldn't hurt, "and I like you so I worry about you."

            "You like Faith?" Buffy asked in a harsh voice.

            "What!? Yes!" Colossus said in disbelief. He didn't see where this was going. Couldn't Buffy just say yes or no? He hoped she'd say yes because his loins and mind was screaming out for her and the thought of her saying no made him very upset, but her cat-and-mouse game was even worse.

            "What happens if Faith had the stress problems?" Buffy demanded, her eyes narrowing, "Would you offer to hop into her bed to help her get rid of her stress? Would you!?"

            Colossus looked at her in shock. Did she really think that the only reason why he wanted to sleep with her was because she was having 'stress problems'? She didn't notice his attraction to her? How could she not?

            "No, I wouldn't sleep with Faith."

            "Oh? And why not?"

            "I don't like her like I like you." Colossus said, "Buffy, what I feel for you is very different from what I feel for Faith. This is more then helping you relieve your stress. I want this. I've wanted this for a long time… I really, really like you."

            Now Buffy was smiling and moving towards him in slow strides, "That's good because I really, really like you, Colossus and if you're suggesting this 'let's sleep together thing' not just because Faith said it would help then I'm all up for it!"

            "You are?"

            To answer him, Buffy burst into a run and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cupped his face. She then kissed him.

            The passion and heat flare between their molding lips. She sighed against his firm yet gentle mouth. Her lips parted for his invading tongue and he allowed her to do the same. Heat coiled in her stomach as his hands gripped her shoulder blades and used them to press her against him better. She titled her and tried to get used to being above him. It was an odd sensation, kissing Colossus from above for she had never been taller then him, but at the same time it felt wonderful.

            Colossus wasn't sure how the kiss happened, but he never wanted it to stop. It felt wonderful, just holding Buffy. Her lips were sweet, like the rarest candy and he wanted to devour her in one gulp. What held him back was that he knew waiting would make everything all the more potent. He was but moments away from taking her right there on the floor of the Danger Room. He hands kneaded her back muscles and the moan she pressed against his mouth made him shiver.

            Finally, the need for air couldn't be ignored. Buffy pulled her head away from Colossus's, drew in deep breathes and looked back at him. For a moment, silence lapsed between them. Then Colossus smiled slowly and began to carry her out of the room. Buffy, for the first time, melding into his arms.

            It was an odd, sensation she decided, to finally feel like a real woman. All her life Buffy had described herself as a Slayer, sister, mother, fighter, student, girl, lover but she had never felt like a _woman_. But now, in Colossus arms, she was finally Buffy the Woman. She wasn't the Slayer, the mother, the sister, the girl she wasn't just Buffy. And looking into Colossus eyes she didn't know what to do about it. No one had made her feel like a woman before and what did it mean that Colossus could? She didn't know and like Scarlet O'Hara she decided to think about everything in the morning.

            For now she was content to press her lips against the big lug of a mutant and taste his sweet mouth as he carried to her room.

                        The darkness was the first thing to awaken the Slayer. Not a nightmare, not a scream, not sweat. Sweet, wonderful, warm… eerie darkness. An oxymoron? A smile curved her lips and she burrowed into the warmth of the strong body next to her.

            Buffy the Woman's eyes slowly opened.

            The first thing she become aware of was the heavy body pressed against her. Colossus. Half of his buff body pressed hers into the bed. His one leg was tangled with her own and an arm was thrown possessively over her breasts. His head was buried in the blonde hair thrown about the pillow. Buffy couldn't help but smile happily.

            Then she realized that she hadn't dreamt that night. No dream of a horrible future had haunted her subconscious and had forced her to awaken from a peaceful sleep. No, she had slept like a baby… when she did go to sleep which had been pretty close to morning.

            Buffy rolled over to look at Colossus. Yet again she was taken back by how innocent he looked in sleep. His chest rising and falling evenly, his lips barely parted, his eyes lidded. It put a smile on her face to see that some people still had innocent, even if only whilst they slept.

            She tempted to kiss those lidded eyes and rouse him for another romp in the bed, but she decided she wanted to look at him sleep for a little while. It was odd, for the longest time she couldn't remembered wanting to watch someone sleep. Not with Angel, not with Riley and not with Spike. Not with any of the boys in-between the major three. What did that mean?

            What it meant was something Buffy didn't want to go into right now. She had a war to fight, kids to keep alive and an evil jackass to kill. She didn't have to contemplate the new feelings growing within her, but in minutes that followed she did.

            Love…

            It wasn't something she had thought about lately. Love was what she had had Angel, uncontainable love. Maybe a little foolish as well. What she was feeling for Colossus was different somehow, stronger. She could very well love him, could be willing to be in love with him but these were things meant to be thought over at another time. When the world was in less danger—because it would never be fully out of it— she'd allow herself to think about what she felt for Colossus but for now she was content with what they had.

            Faith was right, Buffy decided, sex was a good way to relieve stress. Or maybe Colossus just had the ability to do that to her. Whatever it was, she felt completely reenergized. She was primed and ready to take on evil Jake and his master.

            Colossus stirred next to her and smiled down into her face, "Hey." he said softly and Buffy smiled up at him.

            "Hey yourself." Buffy stretched against him and played with a dark strand of his hair, "Last night was pretty… well, wow."

            "I agree." Colossus mumbled and pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. Buffy's hand tightened in his hair and she said something incoherent.

            "You put for another round?" She asked and smiled at him lazily, "We have some time before we have to get training and I want to outdo you."

            "You can try." Colossus said, "But it won't work. I have very strong stamina."

            Buffy looked him over and muttered, "I can see that," and dived for him.

            Later, they decided it was a tie.

A/N: awww, Buffy and Colossus do it! coughs sorry, that was kinda crude wasn't it? Anywho, again sorry for the lack of updated-ness! Things will go faster as we get closer to the summer break! But like I said Finals are coming up and I need to reorganize my life after the curve ball so be patient with this humble authoress as she scrambles around, k?

**Hellmouth2:** I'm glad you thought the last chapter was wroth the wait and I hope this one was, too! Thanks!

**BD Kitten:** I cannot stress enough how happy it makes me that people really enjoy my stories. That's why we write them, no? So people can enjoy them. It's not fun writing when people don't like the story!

**Serapis:** yes, please stick around for more 'cause there's only going to be a few more chapters of 'after-school-special-hookups' before the war and action picks up! Then it'll be fun, including Faith in a cat-fight with… I'm not telling!

**Booster1:** I personally thought the whole Rogue losing her powers thing was overrated but to make Rogue loose her power in a unique and creative way would take a whole story and I don't have time! Oh, and thanks for your offer to Beta. Whenever you're ready, e-mail me and I'll send the chapters over (my e-mail address is in my bio!).

**wllw979:** I updated! I updated! Despite what some people say about this story I love writing this story and I will continue to write this story as long as some one out there enjoys it!

**Chapter Thirty Two: **Next up on the list of 'people to hookup' is Ori and Pyro! They're fiery and rocky relationship comes to a head, but Ori's got some issues and secrets that Pyro has to know about first.

_"Beam me up, Scottie! Haha, very funny… now beam up my clothes…"_

-Lizzy Rebel


	32. The Click

_A/N:_ Hello everybody! Are ya'all happy to see the new chapter posted? And o' happy day! I finally have a beta-reader for this fic! Can you say yay? YAY! So a special shout-out goes to _Booster1_ for putting up with my poor grammar and spelling skills. :) Well, now that we've got that down, let's began shall we?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty Two- The 'Click'  
  
Ori was bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do. She should be training, but she had no clothes with her other than skirts. She would've borrowed pants and a shirt from one of the Slayers or X-Men but none had her body type. Kitty's pants were too long in the legs and Rogue's were way too short. Buffy's were too short as well and Faith's were too long. No one's worked.

Hank had offered to make her some clothes because a machine somewhere deep in the school had the ability to make clothes, so Ori had given him the designs for her X-Men uniform. She had been happy with how the sketch had come out since her drawing skills were mediocre to say the least. Hank had said he'd see what he could do.

On top of that, things had grown awkward between her and Pyro. They couldn't be in the same room together now that they had admitted their attraction to one another. It made her heart ache when she thought about how many good laughs she had missed with him. She wanted to spend time with Pyro. He was more than just an attraction, he was becoming her best friend and she missed him terribly.

But she couldn't be in the same room with him without wanting to jump into his lap and kiss the daylights out of him. And from the looks Pyro sent her, she could tell he felt the same way. The glances and long looks they sent one another were heated and powerful. It sent a shiver up her spine just to think about it.

And on top of that everyone else seemed to be getting with someone now. Rogue and Gambit made no secret of their new relationship with their small kisses and looks whenever together. Sure, Rogue still called Gambit 'loser' and her other normal insults but you could hear the tease in them and Gambit seemed to be calling Rogue by her name a lot more now. Tabitha and Xander were together without a doubt - they were even talking about moving in together when Deltoramina was defeated. They went everywhere together, Xander even training with Tabitha. And now there was Buffy and Colossus. Someone had to be naïve to not see it. It was the way they acted together that gave it away. The brush of hands and secret smiles. It screamed 'we're together and we're liking it!'

But not everyone was together, Ori thought and she took a small comfort in that. Lance and Kitty were still circling one another like a lioness and rabbit. Kitty seemed to be more willing to admit her feelings than Lance, since it was she who was constantly trying to seek him out and he was the one avoiding her. And then there were Sidney and Jack who had been beating about the bush for five years. Sidney may have kissed Jack almost a month ago but they weren't doing anything about it. Sidney was still confused about her emotions towards Jack and worried about the whole we-can-never-really-be-together scenario. And Jack, always the gentlemen, didn't want to push Sidney into something she wasn't ready for or force her to love him.

And immediately after Ori thought that, she felt like kicking herself for being so selfish. Kitty, Lance, Sidney and Jack were going through the same thing she was. They were feeling the same sadness she was. Why should she be happy that they weren't together? If anything, she should be hoping they get together and heal their hearts.

I'm such a selfish, selfish person but what can you do? Ori thought as she turned the corner to the next hallway.

She stopped abruptly when she heard the rippling sound of silver laughter. Recognizing it, Ori groaned softly and edged to the corner. She peeked around it and her suspicions were confirmed. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

It was Colossus and Buffy. Colossus had said something, or suggested something, that made the Slayer laugh. Now their bodies were locked together and molding. Colossus had Buffy pressed against the wall and was now nibbling on her neck.

"We… should… ahhhh… we… should… come on ya big lug… my room… before someone walks down here and… oh!... sees!" Buffy gasped, her fingers rising to tangle in Colossus's hair.

Too late, Ori thought grimly and backed away. The last thing she needed was to be reminded of what she didn't have but wanted terribly. Some people have all the luck, Ori thought. There was Buffy, the kick-ass awesome Slayer as Dana had said, with a really handsome guy all happy and lovey-dovey. It sucked, big time.

Ori walked down the opposite hallway to that of Buffy and Colossus. She didn't feel like being reminded how bad her love life was. And even if she had wanted to, there was no way she could pick up a guy to kill her sexual urges now.

It was like Faith had said: _"You wanna know what really sucks about this whole end of the world thing? Robin's on the other side of the country and I'm doing this monogamy thing so sex is out of the picture. And on top of that, there is no way to get cigarettes. So now I'm just anxious and horny."_

"I think Faith may just be exaggerating on that point." Ori muttered to herself unhappily. Then she drew in a nervous breath, "At least, I hope so."

She continued the slow walk down the hall. She allowed her feet to drag across the carpet. This was just great. What she wouldn't do to have something to do. Anything to do. She wasn't meant to be cooped up like this! She was a wild spirit… the wild fire… walls didn't do it for her.

"Oh, Ori!" Hank McCoy called and hurried over to her. Happy to have someone to talk to, Ori turned and smiled at him. "I got your uniform done so you can start training. I tried to follow your designs," he said happily.

Ori's face brightened immediately and she took the bundle from the Beast's hands with a lopsided grin, "Oh thanks Dr. McCoy, you are too cool! Now I can start training! You have no idea what that means to me!"

Hank, always happy to make someone smile, patted Ori's head in a fatherly manner and said in his intelligent voice, "I'm happy to help, Ori. Now, I have to get back and talk to Willow. She wants to do some hard research."

"Bye!" she called as Hank moved onward. As soon as he was gone, she made a face. Research? Who could get excited about that? Thank God she wasn't computer savvy or she'd probably have to be helping Willow right now. She hated research, obviously.

"On to more important things." Ori muttered and caressed the bundle she had in her arms like a new born. She turned and raced to her room.

Fifteen minutes later, she stood in front of the mirror in her room examining her X-Men uniform. It was perfect, just as she had envisioned it. Kudos for Hank, Ori thought as she ran her hands down her leathery new outfit. It molded to her body like a second skin, perfect for training.  
Happily, she twirled around and decided to get a head start on her training… or try to catch up. She threw open her door and rushed out.

She crashed into a heavy body and she plopped to the floor. Glaring she raised her head and started into Pyro's green eyes. Her body felt suddenly… constricted in her uniform. "Pyro…" she stammered and hastily stood. Pyro didn't notice and he seemed to be staring. Suddenly self-aware she opened her arms up. "What? What's wrong? Does this make me look fat!?" she demanded hotly.

What the hell was she wearing? Pyro thought. This was what she was going to fight in? This… this… leather thing. It fitted her like a second skin, showing off her generous swell of breasts, curves and long legs!

The torso part of her uniform was gold, coming to a triangle point in the middle of her inner-tights. The leg part of her uniform was black and it rode high on her hips, outlining the end of the gold part of her uniform, and covered around her backside like pants would. The arms of her uniform fell to her wrists and they were black as well, stopping where her neck met her shoulder. Her boots had high heels, sported her trademark gold, and were tucked under her tight black cat-suit. The final touch to all of this was the black belt that rode high on her outer hips and came low in the front of her abdomen. The middle of the belt was silver and embedded in it was a black X, making the makers of the uniform known.

All in all, Pyro decided, it was a risqué outfit and he couldn't seem to not to like it. He felt a slow grin come over his face.

"This is what you're fighting in?" Pyro asked and began to circle her.

Ori felt her own smile coming on her lips and she followed Pyro with her eyes, "Yeah. Why? You don't like it, or something?"

He was looking at her legs, her chest, the gentle sway of hips, "It's not that I don't like it, it's just that won't you… and the tightness of the uniform might… well 'distract' some people when they should be training, luv." Like me. "Look at my uniform. This is the uniform you want." He motioned to his loose pants and shirt. Ori rolled her eyes but didn't mention that Pyro's uniform was all skanky with sweaty from training with Buffy and the other girls.

Ori cocked her eyebrow at him and said in her husky voice, "Oh, but I want to be a distraction. I figure, during battle those Tora-Kone will be too busy looking at me to think about fighting. After all, they were men before, right?"

Pyro just shook his head and said, "I just don't you get, luv. Anyway, you have to have a name for yourself. We mutants on team usually do that. Like I'm Pyro but my real name is John St. Allerdyce."

"It's a surprise to me that you people don't have spilt personalities." Ori muttered but then said, "And for your information I do have a name. I was thinking 'Gold-Fire'."

"Gold-Fire?" Pyro repeated and then his lips began to twist with suppressed laughter, "Gold-Fire!? Blimey, and I thought Ms. Marvel was dumb. You take the cake, luv!" Then he promptly burst out laughing.

Ori's eyes sparked with her golden power and she placed fiery hands on her hips. "Think it's funny, do you?" she demanded, tapping her boot with annoyance.

"I think it's a bloody right riot!" Pyro managed between his booming laughs.

Ori sneered at him, raised her hands from her hips, "I'll give you a good laugh," and shot her heated power from her palms. It had almost hit its mark when Pyro lifted a hand and forced it to stop in its track. Ori's eyes narrowed.

"Are you forgetting my powers, luv?" he asked.

"Why you!" Ori cried with a laugh and lunged for him. Pyro hadn't been expecting that and they both fell to the floor. Ori started out on top, but she kept on using her powers to try to burn Pyro so he had to constantly move. This maneuvering had Ori slipping and sliding to the floor. Using her moment of weakness as an advantage, Pyro straddled her, grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Laughing, panting, they looked down and up into each other's eyes.

The laughter died down…

Something warm, like a very nice tasting champagne, slid into her stomach and she closed her eyes and savored the wonderful feeling. A purr rose from her throat and she was sure she heard Pyro groan. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you going to kiss me?" she asked.

Almost gulping, Pyro looked down at the succulent body and said, "I'm getting to it, luv." and then he lowered his mouth to her awaiting one.

All her life, Ori realized, she had been waiting for this. She had waited all her life for the 'click' and here it was, finally. The heat that was hers, that burned within her, was in Pyro, burning in Pyro. They were one and the same. Two halves to one whole. She could feel it as the heat sparked inside her and as she slid her hands into his hair. Fire sparked at her fingertips and coiled in his hair, but Pyro didn't notice. He was the only one that she could do that with. Ori knew that she could allow her full fire power to circle through her fingertips and Pyro wouldn't even notice because he could handle it. He was the first, the only.

He couldn't seem to get her close enough. He wanted to absorb her into his skin. Pyro had never felt this wonderful in his entire life. Their tongues danced to the beat of intimacy. He could feel Ori's fire working its way through his hair and he used his own powers to control it, use her own fire to caress her. He hadn't known there could be this much heat in a kiss. So much power and fire. And what Ori's body did made him want to get on his knees and worship her. The little gasps and sighs and wiggles of her body made him insane. He groaned against her lips and bit into that delectable lower lip.

Pyro's hands reached out and molded themselves to Ori's pliant body. He ran them up and down her body, drawing gasps and moans from her lips. His hands alone, lit with her own golden fire, wreaked such pleasure from her she thought she was going to explode. Was it possible that a kiss could be so delicious and painful at the same time? She arched her back and met his eagerness, increasing her fire.

Finally she had to pull away, had to breathe. Her lips were wet and swollen and her heart was pounding. There was something new in her, something that made her burn more then her power ever could. It was a wonderful feeling, a blanket to wrap around her.

Funny how powerful love was…

She looked up into his eyes and she hoped that she saw it swimming there as well. Gasping with the new emotion she leaned forward and said softly, "Pyro… I think… I think… I love you…" she said huskily.

Pyro smiled and the pressure in her chest released. He leaned down and trailed one finger down her cheek and asked, "'Think'?"

"Know." Ori said and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know I love you."

"That's good because I love you, too." Pyro said.

She sighed softly and said, "Isn't funny? All my life I was afraid of the whole 'love' thing. I also thought that it caged people in, stopped them from being free. But with you, I'm not afraid. Or maybe just a little…" She looked away.

Pyro saw a new emotion come into her eyes. Was it sadness? He could see the ache in her heart, "What is it, Ori?" he asked and she looked back up to him.

"I need to tell you something," she said softly. "Something that I hadn't been able to tell anyone before - not even Sidney. I hadn't been able to tell anyone… not until you. I want to tell you…"

"Ori…"

"Come with me." Ori commanded and stood. She held out her hand and gave Pyro a choice. He could walk away now and not have to tell with the sadness of her burden or he could accept it and have her love. Pyro made the decision without a hesitation.

Ori led him to her room.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: _There! We're done! Sorry if some of you are bored by the whole Ori/Pyro thing (since Ori is an OC) but I just want to do one more chapter involving their get together before we move along with the next couple! So yes, next chapter Ori tells Pyro her secret (pretty sad, really) before they finally can get together!

_Booster1:_ Naw, by tomorrow Faith is gonna be back to hating the Buff-ster! That's what I like about Faith, the mood swings she goes through make me fell good about my own ones!

_Hellmouth2:_ A career out of it? Well, that is my plan but I'm so very pleased you think so! It's always nice to be praised and you do quite a good job at it! I think you've just become my most loyal reviewer…

_wllw979:_ I hope you liked the fluff! I just enjoy writing it ever-so-much. That and angst… ironic, no? And that's okay, sometimes we need to take a break from anything we liked. Example: I love Chinese food. However, one week every time I caught a _whiff_ anything Chinese I had to vomit. Next week? I was fine and back to begging mummy dearest to get me the broccoli and chicken!

_Gemini-Elf-2004_: Wowza, a 110 percent? [beams] Why, thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy the story and stick with the reviewing!

_"You're father's a virgin…"_

-Lizzy Rebel


	33. Fire Tears

                        _A/N:_ Okay, I guess first thing to say is: long time no see, no? Yes, I know it's been a while since my last time update, but I what can I say? I'm lazy and there have been a few new fanfics that have been taking up my time. I would've had this out yesterday, but I went and saw _Spider-Man 2_ with a friend and my bro. Okay, off subject, but SM2 was so wicked kick-ass awesome… Tobey Maguire and Kirsten Dunst's acting was sound and they have some chemistry on screen! If you can, go see it. NOW! After you review this chapter, of course!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Thirty Three- Fire Tears_

                        Why am I doing this? Ori wondered as she led Pyro to her room. Why was she opening up old wounds? Why did she feel the need to tell him?

            She looked back at Pyro, into his beautiful eyes, and knew. He had a right to know. He had a right to know about her. About what she hid inside. The Oriana McNeil she kept locked up away from everybody else.

            They walked into her room in silence. Ori's head was lowered and her honey tresses covered her face. She opened the door and they stepped in.

            "Sit down." Ori said softly, motioning to the bed. Pyro sat down, looking confused, and Ori followed suit.

            "Ori-"

            She placed a hand on his lips and said softly, "I didn't meet Sidney until I was sixteen. A lot went on before that. A lot that I didn't tell Sidney - I didn't tell anyone. Do you want to hear it?"

            He could see it was important to her, that she needed to say it, and because he loved her it mattered to him as well. He answered, "Yes."

            Ori looked away, her eyes going soft and they held a faraway look, "I was raised for eight years by my mother. My father… was nothing more then a sperm donor. My mother had suffered and survived and didn't get a happily ever after because of me. She was Italian with old-school Italian parents. My father, from what I was told by my grandparents, had been the golden playboy of the private school she went to. She fell in love with him, as most girls did. But oddly enough, he noticed her. They had a wild, rough love affair and I was brought into the world because of it. When my mother found out she was pregnant she told Golden Boy and he left her high and dry and moved to Hawaii with his other girlfriend.

            "So my mother turned to Grandpapie and Grandmere. They were ashamed. They thought they had taught their daughter better then to get mixed up and have sex and stuff. They couldn't believe it. So they disowned her. Threw her flat on her butt when she was a month pregnant. But my mother was a strong woman and she got herself a job in New York City as a waitress in a middle-class area and would work other odd jobs to support herself and me. She bought a small apartment with what money she had and what she made. Then I was born.

            "My mother never resented me for ruining her life. She never once thought about abortion or adoption. She told me once I was always 'hers'. There had never been any doubt. And despite the fact that we were dirt poor and living in a crummy apartment in not the best part of town, I was the happiest kid alive. I never felt the need to see my grandparents or my father, I had Mommy."

            "Those eight years were the best of my life. It was all sunshine. The land of milk and honey. I can still see her face. She was so beautiful. Exotic, wild. I always wanted to look like her but she said I looked like the Golden Boy. I looked just like my father. For a few days that bothered me, but I was an easy-going kid and forgot about it quick enough.  
Then when I was eight and in third grade we were doing this activity on the Declaration of Independence and my mom thought it'd be cool if I could see the Statue of Liberty. So did I. I remember waiting for that day for what seemed like years. I thought it would never come but then the day finally happened. My mother had taken the day off from work and we took our wreck of a car up to the Statue of Liberty. It was the best day of my life. I can remember all the fun and joy and laughing we had. I got a cool bracelet with Liberty on it. It's at my grandparents' house now.

            "Then we had to go home…" she drew in a long sigh and she once again that helpless little girl, "Somehow we got lost. My mother didn't go places often so she wasn't used to driving alone in the dark. We ended up traveling down an empty dirt road. It was so dark… dark for miles, but we didn't seem to care… it was all a big adventure for us. Then it happened. Our car broke down. The engine stalled or something - I never did find out. We got out of the car and opened the hood. You should have seen the smoke coming from the radiator. We laughed it off, saying 'my, what luck!' but now that I think about it, I don't think my mother was laughing it off. I could almost see it in her eyes. There was fear and panic. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

            "You know, I think my mother was a mutant. I think she had precognition abilities and some telepathy 'cause she could find things, things someone lost. She always could sense danger or knew where I had left my things, but she would do it in such a subtle way. Like saying: 'Dear, your shoes are under the couch. Why did you leave them there?' when I was sure I had put them there when she was outside."

            Ori broke off and looked away, "I'm procrastinating." she said wearily.

            Pyro, who had listened to Ori's story with a stomach becoming heavier and heaver, had a very good idea of what was to come next, "Ori, you don't-"

            "I do." Ori snapped, "Are you afraid to hear it?"

            "Maybe." Pyro admitted, "Maybe."

            "My mother decided that we should walk and find some help for our car. She grabbed my hand, as if she was afraid I'd disappear, and we began to walk. We didn't get far. After only about ten minutes of walking a car pulled up on our side. It was then that I first felt my mother panic. Her palms were sweating and she pushed me behind her. One of them, (and they were drunk - even at eight I knew about that) asked if we needed help and my mother said no, that we were going up to her brother's house on the hill around here. I could tell from their ugly, ugly smiles that they didn't believe her. They stepped out of the car and we started to run…"

            "One of those men grabbed my mother and ripped her blouse. The blouse that she had been so excited to wear for the first time. Even as one of the men pushed her to the ground she screamed at me to run, but I couldn't move my legs. I just started at the two men in horror. They smiled at me and each patted me on my head while the other raped my mother. It didn't register that this was really happening. Not when I heard her begging me to run or when I heard her fighting them. It didn't click until I heard her first scream of pain. Then it was all too real."

            "I got so angry then. No eight-year-old should feel the anger, the hatred, I did as I watched them. Something in me just snapped and I was consumed in a fiery rage. I didn't even realize my hands had caught on fire, my fire. When I heard my mother scream the second time, I lunged without thought and I rammed my fists into one of the men's face. I remember the skin peeling away from his face and the scream of horror. His accomplice turned then and saw what I had done. He was so freaked out, he grabbed his friend and they drove away. Leaving us to die."

            "I rushed over there to my mother. I can't remember her face; I don't want to remember… it was beaten so badly. There was blood everywhere and she was shivering. I begged her to get up but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything. She was unconscious."

Golden tears pooled in her eyes but they didn't fall. Not even as she remembered the fear and panic she had felt. Pyro's hands clenched into fists and he wished he could go back to that night, to that road, and use them, forcefully.

            "I finally started to run," Ori continued, "I ran and ran and ran. I scraped my legs and knees on rocks and I ruined my new dress. I didn't realize then but the skin on my hands was peeling from using my powers because I couldn't control them. Finally, I came to a house miles away from my mother. An old man answered it and I told him that my mother needed help and I told him where she was. Then I collapsed.

            "When I woke up, I was in the hospital for treatments for my wounds. I found out that by the time the ambulance had found my mother she was already gone. It was then I first felt alone and I began to cry. That was my first mistake."

            She lifted a hand and touched the skin right below her eyes, "When I cry did you know I cry my fire? That's why I have to be careful. I can't cry or I'll scold myself. When I was little I didn't have control over it and I scarred myself." Pyro leaned in and saw it. The tiny white marks, barely noticeable, right under her eyes. He wanted to hug her but she looked so fragile… and yet so strong.

            "After I was released I was sent to live with Grandpapie and Grandmere. I wasn't a good kid, Pyro. I was horrible and even at eight I acted out. I stayed out past curfew, made friends with the wrong people, and did everything I could to hurt my grandparents. Inside I felt guilty over my mother's death and my grandparents were too guilty that they had ignored their only child to see what was really wrong with me. On top of that I began to experiment with my powers. I knew I was special, knew that I was different, and I liked it. One year I set the whole cafeteria aflame and they could never prove it was me because I was on the opposite side to where the flames started. And I was so unhappy."

            "Then I turned fifteen and discovered a new way to relieve my guilt. Men. I slept around, even when I was that young. I didn't care who you were or what you did as long as you'd give me a night of passion. My grandparents found out and they were horrified, thinking I was the extreme version of their daughter. It didn't matter to them that I was on birth control and was always careful. They decided I needed to get away from New York, so they made me pack my bags and we moved to Maine when I was sixteen years of age. My life changed."

            "The first person I ever met out there was Father Tucker. My grandparents made me go to catholic school. He recognized me for who I was. He knew I was a mutant and knew I was going through hard times. He brought me to his office and told me that he was a medium, someone who talks with ghosts, and that he knew I was a mutant. He offered to show me how to use my powers properly. At first I refused to, but Father Tucker kept on pestering me and I finally agreed. That was when I was introduced to Sidney who was a social outcast. We clicked."

            "Father Tucker taught me how to control my powers so I didn't hurt myself. He also gave me morals. I learned not to hurt anyone either. Understanding my powers helped me get a sense of me and because I knew from being with Sidney that people, when they died went to a better place, I learned to forgive myself for not saving my mother. But I never could tell anyone about that night. Until now."

            Pyro leaned forward and hugged Ori to him. She melted in his arms and he grasped her hair, "Ori, you're so brave… I'm so sorry. No one should ever have to go through that…"

            Ori sighed and said, "I know and I don't like reliving that night, but for you I had to." She looked up at him softly, smiling slightly.

            "I love you no matter what, Ori. This doesn't change I think. Now, I just feel closer to you." He said, stroking her hair.

            They sat like that for a few moments. Ori wrapped up in Pyro's arms, taking in his scent and feeling content. But the lust was coming back now, full force. She could feel it twining in her stomach and from the way Pyro had stiffened,  he felt it too.

            "Ori?" When she mumbled something illegible against his chest, he went on, "I'm not leaving tonight."

            Ori raised her head and this time there was a smile on her lips, a full one. "I know," she said softly and dragged his mouth back down to her.

            And, oh no, he didn't leave that night.

----------

                        Ori and Pyro laid in the tangled mess called their bed. Ori was curled up against Pyro, who had an arm around her waist, and their bodies still shone with their lovemaking. Pyro looked down at Ori. There was a satisfied look on his face and in his eyes that one could only get from sex. But at the same time, love shone in those green depths. Ori raised her head weakly and smiled at him.

            "I don't think I'll ever be able to walk the same way again." Ori mumbled.

            Pyro shook his head and tried to clear his vision of the black dots, "I'll never see straight either. But I guess there has to be sacrifices made for such good sex."

            "Great sex." Ori corrected.

            "Fantastic sex." Pyro added.

            Ori smiled and twined her fingers through his hair and said, "You up for another round, baby?" and smiled at him.

            Pyro shrugged and answered, "Give me a few more minutes to regain my strength and then we can see what other body functions of mine you can destroy, luv."

            "Sounds good." Ori muttered and her eyes fluttered closed, "Sleepy…"

            "That can happen after mind blowing sex." Pyro agreed, yawning and curled his legs around her, making a protective cocoon.

            "Cold." Ori said, half-asleep, and shivered. She sighed as Pyro wrapped a big blanket around them both. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head on his chest.

            As she started to slip into sleep, she whispered, "Love you."

            "Love you, too," was the last thing she heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                        _A/N:_ Okay, chapter thirty two done and done! Actually, this chapter was going to be a lemon, but I didn't want to raise the rating ;. In the next chapter we get towards the end of the romance part of this fic. Only about two more chapters left. Next couple up: Lance and Kitty! Yay! I've been waiting for this chapter, have you? I wish I could say this would be out sooner but… don't wanna promise something I don't know if I can keep. I wanted to get this finished by the end of the summer, but I don't know if it'll happen. Hey, we're getting near this fic's first anniversary (it's in the beginning of September). I dunno, maybe if it's not finished by then I'll post a bonus chapter? Maybe a lemon of your choice? Who knows [shrug].

                        _Hellmouth 2_: you should give yourself more credit! Anyway, I'd be more then happy to recommend some stories for you to read. Only problem is, I don't know what you like, well other then the stuff you've reviewed for me. But okay, here's some really good reads (in my opinion anyway).

            **_Waiting Between Memories_** by Ryee- it's FFX-2 so I don't know if you've ever played but most people do. Also, check out her other story (that one's about Tidus and Yuna). She's an amazing woman.

            **_Harry Potter and the Great Dane_** by ???- ah, it's in the Buffy Crossover section. Don't know the author's name, but I know it's great!

            **_The Draco Series_- **can't find that on unfortunately. Go over to It's by a woman named Cassandra Claire in the Schnoogle section. They are the best HP fanficion you'll ever read! All these should keep you busy until I can get more for you to read! If you wanna read some old stuff check out the stories in _my favourites_ section in my profile.

                        _Gemini-Elf-2204:_ [beams] thanks! And no, I wouldn't abandon my fic. Not when we're this far in. Sometimes my fic pans out and I lose interest in it (happened several times) but once I get far into the story you can tell it's gonna be finished!

                        _Jaina:_ No, no, he's not. You're confusing Jake with Jack. Two different people. One evil, one not. Sorry if it confused you!

                        _Wllw979_: I'm glad you like the O/P pairing. See, whenever I make OCs I worry that they'll be Mary-Sues. I have nothing against Mary Sues, nothing of the sort, it's just that everyone else does and then they get angry and they're all think 'your character is such a Mary Sue' and at first I didn't know what it was and not that I do it's kinda insulting…

_"You're gonna spend the rest of your life… dead!"_ –Red Dead Revolver

-Lizzy Rebel


	34. Lover's Walk

_A/N:_ Maybe instead of being author's notes this should be called excuse. Yes, late update but I have an eligible excuse (like anyone cares). I've been beaten, tormented, bruised and bloodily… all because of MATH! Damn proofs, burn forever more in helllllllll! On top of that I just got _X-Men: Legends_ (yay!) and so have been spending my free time with that! Almost done with the game. So damn exciting. So anyway, gettin' towards the end of the series (whoa) and so things will probably come out faster. Joy!

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

_Chapter Thirty Four- The Lovers' Walk_  
  
Something was different about Ori, Kitty decided as she ate breakfast the next morning. You couldn't really call it a morning, however, seeing as the sun had not risen for the past week or so.

As she chewed on her toast and bacon, Kitty studied Ori. There was this lazy look in her eyes and with the way she smiled at Pyro when he walked in, equally different, it was obvious that whatever had been going on between the two of them had finally been finished the night before.And top of that Ori had proclaimed she was now going to start training since Mr. McCoy had been nice enough to make her an X-Men uniform. The uniform Ori wore showed off her curved and rounded body and made Kitty's own slender one fell gawky.Rogue walked into the breakfast room and sat down. "Do ya mind?" she asked of Kitty, motioning to her bacon. Kitty hadn't been able to eat much over the past few days and so handed her breakfast over to Rogue. Rogue nodded in way of thanks and began to eat.Then Gambit walked in, looking happy and very male, and sat besides her. He looped a muscular arm around her shoulder and when he thought she wasn't looking moved in to take some of her bacon.Rogue, however, saw the movement and pushed his hand away. "Don't even thing about it, loser," she muttered and glared at him while Gambit smirked. Kitty shook her head; there was a relationship she wouldn't get. Why was Rogue kissing Gambit, smiling at him when she proclaimed she hated him, thought he was annoying?"Alrig't den, chere," Gambit drawled. "Can I 'ave a kiss instead?" Rogue rolled her eyes and at Gambit's smile, leaned forward and did so.Kitty was still a little taken back every time Rogue touched someone. It would take some getting use to on her part, Kitty decided. She was so used to Rogue wearing gloves and not being able to touch. Rogue still wore her gothic clothes when she wasn't in uniform, but the gloves had been lost. She now seemed to enjoy brushing her skin against another's flesh, namely Gambit's, whenever she could. Kitty could see it in her friend's eyes that she still was amazed they she could do the simply things like brush skins and the more complicated things like kissing.Kitty watched as Rogue, after wiping Gambit's smile off his face, look at Willow and smile in thank you. Willow smiled back softly and continued to read the thick leather book entitled 'Demons of the Celtic Origin'.Then Tabitha and Xander walked in, laughing and chatting and doing the Tabitha and Xander thing. They both moved towards the refrigerator and dug out eggs, bacon, cheese and bread. They both seemed to share the same liking in big meals.

Xander plopped next to Kitty. "Hey there, baby. You look sad. How about you and me run away and let these fools fight their war?" He said that to make her smile and it worked.

Tabitha, in mock-horror, placed a hand over her heart and said, "Alexander Harris! How could you? You promised me the world and then leave with the Shadowcat?"

"What can I say, Tabby?" Xander asked and looped an arm around Kitty's shoulders. "She's just too cute to resist!"

Tabitha sighed and looked Kitty up and down before saying, "I guess you're right." She then smiled at the quietest member at the table. "Then I get Lance!"Xander looked over at Lance and saw that though his dark eyes were narrowed in anger. _Jealousy is a monster_, Xander thought to himself and unhooked his arms. Deciding he'd better show Lance he had a girlfriend and was sticking to her, he stood.

"Oh Tabitha!" Xander cried in mock sadness. "I was wrong, darling! You're the only one for me! Please don't run off with that better looking man. Stay with me. I can't live without you." He collapsed to the floor with fake sobs.

"Oh Xander!" Tabitha said with equal 'sadness'. "You know there'll never be anyone other then you. I could never run off with another man, no matter how better looking. I shall stay with you." Then she too collapsed to the floor, threw her arms around his hunched over shoulders, and began to 'sob'.

Faith, who had just walking into the room when Xander and Tabitha had begun their dramatic play, moved over to the kitchen table and picked up a ketchup bottle. "And the winner of the most dramatic scene goes to…" she said, holding the ketchup bottle like an Oscar. "Alexander Harris for his rendition of a 'pathetic male weeper' in the movie _Buffy the Vampire Slayer Goes to Bayville_'."Xander, looking shocked and surprised, stood and took the ketchup bottle from Faith's hands. "Oh thank you! I couldn't have it without you, my darling fans. I would like to thank Buffy, who has countless times made me want to cry, and all those guys in high school who beat me up into a bloody pulp just so I'd get better at wailing. And of course, a special thank you to Tabitha and your constant threats of walking off with better looking guys, which makes me very sad. Thank you!"Everyone in the room cheered because they needed to relax. _Xander always seems to make us smile_, Kitty thought as she smiled at Xander who was bowing. Tabitha squealed like a crazed fan girl and launched herself into his arms.

"Ah, stardom," Xander said in a husky voice.

Kitty chuckled but stopped when she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She turned her head to the source of her uneasiness and found herself looking into the dark, mahogany eyes of Lance Alvers. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and she lowered her head.Over the past three weeks, Lance had been avoiding her. Whenever she was training he wasn't. If she had been walking down the hall one way and he another, he'd stop abruptly and walk the opposite way. At first, Kitty ran after him and tried to engage him in a conversation but all he did was look at her coldly. It made her heart ache to see that emotionless look in his eyes. She wanted so badly to put a name to her emotions but until Lance started to listen to her, talk to her, she never could.So she started to ignore him. If he wanted to be cold that was fine with her. She could be cold, too. Real cold. Until he was ready to admit there was something between them, she wasn't going to let him get to her.When she looked back up at Lance, he was looking back at his meal in deep concentration. He seemed to be trying to obtain some of Scott's powers and melt his bacon with his eyes.

"ORI!" Faith cried, breaking Kitty's thoughts. "How could you!? When I'm not getting any? I thought we could be alone and horny together but now look at you and don't try to deny it! I know that look in your eyes. I love that look."

"Hey, guys!" Buffy cried as she and Colossus entered the room, "Are we all ready to do some hard-core training? Shibita, Charlotte and the others are already out there."

"Oh not you!" Faith cried pointing a finger. "Even Miss Priss is getting laid. Why am I the only person here not getting any!? And why did you use hardcore!? What is it with you people and the double meanings?" she demanded, stood and left.

"What's the problem?" Colossus wondered to no one in particular.

"Hey, I'm not getting any," Xander said and on Tabitha's glare add quickly. "But that's because I respect you both as a person and my girlfriend and won't anything until you're ready." At Tabitha's smile, Xander sighed and looked relieved.

Gambit opened his mouth but shut it when Rogue elbowed him. "Don't even go there, Cajun. Don't even go there," she muttered warningly.

"Was I going somewhere, chere? I was planning on askin' you if you wanted all of your bacon," Gambit asked and smiled as Rogue narrowed her eyes at him. He went back to his own bacon.

Just then Scott and Jean walked in, side by side. Jean looked at them and asked, "I just saw Faith storming away from here. What's her problem?"

"Hey, Scott is Jean giving you any?" Xander asked and received a horrified look from Scott.

"What the hell did you just say!?" Scott demanded and stalked over to Xander. Xander jumped behind Tabitha and looked at the leader of the X-Men wearily.

"It was just a question. Don't think too much into it. In fact, don't think about at all! Forget I said anything. I say stupid things… a lot," Xander said and Tabitha rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and his cowardly ways.

Scott took a sit opposite from Xander and he caught Jean smiling at him. His cheeks flamed as dark as his glasses.

Looks like everyone has somebody, Kitty thought sadly.

--&--

Lance was in a bad mood, but then he had been in a bad mood ever since he had started to live at the Institute. It made him close too Kitty and it reminded him of how terribly in love he was with her.

Then this morning, or he believed it had been the morning, he had almost lost control over his powers when he saw Xander flirting with her. He wanted to reach over the table and strangle him, but he managed to resist the urge. After all, Buffy would be disappointed in him.

He was now sitting in one of the reading rooms in the Institute, trying to push Kitty from his mind. He was reading some weird book on demons Willow had given him. He didn't understand anything the book said since it was written in Latin but it was better then thinking about Kitty.

And to make matters worse the love bug seemed to be biting everyone. There was Rogue and Gambit, which didn't surprise Lance very much since he knew Gambit had been chasing after her for a while. Then there was Tabitha and Xander which was totally weird but at the same time it made sense seeing that they were both pretty crazy. Then Colossus and Buffy which no one saw coming, but now that they were together it obvious they were perfect together. And finally Ori and Pyro, who were now the best of friends as well as lovers. Another one that was coming, Lance decided and was annoyed.

Why was everyone getting with everyone else when he finally decided to stop chasing after Kitty Pryde? Was this God's way of telling him to go after the girl? Or was it punishment for hurting Kitty so much?_It's her own fault. I've been trying to ignore her but she just won't leave me alone_, Lance thought. Kitty, whenever they were in the same room, would always try to get him into a conversation and she would look at him with those pretty blues all wide and innocent. Then all he would want to do was kiss her._I'm no good for her_, Lance told himself for the millionth time. Kitty Pryde was the princess of the X-Men. Wolverine, that crazy guy with the claws, was overprotective of her and so was Summers-he meant Scott, he really should find a better name for the glasses totting young man-and everyone else on the team. They were doing what was best for her, keeping her away from him.

"Why can't she see that?" Lance wondered out loud. Why couldn't Kitty accept that they're not being together was a good thing? Why did she constantly chase after him and then make him feel guilty when he used hurtful words against her?

Just then the door creaked open and Lance lifted his head to watch Sidney walk in. There were tears in her eyes and her lips were tight to hold back her sobs. She saw Lance then and backed up in surprise."Oh, I'm sorry," she said softly and looked around the room. "I didn't think anyone was in this room. Um… is it okay if I sit here?"Lance shrugged. "Sure, why wouldn't it be?""Well, I was in Ori's room when Pyro came in and they kicked me out. Rogue and Gambit are kissing in another room and didn't want to be bothered. Buffy, Colossus, Shibita, the New Slayers and the half-demons are all training and Willow is busy researching Deltoramina on the web. Tabitha and Xander are no where to be found and Scott and Jean are having one of their 'awkward moments'. All of them didn't want to be bothered so I figured you didn't either."He smirked at that, thinking it was nice someone thought about what he felt. "I don't mind. I'm trying to read this. It ain't going so well."Sidney looked at the title, saw it was in Latin, and shuddered. "Willow tried to get me to read that. I ran away." She smiled slightly and Lance found himself returning the smile."Smart move." He sighed and said, "I just needed something to do."

"To get your mind off Kitty, right?" When Lance's eyes narrowed Sidney said quickly, "I heard Ori and Buffy talking about. I was just stating what I knew… I… um… I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter," Lance said and looked back down at the book.

"You're lucky, you know," Sidney said softly, causing Lance to look back up at her, "At least you can be with Kitty. The only thing that holds you guys back it your stubborn beliefs. There's not destiny and fate standing in the way…"

"Jack, right?" Lance shrugged at Sidney's surprised look. "I heard Ori telling Buffy about it. He's a ghost and you're among the living so you feel that it can't happen because you guys have no future together. That's it, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sidney said, surprised that she wanted to tell him about it. "It's just that eventually Jack will Pass On to the other side. To the afterlife. If he loves me and we're together then I'll be holding back and I can't do that. I love him to much and I can't hold him back from true happiness. You think he likes being here on Earth? Maybe in the beginning he did, he could still be with his family, but they've all Passed On now. He must want to be with them. How can I do that?""Looks like we have something in common." Lance said in sympathy. "We both love a person we can't be with because it would hinder them."Sidney shook her head. "You're being silly," she said calmly. "The only reason you aren't with Kitty is because you won't allow it. You say it's the best for her, everyone thinks they know what's best for her, but did you ever ask Kitty what she thought what was the best for her? Despite what you seem to think, Lance, you aren't a bad person. You've got potential to do great things. You could be anything you want. All you have to do is put your mind to it. If you wanted Kitty Pryde, if you wanted to prove you were good enough for her in the eyes of other, you would do it. But the thing is, Lance, you don't want to. You don't want to stick your neck and put yourself in the spotlight. You like to use what others think of you as an anchor, as an excuse. Everyone thinks: 'oh that Alvers kid doesn't do anything right' and so why should you?"

Lance started at her, his eyes widened, and he knew she was right. But why did she have to be right? Why did she have the ability to look into his eyes and know what went on there? Why was it her with pale gray eyes that made him feel stupid?

Sidney must have sensed his feelings and took his hand to soothe him. "You need to show everyone who you are, Lance. Show everyone what Kitty sees in you, prove you're worthy of her love. You can do it."

"Are you psychic now?" Lance asked and Sidney smiled.

"No. Just very, very wise. It comes with being surrounded by death all your life," Sidney answered and still held his hand, it was as if she wanted that contact.

Their eyes met, held. Something passed between them. It felt as if Sidney was passing some of that wisdom on to him, as if she was telling him to be brave without saying it. Lance leaned forward to tell her she was right and to say thank you for giving him the strength, for making him see that he was worth it. That Kitty was worth it.

But the door opened and Lance leaned back into his chair in shock at the gasp. Sidney released his hand and they turned their eyes to Kitty who stood in front of the threshold on shock.

What a picture they must have made, Lance would think later. Holding each other's hands and Lance leaning over the table. He knew it probably looked like he was getting ready to kiss her when all he had been trying to do was say thank you.

And that was what it looked like to Kitty Pryde. She had come looking for him, to try to decipher her feelings for him one last time, when she walked in and found he had already moved on with Sidney. Her eyes filled with tears and her lip trembled as her hands clasped one another for strength.

"Kitty," Lance gasped softly but before he could say another word Kitty turned and ran from the room.

Sidney looked at him calmly. "Go after her, Lance. You'll never how important she is until you can't have her anymore."

Lance stood and moved towards the door but stopped as he began to turn the knob. He looked back over at Sidney and said, "I think you should try to make the thing with you and Jack work." And ran from the room.

Sidney looked away.

"Kitty!" Lance called as he raced after Kitty as she ran down the hall. How ironic that now it was he who was chasing her instead of vice versa.But the Shadowcat didn't stop. In fact, when she heard Lance running up to her she quickened her pace. She didn't want to face him when her heart was in shambles. She didn't want to look at him knowing he had moved on.But Lance was faster then her and caught up to her in a matter of no time. He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. Kitty was to upset, to emotional, to try to phase through his arm and run.So she stood before him, tears running down her cheeks. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. She wanted to do anything but look at him. Anything but see what was right there. She wasn't ready to let him go._I love him_… she thought and it made her heart tighten. Did she realize her feeling towards Lance to late? Had he already found solace in the arms of another?She felt blunt finger tips tilt her chin upward. Kitty's throat clogged but she still kept her eyes closed. If she didn't open them then she could pretend this wasn't happening.

But then they opened in shock.

He was kissing her.

His firm warm wet lips slanted across her. She felt herself respond immediately. She pressed herself against his chest and stood up on her tiptoes so he had better access. Her lips eagerly parted for his and she sighed softly against his mouth. This was the second time he had kissed her and this gentleness, this softness was… wonderful.

But why was he doing this? Kitties wondered but when she felt his tongue slowly probe her bottom lip all thoughts were thrown from her mind. This time there would be no one to stop their exploration, this time when Kitty parted her lips to allow him entrance there was no 'ahem' behind them.Lance cupped the small of Kitty' back and tried not to grip her too tight. After all the times he had fantasized about kissing her like this, slow sweet and gentle, it didn't even compare to what was happening now. He felt like he was slipping into oblivion and he didn't seem to care. He had kissed other women before and had never felt like this.  
I love her… if he had any doubts about his love for the Pryde of the X-Men then they were dispelled in that kiss. She was so sweet and gentle, loving, in that kiss that he wanted to get onto his knees and worship her. He felt Kitty wiggle slightly underneath him and knew she needed to come up for air. He pulled his lips away from hers.Kitty looked up at him with amazement and opened her mouth to say the words she had just realized. But Lance beat her to the punch.

"Kitty, I love you," he said softly, stroking her hair in such a tender way. "I've always loved you. Since the moment I saw you back at home."

"Oh, Lance," Kitty said softly. "I like love you, too. I don't why it took me so long to figure it out."

Lance hugged her to him and was happy with the embrace. Kitty sighed and melted into his arms, content to stay like that for a few moments. But then she pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? Like when we were stopping Jubilee and Bobby and Ray from stealing the X-Jet?" Kitty questioned softly. "And why were you avoiding me over the past few weeks you've like been here."

"To the first part I wasn't ready to admit my feelings," Lance explained. "We were young. And to the second part I had it in my head that I was no good for you. That I knew what was best for you and I wasn't in it.""Lance-"He pressed a finger to her lips, "But Kitty I never thought about what you thought was best for you. I never thought to ask and I guess I should've. It took a talk from Sidney to tell me that. She called me stupid and that I should just tell you how I feel and let you decided what you wanted to do.""You weren't going to kiss her?" Kitty asked and when Lance shook his head she felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I… I thought-""I probably would've thought the same thing," Lance said, soothingly, and then smirked. "But it was funny. I don't think I've ever seen Miss Katharine Pryde jealous before. It was funny."Kitty threw her head back haughtily. "Well, I never had to before. You were always jealous enough for the both of us. What with Kurt, then Scott and now Xander." She laughed. "Xander's just a goofball. He flirts with me because the other women of the household aren't available or protected by their men. Willow's gay, he would be pulverized by Colossus, he fears that Robin Wood guy, he would be killed by Scott, Shibita will lope off his privates, all his cloths would be burn by Pyro, he'd probably get his head blown off by Gambit, Dana and the others are too young, and so and so forth.""Well if he tries to touch you again he's dead…" Lance teased lightly, but didn't really mean it. Kitty was right, Xander was just being a goofball and Kitty was the only one who hadn't had a boyfriend or wasn't gay. Until now."Besides he is totally in love with Tabitha," Kitty said with a smile. "Everyone can like see it!""Yeah…" Lance agreed and smiled. He looked back down at Kitty and then pressed his lips against her once more.As he did so, Lance swore to himself he'd make himself worthy of Kitty's love. He would go back to High School if they survived this. He would go to collage. He would make something of himself and be the man Kitty deserved. That was what he wanted to do, not what he thought was best. Like Sidney said, he had always leaned back on the excuse that everyone thought he was a nothing so all he had to be was a nothing. He didn't want that anymore. He wanted to be somebody.They broke and Kitty said softly, "I should go find Sidney and apologize for jumping to like conclusions.""She knows you didn't mean it," Lance said and took her hand. "What are we going to do about Summers? Scott, I mean. I have to give him a new nickname now that we know Buffy, but what about him?""What's he going to do?" Kitty wondered. "He's not my father."Lance smiled down at her and said, "I guess Buffy's right. You are a hell kitten." And he laughed because he liked her like that."You know it," Kitty said chuckling and then softly she added, "Let's go for a walk, Lance.""Ah, where Kitty-cat?" Lance asked and motioned to the hallways. "We can't go walking outside, remember? The whole evil vampire thing?""I know, but we can walk down the halls!" Kitty said and grinned with happiness. "There sure are a lot of them. I've just always wanted to like walk somewhere with you. I used to dream about it." She tightened her grip on his hand."Did you now?" Lance asked and smiled. "Well, let's make that dream a reality. Are you ready, Kitty-cat? Because I'm gonna rock your world!"Kitty laughed at the corny-ness of the saying and Lance laughed to. She said sweetly, "I'm ready, Lance. But you'd better buckle up. Because this cat has claws."And then they walked the lovers' walk.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

_A/N:_ Ahhhh! Attack of the puns! Sorry guys, just had to put that in there XD Anywho, in the next chapter the final couple gets together: Sidney and Jack! Sorry, JOTT fans. Not enough time. Not only is the Sidney/Jack thing gonna happen, but there's a special twist at the end involving Jean herself. Be sure to stay tuned!

_Hellmouth2:_ doesn't everyone in some way support Lancitty? Even in a small way? I mean, they're too cute to resist… plus they got the whole Romeo and Juliet thing going. Everyone likes that!

_Wllw979:_ Yes, the idea for Ori's unstable past was taken from an actual event. Not to someone I knew personally but to someone my mom. Rape is a very difficult subject and should not be taken lightly. In fact, I was unsure with whether or not I should even right that. But this is how I pictures Ori (sexually aware, but insecure) and I couldn't change her persona after we got so far in the story.

_"For those about to rock… we solute you…"_

-Lizzy Rebel


	35. Ghost of a Chance

A/N: Nothing to say really. At least the update's not _too late_, eh?

Chapter Thirty Five- Hope's Last Chance 

Sidney walked out of the room where she had been talking with Lance. She smiled as she heard the soft, barely audible, sigh and knew Lance and Kitty had made up. She couldn't help but smile softly at their happiness.

_Good luck you guys_, Sidney thought and said a silent prayer that they had happiness and love. Then she turned and began to walk down the hall.

As she started to walk, she felt herself grow cold and she saw her breath freeze as it left her parted lips. She shivered and ran her hands up and down her arms to try to gain friction.

She knew what was happening, it had happened many times before. However, had you be walking besides Sidney you would've felt the sudden, odd urge to run far away. You wouldn't be able to explain you urge. You would just know that your heart had started to beat uncontrollably and you were cold, dead cold.

Sidney wouldn't have been able to explain it, either. She had once felt the urge to run as well and she knew why, but it was so hard to put it into words. It was a natural human reaction to fear and hide from something they couldn't understand and this was one thing they couldn't. No human, not during any time, had ever been able to explain this. Not even Sidney herself.

She was in the presence of Death himself.

Then Death was walking at her side, his glaive hitting the ground with a light thud. A normal human wouldn't be able to see Death, like they couldn't see ghosts. However, not even a ghost could see Death. Death was the ultimate phantom, showing himself only to a selected few with the power. Ori wasn't one of those people, and Willow wasn't one of those people.

Sidney was.

She had never understood why everyone thought the Grim Reaper was supposed to look like a skeleton. Death, in fact, looked like a young man with long dark hair and black eyes. He was lean, the body hidden under his long dark robe, and his skin deathly pale. His lips were a blood red and his face handsome. There was an air of innocence about him that was odd. One didn't expect Death to be innocent, but Sidney knew that Death's innocence was meant to represent that no one was spared, even the innocent.

"What do you want?" Sidney snapped. Death only came to her when he wanted to talk about a soul he had recently taken or was about to take. He seemed to enjoy the fact that Sidney could see him, understand him.

Death shrugged and turned his innocent eyes onto Sidney and she winced. "I wanted to talk to you, Sidney. After all, this could be Earth's last stand. Lord Deltoramina is very powerful, almost as much so as the First."

Sidney jerked her eyes up to him, he was so much taller then her that she had to tilt her head to do so. "What do you know about Lord Deltoramina?" she snapped.

Death shrugged and said, "Practically nothing. You know I'm not a demon, more like a spirit, so I don't have much information. All I know was that when he was in power I had to do a lot of overtime. People were dying left and right."

Sidney already knew that. She turned her head and glared up at him. "I don't want you to be here! Get lost." Death blinked at her and then smiled.

"Why? Don't you see, Sidney, and you and everyone else will probably die here. I might as well start preparing to collect your souls," Death explained.

"We aren't going to die." Sidney said, forcing herself to believe it. "Buffy Summers is fighting with us, do you understand that? She's the Slayer. She's changed _everything_."

Death laughed, it was light like that of a child's. "So sure of that are you? I've meet the Slayer once, you know. Escorted her to heaven." He smirked when Sidney continued to stare. "She's died two times, Sidney. The first for only a few seconds. The second time for days. I brought her to heaven when she defeated Glory the Helldog. She doesn't remember, of course. When one is brought back from Death, one tends to forget about me. But she's faced this before and she's died. Don't think your Slayer's unbeatable."

When Sidney said nothing but her eyes widened, Death went on, "I have been around since the First Slayer. Every one of them has faced a war or more. Some of them have died in the first one, some in the second, and some survived them all, but eventually they die in battle because that is their destiny. It doesn't matter that the Slayer has made every girl-child Potential a Chosen One. The fact of the matter is that she will die in battle, fighting the good fight. Who's to say this isn't going to be the one that takes her?"

Sidney looked away because she knew he was right. "Just leave," she said hoarsely. "I don't want to talk to you, Death. I don't want to see you."

Death shrugged. "Sidney, no matter what you do we can't go away. You'll see us whether you want to or not." Then he turned away. "But I'll leave you seeing that you are bothered by the prospect of death. It's funny, I would've figured you'd be the first one to accept it when you know how better it can be then life." And with that Death disappeared.

Sidney trembling, her body wrecked with them. She backed up and pressed herself against the wall, trying to cease them. She pressed two fingers to her temples and bit her lips to keep from crying. What if Death was right? What if they failed? What if they died? She, though always close to death, was not ready for the afterlife. She wanted to have children, wanted to live her life.

"_Bella_?" Came Jack's husky voice and she felt his strong hand on her shoulder. She raised her eyes and looked up at him. His dark eyes were filled with concern and she was very aware of how close their bodies were.

"Jack…" she said his name on a sigh.

He looked into her eyes and growled with disgust. "You have been talking to Death again," he accused her. "I keep on telling you that you should ignore him. Death will make you sick inside and out." Jack, like everyone expect the chosen few, couldn't see Death but he had been with Sidney for years and thus knew when she had spoken to Death. She always had this fear in her eyes, like a scared rabbit.

"I didn't ask him to come," Sidney protested weakly and looked away. "He just shows up. I can't do anything about it."

Jack sighed and said, "I still wish there was a way to keep you away from him, _mi amor_. I would protect you from everything if I could."

Sidney looked up at him with wide eyes. She hadn't expected him to say that. "I… I don't want you to protect me… Jack. I can take care of myself."

Jak leaned his head down so that their lips were inches apart and it caused Sidney's cheeks to heat. "I know," he admitted. "You are a very strong woman, Sidney. I just wish that I could keep you away from the pain… the death."

"I know," Sidney answered, lowering her eyes. "But I guess… sometimes… I… I like having my powers. After all, they helped me meet you."

Jack pressed a kiss to her hair and then raised her head so he could look into her eyes once more. "Sidney, that makes me glad as well. If only I had lived now—"

Sidney pressed a finger to his lips and said softly, "Just kiss me."

He did so, not able to disobey. Their lips met with innocence. The mere brush of skin. It sent shivers down Sidney's spine and she increased the pressure, wanting the feel of him… the taste of him. Jack's hand wrapped around her waist and he pressed her back against the wall, muttering something against her mouth.

She felt his tongue caress her bottom lip and on a moan opened her mouth to grant him access. She ran her hands through his silken locks, loving the feel of it between her fingers. She moaned softly and her fingers tightened in his hair.

But then Jack was pulling away, shaking his head, keeping her pinned against the wall with his hands. "No, Sidney, we can't," he said as if the words hurt him more then anything.

Sidney looked up at him in confusion and blinked. "What? Why… why not? Did I do something… something wrong?" she wondered. Jack saw it in her eyes that she was still new to kissing and muttered a Spanish oath under his breath.

"No, _bella_… you're a natural." He sighed and released her shoulders. He backed away slowly. "But I cannot ignore the facts. Before, I willing to pretend the obstacles in our way of being together did not exists, but that was only because you were so aware of them, and you could hold me back, stop me from making a mistake. But now that you seem to pretend as well, I have to be the one aware. I'm a ghost, Sidney, stuck on this Earth until I find what it is I still have to do. You are a young woman, ripe with youth and breathing. There is so much for you to do, to see, and I do not want to be the one holding you back."

Sidney bit back tears and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her face into his chest and began to sob. Jack held her and rocked her, running his hands through her hair soothingly.

"I don't care anymore, Jack," Sidney said and raised her head from his chest. "I've tried to pretend I don't love you, but I can't. I can't ignore what I feel anymore then I can my gift. I tried to convince myself it was just a crush because you were so unattainable. But now I know. I love you, Jack, and will have no one else."

Jack pressed his forehead against the top of her head and shook his head. "What chance do we have, Sidney? No one but you and a few others can see me. We can never have future. But… but for what it's worth… I love you, too."

Sidney stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. "I don't care about the future, Jack. We might die here and all I care about right now is now. I want to be with the man I love. I want to be with you."

Jack just looked at her in shock, but his arms did tighten around her waist, as if his brain and his heart were fighting a battle and the brain was losing.

"Love me, Jack," Sidney went on softly, knowing she had him as every female often did. "Even if it's just for tonight, let us just have tonight."

For a moment Jack said nothing and Sidney lowered her head in defeat, but then she felt Jack lifted her chin and she was once more looking into his eyes.

"Yes," Jack said and lowered his head to kiss and prove to her just how much he loved her.

--&--

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

Willow sat in a metal chair in the main computer room of the underground X-Men headquarters. Her face was pale and it was illuminated blue due to the large computer screen in front of her. Off to her side Hank was also clicking at a computer.

She leaned down on her elbow and cupped her chin. Her eyes were glassy from having spent the whole day staring at the computer screen. She had hardly eaten, hadn't slept in over a night, and had spoken to no one.

The thing was, Willow was frustrated. She liked to consider herself a wiz at the computer, an extreme researcher, but she had spent twelve hours researching on Lord Deltoramina and she had come with a whole lotta nothing.

"Damn you _Google. _Curse you _Yahoo_. Burn in hell _Excite_," Willow muttered as she tacked off all the search engines she had used thus far.

She typed furiously on the AOL search engine. She typed in D-E-L-T-O-R-A-M-I-N-A and the screen opened and suggested she check her spelling. Willow growled and banged her fists on the table the computer was propped up on.

Hank tore his gaze away from his own frustrating search and saw Willow lower her head into her hands. "Are you alright? Maybe you should take a break," he offered, looking with worry at Willow's very pale skin.

"No," Willow snapped. "I still have one more search engine to check out and I swear if _Ask Jeeves_ doesn't work I'll… I'll blow this thing up with my magick! Yeah, that'll make me fell better! Usin' the magick!"

"I think you need to get more sleep," Hank muttered, shaking his head as Willow went back to work.

Willow went onto the search engine _Ask _ and typed rapidly. This search engine happened to be her least favourite but seeing as how everything else so far hadn't worked out she didn't see that she had a choice.

She typed in her word and watched with narrowed eyes as the next window downloaded. Her eyes widened as ten websites popped up. She gave out a small triumphant cry and clicked on the first website.

Her eyes widened in horror at watch she saw.

Quickly, while saying little things like 'oh, oh', she read what the website had written down. It was probably the most informative websites she would ever find. It had all of Deltoramina's lore written down. She read each, from his early history to the prophesies of his awakening, with sickening dread. Then she scrolled down at the bottom of the page where it described what Deltoramina would need to fully regenerate and how to stop it.

Willow's eyes were locked on the descriptions of what the demon needed to awaken. "Oh my Goddess," she whispered and hastily pressed print. Hank looked over at her in confusion as Willow grabbed the printed papers.

"Willow?" he called, but Willow shook her head.

"BUFFY!" Willow cried and ran from the room.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

A/N: So what exactly has Willow found? Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter for it to be revealed! And trust me it will! Oh, it will! Chapter 36 marks the beginning of the acts and the end of the story. We've still got several more chapters but it's war from here on it, baby!

**Hellmouht2:** ah, thank you so very, very much, dear! I do try. Usually when I don't update after a long time I try to make my new chapter as good as I can as a… well bribe for not being too angry with me. Guess it works! XD

**wllw979:** I dunno know, but Lance sure does use that pun A LOT and I could not resist using it. Apparently puns are very in style with evil guys… or video games. Trust me, I play LOTS of video games so I know…


	36. Spark of War

From the desk of Lizzy Rebel

Gaw, okay before I go into how sorry I am for taking FOREVER to update let me say that I spent over a month fighting with my computer, AOL, and to let me sign on and look at my reviews. When I finally got everything ready to be set up and look at the reviews, it was Christmastime and I took a break from writing. Then I went back to school… and it sucked. So now, after almost two months chapter thirty-seven can commence! And I swear to holy God that thirty-seven will be out earlier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirty Six- Spark of War**

Jean Gray sighed softly and rolled over in her soft bed. Her lips curved as she dreamt. She curled around her pillow and imagined it as a warm body.

In her dream she saw the boy that held her affections and her love. She could see him standing just a few feet in front of her. He had his hands on his hips in his arrogant male posture with one eyebrow raised from beneath his red shades. He was saying something to her, something about the weather, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was watching his lips and wondering what it would be like to kiss them.

And she wondered how Scott Summers would react if she told him she loved him. If she told him all those times she went out with Duncan, purposely talked about them as a couple, was to just get him jealous. To get him to see her.

But of course she did neither of those things. It was weird to explain why she didn't, but she was afraid. What if Scott didn't feel the same why? He was her best friend… would her admittance of her feelings make that awkward?

She didn't now and didn't want to find out. That was why she only told him her true feelings in her dreams. And she always awake before she heard his answer.

But this time the dream was different. Scott was there, but he was different somehow. Not the Scott she knew. In her dream they were standing in a purple mist, not speaking. They just looked at one another. And in this dream, instead of standing still Scott strode towards her.

_"Are you ready?"_ he asked her and smiled but it wasn't Scott's smile. It was twisted and evil.

Jean realized this wasn't her Scott and tried to pull away. But Scott reached out and grabbed her arm, drawing her back to him. Jean opened her mouth to scream out for help from Buffy when Scott, his face twisted like a Tora-Kone, clamped one of his strong hands over her mouth.

Jean's eyes snapped open as a strong hand closed over her mouth. She screamed, but the sound was muffled. She raised her eyes and started in horror into Jake's emerald eyes. Jake smiled down at her and leaned into her ear.

"Not a word, sugah," he said into her ear and Jean struggled. He raised her from the bed so her covers fell off her. She shivered against the air in her room because she was wearing her short mid-thigh light-blue nightdress.

She kicked her long legs, trying to land a blow, but Jake dodged them with ease. Her legs kicked the covers from her bed and her anger made the glass of her vanity dress crack. She flickered her gaze around her room and sent a jewelry-bow flying at his head.

"Now. Now," Jake said and titled his head to one side to dodge the jewelry-box. He was too busy smiling down at her to see the vase that crashed into the side of his head. Jake cursed at her and dragged her fully off the bed.

Jean screamed against Jake's hand. Her hands reached up to claw at him. She was driven by a primitive fear and she forgot about powers. She kicked and tried to land a hit where it would hurt the most, but Jake wisely kept himself protected.

He dragged her to the ajar window and Jean wished she slept on the second floor and not the first. She pulled at the curtains on the windows and watched as they clattered to the floor when Jake ripped her hands away. Tears filled her eyes and she began to weep in terror. She forgot about her powers and the fact that she was a very strong mutant. The only thing that penetrated her foggy mind was the bone-cold fear.

Jake looked back down at her and saw her tears. He patted her fiery top and said, "It won' hurt much, darlin'." He drew his free hand down her cheek and Jean jerked her head away. "To bad you're such a pretty little thang. You make it hard." Then he pulled them both out of the window.

Jean's bare feet hit the cold ground and a numbness shot over her. She slumped against Jake and more pearl tears ran down her pale cheeks. She lost the will to fight, to care as Jake dragged her into the darkness.

_Scott…_

--&--

_What is it about sweaty men that makes me all hot and bothered?_ Buffy wondered as she watched Colossus and Scott try to pound each other into the ground without using their powers. She grinned, _or maybe just that man._

She was to busy appreciating Colossus's well-toned body to keep an eye on her training partner. She heard Logan's growl right before he lunged for what would have been the killer blow had they been enemies.

She wheeled around and flipped to the side, and Logan found himself slashing the air. He, too, turned and found his face throbbing in pain from Buffy's fist. Buffy grinned and lunged, pressing her hands against his shoulders and slamming them to the ground. She flipped herself into the air, using Logan's shoulders as a spring-board, and landed on her feet with perfect accuracy. She turned and grinned at the Wolverine as he got to his feet, shaking his head like a wounded animal.

As Logan raised himself to his feet and glared at her, Buffy was tempted to tell him that he shouldn't growl every time he attacked since it alerted anyone with good hearing to his attack. It also helped that Buffy was a lot lighter then Logan and thus more agile. She walked over to him and grinned.

Logan glared at her heatedly and said just as angrily, "You need to watch your enemy and not your boyfriend." Buffy frowned at him and placed her hands on her hips, equally angry. Like hell she'd tell him his mistake.

"You're just pouty 'cause I kicked your sorry ass," she proclaimed and laughed at Logan's outraged look. "Come on, wolfie, wanna make something of this?"

Logan howled and lunged at her. Buffy gave a very un-Slayer-like scream and raised her hands to her face and blocked his fist. Logan just smirked and reared his other fist back to attack and Buffy blocked that, too. However Buffy had to admit that Logan knew how to fight and use his weight. As he attacked her, she had no choice but to back up. And he didn't allow her to get one offensive move into their fray.

Finally, Buffy cart-wheeled away from him and looked at him with annoyance. "If I didn't know any better," she gasped, drawing in deep breath and trying to energize. "I'd say you were actually trying to kill me. Are… are you?"

Logan's smirk widened and he said, "Maybe I am. Come on, kid, let's see some of that Slayer strength you keep on talking about." He crossed his arms over his chest and managed to look intimidating despite his small stature.

"You're going down!" Buffy proclaimed and rushed forward.

She jumped into the air and armed a kung-fu kick at his head. Logan grabbed her leg and twirled her to the ground. Just as Buffy would've crashed, she spread her hands onto the floor and flipped onto her feet. As she balanced herself, Logan lunged with his own roundhouse kick. Buffy raised her arms and deflected it with her wrists. Her eyes narrowed and her warrior's blood ignited in fire.

Faith, who had been fighting with Spyke, looked over and saw Logan and Buffy go all out. With a grin she told the dark-skinned mutant, "Time out. I wanna see it. Those two have been threatening an all-out fight for days. Yo! Guys getta load of this!"

Buffy jumped into the air as Logan brought his feet around to trip her. As she spun in the air, she tried to kick him but Logan was very good at the defensives. She growled and cart-wheeled away to try to get breathing room, only to have Logan on top of her still. He gave her a good right-hook, but Buffy arched the small of her back and the fist missed her face by a hair. She grabbed Logan's wrist as she came up and twisted it. Logan howled and pulled his arm to the left, causing Buffy to go flying to the floor.

She jumped to her feet and rushed back into the fray. She feint with a left hook and landed a hit in the stomach with a roundhouse. Logan grabbed her by her neck and brought her face to his knee, a major injury. But Buffy grabbed his calf and twisted it hard, causing him to let go. She rolled away and they jumped back to their feet.

_Time to bring out the heavy artillery_, Buffy thought as Logan lunged at her again. She dodged his fist so it glazed her shoulder and reached behind his head. She grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled, hard. Logan's howl of pain was a sweet song to Buffy and she yanked harder. Logan reached out and grabbed her arms, trying to get her to let go. She smiled at him and shook her head. She pulled back as far as she could and felt Logan press his weight against her.

They toppled to the floor but Buffy had been expecting that. She rolled out from under his and grabbed his neck, rendering him paralyzed. She reared up and swung her legs over him so she straddled his waist. As Logan tried to get free she increased the pressure, letting him know that it was over. If they had been enemies and really out to kill one another, she'd be victorious and he'd be dead.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer had won. But barely…

Gasping, she smiled down at him. "You're really good," she admitted, having no problem giving credit where it was due. She stood and held out her hand for him. Logan looked at her for a moment, as if deciding what to make of her, and then accepted her hand.

Buffy pulled him up, still grinning. Logan was only about a head taller than Buffy herself and she found it slightly amusing that someone so short was very strong. She looked at him and a mutual feeling went through them. Maybe they wouldn't fight so much now.

"Not bad yourself," Logan said and released her hand. "It couldn't hurt to have more finesse in your attacks. They seem a little sluggish, kid. I think you're too light for your moves. Maybe if you gain some pounds…"

Maybe not…

Buffy placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, forgetting about the mutual feeling. "Excuse me? Do you know when you tell a woman to 'gain some pounds' your calling her skinny? That is an insult, you know! And may I remind you who had who pinned to the ground!"

Logan glared right back at her. "You got lucky. If you wanna go another round then—"

But Buffy and Logan's argument was cut short by the cheers around them. Buffy and Logan looked away from each other. They hadn't noticed before but an audience had been watching them. During their fight the trainees in the room had formed around a circle around the fighters.

Colossus was smiling at Buffy, a secret smile, and she felt heat rise in her cheeks. She smiled back at him and was surprised at how good it made her feel to see that she had Colossus's approval of her fighting skills. What did that mean?

But Buffy didn't have time to ponder it because Dana was crying above the crowd, "Did you see that, Charlotte? Buffy totally kicked Mr. Logan's ass and Mr. Logan is so cool!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Naw, really? And I thought I was watching _Power Rangers_."

Kitty, who hadn't seen either Logan or Buffy go all out before, was saying to Lance, "Wow, like they're pretty good aren't they? I mean, it's a good thing they're on our side, right?" She looped her arms through Lance's and watched Buffy and Logan with wide eyes.

Lance too had a shell-shocked look on his handsome young face and was saying, "Thank you God they're on our side." He couldn't imagine going against them.

Buffy grinned and bowed to the crowd. She decided when everyone got back to training she'd go take a shower. She could feel the sweat cooling on her neck. She looked back over at Colossus and grinned even more. Maybe she'd convince him to take one with her.

Faith walked over to Buffy with her sex-goddess grin on her face and said, "Ah, Buffy?" She pointed to Buffy chest.

Buffy looked down and saw what had sparked Faith's interest. It was now sparking the interest of all the boys in the room, including Logan though he tried not to look it. Sweat rolled down the column of her neck in between her breasts, dampening her shirt.

It was white…

She screeched because she may have been the Slayer, but she was also a woman and tried to cover herself. She hunched over and glared at the wide eyed boys.

Scott, looking awkward and slightly guilty about being affected by Buffy's body when he was holding a torch for Jean, told the other in his leader voice, "Alright everyone. Back to training! You heard me! NOW, Spyke! Don't stand there like an idiot or it'll be double training for you!"

Buffy blushed hotly and Logan, the coward that he was, backed away from her muttering something about training with Kitty and Lance. Buffy glared at him and moved towards the door.

Colossus was there to meet her, with a black towel thrown over his shoulder. Buffy looked up at him thankfully and took it. She wrapped it around her shoulders and hid her sweaty white shirt.

"Maybe you should take a shower," Colossus suggested and Buffy threw back her head haughtily.

"Who asked you?" she snapped. "Maybe I like being sweaty. After all, Logan's kinda hot in a weird Faith-sorta way. Maybe I wanted to show him my goodies."

Colossus chuckled and looped his arms around Buffy, shaking his head. He felt he knew Buffy well enough to know she had just been trying to goat him. "Okay then. How about you go get your Logan and I'll go after Faith?"

Buffy looked up at him, titled her head to accommodate his size, and said angrily, "No way in hell. You're mine 'till further notice, big boy."

Colossus and Buffy looked up at one another and smiled a truly man/woman smile. They continued out of the Danger Room, arm-in-arm.

Willow, her face pale and her eyes glazed, rushed into the room, crashing into Colossus's arms. The big man sent a confused look to the Slayer and then cradled Willow in his arms. The Wicca began to tremble before pulling away from him.

Everyone had stopped training and walked over to the commotion. Buffy gave them a glare before turning back to Willow.

"Will?" she said, looking at her best friend softly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Buffy," Willow whispered and handed Buffy a slip of paper she clutched in her palm. Then she looked away and began to cry softly. Faith came up and gave Willow a hug to try to soothe her, though the Dark Slayer was new to the hug thing.

Buffy's eyes widened as she scanned the paper. It seemed to be a full report on Lord Deltoramina's rising.

_Deltoramina was banished to the Gate of Hell by the Slayer of the B.C. era. However, Deltoramina's powers were too strong for him to be completely banished. To solve this problem, the Slayer used magick to seal the Gate. Then she placed it in suspended animation in hopes that it would not be opened ever again. Now, in order to open the Gate one of a powerful mind most be sent into the suspended animation and force the gates to open. After that Deltoramina will require the energy of the Slayers collected in the Sealie Knife given to his most trusted advisor._

Buffy blinked and looked at a sobbing Willow. Then she turned her head to Scott, her own eyes widening. She couldn't see Scott's expression but she knew he had been reading over her shoulder and thus knew what the note had said.

_One of a powerful mind…_

Scott seemed to understand what she was thinking even before Buffy said it because he opened his mouth and shouted, "Jean!" before turning on his heel and running from the room. Buffy and the others followed.

They reached Jean's room in recorded time. Scott pushed open the door and Buffy gasped in horror.

The room looked like a war zone. The vanity mirror was broken, sheets were thrown about, pieces of a vase and jewelry were scattered on the floor, the curtains were piled on the ground and the window was ajar.

Scott sunk to his knees looking at the room in horror. "Jean… no…" he whispered, lowering his head.

Buffy pressed a hand to her mouth to keep from screaming and she felt Colossus press a hand onto her shoulder. Jake… he was a demon, not a vampire… he could come into the house. She hadn't thought of that and now Jean was suffering because of it. Deltoramina had everything he needed now. The energy from the Sealie Knife, the elimination of the sun, and now Jean's powerful mind. Buffy knew that soon Deltoramina would be awakened and the war would begin.

"Jean…" Buffy whispered softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, poor Jean! What will happen to her? I wonder… well, not really. I know! But you don't so you'll have to wait. This time I swear to God it will be out earlier than this one. So sorry!

_Hellmouth2:_ hehe, I loved that little scene. I just thought that Death wouldn't be so… Grim Reaper-ish. A little conspicuous, non?

_Flying alien:_ well, you were close… but quite. I thought about doing that but than decided it would be too predicable! Plus, I hardly used Jean during the other chapters. I thought she deserved it.


	37. Rise of Choas

From the Desk of Lizzy Rebel

Yes. Another late update from yours truly. One the bright side however, we're almost near the end! Which means I have ever reason to get it posted. I want it done before the summer so I can concentrate on new ideas and such. Expect the next update sometime in April.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven- Rise of Chaos**

Jean found herself being once more dragged to the crypt where they had first learned of Buffy's true identity. Jake was grinning above her, muttering things in an ancient demon language that she didn't understand.

But her head was hurting so bad…

The closer they got to the cemetery the more Jean's head began to throb. Something inside her knew whatever was going on in the crypt it wasn't going to be anything good. She knew she should fight, try to escape, but she couldn't make her arms and legs obey. She was nothing more then a helpless daisy clutched in the wind.

And she was so tired. She had exhausted herself both mentally and physically when she had fought Jake. Her cheeks were itchy from the tears that dried on her face. Her fingers were aching from scratching and her voice was hoarse.

They entered the dank crypt and Jean lost her sense of direction. Her head began to pound harder, faster. She could feel the migraine throbbing behind her right eye. Not only that, something inside her seemed to have known all along that this was where she was meant to be. In some closed off part of her she knew what was going to happen.

Jake looked down at her, saw the look in her eyes, and laughed. "Feel it don't, ya sugah? Ya've been waiting for this ya whole life. Admit it, ya knew deep down that this was where it was all going from start. Ya always knew because Lord Deltoramina has always been watchin' ya. He's always been close ter ya. Did ya know that was why he wanted ta rise here? He wanted ta be near ya so he could exploit yer full powers."

Jean glared up at him, defiant and burning with rage. "You won't get away with this. Once Buffy is ready, she'll come after you. It won't matter what powers you—"

Jake gave her a jerk but continued to smile as he went on as if she hadn't spoken, "Once ma Lord has arisen the Slayer will be useless. She can bring on her army of Slayers, but it won't help a bit."

"You're wrong. You don't know Buffy," Jean whispered, her hope dimming as if Jake has spread his hands over a burning fire as they entered the center of the bottom of the crypt.

"Ya think that, do ya? Well, we'll see what ya think when ya free ma Lord from his gate." Jake laughed at Jean's horrified look, enjoying in a sick, twisted way.

"I would never do that," Jean whispered.

"Ya won't have a choice," Jake explained. "Once ya are thrown into the limbo between ma Lord's hell and yar Earth, ya'll be in his complete control."

"No…" Jean whispered as they moved into a dimly lit room. Her eyes fell onto the stone platform raised by flat rocks in the center. On it was the demon Furia, swinging her legs and looking very impatient.

Furia watched as Jake dragged the redhead over to where she sat. She frowned slightly and thought, _is this the reason I'm not currently Jake bedmate?_ She almost growled. _Pesky little mortal. Doesn't she look very so pretty? Good riddance._

The demon hopped off the stone platform just as Jake forced Jean to lay down onto it. Furia handed him roped and together they tied her down.

"Don't try to use that nifty power o' yars, sugah," Jake drawled to Jean. "In this place, yar powers don't work. We're protected by ma Lord's power."

Jean's eyes rolled to the back of her in horror and she met Furia's. The pretty demon's lips pulled away from her teeth and she snarled.

"Why aren't you a pretty thing?" Furia sarcastically drawled slowly. "You date the Cyclops, right?" She shook her head. "You could've had better taste."

Jake's eyes narrowed at her with an anger never seen in him before, "Just do the spell, Furia," he snapped. "And stop pestering the darlin'."

"Fine," Furia snapped right back and placed her hand over Jean's forehead. "This is gonna hurt a lot, dearie. You have my permission to scream. In fact, please do. Hearing your scream will be music to my ears. It's what makes it fun."

Jean listened as Furia's voice deepened. The words the fell from her mouth were strange and foreign to her but at the same time so very familiar. Jean looked over at Jake and saw the young man was closing his eyes and smiling, slowly.

Then all thought were pushed from her mind.

A searing pain rushed through her veins. Jean arched against it, straining her bonds to try to get free. The scream that tore from her mouth wasn't a Jean scream. It was the scream of a horrible beast that would devour the world. She screamed and screamed and screamed until her throat as burning but nothing stopped the pain. She struggled against her bonds to try to escape the pain, but she was held fast. All she could do was watch Furia's evil smile until the pain made her numb.

Then she went limp.

_She was now standing in a dark area. Mist filled the ground and hid her feet. But the real Jean Gray did not comprehend what was happening._

_Her eyes were on the golden gate in front of her. She narrowed them and saw the beast. It racked its black claws down the golden bars and looked at Jean with hungry red eyes. Jean almost backed up but her feet were planted firmly on the ground._

**_"Release me,"_**_ it demanded in a voice that was everywhere. It surrounded her, trapped her, filled her with fear and put her in a trance. **"Release me. You cannot resist me. You were destined to bring the destruction of Earth."**_

_Jean wanted to pull away, wanted to run and curl up in a corner. But she couldn't. She was lost in those red eyes behind the gate. A small cry came from her lips as her feet moved to the gate on their own accord. Jake had been right, there was no way not to do as the demon king asked. She was a helpless slave in his limbo._

_She stopped at the foot of the Gate and with the monster's deadly eyes on her raised her hands. Her burrows came together and made a crease on her forehead from concentration. The gate began to shake violently._

**_"Yes!"_**_ Lord Deltoramina shouted as the gate rattled._

_Jean's body tensed and sweat rolled down her back as she worked. She bit her lip to keep from screaming from the pain. Slowly, achingly slow, the gate began to rise. The claws of Deltoramina reached up and grabbed the bottom, helping her lift._

**_"YES!"_**

_Then the golden gate was thrown from its hinges, cast into the mist far away. Jean collapsed to her knees from exhaustion. There had been some powerful magick on that gate. Something had not wanted it to be opened. Ever._

_As Jean panted a black figure rose from the gate. Jean back away, not wanting to see him. The figure moved towards her, but she still could not see him. He was everywhere. He was the mist that wrapped around her body, he was the air she breathed. She couldn't escape._

**_"Thank you, young one. I'll remember you when I've destroyed the Earth,"_**_ Deltoramina's voice boomed and then Jean heard its malicious laughter._

_She curled into a ball and began to sob. She had done a most horrid thing. She had awakened the most evil being she had ever known… and she had been helpless to do otherwise._

_She collapsed._

Jean's eyes snapped open and the pain dulled to a throb. She arched against her bonds and tried to free herself but it was useless.

Then she thought back to what had happened in the limbo and tears welled in her eyes. He was free… all Jake had to do was create a rift from limbo to this planet and Lord Deltoramina could finally wreck his havoc.

And she had done that.

Jake smiled down at her, "How do ya feel, sugah? Still think ya Slayer's gonna win against ma master?"

There was no way Buffy could win, Jean knew. She had barely caught a taste of Deltoramina's power and it had been more than she had ever seen. Buffy didn't even compare. There was no way she was going to win. Not this war.

"Well?" Jake pressed and behind him Furia laughed.

Jean did the only thing she could do. She sobbed.

&

Buffy was sitting in the large kitchen of the Institute. Around her was her team of mutants, Slayers, witches, half-demons, and Xander. They were all silent. Buffy was staring at her pancakes, which Willow had whipped up in a desperate act to calm herself, and wasn't feeling like eating. In fact, she was fairly certain she'd never feel like eating again.

Besides her was Colossus. He looked at her worriedly, saw the helpless look in her eyes, but didn't say anything. Her Slayer walls had gone up and nothing could penetrate it until she allowed that to happen.

Across from them, Scott lowered his head into his hands; his body shaking from worry and grief. "Jean…" was all he said.

Faith was the only one who didn't seem out of it. And it wasn't because she wasn't grieving over Jean. No it was because she didn't get sad. She got pissed. And right now she was imaging what she'd do to certain parts of Jake's anatomy when she got her hands on him.

Willow, who's face was tear streaked, looked over at Buffy and said, "What do we do now, Buffy?" At that point everyone looked at her.

Buffy scanned the room. Their faces, their eyes, all rested with her. They were looking to her, her leadership. Even Logan, who's face was set in a grim scowl, was looking at her. Waiting for her plan. Because she was the Slayer.

She was the leader.

It was such a tiresome burden, Buffy mused. No matter what happened, people would look to her because she had the experience. She had survived these things and worse. She killed a goddess, the prime evil, and a man she had once loved. That made her stronger, her skin iron. It made her very tired.

But now was not the time for tiredness. Their eyes were hopeful, trusting, she couldn't let them down. She had to be strong. For them.

It was her destiny.

She stood and everyone watched her, waited for her, and then Buffy said in a calm voice, "We get Jean back. We go after Jake and his pathetic lord. We make them bleed. We make them pay." Everyone looked at Buffy with surprise except for Faith, Xander and Willow for they had all seen this aggressiveness in her before.

"That sounds good n' all, kid," Logan said, standing as well, "but there is one problem in your 'brilliant' plan. Where is Jake located?"

Buffy paused and frowned at him. There was something she had not told them, something she herself had not thought about before. In her dreams, though she hadn't had them since she had taken up with Colossus, she had always fought the battle in the graveyard. She had seen the blood on the headstones, on the brown grass and on her shirt. She had known, deep down inside, where the battle would be.

"I have a gut feeling," she answered. "We'll need to go back to the graveyard." As everyone stared at her she said, "Now, everyone, go to sleep. Tomorrow morning, early as possible, we're making the trek to the graveyard. Understand?"

Everyone nodded at her and Buffy exited the room, waiting for the footsteps to follow her. She gave each one of the mutants, Slayers and the half-demons reassuring smiles until they had disappeared from her view.

Shibita stepped up next to her and titled her slightly. "An aggressive plan, indeed. I trust you don't only plan to just run into battle? Did not your witch explain that once Deltoramina has been resurrected he cannot be killed?"

"I'm working on it," Buffy snapped and leaned against the wall.

"You're a grand leader, Buffy, but I think that sometimes your unwillingness to sacrifice lives damns you. You know that many of your Slayers and my people will die?" Buffy said nothing and the half-demon leader continued, "Wars are won by sacrifices. You would do well to remember that, Slayer."

Buffy waited until she heard Shibita clank away, her sword bashing at her hip. She drew in a deep breath and tried to steady herself. Shibita was right, many of her team would die and she didn't know if she could handle that. She couldn't imagine losing Colossus or any of the New Slayers or the X-Men. They had all become important to her.

"Buffy?" She turned and saw Colossus standing only a few feet any from her.

She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. He saw her sad, sad eyes and the way she wearily stood. She looked so tired and so very depressed. She looked ready to topple over or maybe burst into tears. He didn't want her to do neither.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Colossus held out his arms for her. Buffy looked at him in surprise for a few moments, as if not used to being offered a hug, then she gave a small cry and fell into his arms. She pressed her face into his chest and tried not to let the tears fall.

Colossus ran a hand through her hair and said, "Buffy. Buffy, I'm sorry. I wish, God I wish, I could make the pain go away. I wish I could take your burden from your shoulders."

Buffy smiled up at him. "You can't take the burden, Colossus. It's my destiny and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially you, but you can take the pain away. Hold me tonight. Just hold me."

Colossus felt a small smile come across his lips. Inside Buffy still needed to be held, she was a woman, after all. "Of course, Buffy." He said and led the way.

* * *

Ah see. We're setting up for the fight, which will take about three or four more chapters. I'm not sure how many. They're written, just not counted. XD Like I said, be on the look out for it in April.

_Hellmouth2:_ you're such a loyal fan, dear! Whenever I start to think this fan fiction has gone down hill I still you're out there reading it! It just makes me want to finish it for your sake! You're wonderful!

_flying alien:_ yes. That was one of the reasons why I didn't do the whole 'blood of the Slayer' thing. Everyone sees that coming. Beside, despite what everyone else seems to think, I like Jean Gray. I wanted to give her an importance because no one else really does!

_"Is it weird in here or is it just you?"_

-Lizzy Rebel


	38. Plans

From the Desk of Lizzy Rebel

Gasp! Dare I believe it? Has EWfS actually been… updated… on time? I now, this is so amazing that it tickles my spleen! Told I wanted this done!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight- Plans**

_Buffy was having a dream. Or a vision. She couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she was once again in the crypt. Her scythe was clutched in her hands and she could feel the blood running down her arm._

_She turned and saw Colossus battling Jake, the sword given to him by Bain glowing. She heard Kitty cry out in pain as she fought the Tora-Kone. Something rushed by her and collapsed to its knees. She wheeled around, scythe raised above her head to attack whatever enemy had landed besides her._

_But she saw __Sidney__ with tear-filled eyes. Her hands were cupped into front of her face and she seemed to be concentrating on only what in front of her, leaving her very venerable. Instantly, Buffy knew she was meant to keep this girl from harm that would be given to her by the Tora-Kone. She turned to where __Sidney__ was concentrating her powers._

_"Oh my God," Buffy whispered and almost stepped back, but her feet would not obey her._

_Standing in front of her was a young woman with fiery red hair covering her face. Buffy knew instantly it was Jean Gray. There were long gashes on her arms and up her legs as if a talon had been drawn across them. Her limbs were bound to the stone she was laid on. And she was so still. So very still._

_But Buffy was more concerned on the thing looming over her. It had hell-fire skin and long, jagged black horns standing out from the top of its head. It had long black talons hued red from blood. She knew that was what had caused the wound on her arm. Its eyes were jade green, like Jake's, and its body was scaly like a reptile. She saw a long, red tail swish back and forth from behind it._

_Lord Deltoramina._

_Around her were cries of her team, Colossus and Kitty, fighting courageously but she couldn't see them. She didn't know what was happening to them, though she heard their cries of pain._

_And then at her side she heard __Sidney__ whisper to her, "I'm ready." She heard the tears in her voice._

_Her lips moved on their own accord and she found herself shouting, "NOW!" Out of nowhere Deltoramina was slammed into the ground by an invisible force. At first, Buffy couldn't tell what had caused it but then she slowly began to see the three figures holding it down. One at the neck, the other two at the hands._

_Jack, Ann and Eve…_

_"I'm so sorry," __Sidney__ whispered and then howled in pain. A blinding white light came from her body and whished at Lord Deltoramina. The demon king howled in pain and his body slowly dissolved. He tried to break free from the spell __Sidney__ was casting but he was held down by Jack, Ann and Eve._

_Lord Deltoramina was being exorcised._

_Sidney__ slumped against her from exhaustion and the Slayer saw that Lord Deltoramina was no more. But where…?_

_And Buffy knew._

Buffy's eyes snapped open. Her breathing came in soft, deep ragged breathes. The room she was in was pitch black and she didn't register the soft bed beneath her or the warm body besides her. For a moment she panicked and thrashed in horror, thinking she was trapped in the cold, cold Earth.

But then Colossus moved besides her and cupped her face. She relaxed against him and willed her body to stop its tremors. Colossus massaged her back and she curled against his warmth, trying to draw it into her cold Buffy.

"Buffy. Buffy, what's wrong?" Colossus said in his husky voice and Buffy raised her head to look at him though she couldn't see his face in the dark. "You were screaming in your sleep."

Buffy shuddered at the memory, but at the same time she recognized its value. "Bad dream," she mumbled and Colossus sighed against her head, touching his lips to her hair.

Buffy thought about the dream and almost sighed as well. There was something there, something that was telling her how to defeat Lord Deltoramina, but she shuddered at the thought of what it meant. She didn't want to do it that way, she didn't want that to happen but she knew, deep inside her bosom she knew, it was the only way. There was only one way to defeat Lord Deltoramina.

"Buffy?" Colossus said again.

Buffy frowned and touched the hard plains of his face. It soothed her, gave her strength. "I think I may know how to defeat Lord Deltoramina."

Colossus stilled against her in shock and then ran his hands through her hair, lovingly. "What is it? Did you dream about it? Is that why you screamed?"

"Yes to the two latter questions." Her scowl deepened. "And for the former… well, it will work but… but… I dunno… I dunno if I can do that. I don't know if I'm willing enough."

"Do what?"

Buffy curled against, pressing her full weight against him and felt strengthened when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She sighed softly and told him.

--&--

"Sidney." Blinking in surprise, Sidney turned to see Buffy, Willow and Colossus making their way to her.

"I wonder what they want," Jack said at her side, hand on her shoulder. Sidney shook her head in an answer and leaned into him. Jack wrapped his hands around her waist.

Eve rolled her eyes and snarled at them, hating to admit she was jealous of their love. "God, you two disgust me. Ever since you guys starting boinking each other it's been nonstop fluffiness. I'm getting sick."

Ann, at Eve's side, looked up at her with confusion and said in an innocent child voice, "What… is… boinking?" Eve flushed and looked away.

"You are too young to… ah… 'understand'. Let's leave it at that, kid," Eve said hastily, ignoring the glares sent to her by Sidney and Jack.

"Oh… okay," Ann said happily and looped her small, pale hand into Eve's. Eve frowned and looked ready to jerk her hand away, but then she shrugged and allowed Ann to hold on though she didn't hold back.

Eve was a Slayer, after all.

"Sometimes you make me wonder," Sidney muttered and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Wonder what?" Ann said, looking over at them with wide eyes.

"Yet again, over your head." Eve muttered and the ghost-girl dropped it.

And then Buffy, Willow and Colossus reached them and Sidney knew instantly this was not a social call. It was written on their faces. Both Buffy and Colossus's were set in a grim line of determination and Willow's held grief. She looked over at Sidney almost apologetically. Sidney cupped Jack's hand, not caring if it looked odd to the normal eye.

"Sidney…" Buffy sighed,

"What is it?" Sidney asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to head to the crypt? I thought you were going today." Sidney didn't mention that she wanted desperately to come, to help. Buffy had enough on her plate; Sidney didn't need to add to it.

"It's about that," Buffy said and looked away, her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to see the ghosts. "I've come up with a plan to defeat Lord Deltoramina. From what I can tell it's foolproof, but it'll take a lot of sacrificing on yours and Willow's parts," Buffy explained and Sidney brightened.

She'd be able to help? That was all Sidney wanted to do. Contribute to Buffy's team and now it seemed like she could. "I'd be willing to do anything to keep Lord Deltoramina from taking over the Earth. You know that, Buffy."

But Jack was frowning, sensing something. Eve and Ann were exchanging glances. One worried and nervous the other perfectly neutral.

"I know," Buffy said softly and then looked over at Colossus who nodded. The Slayer continued, "But there's more, Sidney. I… I need to tell you all… all of it."

Sidney was blinking again, looking between the Slayer and her lover. "Ah… what is it? You can tell me."

"Come with me," Buffy said grimly and took Sidney's hand. She, Colossus and Willow led Sidney, Jack, Ann and Eve down the hall of the Xavier Institute to the library. The only room that was empty in the whole building. They walked in and Buffy motioned them to sit down.

Sidney felt numbness come over her as she took her seat. She looked at Buffy point-blank and said emotionlessly, "What is going on?"

"What would you be willing to sacrifice to save the world?" Buffy asked, leaning her palms against the hardwood table Sidney was sitting at.

Sidney looked into Buffy's calm eyes and thought the Slayer was talking about her life. "Anything and everything."

Buffy sighed, lowered her head as if in defeat, and then sat down in the chair. Colossus leaned over her and placed a hand over her shoulder. Buffy touched it gingerly and then looked into Sidney's eyes. "Let me tell you about my plan."

And then explaining began.

--&--

"No," was the only thin she could manage fifteen minutes later.

Sidney's eyes widened as Buffy finished her explanation of the daring plan she had put together. Behind her Eve was pale, Ann was trembling, and Jack was looking at the Slayer with ice in his eyes.

Then Sidney stood from her chair in shock and caused it to topple over to the floor. Buffy lowered her head in defeat again, as if she had expected Sidney to react like that all along. Sidney's lips trembled and she shook her head in horror.

"How can you ask me to do that?" She demanded in a choked whisper. "How can you sit there so calmly and tell me what I have to do to save this world? HOW CAN YOU?"

Buffy didn't raise her head to look at Sidney, who now had tears streaming down her face. "I wouldn't ask it of you unless I was willing to do it myself. Sidney, I know how you feel—" The Slayer was caught off by another outburst.

"How can YOU understand?" Sidney demanded and Jack reached out to calm her but she jerked away. "Do you have any idea what that is going to feel like? Have you done it? Could you do it?"

"Yes," Buffy said, looking up now and allowing Sidney to see into her eyes, into her soul.

She wasn't lying.

That just made Sidney all the more frustrated. She paced away, throwing her hands up in raw anger. "Do you know what you're asking, Buffy? Do you know what will happen? What it'll be like? How could you know?"

Willow stepped forward to defend Buffy. "Listen, I know this must hurt. I know how it feels. I've been there, but this isn't something Buffy would do if there was another way. This is the only hope of saving our world."

Sidney's eyes narrowed and she shook her head fiercely. "You ask too much, Willow. I cannot… I just can't."

"But what about your ghosts, Sidney?" Colossus spoke for the first time in the past hour of explanations. "What are your ghosts willing to give? Ask them."

"They don't—" Sidney began but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked into Jack's deep, deep eyes.

"Sidney, you have not asked us. This plan of the Slayer involves us more so than you. It is our sacrifice. And, I for one, am willing to give it if it means keeping this Earth and you alive," Jack said calmly.

Willow blinked at him in surprise and then turned to Buffy and Colossus and translated because Sidney, in rage and tears, wouldn't do it.

"I am willing to," Eve said, stepping forward to Sidney's side. "You are a fool. I have a right to make my choices. I chose revenge. I'll make that Jake bastard pay for killing me. This is ample opportunity." She slammed her fist into her opened palm.

Ann looked up at the trembling Sidney and smiled softly, as if to soothe. "I'm not afraid, Sidney. Maybe that's why I was meant to stay here."

"Ann," Sidney said softly, her eyes moist. "You don't understand. If you agree to do this… to go through with this plan then you'll—"

"We know what it means, Sidney," Jack said, looking at his lover with hard eyes. "You just don't want us to understand, but we do. We're dead, not dumb. We are willing and it's our choice."

Sidney cursed and looked away from her chargers, almost resenting them. Buffy looked at her with knowing eyes.

"They said yes didn't they?"

"And if they did?" Sidney lowered her head and her shoulders slumped. "Fine, you win Buffy. I can't make Jack and Eve and Ann not do it and it will save the world… but… I don't know how you'll live with this. Live with what you've done."

Buffy looked at Sidney and she knew that the Slayer wouldn't live with it. It was one of the things that would haunt her for the rest of her life. It almost made Sidney feel sorry for her. Almost, but not quite. She was still doing this.

Buffy stood, as if she knew Sidney wanted to be alone, and said, "We'll… we'll leave you now. We'll be leaving for the crypt in an hour, Sidney. We just need to get ready. And then we're going."

Sidney didn't nod, didn't acknowledge her. She turned her head to the side so she did not have to look at the Slayer. Buffy sighed and she and Colossus walked out. Willow looked at Sidney with sympathy, opened her mouth to say something, then shook her head. The Witch, who was a big part of this plan, turned and walked out.

Eve looked over at Jack, who motioned her to leave. She grabbed Ann's hand and said harshly, "Let's go, kid. The morons need their 'alone time'."

"Uh-huh," Ann said with confusion on her face.

Jack looked at Sidney sadly, but she didn't look over at him. She couldn't look at him. She would break into a million pieces if she did. She would cry and cry and she didn't think she would be able to stop. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She gasped when she felt the cold hand take them and flatten them out. She looked over at Jack with sad eyes.

"If I thought there was another way, Sidney, I would take it. Do you think I want to leave you now? Now when we're finally together?" Jack said.

Sidney looked away and knew, deep inside herself, she could change her mind. All she had to do was tell him what she had begun to suspect a night ago. What she had awaken to knowing this morning when their bodies had still been tangled. All she had to do was tell him about what was inside of her and he would break.

And she would hate herself for it. If she forced Jack to stay, and Buffy managed to save the world, Jack would come to resent her and what they made. What they were together. She couldn't have that.

If you love something enough, you let it go.

"Jack," Sidney said softly. "You do what you feel you have to do. I won't ask you to go against what you feel. Just… just don't forget that I love you, Jack. That you're a part of me. Don't forget me."

Jack dragged her into his arms and she broke down and sobbed into them. Jack stroked her hair and kissed her pale top. "Sidney, _bella_, I love you, too. I don't want to go. I'll never forget this, you, what we have, any of this. I swear."

Sidney burrowed her head deeper into his chest so the words that were on the tip of her tongue didn't come out. She wouldn't tell him, wouldn't burden him anymore then he already was. He needed to do this, Eve and Ann needed to do this. She had no right to hold them back. She would keep this secret.

Sidney shook her head and pulled away from him. She smiled weakly up at him and stroked his cheek. "You should get ready, Jack. It… it will be painful at first but… but only for a little while."

"Sidney—" Jack opened his mouth and she saw he was trying to say goodbye. She shook her head and pressed a finger to his trembling lips.

"Just go," she said and Jack pressed a kiss to her lips. Tears flowed down her face as Jack turned and walked out of the room, her life. She didn't pull him back.

But she didn't say goodbye.

* * *

Hm? Can ya'all guess the plan. I bet you can. But I won't tell you what it is until later. Don't worry though, we're almost done. Next chapter Buffy and the team go to the crypt again for the final showdown. Are you excited?

_Hellmouth2:_ XD you're such a flattering, you. And you're story totally rocks. It just takes me awhile to review it. I'm lazy, can't ya tell? But anyone, I don't mind if you say my fic rocks because I'm a flattery whore!

_flying alien:_ I only read one or two X-Men comics with Colossus in them (and he was a minor character) and I tried to combine the personality I got from that with the X-Men: Evo Colossus (we see so little of him). Thus, I got this Colossus. And I love him, too! He f-ing rocks!

_"Your mother is a French-Canadian whore!"_

-Lizzy Rebel


	39. Return to Hell

From the desk of Lizzy Rebel

Yes, I know. _Another_ later update. Well, I've been sick for the past month (flu and strap throat) and then summer came along and I had to do some work. But anyway, I work up this morning with the sudden urge to update all my fics and put up some long overdue one-shots!

-

Chapter Thirty Nine- Return to Hell 

Jean was sleeping, quite peacefully actually. Surprising considering that she was the cause of her own world's destruction. Jake wasn't sure if he would have been able to sleep so peacefully.

Not that he would've cared.

Furia leaned against a pillar a few feet away. She was glowering at Jean, as if she had just swallowed something nasty and it wouldn't go down her throat. Jake chuckled and shook his head.

"Jealousy does not become you," he said.

Furia knew that very well. She knew she had angry lines on her pretty face and her lips were puckered so tightly it looked like an old woman's but she couldn't care when she normally would've. "I didn't ask you. When I want your opinion I'll give it to you," she snapped.

Jake shrugged and walked over to Jean. She drew in a deep breath as he neared, as if she was aware of his presence though she was not awake. He smiled down at her young, pretty face and drew a finger down her check. Jean shuddered and jerked her head away. Jake's smile widened. Perhaps Lord Deltoramina would allow him to have this one. Jean's power and beauty enthralled Jake.

Furia glowered over at the redhead and her face twisted in the anger. This was one human she would not miss. She recognized anyone with beauty as a threat to herself and often eliminated them with a cold ruthlessness. But Jake was fond of Jean and she knew that there was deep angry, power beneath that pretty-boy smile.

She didn't want to be faced with that.

Instead she arched back against the wall showing off her breasts, and said lazily, "How much longer till your master gets here? I would think he would just pop up immediately for revenge. I'd do that if I had been imprisoned in the Gate."

Jake smirked and shook his head. "How little ya know. The Slayer will be here soon and Lord Deltoramina wants ta have the pleasure of seeing the horror in her eyes when he rises. Ah do, too."

Furia flickered her red nails towards the stairs leading to the Earth. "So when will this Slayer get here? I'm getting bored."

Jake smiled as well and turned his eyes to the stairs in the crypt, "Any minute now, darlin'. I can feel her. She's wantin' her little friend back. Whonda if she knows that she just brought all of her little team to their deaths?"

Jake laughed, his head thrown back with it, and Furia shook her head. She turned her head away from Jake and looked towards the crypt.

The little Slayer better get here soon. She wasn't waiting forever.

--&--

"Odd," the Wicca called Willow mumbled as Team Buffy, the X-Men and the Brotherhood made their way down the darken streets of Bayville to its crypt.

"What?" the blonde Slayer asked, turning to look at her friend.

"There's no Tora-Kone," Willow murmured. "A few days ago, the streets were filed with them. Why did Jake call them back to the graveyard?"

"Don't make me freak out, Will," Xander said in a panicky voice, grabbing a jagged sword in his hand. "I keep on seeing my other eye being plucked out and you aren't helping!"

Tabitha chuckled. "Would it make you feeling better if I said that I'd love you if you ever lost your other eye?" Xander looked at her in horror.

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LOSE ANOTHER EYE?" he shouted in angst. Tabitha burst into laughing.

Gambit shook his head at the insanely laughing couple and looked over at Rogue. "Now, _chere_, don go jumping into danger like last time. Last thing we need is another coma like the one you went through a few weeks ago again."

Rogue turned her head to look at him and said angrily, "If ya remember, moron, it was yar fault Ah ended up like that in the first place! Watch what ya're doin from now on and we won't have that problem again."

"I'll try, _ma petite_, I'll try," Gambit said and smiled at her. Rogue smiled back and reached out for his hand. He took it and held it tight in his own.

"Are you sure I have to fight? I'm not very good at it, you know. Maybe it would be better if I went back to the Institute," Andrew whined, trotting up to Buffy with his camera in hand. Buffy turned and glared at him.

"If you're part of them team you die with the team. I… I mean 'if' we die, of course," Buffy said and grabbed Andrew's camera despite his protests. She placed it in her backpack and handed him a stake.

Andrew pouted.

Kitty was in the back of the group with Lance at her side. Her head was lowered wearily and her lips were trembling slightly. Lance was frowning and looked very worried. But this was not the cause of the battle they were about to fight, but because they would not fight it together. Kitty was to bring Buffy, Colossus, Sidney and her ghosts deep into the pit of hell. They were to fight without one another.

Lance saw the worried look in Kitty eyes and reached out to hook an arm around her waist. "Hey, don't worry. We'll… we'll both be fine, okay? We've got Buffy with us and she's the Slayer. We'll be okay."

Kitty looked up into his face and smiled sadly. "I really like hope so. It would suck so bad to die right now." With that she leaned against Lance.

Ori was biting her nails as she and Pyro walked in the middle. Pyro, at her side, had a goofy battle-high grin on his face. He looked ready, already running on adrenaline. There was no fear in his eyes like there was in Ori's.

He looked over at her and blinked. "Scared, luv?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"Yes damnit! I am!" Ori said loudly but everyone ignored her, lost in their own thoughts. "I thought I'd be like: hey, cool death! Bring it on! But now… now I'm just scared! I don't wanna die, Pyro. I like living!"

"Don't worry, luv, you've got me to watch your back. I won't let anything happen to your pretty face." And he meant it. Pyro knew nothing would happen to Ori as long as he could keep an eye on her.

Ori smiled but rolled her eyes. "Wow that is _so_ comforting," she said sarcastically, but she was staring to feel a little better about fighting now.

Sidney was walking off to the side with her ghostly charges. Eve, for once, had broken down and become soft. In her pale arms she held the small form of Ann. They both held blank looks on their face, as if they already had no emotions in them. But the trembling of Eve's hands and Ann's body gave them away.

Jack was walking closer to her then the other two. His hand was intertwined with hers. He squeezed it lightly and Sidney answered with her own squeeze, but didn't look at him. She couldn't and raised her free hand and clutched her stomach, as if she feared she was going to be sick.

Buffy looked over at Colossus and wished he wouldn't be fighting today. It was an odd feeling. She had never wanted to keep a lover from running into battle. Not even Angel. She had always been willing to let him fight his battles, but with Colossus Buffy was inches away from hitting upside the head and hiding him behind the tree.

A warmth flooded over her and she almost smiled. She loved Colossus. She had realized it when she had looked into Sidney's eyes and told her she would have to sacrifice the man she loved. Colossus had been there and had given her strength, he didn't have to. That was when she realized she had loved him.

Colossus looked over at her and deep into her eyes and she thought _he feels it too_. Definitely something they were going to have to talk about. From the way she felt, she planned on being in Colossus's life for a long, long time.

"We are almost here," Shibita said, reaching for her sword.

Besides her Logan growled and called forth his claws. "They're gonna pay. And it ain't gonna be pretty." Shibita grinned over at the Wolverine.

"Yes indeed," she agreed.

Buffy turned her head, shaking it at the two warriors, and saw Scott. His head was lowered and his red shades covered his eyes and his emotions, but the Slayer could tell from the way he walked that he was defeated. He had been like this— sluggish, sober, depressed— ever since Jean had been kidnapped. Not that Buffy blamed him.

She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Scott turned his head to look at her and Buffy smiled reassuringly. "We'll get her back, Scott. And we'll make Jake and Furia and their master pay for what they've done."

"I hope you're right," Scott said hopelessly.

"Looks like we're here, B," Faith said, stepping up to her and casting a scowling look at the looming graveyard.

"Super," Buffy drawled sarcastically and her clutch on her scythe tightened. She looked over at her team, mutants, half-demons, Slayers… and Xander and smiled softly. Some offered weak smiles back, others were to numb to do so.

Buffy turned from them and a frown replaced her smile. She swung her arm forward and her team started to walk. Their feet crunched against dead leaves and an eerie silence fell over the area. There was no Tora-Kone in sight.

"It's quiet. Too quiet," Xander muttered as the entered the graveyard. All the younger Slayers, excluding Charlotte, gave him fearful looks.

"I love that movie!" Tabitha said softly.

"Shut up," Charlotte snapped and Dana reached out for her arm in hopes of safety. Charlotte glared at her, "You're a Slayer, woman! Toughen up."

Buffy raised a hand and all conversations ceased. They all turned to see what had their Slayer leader's attention. Gasps rose from the team.

Furia sat on the archway to the crypt where both Jean and Jake were located. She swung her long legs back and forth with an evil, twisted grin on her face. It was not Furia herself that was daunting, it was the thousands and thousands of Tora-Kone behind her. Her smile widened when she saw them.

"Oh boy," Dana said.

"Still happy about the battle?" Ori muttered to Pyro, who shook his head.

"Glad you've finally arrived," Furia said as she hopped off the archway and placed her hand on her hips. "I was getting bored."

"Where's Jake and Jean?" Buffy demanded, flexing her triceps.

"They're down there, Miss Slayer. Jake's waiting with Lord Deltoramina," Furia explained. "And he told me to tell you that you and you're few chosen fighters are allowed to go into the crypt without being harmed. Get going, my Tora-Kone grow impatient."

"Alright, Kitty, Colossus, Sidney, and ghosts let's go!" she said and started forward. She stopped by a growl and turned her head to Logan. "And no, you can't come. You need to fight up here. This is where most of the army is going to be. I need you to keep them in the vicinity."

"I know," Logan growled again, clenching his teeth. "I just wish I could get a chance to kick Jake's ass." He turned his eyes to scan the thousands of Tora-Kone. "But I guess these guys will do. Good luck, kid."

"Buffy." The Slayer turned and looked at Scott. "Get Jean back and make Jake pay," he told her. The Slayer smiled and nodded, walking towards Furia.

Lance gave Kitty's hand a squeeze before allowing her to walk away. "Be careful, Kitty-cat," he said softly and Kitty smiled up at him.

"You, too," she answered and joined Buffy.

"Be careful, Sid," Ori said. "Watch your six." Then she turned her gaze to Jack and Ann and Eve. "Bye Jack, good luck. See ya Ann. Ah… yeah, Eve…"

"Farewell, Oriana."

"Bye, ORI!"

"Bite me."

Sidney, Jack, Ann and Eve walked over to Kitty and Buffy. Together the group of six walked over to the archway. Furia smiled at them as Sidney and Buffy placed their hands on Kitty's shoulder. Kitty frowned with concentration and phased herself and the other two people through the stones that protected the entrance to the crypt. Jack, Ann and Eve, unseen by all, walked through the stones and joined the three on the other side.

Furia smirked as she looked at the remaining members of Buffy's team. She could see the fear in their eyes and it made her twisted smile widened. But what had her confused was the courage in them as well. They willingly stood before her and accepted certain death for a mere girl-child proclaiming the greater good?

Well, wasn't Miss Savour going to get a surprise when she got into the pit of the crypt? Lord Deltoramina would devour their bodies with his giant teeth. Her only regret was that she would not be able to watch as the Slayer died.

But then she had these fools to humor herself.

Shibita glared at Furia and her grip on her broadsword tightened. "Be ready," she told her half-demons and they crouched down into a fighting stance.

"And so it begins," Furia said as the Tora-Kone lunged.

-

**AN:** Ah! Evil cliffhanger. What are you going to do? The story is almost done, only three chapters plus an epilogue left. I'm still trying to get it finished before the summer's end. And I'm stick by that. Next chapter the fighting actually begins.

_Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's_: your spot has been marked.

_flying alien:_ well, the reason I usually only reply to you two is because you are the only people who review. I reply to anyone who reviews the current chapter. And I will reveal nothing but since we only about four more chapters to do (including the epilogue) you'll see soon enough!


	40. Chaos Bleeds

From the Desk of Lizzy Rebel

Well, it's not too late is it? I just wanna get this out and get this fic done with. So I can focus on my other two (which really are taking up all my time). Oh, and I started watching _Buffy_ on FX again since Riley leaving the show—God, I hate him—and I realized something… I freaking love Spike. I hate Joss Whedon for killing Spike. And by the why, does anyone know why Spike showed up on _Angel_ for that last gut-wrenching, painful season? Like what was the reasoning behind that?

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Forty- Chaos Bleeds**

Buffy glanced over at Sidney as she spoke in low voices to an unseen person.

Sidney turned away from her ghost charge and looked at Buffy with sad, tired eyes. She nodded stiffly. "We're ready."

Buffy turned to Kitty. "Hell kitten, I want you to stay by me okay? It's likely that Jake will keep his strongest vamps with him so they'll probably out-fight you within minutes. I'll try to protect you."

"What about me?" Sidney asked, "I hadn't trained at all and I wasn't good at fighting to start with."

"Stick by Colossus until I give you the signal to start the plan, k?" Buffy said and placed a hand on Sidney's shoulder. "Be brave, Sidney. This is the only way."

Sidney's shoulders trembled slightly, but only for a moment, then they stiffened and she nodded, "I know. I know we have to do this. I'm not afraid."

Buffy nodded and then turned back to Kitty and Colossus. "Okay. Ready?" Everyone, even the ghosts, nodded. "Let's go."

They walked down the stone steps in silence. Kitty, in fear of the darkness, reached out for Buffy's arm. Buffy smiled softly in the darkness and grabbed Kitty's hand to assure her everything was going to be okay.

The steps winded, curved, dropped for what seemed like eternity, but finally Buffy recognized the light of a candle glowing at the end of the stairs. She looked over at her team and signaled to them to get ready. She received nods as answered.

Sidney raised twin stakes given to her by Buffy. Colossus unhooked the sword given to him by Bain from his waist belt and Kitty pulled out her longsword, given to her by Logan, from her the on her X-Men uniform.

They stepped into the light…

"Oh Jean," was the first thing Kitty said as her eyes fell on the young, redheaded girl sprawled on the stone platform a few feet away.

_Just as I saw it_, Buffy thought grimly, _except Jean doesn't have any wounds yet_. She looked over at Kitty who had tears in her eyes. "Don't let your guard down. Concentrate on the mission," she snapped and Kitty nodded stiffly.

"Ah see ya've finally arrived. And unharmed! Ah don't give Furia the credit she deserves," came the Southern drawl that had them all turning. Their eyes narrowed as they met Jake's, who laughed. "Come on now, why the long faces? Ya'all are gonna die together! That's something ain't it?"

Buffy looked at the Tora-Kone behind him and snorted. "Only twelve of your vamps, Jake? Getting a little cocky, aren't we?"

"Now, now, don't get yar panties in a twist, sugah. Ah haven't underestimated ya. These are my strongest Tora-Kone. But because ma lord is going to waken here 'n' smite ya without a glance Ah figured Ah'd gave you a little fairness."

"How kind of you," Buffy said sarcastically. "But I plan on kicking your skinny ass to kingdom come. Alrighty then?"

Jake just smirked and Buffy felt the rumbling beneath her feet. She fell against Colossus, who caught her and keep her standing. The Slayer's eyes were drawn the area behind the platform Jean rested on.

A large chasm was opening in the floor. Red fire, the colour of blood, rose from the crack. It grew larger and larger and larger until it was big enough for a red hand to reach out and grab the Earth. Buffy gasped as the talon-like fingers dug into the ground. The rumbling increased and a horn began to appear from the chasm.

Jake was laughing, backing away from Buffy and towards the chasm. He stopped at Jean and drew his Sealie dagger down her arm, drawing blood. Jean gave a small cry but didn't awake. Jake moved over the chasm and allowed the blood on the dagger to drip into the expending hole.

He laughed wickedly. "Chaos bleeds. Slayer." He looked over at Buffy. "Let meh introduce you to ma lord."

--&--

The Tora-Kone fell down on the fighters above ground. The younger Slayers, Dana, Charlotte, Hannah, May, Nicola, Ana and Bridget, fought side by side. They used the swords and stakes given to them by Buffy to hack at their enemies. Charlotte was easily the strongest of the fighters and so the others followed her lead. She thrust and killed. The high of battle was in her veins as she led her attack.

Scott and the X-Men tended to fight to together as well. He used his optic blasts to destroy any Tora-Kone that tried to move in for the kill. Lance shook the ground with his powers and stabbed the disoriented Tora-Kone with his stake after. Evan was meant for these kinds of battles. He summoned his stakes and shot them from his skin, dusting dozens of Tora-Kone at once. Pyro and Ori used their powers to scorch the skin of the Tora-Kone. Then together they used their sword to decapitate their foes. Rogue was off to the side using her agile body to slip through the grasps of the Tora-Kone and then ramming her stake through their backs. Gambit was farther away, grabbing Tora-Kone after Tora-Kone, using his powers to make them blow up and then finishing off his weakened foes with a good lopping of the head.

Logan was fighting with the half-demons, having found soul-mates with their equally hard war-ways. He was behind Shibita hacking at the Tora-Kone with his metal claws. The vampires didn't stand a chance. Shibita looked over at him and grinned before decapitating her foes with her deadly sword. Her army followed suit.

Tabitha, Xander and Andrew stood besides Willow to defend her. Willow wasn't a very good fighter though her strong spirit made her powerful. Tabitha and Xander were an excellent team. Tabitha used her booms to disorient the vampires and then Xander finished them off with his sword. Andrew proved to be useless in battle but he attacked a Tora-Kone when it came dangerously close.

But Faith wasn't doing much fighting. Her eyes were locked with Furia who stood at the edge of the battle, watching it. She noticed Faith's eyes and smirked.

"You want to fight Slayer?" she asked and shrugged. "Well, I had been hoping to fight the Summers girl but seeing as how Deltoramina claimed her, you'll do. Come on then."

Faith growled and bared her teeth. Ever since she had started being a Slayer she had been compared to Buffy. Buffy's shadow, the not-quite-as-good Slayer. She wasn't the better fighter, wasn't the better person, and was always second place. But Furia was pissing her off. She'd be damned if some bad-ass demon put the Dark Slayer in second place for a fight.

Time to play. Growling, Faith moved after Furia.

"Where's Faith going?" Dana shouted over the rush of battle. She had stopped fighting to watch Faith and Furia walked off to do battle. "We need her here! FAITH COME BACK!"

"Watch your back!" Charlotte shouted and Dana turned to see a Tora-Kone baring down on her. Dana screamed and raised her hands to her face as the claws made their way to her neck.

But Charlotte jumped in front of Dana. Her teeth bared in a snarl as the claws found her neck instead. She gave a small scream of pain and fell to the floor. Dana screamed in horror and lunged, bringing her sword down on the Tora-Kone's face. She dropped to her knees in front of Charlotte and rolled her over.

Charlotte stared blankly at the sky, her eyes wide and her lips parted. She was so dead, Dana knew, but the tears came to her eyes none the less. Charlotte had died because of her and the guilt was heavy on her bosom. She reached and touched Charlotte's still face in a silent goodbye. A single tear rolled down her young face.

There was a scream above her and she felt the soft dust settle in her hair. Gasping, she turned her head and looked up. Shibita loomed over her with a scowl, her sword outstretched. She had just killed a Tora-Kone going after Dana.

"If you're not more careful you'll get us all killed!" Shibita snapped at Dana, who nodded. As the half-demon warrior turned back to battle the young Slayer stood with a cold, emotionless look on her face. A battle cry tore her lips as she ran back into battle.

"This… is… getting… annoying!" Ori shouted through gritted teeth as she lit another Tora-Kone on fire. Pyro backed against her, breathing hard.

"Don't I know it?" he panted, dusting another vampire. He looked over at Ori and opened his mouth to shot a warning when a clawed hand clamped around his throat. He gave a choked cry as he was dragged to the ground.

"PYRO!" Ori shouted in horror. She grabbed one shoulder of the man she loved and the creature she hated. She engulfed them both in her gold fire. Pyro was unaffected but the Tora-Kone, who was affected and greatly, wouldn't let go. The fire-wielding young woman growled and dragged both men to their feet.

"SCOTT!" Ori roared, rearing the fiery couple in front of her. Scott turned and without thinking fired an optic blast. The red laser sliced through the Tora-Kone and it burst into dust.

"Jeez, that was gross." Pyro muttered and grinned over at Ori, who looked relieved. They moved back into battle.

"Summers!" Lance shouted behind Scott and he turned just in time to see a Tora-Kone coming down on him. But instead of pain, which was what Scott expected, he got dust. The vampire disappeared, revealing Lance holding a stake in his hand.

"You… you…" Scott stuttered, pointing a finger at Lance. "just saved my life!"

Lance blinked several times before saying with a twisted face, "I did, didn't I? _Damnit_! That will _not_ happen again."

Scott bared his teeth at Lance but didn't retort. Then both young men turned back to the battle at hand. Obviously, they both understood that they didn't have time to insult one another.

"Willow!" Xander called over to the Wicca at the edge of the battlefield. "Ah, how long do you think it will be until the plan starts? They're so many Tora-Kone, Faith's gone off, and we can't hold out forever!" Tabitha blew up a Tora-Kone and as it weakly rose to its feet, Xander gave it a friendly introduction to his stake.

"I… am… getting… tired!" Tabitha panted.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Andrew cried as he pressed his sword into a Tora-Kone's chest.

"I'll know when its time," Willow said grimly and looked over at the crypt. Softly she said, "Hurry, Buffy."

--&--

Deltoramina rose from the chasm with dangerous foreboding. Inch by inch his red, scaly body began to rise from the ground. But as Kitty, Sidney, and even Colossus, gasped at his hideousness Buffy didn't do anything. She had seen this all before.

"May Ah introduce ya to ma lord?" Jake laughed and looked over at the demon with a smile. "Lord Deltoramina may Ah introduce ya to the Slayer?"

Lord Deltoramina was even more hideous in person, Buffy found. He wrecked of death and blood. The scales on his body glowed in the light, the talons on his hands were sharper, his horns darker, his tail was longer and he was so much taller than in the dream. Buffy backed up so she could look the whole of him.

**"So you're the little Slayer who destroyed the First,"** Deltoramina hissed in a low voice but even then it sent shivers up her spine. **"I must thank you for that. The First would have been a nasty enemy to fight. But I'm afraid you're little escapade has come to an end. I'm here to take my rightful place as ruler!"**

Buffy frowned at him and then shrugged casually. "So you're the big bad, eh? Well, Deltoramina, I'm about to cut your vacation on Earth short and give you a one way ticket back to whatever hellhole you crawled out of."

Deltoramina cast his dark eyes on the Slayer and she almost flinched. **"Foolish girl-child! You dare to presume you can defeat me? You have cursed your team and your friends to death! All shall die and you will be first!"**

"You talk the talk…" Buffy said and raised her scythe. "But can you walk the walk? Let's find out! Get ready you sonofabitch. This if for all those who died at your filthy hands."

Buffy reared her scythe back and threw it over her head. "KIYYYAAAAAA!" she screamed and lunged forward. Deltoramina reared back to meet her.

Colossus moved to join Buffy in her fight but Jake stepped in front of him. In his hands was a jagged sword. "Ya ain't gonna help her this time, boy-o. You and me, we gonna fight."

Colossus looked over at Buffy, who jumped to Lord Deltoramina, and then turned back to Jake, "I'm gonna enjoy this," he said noncommittally.

"Colossus, what about us?" Kitty demanded but her voice was lost over the battle cries of Buffy, Deltoramina, Colossus, and Jake. She turned back to Sidney who was looking at her ghostly companions.

Then she saw the Tora-Kone moving behind Sidney, a bloodlust in their eyes. She motioned to them and Sidney turned. Both she and Kitty gripped their stakes as the Tora-Kone moved closer.

"I guess we fight, too." Sidney muttered as the Tora-Kone lunged. Kitty and Sidney moved to meet them.

* * *

**AN:** And now we've finally come to the end. Buffy's gotta defeat the big bad and everyone else has gotta tag along. Next chapter Faith goes crazy on Furia's ass and Jean gets her revenge.

_Hellmouth2:_ aww, don't feel bad! At least you're still reviewing. And, one more thing, I'm allergic to glue… ;;

_spk:_ thank you for review. I appreciate it and hope to see from you again. Please continue to support!

-And one more thing before we leave. Do ya'll realize that if everyone who's read this story took the time to write me even a two-word review I'd have over a thousand reviews? C'mon people! Is it that hard to click that button and type 'I like it' or 'I hate it'? Don't be afraid to criticize or praise!-


	41. The Slayer Who Did Not Walk Alone

From the Desk of Lizzy Rebel

I know, this is late. Late. Late. Late. I am sorry. But for those of you who read my Jak IV story, you know why all my updates have been so late. If you don't… well… let me just say if it had been possible I would have updated earlier. So enjoy this chapter and I promise to update the next chapter much earlier!

* * *

**Chapter Forty One- The Slayer Who Did Not Walk Alone**

Faith glared at Furia as they moved into an empty area where they would not be disturbed during their fight with one another.

"Ready, Slayer?" Furia asked.

For an answer, Faith unleashed a battle cry and lunged, bringing her sword down upon Furia's. Furia grinned and pushed it away. They circled each other like boxers, their swords positioned between their eyes.

Furia was the one to lunge first this time. She rushed forward, raising her sword high. She gasped in pain as Faith kicked her in the stomach. As she fell back, Faith took the moment of opportunity and moved in for the kill. Furia saw it and kicked her legs, causing Faith to back away so she didn't get hit.

Then Furia leaped and instead of using her sword she reared her fists back. Faith hadn't been expecting that move and the punch landed squarely in her jaw. Faith gave a curse and backed away. She glared up at Furia and wiped the blood off of her lip.

"Not bad," Faith drawled, licking cautiously at her banged up lip. "Not bad… for a demon." Furia smirked and they lunged forward at the same time.

_Clang. CLANG!_ Their swords met, pulled away and met again. They pushed against one another, trying to force their foe to the ground. They gritted their teeth and they pushed all of their weight against their swords, trying to gain the higher ground. But neither showed any signs of faltering.

They pushed away because the battle of wills was not working. The Slayer and the demon looked at one another and lunged together. Furia sent her attack for Faith's legs. Faith howled and jumped over the sword and brought her own down to Furia's back. Furia saw it and pushed herself to the ground. She rolled away and jumped to her feet.

Faith grinned at her and raised her aching arm. She pointed two fingers, palm up, at the demon and then curled them inward in a suggestive, come-hither fashion. Furia snarled at her and lunged, fueled by hatred.

Faith moved out of the way, causing Furia to fall forward. But what the Dark Slayer hadn't been expecting was Furia to counterattack so quickly. Even as she was falling forward, Furia wheeled around and hit Faith's sword with her own. Faith gasped as the cool metal of her sword left her hand and clanked off into the distance.

Furia stood and smirked at Faith as she looked franticly around for her weapon. As Furia approached Faith the Dark One stopped.

"What now, Slayer? I believe you've lost your weapon," Furia said and flexed her own.

"Catfight," was all Faith said as she lunged at Furia. The demon hadn't been expecting that and as Faith's weight made contact with Furia's body she dropped her own sword and they feel to the ground.

They rolled and rolled and rolled. Dirt caught in their hair as they fought on pure animal instincts. Faith grabbed a fistful of Furia's hair and yanked back as hard as she could while Furia wracked her nails down Faith's face. They howled in pain as the continued to roll around in the muck and the grim. Their legs twined as they tried to get an advantage over one another.

Then Faith had it.

She rolled over once more, but instead of letting Furia force their bodies to roll again she braced her legs against the ground. With blinding motions, Faith pinned Furia to the ground and wrapped her arms around her neck. Furia gasped in pain and her struggles increased, but Faith never wavered.

She drew Furia head up into the air and felt a twisted grin form on her face.

"See ya," she said and twisted Furia's neck. Furia screamed in pain but the howl fell on deaf ears. Tighter and tighter Faith twisted.

Until there was a _snap_ and Furia was limp.

When Faith was sure the demon was no longer breathing she pushed herself from the ground. She spat once on her opponent for good measure and then moved away from her. In the distance she heard Willow calling for her, screaming that they needed to retreat. She wondered what she had missed.

--&--

While Faith had been fighting Furia, the others had been drawn into a heavy battle. The heat of bodies and the smell of sweat and blood filled the air.

Rogue gritted her teeth as sharp pain welled at her arm. She wheeled around and slammed her stake into the face of her enemy Tora-Kone. It howled and turned to dust. Rogue felt a grin spread across her face.

"Take that," she mumbled.

There was another growl behind her and Rogue wheeled around and faced the Tora-Kone with a grim face. Their fists met and their legs clashed. The Tora-Kone's head reared back and was brought down on Rogue's own. Stars burst in her vision for a moment before she recovered. The Tora-Kone reached out and grabbed her arms. Rogue glowered at it as she pressed her legs against it stomach. She then pushed herself off its stomach and jumped into the air. She turned and kicked its face while in mid-air. The Tora-Kone cried out and slumped to the floor. Rogue bent over it and brought her stake down on its chest.

Gasping for breath Rogue pushed herself back onto her feet. She drew in deep breaths and turned to face her next foe. Only this time it had a head start on her. She watched with sickening horror as the Tora-Kone brought its nails down on her stomach…

Only to be blocked by Gambit as he lunged in front of Rogue. Just as the talon-like fingers met his stomach, Gambit pressed his stack into its chest. As he fell against Rogue, the Tora-Kone burst into dust.

"Guess we're even now, _mon chere_," Gambit said as he slumped against her. Rogue gasped at his weight and pressed her hands under his armpits to keep standing straight. "Oui, dat tickles."

But Rogue wasn't listening to him. Her eyes were on the bleeding wound in his stomach. Dark red spread like a virus over his clothes. The crimson tide splashed onto her uniform and traveled down her legs. Tears came into her eyes.

Gambit saw the tears. "It's bad, ain't it, _chere_?"

Rogue looked at him sadly and had nothing to say to him. Nothing except, "Oh, Gambit…"

"You know, my real name's Remy. I've always wanted you to call me dat," Gambit said in a strange, far away voice. His eyes darkened. "I know you're real name's Marie. Magneto told me. I always thought Marie was a very pretty name."

"Remy, ya'll be okay," Rogue said and refused to admit to even herself that it had to be a lie. There was so much blood…

"I don't think so," was the Gambit's answer.

"Ya… ya can't die," Rogue said ferociously. It suddenly became very important that he didn't die and finally, finally, she knew why. And it was bittersweet realization.

She was in love with him. The love had happened so fast, so fierce that she hadn't been able to define it. Until now.

Gambit saw the change in her eyes and almost sighed. Instead, he closed his eyes and took in a deep, steadying breath. "'Bout time you saw it, _ma petite_."

"Ah love ya, ya moron," Rogue said through her tears.

Gambit smiled at her as if to say 'I know' and said in a weak voice, "I know dat, Rogue… Marie. _Je vous aime, aussi_." Then he went limp against her. Rogue cried out and dragged Gambit away from the battle, trying to protect him.

She dragged him towards Willow, Xander, Tabitha and Andrew who were fighting courageously nearby.

Willow turned when she heard them approaching. As she saw Rogue's face and Gambit condition, her eyes grew sad. "Oh, Rogue…" she said softly.

Rogue collapsed to the floor, Gambit's body weighing her down. Tears fell from her eyes and slanted across her cheeks. She propped Gambit's torso against her and kneeled over his body, trying to stop the bleeding by pressing her hands against his wound.

"There's so much blood, Willow," Rogue whispered dejectedly.

Willow bent down and examined Gambit's body. She looked at Rogue and tried to look hopeful. "He's still breathing, Rogue. All we have to do is get some medical supplies."

"Can't you just heal him?"

"Not with that kind of wound… and I'm already drained. It wouldn't be enough—" Then Willow gasped suddenly and snapped her head up. "BUFFY! Buffy's doing it! Everyone fall back! The plan is in motion! FALL BACK!"

Everyone who was battling turned to face the screaming Willow. Scott made the motion with his arm to fall back and everyone obeyed. Lance was the first one to reach Willow and he used his powers to push any Tora-Kone trying to attack away. Dana and her fellow Slayer arrived but Rogue noticed that two were missing, Charlotte and the one named May. Had they fallen?

Shibita and her half-demons made their way towards the Wicca with Logan amongst them. Shibita was shouting something at Logan, sounding like 'if this fails…', when she turned around to make sure all of her people were running towards Willow. She had lost so many already in this battle, losing more in a retreat would be shameful.

That was when it happened.

From behind her a Tora-Kone appeared. It wrapped a hand around the top of her head and yanked her hair back. Shibita's head fell back with pain as the Tora-Kone rear its hand back and plunged it deep into Shibita's back. The half-demon screamed out as the Tora-Kone's mighty hand burst forth from her stomach. Her eyes glazed and she slumped to the ground.

Logan heard her scream and wheeled around in time to see her hideous death. He howled and lunged forward, baring his claws. He hacked at the Tora-Kone until it was nothing more the dust. Then he bent down to look at Shibita. He realized there was nothing he could do for her, she was dead, so he grabbed her sword and ran towards Willow and the others, never glancing back at the fallen warrior.

--&--

Colossus's arm throbbed with the effort it took to dodge Jake's attacks. He was a strong opponent to be sure. There were no signs of weakness in his eyes as he brought his sword down on Colossus's again and again and again.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kitty and Sidney trying to hold their own. Next to them some invisible force was dusting vampires. Colossus guessed that would be the ghosts. But he could only tear his gaze away from Jake for a fraction of a second. Then his attention was drawn back to the man.

"Ya ready to die, boy?" Jake demanded.

Further off, Buffy was having her own mess load of trouble. Deltoramina was not only huge but powerful and his talons could cut her open in a second. Her scythe did little to penetrate his scaly skin and she had yet to even make a scratch on his red flesh.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Buffy chanted as she dodged Deltoramina's deadly claws. The talon slashed her arm, deep, and drew blood. She gritted her teeth and fell to the floor clutching her wound.

"**I told you girl! You cannot defeat me. You are nothing more then a mere mortal while I am a god!"** Deltoramina thundered, moving over to her. He raised his foot to crush her but Buffy rolled away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Buffy muttered, reaching for her scythe and ignoring the throbbing pain in her arm. In the back of her mind she realized that it was getting closer and closer to the time to activate the plan.

_Not yet, though. I'm not finished with him_, Buffy thought and lunged forward with her scythe, raising it above her head. She brought the scythe down on his arm and jumped away when it did little to harm him. It was almost time.

Colossus swung his legs and kicked Jake hard in the sheens. Jake cursed and backed away, bumping into the platform on which Jean slept. He growled at Colossus and lunged forward, preparing to delivery the finishing blow.

Jean groaned and fluttered her eyes open, as if awakening from a spell. She pushed herself up and looked around. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Colossus fighting Jake, Buffy fighting a horrible red-skinned creature, and Sidney and Kitty fighting vampires.

What had happened?

Then she saw Jake and Colossus moving in for the kill. Jake kicked Colossus in the stomach and the big man fell to the floor. Jake grinned and loomed over him, preparing to bring his sword down on Colossus's stomach.

Jean screamed and lunged forward; using what little powers she still had to lift Jake slightly in the air. Jake howled and turned to look into her eyes in pure anger. Jean smirked at him, for the first time feeling the need for revenge. Jake's eyes widened as he realized his fate.

To die for the cause…

"Bye-bye!" Jean said and Jake turned to Colossus. Colossus, with an emotionless expression, decapitated Jake on the spot. The body, no longer held up by Jean's power, fell to the floor with a thud. Jean gasped in exhaustion and leaned against the stone platform.

Buffy backed away from Deltoramina as he, in fury at Jake's death, tried to kill the Slayer. She moved to Colossus, who reached out and caught her in his own exhausted arms. Deltoramina moved over to them, the ground trembling as he moved towards the Slayer, her lover and the physic.

Buffy raised her exhausted her head and grinned at the demon king. "NOW!" she shouted in a hoarse but strong voice.

* * *

**AN:** we're almost done and I couldn't be happier. Anyway, next chapter. Deltoramina gets his, Buffy gets revenge, Sidney gets sad, and the ending arrives. That's right; the last chapter in this story is next (not counting the epilogue).

_Aaron:_ well, I hope you enjoyed the fights. I had a fun time with the Furia/Faith battle. The catfight wasn't supposed to be in there, but I thought it would make the fight seem more desperate

_Hellmouth2:_ don't worry about it, darling. I know how work can feel. Though, mostly I just babysit, they're the devil's spawn and ever time I go babysit those kids, I have to take a half-an-hour to pray to God.

_JitterBug:_ don't hate me too much. Enjoy!

_Canis187:_ no, I don't take offensive to it at all. In fact, thank you! I know my grammar is bad in this fic, and English is my first language, but I actually had written this years ago and am just currently remodeling it to post it. You think the grammar's bad, you should see it before I post ;) I wouldn't tell you to use this fact to base my grammar expertise on. May I direct you to my other fics out there? I have several oneshots I'm awfully proud of and I have two WIP, one's a _Jak II_ story and the other's a _Prince of Persia_ story. If you're into those short of things check them out and be amazed by how much I have grown in my writing! Be amazed!


	42. Ghost of a Hope

From the Desk of Lizzy Rebel

Omigod! Omigod! Last chapter! Last chapter:does the last chapter dance: We're almost at an end. Final battles, some happily ever-afters, and some angst. But most of all: THE END!

Read on! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter Forty Two- Ghost of a Hope**

Sidney knelt in front of Lord Deltoramina. His beady black eyes, however, were not on her but the Slayer who was leaning against her lover in exhaustion.

_Oh God_, Sidney thought in terror as she clasped her hands together and concentrated all of her power on the demon king moving towards her in a slow motion. All she had to do was wait for Jack, Ann and Eve to make their move.

Then she heard it. Deltoramina was screaming in rage. Sidney raised her head and watched as Jack lunged forward, grabbing Deltoramina's neck. Eve and Ann moved around his side and grabbed the demon's talon-like hands. Together they used all their combined strength and pushed him to the ground. The Earth shook as the heavy body was pressed into the earth.

"**NO! You cannot do this to me! I am LORD DELTORAMINA!"** the demon king shouted but Sidney didn't listen. Her whole being was concentrated on what had to be done.

She saw the door to Oblivion in her mind's eyes. It was in a gray area surrounded by mist. The door itself was a silver mixed with purple. It was almost translucent. There was an odd Celtic symbol on it that Sidney didn't recognize but she knew it was to warn those about the fate that came to souls who entered. It curved at the top and was a least five times as big as Sidney. Around the door was gossamer strings that kept the door shut. The door to Oblivion was something not meant to be opened. It was the highest of punishments. Only the purest of evil was sent there. In Oblivion there was nothing. There was no life, no death, and no emotion. Beyond the mist and the silver-purple door was the worst emptiness imaginable. Sidney almost shuddered as she thought about what would happen to the poor souls that would enter it.

Her poor souls…

Shaking her head, Sidney used imaginary hands formed by her mind to grab the strings. The picture of the silver-purple door disappeared, replaced by the scene in the crypt. Deltoramina was still struggling against Jack, Ann and Eve but their hold did not waver. Their faces were grim with determination.

Using her invisible hands, she wrapped the gossamer strings around Deltoramina and the three ghosts. If she didn't place the strings around all four of those beings then as she tried to send his soul to Oblivion the demon could break free of her hold and return to his own body which would allow him to overpower the three ghosts.

As she muttered the incantations needed she thought back to the day before. When Buffy had come to her with the accursed plan.

_Buffy sat across from Sidney in the library of the Institute. Her eyes were very weary as she said, "Sidney_ _what would you be willing to do to save the world?"_

"_Anything," was Sidney_'_s answer. Hadn't she answered that already?_

"_Then I'll you the plan. You're not going to like it," Buffy said quickly and then sighed. "I had a vision. I think it was given to me by a powerful being but… that's not important. What is important is that I now know how to defeat Lord Deltoramina."_

"_What is it? Tell me."_

"_Sidney_ _what I'm asking you to do is make the greatest sacrifice of all." Buffy looked away, towards Colossus. "I'm asking you to give up your ghosts…"_

"_Wha… what?"_

"_In my vision I saw that the only way to defeat Lord Deltoramina was to send him to a place called Oblivion. You know that right?" When Sidney_ _nodded numbly the Slayer continued, "Well, you know that Lord Deltoramina is very powerful. During the time it takes for you to convert his body over to Oblivion he could escape your hold and return to his body. What I've come to realize is that we need something to hold him… or someone. In my vision I saw your Jack and Ann and Eve holding Deltoramina down and keeping him locked in your hold. I also saw them leaving with him as he went to Oblivion, trying to keep him from breaking free. You see, Sidney, if they don't go to Oblivion with him he'll escape from your hold and return to his body. The only way for us to send him to Oblivion is if your ghosts go with him…"_

"_That's the plan…"_

"_No," was all Sidney_ _could manage._

Tears streamed down Sidney's face and used all the power she could muster to throw open the door to Oblivion. Then she grabbed the gossamer strings with her imaginary hands and pulled them hard.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Jack, Ann and Eve. They looked at her then, feeling the cords tightening on their own bodies, and smiled at her. "_I'm sorry_!"

Deltoramina howled in rage as his spirit was ripped from his body and dragged to the door. His tails and legs thrashed to try to bring his soul back into his body, but it was futile. The forms of Jack, Ann and Eve dragged Deltoramina into the invisible portal Sidney had opened for them. Their forms now were truly ghostly, pale and translucent. They were nothing more then souls.

"**NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Deltoramina screamed in his last breath.

"_Oh yes,"_ Jack's eerie voice screamed.

"_DIE! DIE YOU SONOFABITCH!"_ Eve shouted.

"_Pay back!"_ Ann cried.

Further away Jean and Kitty gasped and Colossus's eyes widened. They saw Jack, Ann and Eve carrying Deltoramina's soul away from his body. The ghosts were in their purest form— their souls— and everyone who was in the room could see them. Buffy watched them with a grim face for she had seen it before.

And then Sidney watched in his mind's eyes as the three ghosts dragged the demon king to the door to Oblivion. Sidney watched them sadly and her fingers itched to reach out and drag them back to Earth, but she knew that if she did that she would only be sucked into the door.

And she had so much to live for…

Jack smiled at her weakly as he began to fall into the door. Sidney cried out and reached for him, but Jack pushed her hand away. He winked at her and whispered her name one last time.

And then he was gone…

Then there was Death, in his innocent form, staring down at her with a not-so-innocent smile. He waved his glaive and pushed the doors to Oblivion shut with a load slam. He turned back to her and shook his head.

"_You sacrificed a lot, Sidney. Your friends, your lover… but it is not enough. Because you opened the door of Oblivion— a most evil sin— I get to take your powers."_ Then he reached out and pressed a pale hand into her bosom. Then his face twisted and he yanked.

Sidney screamed in pain as her powers were ripped from her very being. She collapsed against the ground and withered in agony. She watched as the Grim Reaper removed his hand with a glowing gold orb in it. It was her power. He had taken it from her… forever.

"_Goodbye, Sidney,"_ Death said and smiled down at her. Then he disappeared, never to be seen by her again.

Sidney's head was pounding as she felt someone grab her arm. She was hauled up to her feet. Weakly, painfully, she raised her head and looked into Kitty's eyes.

"Are you like okay? You were screaming so badly… I thought Deltoramina had gotten to you," Kitty said, worriedly. Sidney saw that Kitty had dozens of cuts on her face and her leg looked a little out of whack. Other then that she looked fine.

Sidney smiled at her and pushed Kitty away lightly. "It's okay, Kitty. When I do a big spell like that I always scream." Kitty nodded but looked like she was going to press her more. Then Buffy was calling her over to help Jean stand.

Sidney turned away and looked over at Deltoramina's limp body. Where Jack, Ann and Eve had last stood before they were sent to Oblivion.

Oblivion… where they were nothing but air. She held back tears as she thought of them being nothing.

But then something gold glittering at the corner of her eyes. Gasping she turned and hurried over to it. As she neared the gold shimmer it took the form of a body. The body, though familiar, was shrouded in a holy gold light.

Jack…

"Jack…" Sidney whispered, reaching out for him. Jack smiled his Jack smile and took her in his strong, capable, ghostly arms. "But how…? You're in Oblivion and I… I lost my powers…"

"_I had to see you one more time, Sidney, if only for a few seconds,"_ Jack said in a voice that was his but somehow stronger, filled with power. He caressed her hands. "_We only have a few seconds left, but I had to tell you you're so brave. What you did— I don't know if I could've. I want you to be happy and know that I love you."_

"Jack, there's something I need to tell you. Something I didn't get to tell you before," Sidney opened her mouth to tell him what she had kept from him so he could save the world. What was her greatest sacrifice of all, but then she shook her head. "I love you, Jack. There will be only you."

"_Goodbye, Sidney,"_ Jack said and tears formed in Sidney's eyes. His body began to sparkle with the gold light and he was getting pale, dissolving.

"Jack—" Sidney began but her words were cut off by his lips. He cupped her chin and pressed his lips lightly against hers in a bittersweet goodbye. Jack's own tears fell from his eyes and dropped onto her cheeks. Sidney gave a small sob as she leaned into the kiss. She closed her eyes and her arms came up to encircle his shoulders.

But he had already disappeared.

Sidney opened her eyes and tears flowed down her cheeks as she stared at the place where her one and only love had been. "Goodbye, Jack. I love you and I shall cherish what we have together." Then she slumped to her knees.

Further off, Buffy pulled away from Colossus and looked into his big eyes. Without saying anything, Colossus leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Buffy moaned softly and pressed herself up against him.

When the broke, Buffy smiled up at him and said, "You know something, you're the first boyfriend I've had that doesn't work for the military… or isn't a vampire… or isn't rebound."

"Thank you… I think…"

"I love you," she said, moving by the feeling of it. The certainty. "It happened so fast, so wild, but I love you. I love you and your tallness."

"That's nice." An actual smile came on Colossus's lips. "Because I love you, too. I love everything about you… even your shortness."

They laughed at one another and then leaned in to kiss against. Being in love was good, Buffy decided as they broke. Especially if you loved a man named Colossus—or better yet Peter.

Buffy pulled away from him and picked up her scythe. Together, the Slayer and her love made their way to the dead body of Lord Deltoramina. Buffy looked down at the demon king's beady black eyes and glowered at him. Then her eyes feel on the gold jewel in his forehead.

"I don't think you're gonna need this anymore," Buffy muttered and raised her scythe… well tried to anyway. She cursed and lowered her arm. It throbbed in pain. She looked down at it and saw the blood and felt the broken bones.

"Need some help?" Colossus asked and cupped her hand in his big one. Buffy smiled at him and together they raised her scythe.

"Why thank you," Buffy said as they brought the scythe down on Deltoramina's jeweled forehead.

As the scythe cracked the jewel open white light flew out of it. Buffy and Colossus were sent flying backward. The white light washed over the room and Buffy felt a sharp pain in her arm and heard a snap. For a moment her eyes were blinded by the light. Then she blinked and saw that the light had floated to the surface.

--&--

Above them Buffy's team— Willow, Xander, Ana, Nicola, Hannah, Dana Bridget, Ori, Andrew and Faith— stood with the X-Men— Scott, Evan, Logan, Tabitha and Rogue— and the Brotherhood— Gambit, Lance and Pyro— and the late Shibita's half-demon army as the Tora-Kone moved in on them.

But just as they lunged a white light sprung forth from the ground and covered the graveyard. The Tora-Kone screamed in pain as the light washed over them. Their bodies turned to dust as if the sunlight had hit them.

Rogue, who still had Gambit's head in her lap, was crying silently as Gambit drew in one last shaky breath before laying still and dead. She lowered her head and screamed, her fingers digging into the thick trench coat covering Gambit's body.

And then… and then she felt a warm light touching her cheek and she raised her head. The white light was now falling to ground like snow. It slid over Gambit and touched his wound. The blood still coming forth from the wound turned white and the bleeding, gaping hole healed so quickly it looked like someone had rewound time so that it had never happened.

Gambit blinked and rose off of Rogue's lap. He touched his stomach where the wound had once been and said in a confused voice, "Well, dat was weird." He turned to Rogue who was looking at him with wide eyes. "W'at's wrong, _chere_? Did you—hrmphh!" His words were cut off as Rogue jumped onto to him. They fell to the floor with Rogue

pressing kisses to his face and Gambit looking very happy.

Ori was blinking. She held out her hand and allowed the white light to touch her hand. The cut she had there disappeared. "Ah, cool! It heals stuff!" She turned to Pyro and saw that he had his head titled to the sky and his mouth open so that he could catch the white light on his tongue.

Ori chucked and said, "You know, I taste better." Pyro grinned and turned to her.

"I bet you do," he said and reached out for her. She went willingly into his arms and he lowered his head so he could test the theory.

Tabitha was grinning as the warmth slid down her body. She turned to Xander and saw that he seemed to staring off in the distance. Worriedly, she reached a hand out to him but then Xander's good eye rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

"XANDER!" Tabitha cried and lunged at him. She pressed her hands against his chest and was relieved to feel the strong and steady beating of his heart. Xander groaned and sat up. He turned his head to Tabitha who was looking at him with concern.

"That didn't feel too good," Xander muttered and rubbed his chin and then blinked his good eye before it finally widened. "Sweet Jesus on a cross." He said and reached for his eye patch.

Tabitha gasped as Xander removed the eye patch and saw another dark eye was in the socket. "Omigod! Xander, you have two eyes!"

Xander grinned a wicked-happy grin and caught Tabitha as she threw herself into his arms. "Yeah, baby, two-eyed-Xander is back in action! One-Eyed-Man has left the building!"

Logan was looking at the half-demons of the dead Shibita. Her right hand demon, a scaly green creature, stepped forward. Logan held out the sword he had clutched tightly in his hand a few moments ago. The demon accepted it.

"She died bravely," Logan told them and sensed their pride in their leader coming off in waves. "She died making sure everyone got away safely."

The half-demon nodded and brought the sword to his chest in recognition of a great leader. "She will be remembered for all of eternity. Never forgotten. The half-demon kind will sing songs about her for years to come."

Logan nodded and turned back to his own kind.

Dana, Bridget, Nicola, Ana, and Hannah were not celebrating. Their eyes, young though no longer innocent, were on the graveyard battlefield.

"We lost Charlotte and May," Bridget said sadly. "Without them we wouldn't have made it this far. We cannot forget them."

Dana was sitting on the ground, looking lost and confused. "Charlotte…" she said softly, "died because of me. I… I'll try to be as good… as she… had been." Her face was and pale and very, very cold.

"I caught it all on tape," Andrew whispered giddily. "The battle, the curse, the gift. It's all here." He raised his camera and saw that the white light had melted the area where the tape had been, ruining it. "_Why God?_ _Why?_"

Willow smiled softly and looked skyward. She saw the dark clouds were breaking and that the moon had returned to its pale form. "Cool…" she sighed.

Scott glanced at Evan and Lance and said, "What about Jean? What about Buffy? Why aren't they coming up from the ground?"

"I hope Kitty's okay," Lance admitted softly.

"Man, I hope they're all okay," Evan retorted grimly.

--&--

"Cool beans…" Buffy muttered and stood. Her arm was healed, the bones snapped back in place. The cuts on Colossus's face were gone and so where Sidney's and Kitty's.

"I can walk by myself, Kitty," Jean said, smiling at Kitty. Then she turned to Buffy and asked, "Why were we all healed?"

"I think…" Buffy said slowly, considering it. Then she shrugged. "I think… maybe that jewel on Deltoramina's head was… was where he stored all… all the powers he stole from the Slayers."

Sidney moved over to Buffy and Colossus. Her eyes were tired and she looked so very thin. "Shouldn't we be leaving here? I mean, the others are probably worrying."

"Wait!" Kitty protested as everyone moved to the stairs. "What about the like Brotherhood? I saw them down here when I was kidnapped. We need to go look at them."

"Wow. What we miss?" said a new voice and they turned to see that Pietro, Wanda, Fred and Todd were making there way towards them. They had a few cuts and scarps on their faces but other than that they were unharmed.

Buffy blinked at them. "How did you guys get here?" she asked.

"We woke up in a weird stone room and followed this weird white light here," Pietro explained and then looked around. "Ah… I guess we picked the wrong side to fight on, huh?"

"Oh no, just the evil one," came Buffy's smarmy answer.

"I'm hungry," Fred said rubbing his large stomach. "It feels like I haven't eaten in weeks which is something I DON'T do."

"You _haven't_ eaten weeks," Colossus replied with a smile. "You've been unconscious for weeks. Come on and we'll feed you." Fred grinned and moved over to Buffy as did Pietro.

The girl with dark hair streaked with red crossed her arms and glared at Buffy. "Who are you?" she demanded and Buffy almost laughed at her. "And how does my stupid brother know you?"

The green-skinned boy stood next to her and nodded, "Who are you people, yo?"

Pietro groaned and hit his head with his hand, "Wanda… Todd maybe now we shouldn't be arguing, okay?"

Buffy smiled and said, "Well Wanda, Todd— not to brag or anything— but I'm the reason you're standing there alive. See that evil, big thing over there? Yeah, I killed it." As the two teenagers' eyes widened she laughed.

Together, they turned and walked up the stairs leaving the bloodied, headless body of Jake and the dead one of Deltoramina behind. Buffy thought that it seemed to take longer to get up to the top of the steps then it had going down, but that could be just because she was so very tired…

Finally they made it into the graveyard. Buffy saw that the night sky had returned to its normal black-blue colour. Buffy drew in a deep breath of the air and grinned. It felt good to have that back in her lungs.

Jean grinned at Scott and rushed forward, calling his name. Scott's face broke into a smile and he moved forward. Jean jumped into his awaiting arms and pressed hasty kisses to his cheeks and then lips.

Kitty smiled at Lance and they embraced tenderly. Kitty buried her head in Lance's chest and Lance pressed a kiss to her hair. They looked up into each other eyes for a moment before they leaned in to kiss.

Buffy chuckled and turned to the four members of the Brotherhood who were watching the scene with wide eyes. "What the hell happened, right? I'll tell you guys all in the Institute." She turned back to Willow and Xander and Faith with a weary smile. "Come on guys, let's go."

They looped their arms together and walked into the night, forever changed. The half-demons looked at one another before shrugging and following the Slayer.

But…

"XANDER!" Buffy screamed a few feet away, "_You have two eyes again! What happened?"

* * *

_

**AN:** yes. It's over. It _is_ over. Well, we still have an epilogue for some loose strings, but this was the last chapter. I gave Xander his eye back. I like Xander with two eyes. So sue me. Anyway, see you at the epilogue!

**Reviews**

**Bubbles:** yeah… okay… Oo

**Hellmouth2:** I was sad for a little while. But this fic has been going on for over two years now. It's time for it to… rest… yes… sleep… sooo… sleepy.


	43. Epilogue

From the Desk of Lizzy Rebel

Yes, this is it. The final chapter in EWfS. At times, it seems like we would never get there but now that it's over… well, it is kinda of weird to think I would be working on it anymore. At the same time… I like that fact that I can finally put this baby to rest.

See you at the bottom.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"The sun rose on the Sabbath three weeks ago. The day God rested after creating the world. Quite a ca-winkie-dink, don't ya think?" Willow said three weeks later. She and the others were standing in the graveyard that had doubled as a deadly battlefield mere weeks ago.

Xander chuckled and rubbed his new eye. "I dunno, Will. I thought you worshipped the Goddess, so why do you care?" Willow huffed and looked away.

Xander grinned and locked arms with Tabitha who was whipping a trail of sweat from her forehead with a sigh. She looked up at him with a grin and rested her shovel against the freshly made grave.

"It's weird," Tabitha muttered, resting her head against Xander's chest. "How we've all come together and there's no more fights."

Two weeks ago the residents of Bayville started to return to their town. Many were weary about its safety but after a few days of beautiful sunshine and peace they started to relax. Then, the day before Sunday— yesterday—, they finally started to make the graves. There were some many who had been lost, civilian and warrior, and each deserved recognition for who they had been. Surprisingly, when the citizens of Bayville had come to bury their dead and found the X-Men, Buffy's team, and the Brotherhood already there, there were no fights. Everyone just wearily walked around each other, as if they were too tired to bother with petty hatreds.

Xander looked around at everyone who were digging graves. "Eventually they'll return to normal, but the shock is still there, Tab, so everyone hasn't have time to start to hate each other yet. We still have to bury loved ones."

Tabitha nodded in understanding and looked up at him. "We're leaving tomorrow, aren't we?" she asked and Xander blinked.

"How did you know?"

"I heard Buffy talking to her Giles over the phone yesterday," Tabitha admitted. "I couldn't help but eavesdrop. I could here Giles screaming at Buffy to get back to LA before he has a stroke or he'll have her running laps around the entire state."

Xander laughed. "That sounds like Giles. He's probably already pulled out half of his hair with worry by now. So yeah, we've gotta go to LA very soon. Probably tomorrow." He looked over at his girlfriend, his love, and added, "You don't have to come, you know. I mean I… I want you to come but if leaving all this… you don't have to is all I'm saying."

Tabitha laughed and looped her arms around his neck. "Xander, we've gone over this before. I want to come with you. I love you and I'm being with you, whether you like it or not."

"Ah, the things I do for love," Xander said and shook his head. He grinned and pressed his lips against Tabitha's parted ones.

Faith, who was off to the side and helping Dana and the other Slayers bury Charlotte and May, rolled her eyes. "God, mush sickens me. I want my Robin! We aren't mush! We're pure heat."

Dana and the other weren't listening. Dana knelt down and placed flowers at Charlotte's grave. Bridget did the same with May's.

"We'll keep on fighting for them," Nicola said and Ana nodded her head in agreement.

"And we'll never forget what they gave up so we could all live," Hannah added, looking at the two graves with sadness. This death would forever lay heavily with them.

Further off was Sidney. There was no smile of relief on her face, but pure sadness. She was resting against her shovel and looking down at her three gravestones. Tears sprang in her eyes as she read them.

_Jack, Ann and Eve_. They had fought bravely and deserved their gravestone in the battlefield where they gave up their very soul for the cause.

Ori and Pyro had helped her dig the hole for the gravestones, though nothing would go in the grave. Pyro was off with Gambit and his fellow Brotherhood members, probably explaining that he was leaving the team. And Ori was… Sidney believed she was talking to Kitty.

Sidney felt a hand on her shoulder and she stiffened. She turned and looked into Ori's pale gold eyes. Ori looked sad as well, though nothing compared to Sidney, and she turned her eyes to the graves she helped set up.

"I'm sorry…" Ori said softly, reaching down to touch the graves. "I never realized how important each of them was to you. I was… I guess I was to busy with… other things. I'm so sorry, Sidney, things changed so fast."

Sidney sighed and looked away. "We grew apart, Ori," she said and Ori looked like she wanted to deny but it was the truth. "In a manner of a few weeks we changed. You found your place… with Buffy and Pyro… and I… I'm still looking for it."

"Sidney…" Ori reached out and hugged her friend. "We're still friends. Nothing will ever change that. You're my best friend; you've always been there for me."

"And we always will be, Ori," Sidney said. "But we're two different people now. You have Pyro and I lost Jack. I made decisions that will haunt me for the rest of my life." She raised a hand and placed it on her stomach. "My powers were taken from me. I no longer have them. When I opened the door to Oblivion I not only sacrificed the man I loved and my friends but I gave up my powers as well. And there is something else, something that I couldn't tell Jack or I would hinder him."

Ori's eyes widened and she stared at Sidney in wonder and horror. "Oh my God."

"I'm pregnant." Sidney confirmed Ori's suspicions with those words. "I knew since the first night Jack and I made love. At first I didn't want to tell him because he would be so protective of me and the baby and then Buffy came to us with her plan. I couldn't tell him then because that would make him stay with me. It would keep him from his destiny… to be a hero. Even when he was dissolving in my arms, I didn't tell him. I didn't want to destroy his innocence."

"…" Ori let out a weak breath of air.

"So I will carry this child and birth this child," Sidney went on to explain. "And I will teach it about Jack and Ann and Eve and about the sacrifices made here. I will go back to Maine and with the help my family and Father Tucker I'll raise it. And I will love it enough for both Jack and myself." A single tear fell across Sidney's cheek.

"I'm so sorry," was all Ori could think to say but Sidney turned back to her and smiled.

"Don't be. I choose these things. Don't tell Buffy about the baby, Ori. I don't want her to think that she somehow kept my child from knowing its father," Sidney pleaded and Ori nodded. "You're going with Buffy aren't you? To L.A.?"

"Yeah, Pyro and I decided to see what its like on the true TB. But if you need me I can…" Sidney caught Ori off with a raised hand.

"No, go. I want you to be happy… and we'd drive each other crazy now, Ori. We've changed that much. It's better if we go our separate ways. I'm… I'm going home in a few hours, Ori. I've already called Father Tucker. So, I guess this is goodbye. Send me letters," Sidney said, hugging her friend once more.

"I will, Sid, I will," Ori promised, squeezing Sidney with all her might. "Take care and watch over the baby."

Sidney smiled weakly and turned. Without another word she made her way out of the graveyard and back to the Institute where her bags were waiting for her. Forever gone from the lives of the X-Men.

Pyro watched Sidney walk out and made his way over to his girlfriend. When he reached her, he saw that Ori was crying silently and reached out for her. Ori gratefully fell into his arms. She pressed her face against his chest and sobbed quietly.

"There there, luv," Pyro said, running his fingers in her hair soothingly. "She's doing what she feels is the right thing."

"I know," Ori mumbled and raised her head. "But it's hard to let her go. She was my past, but you're right. Sidney believes this is the right thing. And… and we've changed, her and I. We're different people. My life is with you and Buffy and Sidney's is in Maine with her family."

Pyro pressed his lips lightly against hers and said, "I love you, Ori. You're the only one with the fire I need."

"And you're the only one who can control it. I love you, too," Ori said and hooked her arm around his waist. "Let's go say goodbye to the Brotherhood… even though I don't really know Wanda and Todd."

Rogue watched Sidney walk out the graveyard without so much as glancing her way. Rogue really wasn't surprised. Sidney had changed ever since the battle against Deltoramina. She wasn't the girl she used to be.

But it still hurt that she was leaving without a goodbye…

"You're going to miss her ain't you, _mon chere_?" Came Gambit's voice as he took her hand in his own. "It hurts to let friends go, I know."

"Yeah…" Rogue agreed but then turned her head up to him and smiled, "But Ah got ya and that counts for somethin'." She chuckled at his mock-insulted look.

"Dis comin' from the woman who said she loved me only a few days ago," Gambit muttered shaking his head. "What am I goin' to do now that I'm in love with a woman who insults me?"

Rogue laughed and pushed herself on her tiptoes so she could kiss his cheek. "Oh, Ah love ya, Gambit. But that doesn't make ya anymore less of as moron."

"Gambit will take it," said the Cajun and cupped her face for a deeper kiss.

Kitty laughed at the two embracing couples and leaned against Lance, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Like who'da thunkin that Rogue and Gambit would end up together," Kitty wondered absently, drawing lazy circles on his chest.

Lance chuckled and looked over at the embracing couples who had yet to draw their lips apart. "Well, you can kinda say the same thing about us can't you, Kitty-cat?" Kitty nodded and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"So you're going to start high school again?" She wondered, remembering the talk Lance had had with Professor Xavier upon his return.

"Yeah, but just my senior year so I can get my grades up and go to collage," Lance answered and grinned down at her. "Why? Surprised that I'm making an effort?"

"No. Just very, very happy," Kitty answered and leaned up to kiss him.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer walked along the graves with Logan. They stopped at the grave they had given the Shibita the half-demon. Though normally the two would've been enemies, she had fought bravely for the cause and deserved a grave.

Buffy was surprised to see her sword propped up against her grave. From what Logan had told her he had given the sword to Shibita's right hand man. Perhaps, in honour of his leader, the half-demon had placed the sword at the grave.

"She was very brave," Buffy muttered and touched the grave as a last respect. "She deserves that grave."

Logan nodded and looked at the grave. He didn't touch the grave or bow but there was respect in his eyes. He turned to the Slayer. "So you're leaving tomorrow."

"Early tomorrow," Buffy agreed.

"And you're taking along a few choice mutants with you," Logan pointed out.

"Only the ones who came willingly," Buffy counted and grinned. "Oh and Colossus."

Logan shook his head. "Well, you keep fighting the good fight, kid. Give those vampires some hell for me."

"Sure will," Buffy said and walked away from Logan, leaving him to pay his last respects to Shibita the demon.

Buffy made her way over to Colossus and smiled at him. He hooked an arm around her waist and did the same. Together they made their way out of the graveyard. They had to start packing.

"Things are going to change, aren't they?" Colossus asked, looking down at her with love and affection.

Buffy looked up at him and thought how much she loved him. "Yes, my love, things are going to change. And nothing could be better."

And they made their way to the Institute.

-&-

The sun peeked over the horizon as the group of mutants and the TB stood in front of the bus stop. The silver _Grayhound_ bus pulled up in front of the group of people and opened its dark doors.

Buffy, Colossus, Ori Pyro, Xander, Tabitha, Willow, Faith, Andrew, Dana, Hannah, Nicola, Bridget, and Ana looked at their friends Scott, Jean, Kitty, Lance, Rouge, Gambit, Kurt, Amanda, Logan, and Evan. The New Slayers waved happily and stepped onto the bus. Andrew gloomily stepped onto the bus, still mourning the lost tape of an excellent Buffy fight.

"See you guys." Buffy said as she looked at each one of her new friends. Rogue and Gambit, holding to each other, Lance and Kitty, their arms interlocked, Amanda and Kurt, hugging, Logan scowling and Evan grinning. And Scott and Jean were holding hands. That caused Buffy to raise an eyebrow.

_That was something new…_

"See you, Miss Summers," Evan said brightly.

"Don't like forget us," Kitty said tearfully.

"We won't!" Tabitha assured her group of friends she was leaving behind. "And I'll be back. Tell Amara and the others that I'm sorry they slept in and missed my take off!"

"I'll be back." Xander said in a bad impersonation of the Terminator. When everyone grinned at him, he glowered and turned to Colossus, nudged him in the ribs lightly. "You say it."

"I'll be back," Colossus said in perfect imitation of the Terminator.

"DAMNIT!" Xander shouted and grabbed Tabitha arm. Waving, they stepped onto the bus.

"I won't forget you," Ori said with fake tears. "You guys changed my life. I'll write! I love you all so much. I—"

"Come on. Get on the bus, luv." Pyro muttered shaking his head and dragging her on the bus. Ori kicked with a pretend tantrum.

"Keep him line, Ori," Lance called and Gambit nodded his head in agreement.

"Better get going," Buffy muttered as the bus-driver started to look annoyed. "See you again."

"Look us up anytime ya need help savin' the world," Rogue said as Buffy and Colossus climbed up to steps of the bus.

"Thank for everything!" Jean called, leaning against Scott who waved. The mutants watched as the bus carrying their friends drove from view. When it had disappeared from their sight they turned and headed back to the Institute, some locked in the arms of those they loved.

Lance and Kitty…

Rogue and Gambit…

Kurt and Amanda…

Jean and Scott…

Ori and Pyro…

Colossus and Buffy…

Tabitha and Xander…

The lovers who were lucky enough to know the purest of true love.

Buffy and Colossus settled down in the first set of the bus. To their side was Ori and Pyro, who were humoring themselves by looking out the window. To their left sat Tabitha and Xander and behind Pyro and Ori were Willow and Faith. In the back of the bus sat Dana, Nicola, Ana, Hannah, and Bridget because there wasn't enough room in the front. Andrew sat in the middle, not saying anything. There was a pout on his face as he fiddled with him camera, thinking about how wonderful having that tape of Buffy would've been.

"So," Xander said, looping his arm around Tabitha who settled against him. "We're heading back to LA for some R&R and then off to Cleveland we go?"

Buffy looked at Colossus who nodded. "I was thinking maybe we should hit Vegas before we head up to Los Angeles." She chuckled as everyone's face filled with shock.

"Wait," Willow said, raising her hand. "Isn't that where you—"

"Yep."

"OH MY GODDESS!" she shouted.

Faith hooted and clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Wow, walkin' on the wild side! You go, B! What is the Giles going to say?"

"He won't have a say," Buffy said firmly. "My choice… not his."

"So you two are going to Vegas to…" Pyro leaned forward in his seat and when Buffy nodded, looked over at Ori. "Ori, luv…"

"Don't even think about it," Ori said, pushing her boyfriend into his seat. "You're romancing me before I start to even think about marriage. Some people may find spur-of-the-moment-elopements romantic but I like it traditional! And I want traditional!"

Pyro rolled his eyes but hooked an arm around Ori's shoulders. "That's gonna be fun."

"You bet your—" Ori words were cut off by Pyro's confident lips. She sighed against them and molded into the kiss.

Tabitha and Xander were looking at one another like weary tomcats about to fight over a mouse.

"We're not getting married yet, are we?" Xander wondered.

"No," was his girlfriend's agreement.

"But we probably will?"

"Probably."

"You like me with two eyes, right?" Xander said, changing to subject so fast it had everyone blinking.

Confused, Tabitha said slowly, "Yeah…"

"Good."

"What was the point of that?" Tabitha pondered and Xander shrugged.

"Just wondering," he said and moved in to kiss his girlfriend.

Willow looked over at Faith, who had turned her head to look at her. "Kinda glad we left our boyfriend and girlfriend beyond. Are you?"

"Yeah. Totally, yo," Faith agreed and they fell into small talk about the weather so they didn't concentrate on the kissing couples. Both Willow and Faith sighed with envy, though they claimed not to be, and thought about their loved ones—Robin for Faith and Kennedy for Willow—and couldn't wait to get home. Grins appeared on their faces.

Andrew leaned forward eagerly in his seat and caught the end of Buffy's conversation and figured out what they were planning. He gave a cry and leaned back in his seat sadly. "What perfect film-eg and I don't have any extra tape. WHY DO YOU FORSAKE ME GOD?"

Buffy chuckled and leaned against Colossus. "Happy?" she asked him as she pressed a smile kiss against his lips to show him just how happy she was. She couldn't, Buffy decided, couldn't get any happier.

"Yeah," Colossus answered and took her hand. "I'll be even happier when we're married."

Oh yes, that could make her happier.

"Me too," Buffy agreed and closed her eyes. Colossus rested his head against hers and they fell into a deep slumber, tuning the rest of the world out.

And in that moment everything was perfect.

* * *

**AN:** and that was it. And I am happy. So very, very happy. It was fun to right and I'm am pleased to end it. It was my first big delve into the world of romance and long in-depth plot. Sure, it wasn't perfect. But for the longest time it had been my baby and for that, I am forever thankful.

**Reviews**

_Hellmouth2:_ I must tell you now. You are the best reviewer I've EVER had. You stuck with this story from the beginning till the end and I probably wouldn't have continued it without your constant support. So thank you so very, very much. You have no idea how much you contributed to this story.

_Sierra:_ I'm glad you liked it and I hope you found the ending enjoyable to read. It's nice to know what people think of my story, you know?


End file.
